SouHaru Short Stories
by AvatarRoku32
Summary: Short stories of my favourite ship in Free! Sousuke and Haruka. They don't get enough love. #Souharuweek2015 starts at chapter 10 to 17! #ValentinesDay #Christmas #Halloween
1. What I Go To School For

"You want me to do what?" Haru asked dumbfounded, his phone almost slipping from his grasp.

"We need you to dress as a woman." Rin pleaded. "Come on Haru, please?!"

"Can't you get Kou to do it?"

"Absolutely not," Rin exclaimed. "It wouldn't work."

"Well can't you get an actual girl to do it?"

"Well, you see." Rin seemed embarrassed through the phone. "I don't really know any. All boys school remember?"

Haru sighed resting his head on his knee holding the green mobile tightly at his ear.

"So you want me to dress up as a woman for your Film and TV project?"

"Please." Haru could just imagine Rin batting his eyelashes on the other end.

"Alright. Fine." Haru gave in hearing Rin and Sousuke cheering with delight.

"Thank you so much, Haru."

"Yeah, thanks, Nanase."

"You guys better get an A for this." With that stern statement, Haruka hung up and groaned into his arms.

* * *

The next morning Haru was rudely awoken by furious knocking on his door. He staggered to the door wrenching it open to find Rin and Sousuke staring impatiently at him.

"Come on Haru," Rin whined pouting at the ravenettes state of dress. "We gotta get you womaned up."

The boys pushed past him and made themselves comfortable on Haru's sofa while the freestyle swimmer just stared, unable to comprehend what was currently happening to him.

"Chop chop, we gotta get going." Sousuke clapped his hands with purpose. Haruka frowned at him before cautiously making his way to the bathroom.

"You better not take hours in there." He heard Rin yell loudly through the door. Haruka sighed heavily not wanting to piss them off he was in and out in five minutes and was shuffled out of his house two seconds later. They had just arrived at the train station when Haru began asking questions.

"What exactly do I have to do?"

"Well, it's a music video," Rin explained, raising a brow at the ravenettes sceptically. "Just trust us."

"Why me?" Haru inquired brow furrowing in suspicion.

"Because you're pretty." Sousuke shrugged in reply causing Haruka's cheeks to heat up.

"Plus, you're the most feminine out of all of us," Rin added.

"What about Nagisa? or even Nitori?"

"They're too short."

"You're pretty feminine." Haru poked at Rin, smirking in amusement as the red head let out a shocked yelp.

"Oi," Rin growled out in protest. "I am not."

"Cry baby." Sousuke chuckled at Haru's quick remark and grinned innocently as Rin sent him a death glare. Rin turned to the humoured freestyle swimmer and let a quip of a smile reach his features.

"You've already agreed, so no backing out."

Haruka frowned in defeat and glanced away in disappointment. He swayed slightly on the spot as Rin elbowed him gently.

"Come on, It'll be fun."

"For you, maybe."

* * *

Haru was standing outside a small local hair salon with Sousuke while Rin disappeared inside. The pair were watching the red headed teen through the window conversing with one of the hairdressers. They saw Rin point to Haru then motion down to his hips, the lady nodded leaving Rin to turn to the two boys outside giving them two thumbs up.

"What are we doing here?" Haruka asked from outside, not removing his eyes from the swim captain.

"Honestly?" Sousuke turned to Haru. "I have no idea. Rin's kinda taken the reins."

Rin burst out the shop grinning from ear to ear, his smile causing both Haru and Sousuke to internally question their involvement. "Alright, next up, clothes."

"First, what's in the bag?" Haru eyed the small pink bag Rin was holding with suspicion.

"Oh, just some hair extensions." Rin absent mindlessly said, attempting to wave the ravenettes mistrust away. "Now come on, we have to get you fake boobs."

Rin grabbed Haru's wrist and hauled him away headed towards the shops. Haruka turned his head to Sousuke for some help but immediately felt betrayed as the butterfly swimmer just shrugged at him in futility and trailed after them. After much disagreement on Haru's side and much convincing on Rin's front, fake boobs were bought by a flustered Sousuke. Next on the list was the underwear, which unfortunately didn't go much better.

"Come on, just try them on." Rin sighed.

Haru shook his head in straight up rejection. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not?" Rin pouted with the new question changing their pointless dispute.

"Because I'm not a girl."

"Just put them on." Sousuke sighed having finally had enough of the back and forth between the two friends, he forcefully drove the resistant Haru and the revealing underwear into the changing room.

"Oh don't forget to put these on." Rin chuckled cheekily passing the fake boobs to Haru through the curtain. Sousuke and Rin waited patiently before the redhead became restless with impatience.

"So, how do they look?"

"Fine," Haru called back from behind the curtain leaving everything for their imagination.

"Show us."

"Err, let me think about that." The boys heard Haru call out sarcastically. "No"

Haru emerged from the changing room, fully dressed and tossed the fake boobs at Rin's head.

"Hey, watch out." Rin rubbed his forehead in irritation. "Alright, Sousuke go pay for them."

"What? Why me?"

"Because it's your turn," Rin smirked shooing him away. Sousuke mumbled under his breath as he swiped the underwear from Haru and stomped over to the checkout.

"I'm just going to call Kou," Rin told Haru, before heading outside leaving Haruka to stroll over to Sousuke who was bright red and stuttering out a thank you to the lady behind the counter. Sousuke grabbed the bag hastily, grasped Haru's wrist and rushed them from the store.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked concerned about Sousuke's incredibly flushed face.

"I'm fine." Sousuke averted his eyes not willing to divulge in the rather invading exchange. "Let's just find Rin and get out of here."

They found their red headed friend replacing his phone back into his pocket a few meters away. He approached them with a mischievous smile and a plan in place.

"Who wants lunch?"

The trio ended up at a small cafe where Sousuke and Haru exchange glances of both curiosity and confusion at Rin's rather upbeat behaviour. They were halfway through their lunch when Rin's sister made an appearance.

"Oni-chan!" She called, waving as she approached. Kou gave the boys a sweet smile before whispering in Rin's ear. Sousuke and Haru noticed the shared evil glint in the sibling's eyes as Kou approached her senpai.

"Come on Haru-senpai. We have shopping to do."

"Wait, Kou, wai-" Haru was hauled from his chair and dragged away from the cafe, looking back at the Samezuka boys glaring daggers as he was lugged around the corner.

"You're relentless." Sousuke sighed feeling slight pity for the raven haired swimmer.

"At least we don't have to do it now."

"You secretly liked it." Sousuke wriggled his eyebrows at him teasingly.

"You got me." Rin grinned widely showing his shark-like teeth before sipping his soft drink.

* * *

"We'd better catch up with them."

"Hey, where's all the stuff?" Sousuke glanced around searching for the mountain of bags.

"Oh, Kou's got them." Rin shrugged him off. The two swimmers made their way towards the shopping centre, hands in pockets as they searched for Kou and Haru.

"Over there." Sousuke caught a glimpse of red, elbowing Rin and pointing overhead. They shuffled over noticing Kou wasn't alone. A girl with long raven hair in a ponytail, long smooth legs and a short skirt that barely left anything for the boy's imagination.

"Oi, where's Nanase?" Sousuke noticing Haru was absent after a moment.

The raven haired girl put her hands on her waist watching Sousuke stared as her hips as they swayed. Sousuke's eyes travelled upwards to find unhappy ocean blue orbs. Shit.

"Haru?!" Sousuke let his name spill from his mouth in surprise causing Haruka to blush slightly. Rin's mouth fell open in disbelief causing Kou to giggle.

"I did a pretty good job." Kou grinned at her brother and Sousuke's reactions, "Don't you think?"

Both boys nodded eagerly, looking Haru up and down in approval.

"Can you stop checking me out?"

"We're not." They spluttered out in sync, causing Haruka to smirk in amusement and jerk his hips to distract the boys again.

"Wait till you see him in the underwear!" Kou exclaimed out loud, covering her mouth as she caught a few onlookers. Sousuke and Rin's eyes instantly went to Haru's chest causing him to snap his fingers at their faces, lifting their chins to force them to concentrate on Haru's slightly pissed face. They blushed in guilt and averted their eyes in apology.

"Hopeless." Haru sighed, seizing their wrists. "Come on, you guys are taking me home."

The three bid Kou goodbye and made their way to the train station.

* * *

"Rin-senpai, Sousuke-senpai."

Haru froze, oh god please no, he begged internally. The three of them twisted around to see Momo and Nitori running up to them. Haruka concealed himself behind Sousuke's broad form and poked his head out to see Momo staring him down.

"Oh, Sousuke-senpai, is this your girlfriend?" Nitori asked. Sousuke and Haru glanced at one another before blushing and separating themselves by a few feet. Momo approached Haru and delicately grasped his hand.

"You're very pretty."

Sousuke furrowed his brow in jealousy and swiped the flushing Haru away from Momo, slipping his arm around the ravenettes waist.

"As a matter of fact, Nitori, this is my girlfriend," Sousuke announced glaring at Momo, pulling Haru even closer to himself.

"Sousuke, I can speak for myself." Haru's voiced a little high pitched, shooting Rin a heated glare as the red headed failed a hiding a humorous smirk. Haruka detached himself from Sousuke's vice grip and swayed slightly in the heels Kou forced him to buy. He let out a small yelp as his ankle gave way and collapsed into Momo's arms.

"Woah, be careful," Momo whispered intimately as he helped Haruka steady himself. They locked eyes, Haru gulping in nervousness and slowly backed away.

"Thanks." Haru scratched his cheek turning around before he tripped backwards into Rin.

"Saki, you're so clumsy." Rin placed his hands on Haru's waist, smiling seductively at him attempting to make Haruka extremely uncomfortable. "I'll hold you, so you don't fall."

Rin slowly began to move his hands around Haru's stomach causing the ravenette to gasp and flush deep red.

"What are you doing?" Haru's voice was hitched, embarrassed and self-conscious in his position. They heard awkward coughs and they both turned to see a livid Sousuke, a mortified Nitori and a smirking Momo.

"What are you doing to Sousuke-senpai's girlfriend?" Momo asked, quirking an eyebrow. It finally clicked how far Rin was going and shoved Haru away horrified causing the freestyle swimmer to once again trip, this time falling back into the arms of his apparent boyfriend. He sighed a little in relief and placed his hand on Sousuke's shoulder to help balance himself. Haru lifted his head to find Sousuke looking down at him concern written on his face.

"I'm fine." Haru dusted himself off, pulling on his skirt a little. "I'd like to go home."

Sousuke nodded taking Haru's hand and bidding his friend's goodbye, Rin a little more aggressively as they set off.

* * *

"Is there a reason Rin didn't come?" Haru asked curiously, their fingers still intertwined. Sousuke shrugged and tightened his grip on Haru's hand. The teal eyed male noticed the tiny smile on the ravnettes face and felt a surge of accomplishment flow through him.

"What is your video about?"

"School," Sousuke grunted in response. He didn't know how to speak to Haruka, they only ever talked with company present, alone, Sousuke was a little tense.

"So am I like a school girl?" Haru inquired.

"Teacher." Haru seemed confused and Sousuke elaborated. "Rin thought doing a song about being attracted to the teacher than a student would be more-" Sousuke quoted in the air, "-bold and different." Before replacing his hand back into Haru's without thinking.

"So I'm your sensei?"

Sousuke nodded. "I guess I'm dating my sensei."

"That's kind of sexy," Haru added. Sousuke choked on his saliva and gazed at Haru in disbelief. "What? I'm dating a younger guy and you're dating an older woman, doesn't that turn you on?"

Sousuke couldn't help the heat rise from his neck to his ears, coughing awkwardly to keep his voice stoic.

"I guess," The duo arrived at the Haru's house, gazing up the steps. "There, we're here."

"Did you want to come in?"

Sousuke didn't need to think it through immediately nodding and followed his way up the stairs after Haruka. The ravenette let them inside, bending down to remove his heels. He rubbed his soles and moaned in sweet relief. He heard a mumbled 'shit' and gazed behind him to see Sousuke looking anywhere but at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Great." Sousuke reassured, "Just don't bend down again or make that noise."

"Bend down? What like this?" Haru teased, slightly pleased with himself at making the teal-eyed teen edgy. He slowly bent down again, this time keeping eye contact with Sousuke, his half-lidded eyes causing all sorts of images to enter the butterfly swimmers head. Sousuke tried with every ounce of his being not to look down. He tried, he did, but he couldn't resist. His eyes left Haru's and travelled down to see the swimmers almost bare, firm butt peeking out of the very short skirt he was wearing. As soon as Haru raised himself he was taken by surprise as Sousuke shoved him back against the wall, causing a pain but aroused gasp to escape the ravenettes mouth. He felt Sousuke grasp his waist with one hand and lift his chin with the other.

"Are you trying to make me aroused?" Sousuke grumbled impatiently at him eyeing the teen's neck hungrily.

"It's a possibility," Haru smirked. Sousuke leant down and captured Haru's lips, feeling the freestyle swimmer stiffen in surprise Sousuke gently bit the boy's lip, helping Haru to calm and melt into him, returning the kiss with more force. Haru wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck and moaned into his mouth as Sousuke swiped his tongue across his bottom lip. After a few minutes of furious making out, Sousuke pulled away panting.

"Is this why Rin didn't come?" Haru asked breathlessly, lightly guiding his hand through the teal-eyed man's hair.

" It's a possibility." Sousuke copied Haru smart remark.

"You do know I'm not actually a girl." Haru sighed, gesturing to his outfit.

"I know, I've been waiting a while to do this," Sousuke confessed, nipping lustfully at Haru's neck. Haru sighed with bliss causing Sousuke to jump a little and look into the hazy ocean blue eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Let's go to bed," Haru demanded hotly, kissing Sousuke before he could retort. However, before either of them could make headway they heard a furious pounding on the door. Haru sighed in frustration at the interruption and pulled Sousuke's head back down.

"They'll go away."

"I'm not leaving," Rin shouted through the door. "I can't believe you guys just ditched me like that."

Sousuke rolled his eyes, causing Haru to smile in amusement. The freestyle swimmer reluctantly untangled himself from the teal-eyed teen and headed over to open the door, revealing an angry and sweaty redhead.

"Rin." He greeted. "How can I help?"

"You little shit," Rin growled, punching him a little too hard. "Sousuke we have to go back, there's been a situation."

"Situation?" Sousuke cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll explain it to you on the way." Rin noticed his hesitation, "Come on."

Sousuke sighed in defeat and followed Rin out, only after grabbing Haruka's butt firmly, smiling mischievously at him and bidding him goodbye.

* * *

 ** _The music video that they filmed, is the Busted song, What I Go To School For._**

 ** _watch?v=eAI1Onf2-Co_**

 ** _the link if it interests you. Of course th_ _ **e vid** eo is modernised and that. In order of singers appearance, Sousuke is first, then Rin the third is probably some random in their class._**


	2. Fake Boyfriend Part 1

Rin, Sousuke and Haru were sitting around a table outside a little cafe, down the road of Sousuke and Haru's university. Rin was visiting for two weeks from Australia and had been crashing with them. Rin was glad to see his best friends getting along and smiled when they bickered among themselves.

"You have to stop eating so much mackerel."

Haru placed another piece into his mouth while staring at Sousuke with a challenging look on his face. Rin elbowed the teal eyed teen and laughed.

"I don't think you'll ever get him to stop."

"He doesn't have to stop, just eat less." Sousuke frowned. "I don't know how you put up with him."

"I'm right here, you know." Haru pouted slightly.

"So what are you guys doing for the holidays?" Rin asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I'm going back home for a week and mum would love to see you again."

"That would be awesome." Rin grinned. "Your mum is going to love Haru."

Haru raised his eyebrows at Sousuke and tilted his head to the side in question. Sousuke sighed in defeat and turned to him.

"You can come to, if you want."

* * *

Before Sousuke knew it, the three of them were standing outside Sousuke's childhood home, waiting for his mother to answer the door.

"Just try to be normal." Sousuke pleaded with them. The door opened to reveal a female spitting image of Sousuke, one with a huge smile on her face.

"Sousuke!" The woman cried, throwing her arms around his mid drift and kissed his cheek.

"Hey mum." He patted her back. "You remember Rin."

"Of course." Sousuke's mum grabbed Rin by the cheeks. "Look how much you've grown."

"Hey Mrs Yamazaki." Rin grinned. Sousuke's mother turned to see a leaner young man looking to the side.

"Who's this handsome young man?"

"This is Haru, my roommate."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Yamazaki." Haru offered his hand, however he eyes blew open when he was taken in with a hug, arms pinned to his sides.

"Mum, leave him alone." Sousuke sighed, tugging at her. "Aren't you going to invite us inside?"

"Of course silly." His mother giggled. "Come, come, Reina has missed you."

"Who's Reina?" Rin questioned as they stepped inside.

"Sou Sou!" They heard a girly scream. The two outsiders eyes widen dramatically at a little girl, with big teal eyes, run up and jump on the tall butterfly swimmer.

"I've missed you." She sniffed in his shoulder, he patted her head.

"I've missed you to sis." He turned to his friends. "Reina, these are my friends. Rin and Haru."

His sister raised her black haired head and stared at Rin in wonderment. Rin smiled and she giggled at him. Reina then saw Haru and stretched her arms at him.

"Hold." She demanded. Sousuke let her down and watched her toddle up to Haru and tug on his trouser leg. "Up."

Haru gave a small smile and picked her up, Sousuke smiled softly at their interaction, Haru wriggled his nose as she poked him there. Sousuke noticed Rin looking at him with a sly grin.

"Haru play?" Reina looked up at him expectantly and then turned her head to her mother.

"Her things are in the living room." She acknowledged Haru. Rin followed then into the room, leaving Sousuke to follow his mother into the kitchen.

"Mmmm, what smells good?" He sniffed the air, licking his lips.

"Beef stew, you're favourite." She smiled happily at him. "So, have you got a girlfriend yet?"

"Aw, mum not again." He sighed,

"Well, you're tall, handsome and smart. Surely girls must be falling head over heels for you."

"Can we not talk about this?" Sousuke pleaded.

"I just want to see you happy." She frowned. "There has to be some-"

"-I have a boyfriend." Sousuke interrupted, eyes widening at what he said.

"Oh." His mother put her hand on her heart, a massive grin on her face. "I knew it."

Sousuke gaped at her. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Haru." He quickly answered, mentally face palming himself.

"Your roommate, why didn't you just say?" His mother sighed,

"I didn't know how you'd react." Sousuke answered. "I'm just going to-"

He motioned to the door, shuffling towards it, he smiled at his mum before walking into the living room, and falling onto the sofa, face first.

"You okay man?" He heard Rin ask. Sousuke opened his eyes, to see deep blue ones right in front of him. His heart jumped to his throat and gulped.

"Jesus, where did you come from?" He grumbled. He saw Haru smirk and he frowned. "I've done something stupid."

Both boys cocked their eyebrows at him, awaiting an explanation. Sousuke's mother appeared at the door curiously looking at Haru.

"So Haru, how long have been dating my son?"

Haru's eyes found teal blue and he realised what Sousuke had done. Sousuke could see the displeasure and irritation floating in his eyes. Haru looked back up at Mrs Yamazaki.

"A couple of months." He stated unfazed.

"How far have you gone?"

Sousuke groaned into the sofa, "Oh god, why?!"

"We've only hold hands." Haruka explained. "He wants to take it slow."

"That's very sweet of you." Sousuke's mother smiled softly at him. Haru turned to Sousuke, who was looking at him in disbelief.

"He's worth it."

They heard a gag, and both boys glanced daggers at the smirking red head.

"Oh, ignore him, he's just jealous." Mrs Yamazaki teased him.

"Of them?" Rin tossed his finger at them. "Don't make me laugh."

Sousuke raised himself into a sitting position and addressed his mother. "I think the stew is burning."

"If you want me to leave, you can just say." She crossed her arms.

"Okay, can you leave? please?" A force smile on his face. His mother rolled his eyes and left to check on the dinner.

"What did you do?" Rin scoffed, struggling to keep his laughter in.

"I may have told my mother that I'm dating Haru." He explained, smiling weakly at Haru, himself.

"Why?" Rin's voice began cracking.

"So I didn't have to explain why I didn't have a girlfriend." Sousuke buried his head into hands.

"So you told her you were gay?" Rin lost it, he burst out laughing. Sousuke grabbed one of Reina's toys and chucked it at him.

"I didn't think."

"Clearly." Haruka sighed, passing the chucked toy into Reina's awaiting hands. They heard the front door open and a deep voice filled the house.

"What smells good?"

"Daddy!" Reina exclaimed, abandoning Haru and her toy, she ran from the room. Rin and Sousuke looked at one another before turning to Haru.

"So, my dad." Sousuke started. "He can be a bit intimidating."

Rin slung his arm over Haru's shoulders. "He'll be fine. He has to deal with you on a daily basis, nothing will phase him."

Sousuke punched his best friend as they turned into the corridor. Intimidating was an understatement. Sousuke's father was massive, broader than Sousuke, taller, narrower eyes and had a more prominent presence. Haru hung back slightly, not wanting to grab the man's attention.

"Sousuke, you're back." He grinned widely, putting Reina back on the floor, to embrace his son. "Is that you, Rin?"

"Good to see you Mr Yamazaki."

Mr Yamazki followed his daughters steps and watched her walk over to a dark haired young man, who looked at her with adoration. Reina grabbed Haru's hand and pulled him towards the enormous man.

"Daddy, this is Haru." She placed Haru's hand in her fathers and made them shake.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Yamazaki." Haru peering up at him.

"Likewise." He smiled softly. "How do you Sousuke?"

"School, but we go to the same University."

"Ah, did you go to Samezuka Academy?"

"Iwatobi High."

"Can I go to Iwatobi High daddy?" Reina pleaded.

"Maybe when you're older honey." He laughed, "Let's continue this in the kitchen, I'm sure dinner is ready."

They made their way into the kitchen where Mrs Yamazaki was plating up. Her husband greeted her with a kiss and sat at the head of the table. Reina ensured she was seated next him and Haru. They were well into the meal, when Haru spoke.

"This is really good Mrs Yamazaki."

"Thank you Haru." She blushed slightly. "It's Sousuke's favourite, now you can cook it for him."

"I'll have to get the recipe off of you."

"So Haru, what are you studying at Uni?" Sousuke's father asked.

"I'm an art major, but I'm training for the Olympics."

"I guess you'll see Rin there." He chuckled.

"More like competing against." Rin added.

"You swim?" Mrs Yamazaki seemed surprised.

Haru nodded. "I've been swimming since primary school."

"If he tried harder, he'd be one of the best." Rin confessed. Haru pouted at him and Sousuke chuckled.

"How about you Rin? What are you doing?" Mr Yamazaki asked.

"I'm temporarily living in Australia to train. I've got another six weeks before I come back, then Haru and I should be joining the Japanese team." Rin crossed his fingers.

"Why didn't you go to Australia Haru?" Sousuke's mother asked.

"Not enough funds."

"Didn't your parents pay for a once in a life time opportunity?"

"I don't see much of them." Haru frowned and looked down at his plate, "Actually, I don't see them at all."

"We can be your family." Reina tugged on Haru's sleeve.

"I'd like that." Haruka smiled gently at her. Suddenly Rin's phone started ringing in his pocket, Rin excused himself. Rin entered the hall and accepted the call.

"Hello, Rin here."

"Rin, It's Nagisa."

"You sound rushed. What's up?"

"Can you put Haru-chan on?" He rushed.

"How did you know I was with Haru?" Rin seemed confused.

"NOW!" Nagisa snapped into the phone. Rin sighed and moved to the kitchen doorway. Everyone looked up and Rin held the phone out.

"It's for you Haru."

Haru cocked his head to the side and removed himself from the room, grabbing Rin's phone on the way.

"Hello?"

"Haru-chan, oh thank god."

"Nagisa?"

"Your parents are here!"

"What?" His eyes widen slighty, Rin moved closer. "What are they doing there?"

"I don't know, I didn't answer the door, I'm in your closet Haru-chan." Nagisa muttered.

"They can't get in, they don't have keys, just-" Haru's phone vibrated in his pocket, he picked it out and frowned at the number. He passed his phone back to Rin and walked outside, closing the front door quietly behind him.

"Nagisa?" Rin called.

"Where did Haru-chan go?" Nagisa seemed frantic.

"What's happened?"

"Haru-chan's parents are at his house."

"What are you doing at his house?"

"After Haru and Makoto- chan graduated he said Rei-chan and I could stay there when we wanted."

Rin heard a shout from outside and he connected the dots and realised who he was talking to.

"You can hang up Nagisa, Haru's talking to them now. I'll text you when it's over."

"Thanks Rin-chan." He hung up and Rin walked closer to the front door, pressing his ear against the wood. Rin noticed Sousuke's approach and motioned him over, putting a finger to his lips.

"Well if you actually called me, you'd know I'm at university."

"A friend."

"It's not your house, it's grandma's."

"I can't come home now."

"It's none of your business."

"You lost that right, when you left me with grandma."

"Just go back to America."

Rin and Sousuke retreated back into the kitchen before Haruka discovered their spying. Haru entered the kitchen where Rin and Sousuke were helping Mrs Yamazaki tidy.

"Ah Haru." Mrs Yamazaki greeted. "Who were on the phone to dear?"

"A friend." He lied, causing the two boys to look at one another in concern. "Thanks for dinner Mrs Yamazaki, I'm going to turn in early."

"Not a problem sweetie, since you and Sousuke are an item, you can sleep in his room, Rin," She turned to him, "you can have the spare room."

"Thanks Mrs Yamazaki."

"Sousuke will you show Haru to your room?" She eyed her son, "Make sure he's okay." She whispered to him.

They walked in silence, Sousuke opened his bedroom door and Haru followed him inside. He saw several swimming magazines and posters on his wall. Haru approached a picture of Sousuke, Rin and Kisumi from primary school. He smiled softly at how cute they all were.

"I can sleep on the couch." Haru announced, looking back to Sousuke who was standing by the door.

"Who was on the phone?"

"I told you, a friend."

"Don't play dumb." Sousuke moved closer. "What did they want?"

"I didn't know you cared." Haru spat venomously at him. Sousuke flinched in hurt and Haruka frowned.

"What did they want?"

"They wanted to discuss selling my grandma's house, and throwing away all her stuff." Haru sat down on Sousuke's bed and clasped his hands together. "I told them no, over my dead body."

Sousuke sat down beside him and sighed. "And now they want to be a part of my life." Haru exclaimed. "They dumped me with my grandma when I was seven, I haven't seen them since."

Sousuke's eyes widen, he didn't know about Haru's past, he never took the time to get to know him. Guilt rushed through him and placed a hand on Haruka's back.

"Sorry, Haru."

Haru stared at Sousuke and sighed, he leaned his head against the taller boys shoulder. "You know, I'd have forgiven them, but after this, there's no way."

Souske rubbed his back, before he removed himself from Haru and closed the door. He moved back over and guided Haru to lay down, Sousuke followed suit and pulled the covers up. Sousuke turned the light off before draping an arm over Haru's waist.

"What are you doing?" Haru seemed alarm, peering into teal eyes.

"Shhhhhh." He replied, closing his eyes. Haru felt his hand draw little circles on his hip, he shivered slightly at the touch. Haruka's eyes slowly closed as the sensation calmed his nerves and soothed his anger. Before they knew it, both of them have fallen into a deep sleep in each others arms.


	3. Drunken Night

Sousuke was peacefully listening to Makoto chatting away as they walked to the club, Rin had invited them to previously. Sousuke glanced at his companion wondering if he knew Sousuke had stopped listening a while ago. Sousuke smiled slightly as Makoto continued rambling on about god knows what. They arrived and entered without hassle, much to Makoto's luck. The club was packed, bodies in sync with one another, the smell of alcohol filled their noises as they searched for their friend. Makoto spotted him first, nudging Sousuke and pointed in Rin's direction. They made their way over, pushing through the crowd. Rin spotted them and waved enthusiastically at them.

"Please tell me you're not drunk." Sousuke begged as they drew closer to him, snatching the bottle from the red heads hand.

"What? Me drunk?" Rin snorted, waving his hands. "No way."

Makoto covered a laugh with his hand and watched as Sousuke mothered him. The back stroke swimmer glanced around the room, searching for familiar blue eyes.

"Hey Rin, where's Haru?"

"Haru?" Rin piped up, resisting Sousuke's attempted to shut him up. "He's over there."

The newcomers followed his finger and their eyes widen considerably at what they saw. Haru was grinding against some blonde guy on the dance floor. He had a drink in his hand, sipping from it occasionally, moving closer to the stranger. They watched as Haru pulled on the guys collar and smashed their lips together. The blonde male began moving his hands down the swimmers body, caressing his butt. Haru pushed him away, confusion written on his face, the guy grasped his wrists and brought him back, kissing down his neck. Makoto noticed Haru's distress and he began advancing but stopped when he saw Sousuke already half way there.

"Does there seem to be a problem here?" Sousuke growled at the blonde male currently molesting his new founded friend.

"Sousuke!" Haru exclaimed, jumping on him, nuzzling his chest. Sousuke coughed awkwardly, he moved in between them, hiding Haruka behind his back.

"Who are you?" The guy asked angrily.

"No one." Sousuke replied. "If you lay another finger on this guy, you'll regret it. Understand?"

The blonde man nodded hurriedly and backed away slowly, glancing one last time at the drooping teal eyes staring daggers at him before his quickly disappeared into the crowd. Sousuke turned to Haru and checked him over.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Sousuke!" Haru exclaimed again, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sousuke tried prying Haruka off of him.

"God, you have a vice grip." Sousuke gave up and stood straighter. With Haru barely touching the floor, he walked back over to Makoto and Rin, who were laughing at him. Sousuke slumped himself down, Haru following, curling into the butterfly swimmer.

"Will you stop breathing on my neck?" Sousuke swatted at Haru's head.

"But you smell good." Haru hiccupped. Makoto smiled apologetically at Sousuke who eyed him for help.

"Maybe we should take them home?" Makoto suggested as Rin leaned against him, nuzzling his shoulder. Sousuke nodded, standing up and successfully removing Haru from himself like a parasite. However Haru staggered and Sousuke caught him. They headed outside, standing at the side road, watching as Haru and Rin giggled with each other. Sousuke slide a hand down his face and groaned.

"Come on guys, we're taking you home." Makoto spoke soothingly.

"Sousuke will take me home." Haru announced as he stumbled over to the scowling swimmer. Sousuke caught him before he tripped and begged Makoto with his eyes not to leave him alone. However Rin had other ideas, tugging on Makoto's sleeve, whispered something in his ear, causing the back stroke swimmer to blush and Sousuke understood. Though he didn't need or want to know, he allowed Rin to drag Makoto away, leaving him to deal with the drunken mess that was Haruka Nanase.

"Alright buddy, lets get you home."

Sousuke grasped Haru under the arm and they began walking at an annoyingly slow pace to Haru's place. Eventually Haru began walking by himself, stopping every so often, causing Sousuke to pull at his own hair.

"Will you please hurry up!" Sousuke grumbled, stopping a few feet from Haru. Haruka looked up at him and cocked his head to the side.

"You're very handsome."

"Yes, you've said that at least ten times already," Sousuke motioned in front of him. "now come on."

Haru just stared at him, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"If I say yes, will you hurry up?"

Haru nodded eagerly and watched as Sousuke held out his hand. "Yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

Haruka face brighten and he placed his hand in Sousuke's, and yelped in surprise as Sousuke threw him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Haru giggled. Sousuke smirked and didn't reply. Haru couldn't help but be hypnotised by Sousuke's bum as he walked, he reached out and gave it a tiny squeeze. Sousuke jumped slightly, he loosened his grip on Haru and laughed as he squealed.t

"You're completely different when you're drunk, you know that?"

"Thanks, I think?" Haru questioned, then hiccupped. The rest of the journey was silent except for the occasional outburst of Haruka exclaiming how handsome Sousuke was. Sousuke approached Haru's door and to his luck it was unlocked, he sat Haru down and moved to the kitchen. He brought the boy a glass of water. After he gurgled that down, Sousuke dragged him upstairs, putting him to bed. Haru pulled Sousuke with an unknown force to the butterfly swimmer onto the mattress, and snuggled up to him.

"Don't leave." Haru whispered. "Stay."

Sousuke sighed, slinging an arm over Haru, resting his chin on the boys head. "You're going to have a huge headache in the morning."

"It's worth it." Haru murmured.

"Mmmm, how so?" Sousuke asked, as Haru snuggled closer to him.

"You're here." He sighed in content, placing a hand on Sousuke cheek, he shuffled up and pressed a kiss to the blushing teens forehead. Haru laid his head on Sousuke arms and stared into his drooped teal eyes. "You really are handsome."

Sousuke let out a chuckle, placing his thumb on Haru's chin, the tip of his thumb on his plump bottom lip. "You're not going to remember any of this tomorrow are you?"

"Probably not." Haru pouted at him, "Just let me enjoy the moment, before you run off back to Rin."

"What's Rin got to do with anything?" Sousuke asked confused.

"Well you like him."

"Well he's my best friend."

Haru poked his nose. "You know what I mean."

"Are you jealous?" He teased,

"Well my boyfriend likes another man, of course I am." Haruka huffed.

"Just between you and I, I like you more." Sousuke confessed.

"You do?" Haru's eyes sparkled, causing Sousuke's heart rate to rise.

"Of course, idiot." He rolled his eyes, flicking the drunk teen on the nose. Haruka yelped in surprise, rubbing his nose, while frowning at his boyfriend. Sousuke chuckled and nuzzled into Haru's hair.

"Sousuke?" Haru whispered. Sousuke murmured in his hair, "Thank you."

"What for?" He quirked brow, searching Haru's beautiful blue eyes.

"For bringing me home." Haruka smiled softly at him, before snuggling back into Sousuke's chest.

"Oh, errr, you're welcome." Sousuke smiled also. He waited for Haru to say something. He glanced down when he heard a soft noise from below him. Sousuke smiled softly at Haru sleeping peacefully. Sousuke yawned silently, watching his boyfriend sleep made him drowsy. His eyes slid shut and his breathing shallowed and he fell into a deep sleep, with Haru curled into him.

* * *

Haru awoke the next morning to find himself unable to move. He shifted his head slightly to identify his trapper. His eyes widen slightly, to find himself entangled with none other than Sousuke Yamazaki. He was still asleep thankfully. Haru placed his hand on the teen cheek, remembering what he did last night. Some of it hazy but the memories slowly flooding back. Haruka turned beet red and groaned into Sousuke's jumper.

"Haru?" Sousuke spoke drowsily, eyes half open, peeking down at the flustered boy. Haru raised his head and smiled sadly at him.

"Morning." He whispered.

"How's your head?"

"Fine." Haru noticed Sousuke frown at his quipped answer, feeling guilty he continued. "Sorry for being a pain last night."

Sousuke chuckled. "So you do remember?"

Haruka nodded solemnly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Nanase." His last name accidently passing his lips.

"Why are you calling your boyfriend by his last name?" Haru bluntly asked, no embarrassment shown.

"Old habit." Sousuke pressed his lips to Haru's crown. "Sorry _Haru_."

He shivered as his name fell from the butterfly swimmers mouth. It felt nice hearing it now he was his boyfriend.

"Did you want some tea?"

"I'd love some."

Sousuke reluctantly let Haru escape his grasp, not before sneaking a kiss on his nose. Haruka left for the kitchen, a small smile shown on his face. Sousuke made his way downstairs, making himself comfortable at Haru's table. That was when Haru realised that Rin had been with him that night and Makoto had accompanied Sousuke.

"What happened to Makoto and Rin?" Haru called from the kitchen.

"Well after dragging your sorry drunken arses out of the club, Rin dragged Tachibana back to the dorm for well, lets say, nothing innocent."

"Makoto would never do that when they're drunk." Haru announced as he appeared in the room, placing the tray between them. Sousuke hummed as he sipped his tea.

"Why were you drinking anyway?" Sousuke asked, suddenly realising he had no idea why his best friend and new boyfriend were out.

"Rin dragged me out."

"And the drinking?"

"Bored." Haru shrugged. Sousuke smirked and shook his head. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he plucked it out and checked his messages.

 _'Where the fuck are you man?'_

 _'I'm at Haru's. Is Tachibana there?'_

 _'No, I woke up with a huge headache and no roommate.'_

 _'My fault how?'_

 _'Didn't you bring me back?'_

 _'No Tachibana did.'_

 _'Shit, did I do anything I shouldn't?'_

 _'I have no idea, I was with Haru.'_

 _'What all night?'_

 _'Yeah.'_

 _'You didn't take advantage of him did you?'_

 _'What? Rin! No, fuck man!'_

 _'I'm just twisting your balls. Just hurry up and get back here and bring some pain relief.'_

 _'You're so high maintenance. I'll be back soon.'_

Sousuke returned his phone back to his pocket to see Haru looking slightly sad.

"You're going aren't you?" He whispered.

Sousuke moved around and engulfed Haru from behind. Sighing, Sousuke rested his chin on the teens head.

"Rin needs his mummy."

"I need you to." Haru twisted his body around, straddling Sousuke. He brought Sousuke's head down, lips a breadth apart.

"What are you doing?" Sousuke breathed. Haru brought their lips together, sighing in content. Their kissing got more intense and Haru began moving his hands down Sousuke's chest. He reached Sousuke belt and began loosening it. Sousuke groaned as he felt Haru palm him through his underwear. Sousuke grabbed Haru's wandering hands and pushed him down onto the floor, hovering over him.

"Rin can wait." Sousuke growled sexually frustrated and captured Haru's lips once again.


	4. Pregnant Fem! Haruka Part 1

"Rin, we need to talk."

Rin squinted at the text Haru had just sent him, he groaned and yawned loudly. _'It's three in the morning, what does she want this time?'_ Rin dialled her number, ringing twice before she answered.

"Rin?" Her voice sounded a little shaky.

"Hey, what's up?" He whispered, not wanted to wake up his roommate.

"I need to talk to you." She sniffed, ' _has she been crying?'_ Rin's eyes widen.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry filled his voice.

"Not really. I need to see you. It's important."

"What now? It's three in the morning. Can't it wait til this afternoon?" Rin sighed tiredly. There was silence for a while. "Haru?"

"Yeah, I guess it can wait. Straight after school, okay?"

"Yeah, straight away. Night Haru."

"Night Rin." She sniffed, voice cracking, Haru hung up. Rin stared at his phone, trying to get his head around Haru's shaky voice, maybe to should of gone to her. She'd never been one to waver, let alone cry.

"Rin, you okay?" Sousuke asked, peeking down from his bunk. Rin looked up at his roommate and best friend.

"Yeah, great." He replied, turning on his side, thinking of all the possible things that Haruka would need him for that Makoto couldn't provide. Before he knew it he was dozing off, last thoughts of Haru crying in her room alone.

* * *

That morning Rin awoke, thoughts filled by Haru. Sousuke was awake eating a bowl of cereal watching TV. Sousuke turned as Rin sat up, head in his hands.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Rin grunted in reply. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Rin smiled and running his hands through his hair, "Come on, or we'll be late."

Classes were helping as a distraction as were Sousuke's lame jokes. Before he knew it, it was time for joint practice with Iwatobi swim club. Rin was warming up with his team when they arrived. The hyper Nagisa, the kind and gentle Makoto, the serious Rei and...

"Where's Haru?" Nitori asked curiously. Rin noticed Makoto frown and furrow his eyebrows as Nagisa explained.

"She wasn't feeling well so she went home."

Rin's eyes widen at the explanation. Haruka would never miss out on water even if she was dying. There was definitely something wrong and Rin needed to know. He wanted to leave but as he was captain of the team it was his responsibility.

"Alright guys, we'll start with some time trails and then some relays."

Everyone dispersed and Rin stalked up to Makoto. "Do you know what's up with Haru?"

Makoto looked up at him and shook his head. "No, she practically avoided me today." He rose and walked away. Rin furrowed his brow, he was curious now. He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He raised his head to see his best friend looking concerned.

"I'm fine."

"No you're no. You've been like this all day. Who did you call last night?"

"It was Haru. She needed to see me, I'm going after practice. But I think it's really important."

"Go to her." Sousuke ordered.

"But swim practice."

"No excuses, I'll handle this."

RIn grinned and grabbed his bag, running towards the exit, he turned and shouted.

"You're a live saver. Cheers Sousuke."

* * *

"Haru?" Rin called as he knocked on her door. He tried door, opening it with ease. "Jeez, the girl never learns."

He walked into the living room before calling out again. He heard a noise and he turned to see his old friend emerge from her kitchen.

"Rin, you came." Haru eyes lit up in surprise.

"Of couse I did, you seemed distressed. So what's up?"

"You might want to sit down. Would you like some tea?"

"I'm okay, thanks."

They both sat at Haru's table. Haru took a deep breath before saying with a dead serious face.

"I'm pregnant."

Rin blinked several times, the words sinking in. Slowly realizing what she had sad. His eyes widened dramatically and he opened and shut his mouth.

"Who's, who's the father?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Haru began before Rin interrupted.

"Well it isn't me, we've never been, you know." Rin blushed and laughed awkwardly. He remembered what Makoto said earlier, _'No, she practically avoided me today.'_

"It's Makoto." He gasped. " That's why you were avoiding him."

"Don't jump to conclusions." Haru cut him off. "I was avoiding him because he would figure everything out."

"Alright if it isn't Makoto, then, oh god it's Nagisa."

Haru furrowed her brow and a tick formed on her head. "Are you going to keep guessing or are you going to let me explain why I need your help?" She snapped. Rin immediately stopped and gave Haru his full attention.

"I don't know how to break it to him. I'm not sure how he'll take it. You're the only one who knows him well." She explained.

"So he's close to me?"

"Yeah, super close, like me and Makoto." Haruka gave him an example. Rin instantly felt the air rush out of him, eyes widening once again and stared at her in disbelief.

"You mean S-S-Sousuke is the father?" He spluttered, not believing what he heard. She nodded slowly.

"It was a onetime thing, but it happened and I know he doesn't want anything to do with me. We aren't even close, I don't know why we did it and now I'm carrying his child." Her eyes watering slightly, She slung her head down in defeat and waited for a reply.

"WHAT DO I DO?" Haru shouted at him.

"You need to tell him." Rin ordered.

"I know that." Haruka huffed folding her arms.

"Will it help if I come?"

"You'd do that for me?" She seemed slightly surprised.

"Of course, this is a big deal. I'll support you." Rin gave her a small smile, walking around the table to offer Haruka his hand. "Knowing Sousuke, he might not take this well."

"Thanks Rin. That makes me feel so much better." She said sarcastically, accepting his hand.

"He'll come round." They gathered some courage before heading off to Samezuka Academy. "Don't worry, everything will work out."

* * *

"Sousuke, I'm back." Rin yelled. "And we have a guest."

Sousuke poked his head up from his bunk, noticing his red headed roommate gesturing to a dark haired girl. Blue eyes staring up at him, a dead pan look on her face. The butterfly swimmer sighed and sat up.

"What is she doing here?"

"Hey that's no way to treat a guest." Rin growled at him, chucking his text book at the grumpy swimmer. "Anyway, she's here to see you."

Sousuke raised a brow, before climbing down from his bunk and towered over the small free swimmer. Her scent of chlorine and mackerel overpowering his senses.

"Can we sit down?" Haru asked, avoiding eye contact. Sousuke planted himself down on his bean bag and watched as Haruka shuffled on her feet, eyeing Rin. Rin nodded his head at her and motioned to Sousuke.

"Sousuke." Haruka addressed him. "I'm pregnant."

She left a pause letting her words sink into his brain. Sousuke was a bit surprised, Haruka the swimming savant was pregnant.

"And you're the father."

 _'And he was the father. Wait what?'_ He screamed at himself. His eyes exploded from his eyes and stared at her. Rin waved a hand in front of his best friends face.

"Sousuke, you in there?"

Sousuke blinked twice, bringing Rin into focus. "Excuse me for a moment."

Haru and Rin watched as Sousuke walked to the door, bumping into a side table on his way. He laughed awkwardly and disappeared from sight.

"That was a disaster." Haru sighed, settling herself on Rin's bunk. Rin could sense the disappointment and devastation seeping out of her and knew he could make things right.

"I'll go talk to him." Rin told her before heading off in search of his roommate. He found him sitting at the entrance of the dorm, head in hands.

"Hey." Rin greeted. Sousuke raised his head and grunted in response.

"So, you're going to be a dad." Rin awkwardly started. "That's exciting."

Sousuke gave him a disgusted look. "Are you serious? I'm eighteen, I'm not ready for a kid, I've got study and I want a good job, I want to have fun, I-"

"-What about Haru?" Rin interrupted angrily. "She's in the same boat as you. This isn't just her fault, it's yours to. You need to step up and make sure that baby has a father growing up."

Sousuke sighed and nodded in defeat. "I know, it's just a lot to take in."

"I know man." Rin patted Sousuke shoulder. "You'll be a great dad and I'll be a great uncle."

Sousuke smirked and raised himself from the ground. "I guess I'd better apologise."

"Do you think it'll be a girl or a boy?" Rin asked as they re-entered the dorm. When they returned to their room they heard familiar voices inside.

"Please let go of me."

"Haru-senpai, I don't want to."

Rin and Sousuke opened the door to witness Momo squeezing Haruka, her feet dangling off the floor and Nitori pulling at Momo's arm, trying to remove him from the visiting girl.

"Momo, get off her now." Rin barked, swiping at his head.

"Aww Rin-senpai." Momo frowned. "I was just saying hello."

"You can just say hello." Rin wrapped his arm around the enthusiastic boy's neck. "Come on Nitori."

Rin pulled both of them from the room, closing the door, leaving the butterfly and free stroke swimmers in an awkward silence. Haruka sat back onto Rin's bunk and look intently at the floor. She heard footsteps and raised her head as Sousuke kneeled in front of her and smiled slightly.

"So, we're having a kid?" He asked, Haru nodded, hearing him say _we're_ , made her feel less lonely.

"I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me." She gazed at the droopy teal eyes.

"Hey, there's half of me in there, I believe I'm entitled to raise him."

"Him?" Haru sighed and shook her head. "You've already chosen a preferred sex?"

Sousuke smile grew and grasped her hand in his. "I want us to make this work. Us."

Haru's eyes sparkled slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, catching the male by surprise.

"I've always liked you, you know?" Haru leaned back slightly, their faces inches away.

"Me too." Sousuke leaned in and captured her lips. They broke apart moments before Rin burst in grinning ear to ear, his sharp gleaming teeth showing, with a surprised Nitori and Momo in tow.

"Congratulation guys!" Rin hugged them both. "I'm going to be an uncle!" He cheered swinging an irritated Haru around.

* * *

Haruka stood in front of her team mates, with Rin and Sousuke either side of her.

"I really didn't need you guys here."

"We know." Rin smiled cheekily. "We just wanted to see their reactions."

Haru rolled her eyes in annoyance before turning to her team.

"Haru-senpai, what's the matter?" Rei inquired, pushing his glasses upon his nose.

"I've been forced into this, but apparently I have to tell you. So Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and Kou. I'm pregnant."

They all stared at her. A reaction she was used to by now, before Makoto started laughing.

"Good one Haru, you almost had me that time."

"I'm serious."

"What does he mean this time?" Rin laughed.

"You've done this before?" Sousuke snapped.

Makoto watched the Samezuka swimmers responses and realised she wasn't joking.

"So you really are pregnant?"

Haruka nodded and pointed at Sousuke. "It's his fault."

"Nanase!" The butterfly swimmer growled. Nagisa bounced up and down, grabbing Haru's arm.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" He exclaimed.

Kou and Rin joined in with Nagisa's excitement and Makoto and Rei bombarded them with questions.

"This is why I didn't want to tell them until I started showing." Haruka mumbled to herself as Sousuke threw his arm around her shoulder.


	5. Pregnant Fem! Haruka Part 2

**This is part 2 of Pregnant Fem! Haru. This is for Aletheia-Mustang who wanted another chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It had been a several of months since Sousuke had gotten Haruka pregnant, several months since they revealed their feelings for one another. He had gotten to know her friends, a little resistant at first but warmed up to them knowing that Haruka was happy. Rin and Kou were extremely excited about Haru's pregnancy, feeling her stomach whenever they saw her, cooing at the creation inside her. Sousuke was always amused at their interactions, Haru rolling her eyes in both annoyance and affection. He secretly knew Haruka enjoyed the extra attention from everyone. Nagisa offered them baby names, some were out of this world. Rei advised them on how to bring a child up in a positive environment and to Sousuke horror how the benefits of breast feeding helped with children's immune systems. Makoto told stories of when his siblings were younger, how he helped his parents out from time to time, changing nappies, feeding and bathing them. Momo bombarded them with little presents and encouraging words. Sousuke noticed that Haruka was always calm around Nitori. He was a timid boy but helped her when she felt distressed or confused. Nitori would mention that she'll be a great mother and everyone was here to support her, most importantly Sousuke was there for her. The butterfly swimmer felt pride flow through him when Haruka would touch her stomach, smoothing it over, whispering to their baby.

Sousuke went to every ultrasound and everything was always peachy, the baby was healthy and growing well. He assumed the ultrasound today would be no different, nothing would change. However he was so, so very wrong.

* * *

"Haru, will you hurry up or we're going to be late." Sousuke shouted up the stairs. Haru slowly made her way downstairs, huffing slightly when she hit the last step.

"You try walking up and down stairs being heavily pregnant." She scowled at him. He frowned in apology and helped her to the door when a knock was heard.

"That'll be Nagisa and Rin."

"Did they have to come?" Haru whined slightly.

"They insisted." Sousuke chuckled.

Sousuke, Haru, Rin and Nagisa made their way to the local hospital, Rin and Naigsa chatting excitedly about seeing their niece or nephew. Haruka sighed and moved closer to her boyfriend and he gladly took her in his arms

"Haruka Nanase to see Dr. Winkoi."

"Just take a seat, he'll be with you in a moment." The receptionist informed. Haru nodded and joined her boyfriend and friends in the waiting area. She sighed in relief as she planted herself in a chair, rubbing her stomach in reassurance.

"You okay?" Sousuke asked grasping her hand. She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Haruka." The doctor called. The four of them made their way to the doctors room and Sousuke helped Haru onto the bed.

"I see you've brought your entourage." The doctor chuckled as Haru rolled her eyes.

"This isn't even half." Haruka answered.

"Alright, lets say hello to the baby."

Haru lifted her shirt and the doctor prepped and gently pressed the instrument down on her stomach. She flinched slightly at the coldness, but relaxed when she heard a heart beat fill the room. Rin and Nagisa gasped in awe and was glued to the screen. Sousuke was holding Haruka's hand and watched the baby move, its tiny finger flexing slightly.

"So you still don't want to know the gender?" The doctor asked. Haru shook her head and Sousuke agreed. Haru watched Dr Winkoi turn back to the screen and furrow his brow in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Haruka frowned. He didn't say anything, moving the instrument over her stomach then back again, stopping suddenly. He moved closer to the screen and turned the volume up slightly.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Sousuke spoke up.

"Can you hear that?" He pointed to the ceiling. The boys and Haruka turned silent and listened intently. Haru's ear twitched in worry when she heard an irregular heartbeat, then another and another.

"Is that two heartbeats?" Rin eyes widened slightly, realising what it meant. The doctor nodded and let the news process in their brains.

"We're having twins?" Sousuke whispered, lost for words.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice it before. But yes, you're having twins."

Sousuke turned and deep blue locked onto teal. Fear, excitement, amazement and love past through their eyes.

* * *

It was Sousuke and Rin's graduation, the two of them were sitting on the stage with their fellow classmates. Everyone had shown up, Sousuke smiled at Haru when their eyes met. She was sitting next to his mother who adored Haruka with every ounce of her being. When they first met, Sousuke had the pleasure of telling her he got Haru pregnant. He received a lecture but when his mother met her, she fell in love. _'She's gorgeous.' 'When's the wedding?' 'You're going to have beautiful children.' 'Don't do anything stupid to lose her.'_ Sousuke chuckled to himself as he sat there.

Down on the floor, Haruka felt uneasy. She continuously smoothed her stomach, the twins kicking constantly. She caught a breath in her throat when she felt something warm down her leg. She nudged her best friend beside her.

"My waters broke."

"What?" Makoto's arms flared. "Oh god, what do we do?"

"Get me out of here!" She snapped as the twins kicked again. Makoto helped Haru up and they slowly made their way to the end of the aisle when Nagisa piped up.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?"

"Her waters broke, we have to get to the hospital." Makoto rubbed her back, helping her breathe regularly.

"HER WATER BROKE!?" Naigsa yelped in surprise, causing everyone to settle down and stare at them. Nagisa scanned the stage, finding his targets eyes widened.

"SOU-CHAN, RIN-CHAN, HARU-CHAN'S WATER BROKE, COME ON!" He shouted up to them. Sousuke and Rin climbed over their class mates frantically, tripping over. They jumped from the stage, yelling an apology to their teachers and ran from the hall.

The boys including Kou were seated in the waiting room. Sousuke was staring at the door they had taken Haruka through. His hands were clasped together, shuffling his knees up and down. Rin slumped down beside him.

"It's finally happening." Rin grinned. "I bet she's doing great." Sousuke grunted and internally thanked him for trying to help. Everyone was on their feet when a nurse emerged from the room, a huge smile on her face.

"Would you like to meet your twin boys?"

Sousuke eyes widened, _boys?!_ He pushed past the nurse and entered the room. He scanned the room, eyes locked onto his girlfriend, hair slightly frazzled but beautiful as ever. His eyes dropped to her arms where two tightly wrapped bundles of material were resting there.

"Sousuke." Haruka called out. Sousuke slowly walked over, eyes glued to the bundles. As he approached, his breath left him and he felt a tear prick at his eye. Two pair of deep blue eyes stared up at him, he reached his hand out and tickled one of the twins stomach.

"Hello." He cooed.

"Did you want to hold him?" Haruka offered. Sousuke nodded eagerly. He gently took one from Haru's arms and was speechless.

"They're beautiful." Sousuke whispered, fingering the wisps of hair on the baby's head.

* * *

A few years past since the faithful day Sousuke met his twin boys. Today was their fifth birthday and Sousuke had taken the day off of work. They were spitting images of their father, expect having beautiful deep blue eyes which they inherited from their mother. Haruka enjoyed dressing them in the same outfits, giggling when Sousuke took a minute to distinguish the two boys apart. Sousuke was in the kitchen sipping his coffee when the boy ran into the room.

"Happy Birthday boys!" Sousuke swept them up and swung them around. They giggled and kissed their father on the cheek.

"Thanks dad." They chirped together. A knock echoed through the house.

"Sousuke, could you get that?" Haruka called from the other room. The boys jumped down and ran to the door, impatiently waiting for their father. Sousuke opened the door was engulfed into a hug.

"Momo. Get off me." Sousuke grunted, struggling against the young man's grip. Rin was next, grinning from ear to ear, huge bags in hand.

"Uncle Rin! Uncle Momo!" The boys shouted, each latching onto one.

"Woah there boys." Rin chuckled, passing his bag to Kou who was just behind him. "Look at how big you guys are!"

"SOU-CHAN!" Sousuke flinched as he saw a flash of blonde hair whip in front of him. "Where's Isamu and Hikaru-chan?"

"We're here uncle Nagisa." Isamu ran up to him and hugged his mid drift.

"Happy Birthday!" Nagisa cheered. Rei clambered up behind him, slightly out of breathe.

"Even being in the track team, it's hard to keep up with Nagisa-san." Rei huffed. Rin chuckled and slapped him on the back.

"Uncle Rei!" Hikaru lit up, he ran over and climbed onto him. Makoto showed up not five seconds later with Nitori in tow, both carrying huge wrapped boxes. They all made their way into the house, Hikaru on his dads shoulders and Isamu giggling, hanging upside down off of Rin's shoulder. When they entered the room, the birthday boys eyes exploded, the room was decorated in a underwater theme. Helium balloons were pushing against the ceiling, blue and green stripes were dangling from the ceiling like seaweed and the table was full of mouth watering food. Everyone's eyes went to the young woman in the centre of the room. Her hair was braided and a single flower perched on her ear, in her arms was a homemade cake. A dolphin and whale shark were surrounded by iced bubbles and between them were two identical little turtles.

"Happy Birthday my sweet angels." Haruka smiled lovingly at them and the boys ran over and drapped their arms around their mother.

"We love you mum!" They cheered. Haru kneeled down and showed them the cake.

"Is that us?" Isamu pointed at the little turtles.

"It's your favourite animal, isn't it?" Haruka raised a brow. They both nodded eagerly.

"And that is you and daddy." Hikaru grinned. "This is the best birthday ever."

The boys hugged one another before blowing out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Rin asked. The boys looked at him and shook their heads.

"Not telling." Hikaru started.

"It won't come true otherwise." Isamu finished.

After dinner and cake the boys and their parents bid their guests goodbye. Hikaru and Isamu yawned together and began snoozing on their father shoulders. Sousuke smiled softly at them.

"We'd better put them to bed." Haru whispered.

"I'll do it. Go rest."

Haru kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and left for their bedroom. Sousuke went to their boys bedroom and carefully placed them on their bunk bed. Hikaru on the bottom, tucking him in with his blue toy turtle. Isamu on the top, his orange turtle nuzzling at his neck. Sousuke then proceeded to kiss both of them on the forehead, bidding them a goodnight and a happy birthday. He closed their door and headed to his room. Sousuke lowered himself on the bed and let out a sigh of relief. He turned his head to his girlfriend and wrapped an arm round her waist.

"We did good." Sousuke smiled.

"You can cook tomorrow." Haruka sounded exhausted. Sousuke chuckled and planted a peck on her nose.

"I love you Haruka Nanase."

"Love you to Sousuke Yamazaki." Haruka whispered, leaning into the man's touch and falling asleep safe and happy in the arms of the man she loves.


	6. Jealous Type

After Haruka's graduation, Makoto had left for Tokyo but they had stayed in constant contact. Rin went to Australia for his Olympic training and Sousuke moved into Haru's place. Neither of them had immediate plans for the future and with much convincing on Rin's half, Haru reluctantly offered Sousuke a place to stay. To his luck, Sousuke was pretty tidy and he could cook pretty well. Haruka hung out a lot with Nagisa and Rei, while also working at the local pool, thanks to Coach Goro. After a couple of months of living together, Haru and Sousuke's feelings for one another evolved into friendship, then into awkward fumbling and longing glances. Sousuke fired up enough courage to ask Haru out on a date. Initiating their relationship with a kiss and a insult before bed. Haru and Sousuke had been dating for several months when Nagisa asked them to a double date with him and his new love interest of the week. Both boys tried to make excuses not to go but Nagisa somehow convinced them and that's how they were now sitting side by side at the local cafe staring at Nagisa's boy toy in disbelief. Dyed black hair, face full of piercings, a tattoo running down his neck and the stench of smoke intoxicating the air. When Haruka had taken Nagisa aside to question his choice, Nagisa simply shrugged.

"I'm just experimenting."

The four of them sat in silence deciding on their menu, Haru sneaking disappointing looks at Nagisa. Haru was never a fan of tattoos or piercings, but smoking was a no no.

"So we're all decided?" Nagisa questioned, they all nodded and he began to leave before Haru stopped him.

"I'll do it." And left before Nagisa could retort.

"Is he single?" The new comer asked. "Cause he's cute."

Sousuke scowled and clenched his fists in anger. Nagisa noticed the fire erupting around Sousuke's body and took matters into his own hands before Sousuke killed the boy.

"Haru-chan has a boyfriend."

"That's a shame." The young man clicked his tongue, staring at Haru from behind. "His butt looks fantastic."

Sousuke slammed is fists on the table, went to open his mouth when the boy asked another question.

"Who's his boyfriend?" Finally taking his eyes off Sousuke's precious Haru, eyeing Nagisa in interest. Nagisa turned to Sousuke, causing the tattooed boy to as well.

"That would be me." Sousuke growled out.

"Seriously?" The boy seemed disappointed. "He picked you?"

"What are you saying?" The butterfly swimmer gritted his teeth. Nagisa just stared between the two completely useless against Sousuke's emotions, wishing Haru would hurry up.

"A boy like that deserves far better than you."

"What someone like you?" Sousuke scoffed.

"At least I have character."

Sousuke leaned over and grasped the boy by his shirt, fist at the ready. Nagisa grabbed Sousuke wrist quickly, shaking him.

"Haru-chan's coming back."

Sousuke pushed the boy back into his seat hard and slumped down and watched him with narrow eyes. Haruka sat beside him saying nothing, sipping on his drink. Nagisa was switching between Sousuke and his boy toy, slightly worried.

"What do you see in your boyfriend Haru?" The tattooed boy asked curiously. Haru looked over at the unwanted guest and tilted his head slightly before answering.

"Is that really any of your business?"

"I was just wondering why a guy like you-"

"-You don't know me." Haru interrupted, "and it's Nanase."

"I just-"

"-Ooo lunch is here." Nagisa barged into the conversation, salivating as his food was placed in front of him. Sousuke grinned in triumph as the tattoo guy slumped back in defeat.

* * *

Nagisa told Haru and Sousuke about the swim club, how Gou was still a blubbering mess around muscles, Rei had taken captaincy with a great stride and enjoyed swimming even more. He mentioned about his own improved grades and was excited about graduation this year. They learnt that he met tattooed boy at a swimming meet, instantly falling for his bad boy act. They were half way through their lunch, when someone called out Haru's name. Sousuke watched as a tall, blonde haired man waved frantically at the nonchalant free style swimmer. Haru excused himself from his lunch and moved over to the stranger. The three of them watched at the interaction, Sousuke frowning as Haru smiled and let out a little laugh. The stranger was grinning immensely at his achievement and drew closer to his boyfriend much to Sousuke annoyance. Sousuke growled internally and removed himself from the smirking tattooed boy toy and the worried Nagisa and casually sidled up to Haruka.

"Hi, who are you?" Haru frowned at Sousuke bluntness and sighed. The blonde only smiled brightly and offered Sousuke his hand.

"I'm Roko, I work with Haruka."

Sousuke took his hand and squeezed it intentionally hard, smirking as the boy winced.

"I'm Sousuke, Haru's boyf-"

"-Friend." Haru quickly inserted, not daring to look at the man beside him. Sousuke's felt his heart drop and felt himself breathe slightly deeper. He looked at the blonde man in front of him, slightly hurt, shrugged and walked off, angrily opening the cafe door, leaving deep blue eyes staring guiltily after him.

"I think your _friend_ is upset, you better make sure he's okay." Roko winked knowingly at Haru who sighed and nodded. Haruka bid his work mate goodbye, walked over to Nagisa and thanked him for the meal and left in search of his grumpy boyfriend. He found him shoulders curled in, waddling down the street.

"Sousuke!" Haru called out, he stopped, looked back, glancing daggers at the free swimmer and continued walking. "Sousuke, wait!"

"Why should I wait?!" He growled, rounding on the approaching boy.

"I'm trying to talk to you." Haruka crossed his arms.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Sousuke began to turn again, when Haru grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around.

"Will you just listen?" Haruka barked. Sousuke wretched himself away. "Stop being a baby."

"A baby?!" Sousuke scoffed. "You just denied I was your boyfriend, right in front of me!"

"There's a reason for that."

"What? Because you fancy him? Or I'm not good enough for you?"

"Roko doesn't know I'm gay." Haruka rolled his eyes at Sousuke dramatics and smiled slightly as Sousuke face lit up in surprise. "I didn't want to put him in a awkward situation."

Sousuke's mouth formed a 'o' shape and scratched his neck in embarrassment and guilt. Haruka wrapped his arms around Sousuke's chest and sighed with relief.

"So I don't embarrass you?"

"You could never embarrass me."

Sousuke let out a little chuckle and wrapped his arms around Haru tightly.

"You sound like Rin. You romantic."

Haru smacked his arm and narrowed his eyes. "Don't ever say that again."

Sousuke laughed harder and nodded, resting his chin on his boyfriends head. "I love you Haruka."

"I love you too." Haru replied, nuzzling his chest. "Let's go home."

They walked hand in hand down the street, towards their shared home. Haruka eyed his boyfriend teasingly. "I didn't know you were the jealous type."

"Oi! I am not." Sousuke snapped defensively at him. Haru giggled slightly, moving in front of him, hand on hips.

"Well you better catch me or someone might flirt with me."

Haru turned and began to jog away. Sousuke grinned and ran after him all the way. Haruka slowed down and Sousuke was able to throw Haru over his shoulder, laughing as Haru squealed slightly in surprise. Sousuke carried Haruka the rest of the way home with the free style swimmer complaining about his shoulder every few minutes, ordering him to put him down. Of course Sousuke ignored his protests and just bounced him up and down.

"What did you think of Nagisa's toy boy of the week?" Sousuke asked as he opened the door to their home, taking his shoes off and relaxing on the couch. He smirked when Haru appeared from the bathroom, cringing.

"Lets say, I'd never leave you for him."

"You better not." Sousuke growled possessively, tugging Haru to him, pressing his lips on a surprised Haru's mouth. Haruka kissed him back, smiling happily behind the kiss. He jumped and groaned into Sousuke as he squeezed his arse between his fingers.

"Sousuke, what are you doing?" Haru breathed heavily, as Sousuke nipped and bit hard on his neck.

"Just marking what's mine."

* * *

 _If you guys didn't know I got a youtube channel, I've made a Souharu video, its only 44 secs long and I intend to make more, if you your interested here's the link_

watch?v=zF7QnkEc6c8 _\- for the video_

channel/UCVN2TXfDVQl8R8dc4gy81oQ _-and my youtube channel_

 _Thanks, hope you enjoyed the stories so far!_


	7. Haru Runs Away

Sousuke was cleaning his shared room, when his phone started buzzing from the other room. He dropped what he was doing and checked the caller id before accepting the call.

"Makoto, what's up?"

"Oh thank god someone picked up their phone." Makoto huffed. "Haru's run away!"

"What?" Sousuke couldn't believe his ears. "He's done what?"

"He ran away and I don't know why." Makoto seemed distressed. "I've looked everywhere. Oh god, what are we going to do?"

"Just stay at Haru's in case he comes back. I'll go look for him." Sousuke commented. "I'll ring you when I find him."

Sousuke ran from the room, heart racing as he attempted to shove his shoes on his feet as he went. He checked all the obvious places, the beach, Haru's favourite cafe and the pool. He opened the gate to Iwatobi's pool and sighed in disappointment when there was no raven haired boy floating on his back, at peace with himself.

"Where did he go?" He muttered under his breath, as he left the school and wandered the streets, his mind ticking over, thinking of any place Haruka would go to be alone, where Makoto wouldn't find him. _I usually go there when I don't want Makoto to find me, or, when I need advice, my-_

"Grandmothers grave!" Sousuke exclaimed out loud, mentally cheering at himself. He ran uncertainly to the graveyard he had visited once with both Haru and Rin. He stopped at the gates and scanned the area, finding the run away, slouched at a very old head stone. Sousuke fished his phone out of his pocket and rang Makoto.

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'll bring him back."

"Thanks Sousuke." Makoto seemed relieved, "Bring him back safe."

"Will do."

Sousuke hung up the phone and approached the raven haired boy. He coughed to get the boys attention, startling him and watched Haru sniff and roughly wipe his eyes.

"What do you want?" Haru turned to see Sousuke looking at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" Sousuke asked quietly.

"Don't patronize me." Haruka scoffed. "What are you really thinking?"

Sousuke frowned at him, trying to keep his emotions in check. _Be nice Sousuke. Don't-_

"-HOW COULD YOU JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT?! Sousuke yelled at him, before he started pacing. "What were you thinking?! You had us worried sick! You should tell someone before you go off! What if you got taken?! I'd never forgive myself!"

"That's better." Haru rubbed his nose, before standing and smiling slightly at the butterfly swimmer.

"Seriously, that's what you have to say?" Sousuke hunched his shoulders, clenching his fists. "I searched everywhere for you."

"You found me didn't you?"

Sousuke sighed, turning his head away in frustration. He peeked at the free style swimmer, noticing how he held his arm a little tightly, his head hanging heavily. Sousuke swallowed his pride and engulfed Haruka into his arms, "Don't ever run away again."

"I'm sorry." Haru sniffed, "I needed to talk to her."

"What happened?" Sousuke held Haru at arms length, staring curiously into his eyes. Haru looked behind at his grandmothers grave and slumped down. Sousuke followed suit and wrapped an arm around the free style swimmers shoulders.

"Mum and dad are getting divorced and have decided to take their names off of being my legal guardians."

"But they're your parents." Sousuke seemed confused. "Can you do that?"

"Apparently." Haru shivered. "They only stayed together because I was under age. Now I'm eighteen they want freedom."

"They dumped you with your grandma when you were a little kid, how much freedom do they want?"

"My grandmother used to say they loved me, they'll come back, you're their baby boy. Now I know she was just trying to protect me."

"What did they say?"

"They regret having me."

Sousuke gaped at him, "What?"

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I wasn't born. Maybe they would have been happier or-"

"-Don't say that." Sousuke slapped the boy over the head, "If you weren't born, Rin would never had a rival to push him, Makoto would lose his best friend, Nagisa and Rei would have no one to look up to and we would have never gotten together."

"You think?" Haruka glanced at him, sniffling.

"You've impacted more lives than you know."

"Thanks Sousuke." Haru pecked his cheek. "My grandma would have loved you."

"I would have loved to have met her." Sousuke smiled. "Come on, lets get you home."

"Okay." Haru nodded, accepting Sousuke's hand and after saying goodbye to his grandmother, the two of them left the graveyard and made their way back to Haru's place. They were walking hand in hand when Sousuke had a thought.

"Since you don't have a legal guardian now, what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking about asking you." Haruka glanced sideways at him, stopping him and grasping his wrist. "Will you be my legal guardian?"

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Sousuke joked. Haruka smirked and slapped Sousuke on the shoulder.

"What if I am?" Haruka said in all seriousness.

"In that case, then yes." Sousuke flushed red and scratched his neck. Haru's eyes widen slightly before he jumped on an unexpected Sousuke, causing them to fall. Haru opened his eye to see Sousuke laughing happily. "I love you."

"I love you too." Haruka replied, smiling lovingly at him.

"We'd better get you home before Makoto goes insane." Sousuke stroked Haru's cheek softly. Haruka sighed in annoyance and pouted. "Don't give me that."

Sousuke helped them both up and they slowly made their back to Haru's apartment. Their heads snapped up as the free style swimmers door flew open and a blur of brown hair dashed down the steps and swallowed Haru into a bear hug.

"Thank god you're okay." Makoto sighed in relief before releasing the suffocating boy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Makoto." Haruka assured the mothering teen.

"Haru-chan!" The three of them turned to see Nagisa and Rin walk down the steps, one with worry plastered on their face, the other, angry, pointy teeth ready to snap.

"What were you thinking?" Rin growled, slapping Haru over the head.

"Oi." Sousuke swatted the boy away. "Leave him alone."

"Alright." Rin backed away. "I'm glad you're alright Haru."

Nagisa jumped on the raven haired teen and teared up slightly. "Haru-chan, I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Nagisa." Haruka complained. "I'm fine."

* * *

Everyone had gone home after making sure Haruka was okay, Sousuke had finally given the push and now the two swimmers were left to themselves. Sousuke yawned, cracking his jaw in the process as he jumped onto the sofa, spreading himself to get comfortable.

"That was a long day."

Haruka hummed in agreement as he placed himself between his boyfriend's legs. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Haru and placed a kiss on the back of his head.

"Were you serious?" Haru whispered.

Sousuke purred in confusion as he continued pecking Haru on the back of his neck.

"That you'd marry me?"

Sousuke stopped and whispered coolly by his ear, "Yes, I love you Haru."

Haru shivered in pleasure, twisting his body so he was straddling the taller male. "I love you too Sousuke Nanase."

Sousuke laughed, "I don't think so."

He flipped themselves over, so Sousuke was hovering over the helpless free style swimmer.

"I believe you mean Haruka Yamazaki." Sousuke leaned down and captured Haruka's lips with his own, both teens smiling underneath their shared kiss.


	8. Haru Has An Accident

"He's taking his time." Rin moaned, tapping his foot impatiently, as he leaned against the tree, arms crossed.

"He's probably still soaking in the tub." Nagisa reasoned, crossed legged on the grounds, fiddling with some leaves.

"I'm sure Haru-senpai will be here soon." Rei reassured, standing behind Nagisa, watching the blonde boy entertain himself.

"I checked on him before I left." Makoto announced. "He told me to just leave without him, saying he'll be right behind me."

Rin clicked his tongue in annoyance. "It's been half an hour!"

"Maybe we should meet him halfway?" Makoto asked, eyeing the teal eyed teen who was silently listening to the conversation.

"Yes! Lets!" Rin exclaimed, removing himself from the tree, beginning his walk to Haru's house. "I've had enough."

They all made their way to Haru's house, talking to one another, Rin complaining about Haruka. They were about half way there when they noticed part of the road was cut off, several lines of police tape blocking their path. A car front was slightly dented, it's driver was talking to police, horror stricken eyes as he stared at his car. Rin walked over to the tape, the others behind him.

"Hey Ashia, what happened?" Rin called to his workmate. The tall tanned police lady made her way over, greeting Rin and Sousuke.

"A pedestrian got hit, they're in a pretty bad state. They've taken him to the local hopsital."

"Oh jeez, was it an accident?" RIn asked.

"Yeah." Ashia pointed over to the driver. "He's devastated, he feels terrible. I don't think he'll ever forgive himself. I have to call the man's emergency contact. Excuse me"

Ashia moved away, taking out a small green cell phone.

" Do you think that's why Haru-senpai is late?" Rei inquired. "He got blocked by this accident."

"Hey doesn't that look like Haru-chan's phone?" Nagisa casually voiced. They watched as Ashia dialled a number and placed the phone to her ear. A noise emitted from Makoto's pocket, the green eyes man hitched a breathe as he took out his phone. Feeling relived that the number was Haru, Makoto pressed accept and waited for the raven haired swimmer to apologise.

"Hello is this Mr Tachibana?"

Makoto's eyes snapped up to meet Ashia's who was staring right back at him. Makoto shook his head in denial, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

"No, no please no." Makoto whispered. "Not Haru."

His phone slipped from his hand, smashing onto the floor as Makoto was swallowed into a black hole. He took several steps back, before turning and running.

"Haru!" Makoto yelled as he ran towards the hospital, the other boys close behind.

* * *

Makoto was bawling at the hospital staff, demanding them to take him to Haru. Sousuke with the help from Rei dragged the distressed Makoto away from the frightened staff and let Rin handle it.

"Sorry." Rin apologised on Makoto's behalf. "Our friend was in a accident. Haruka Nanase. We were wondering if you could take us to him."

The lady nodded relaxing herself before she checked her computer. "He's still in surgery, but you can wait in the waiting room. It's just down the hall to your right."

"Thank you." Rin thanked politely, motioning his friends to follow him. Makoto was slowly calming down but was over taken with tears. The crying seemed contagious as Nagisa was the next to break down along with a teary Rei.

"Oh come on guys he'll be fine." Rin shakily assured them, sniffing slightly. Sousuke was silent, arms crossed as he watched the doors of the surgery room.

"It's Haru, everything will be okay? right Sousuke?" Makoto whispered, holding his head. Sousuke didn't reply, trying to keep his emotions in check he blocked them out, thinking only of Haru. _He'll make it, he'll make it._

A nurse emerged from the room and was slightly startled by the sudden appearance of the boys. Nagisa and Makoto rushed up to her begging her for the news.

"We've completed the surgery." She smiled slightly at the worried faces. "He'll make it."

Everyone released a breath they were all holding in, thanking the stars. Nagisa was jumping up and down, cheering Haru's name.

"When can we see him?" Sousuke finally spoke, his eyes watering.

"You can go in now but he's still under the anaesthesia." The nurse explained. "He won't wake till the morning."

The boys nodded and the nurse led them to the raven haired mans temporary room. Makoto was the first in, rushing to the boys bed side, grabbing his hand and began crying again. Rin and Nagisa quickly joined him, whispering to the sleeping boy. Rei and Sousuke hung back slightly but still joining in with the conversation. Night had fallen and Nagisa and Rei had already headed home, promising Haruka they would visit first thing in the morning. Makoto started nodding off, snorting himself awake. Rin sniggered at him and received a tired look.

"Come on Makoto, I'll take you home."

"No, I need to stay with him."

"He'll still be here in the morning." Rin pointed at Sousuke who was gently running circles on Haru's hand with his finger, gazing at Haru's bruised jaw. " Plus Sousuke will stay with him."

Sousuke grunted in return not taking his eyes of the sleep induced boy. Makoto sighed in defeat, knowing his best friend was in good hands and company he unwilling removed himself from the room not before bidding Haru goodnight. Now Sousuke was alone with Haru a single tear escaped and slid down his face. Sousuke gently outlined the free style swimmers jaw, then his black eye. He placed a tender kiss on the young mans head and sat back in the chair sighing.

"Why did you tell us to leave?" Sousuke whispered, turning to face the window. "First me then Makoto."

The butterfly swimmer yawned, his eyes drowsy. He grabbed Haruka's hand before slowly closing his eyes.

* * *

Sousuke woke up to a hand squeezing his own. He groggily looked up see Haruka smiling gently at him. Sousuke eyes widen, he jumped from his chair and grabbed Haru's head in his hands.

"You're okay!" Sousuke grinned, pecking Haruka on his nose, eyes and forehead. Haru giggled, cringing slightly in pain as he did so.

"Are you okay?" Sousuke moved away, eyeing the boy worriedly. Haruka nodded, gently rubbing his stomach.

"It just hurts all over."

"Do you want me to call a nurse?"

"No, it's okay." Haruka stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Just don't make me laugh."

Sousuke sat back down, grasping Haru's hand with his own and frowned at him.

"What?" Haru asked.

"Don't ever ask me to leave you again." Sousuke ordered.

"Sousuke-"

"-Never, understand?"

Haru rolled his eyes. "Okay, I won't."

"Good." Sousuke nodded once. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Haru-chan?!" The two boys turned their heads to the door to see a smiling Nagisa and a relieved Rei making their ways towards them. Rei greeted the boys as Haru was being overwhelmed by the blonde swimmer. "You're okay."

"I'm fine Nagisa." Haru assured, letting the small boy inspect him. The door opened slowly, revealing Makoto and Rin who were whispering to one another, not noticing the others. Makoto's eyes slowly moved over to the bed and he burst out crying and ran over to the bed.

"Haru. Oh thank god!" Makoto cried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Makoto." He sighed as he reassured his best friend. "Stop crying."

"I'm trying, but I can't stop." Makoto sniffed. Rin slapped the back stroke swimmer on the back, chuckling at the boys antics. He's eyes met Haru's and he smiled.

"Good to see you're okay."

"Thanks." Haruka replied, letting a huge yawn escape his lips. Rin watched as Haruka's eyes flitted close before forcing them open.

"Alright guys lets give Haruka some space." Rin ushered to the smothering Makoto and Nagisa. Rei followed Rin and the unwilling Makoto and Nagisa. Sousuke stayed behind for a moment to say goodbye.

"I'll come visit tonight." Sousuke promised.

"I look forward to it." Haruka smiled slightly at him as Sousuke planted a kiss on Haru's head.

"I love you Haru."

"Love you too." Haruka whispered, frowning as Sousuke left the room not before turning and waving goodbye. Haru sighed, glancing up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath, wincing in pain. He closed his eyes and after the pain subsided his breath evened out and he fell into a peaceful sleep, looking forward to seeing Sousuke later.


	9. Blind Date

Haruka Nanase and Sousuke Yamazaki were sitting opposite one another, glancing around the cafe they were both forced and unwilling to go to. A blind date as it were. Haruka sighed placing his chin on the palm of his hand. He peeked over at the teen opposite him and a small smile graced his lips as he caught the taller teen averting his eyes away from him. How did they get into the situation in the first place?

* * *

"Oh come on Sousuke, it'll be fun." Rin nudged his best friend encouraging.

"No way!" He shook his head furiously, "I'm not going to meet some stranger."

"He's no stranger." Rin mumbled to himself.

"What?" Sousuke questioned.

"It won't hurt to at least go." Rin frowned. "You might even enjoy yourself."

"You're not going to drop this are you?" Sousuke scowled.

"Nope." Rin smirked.

"Alright fine." The butterfly swimmer flung his arms up in defeat, hunching his shoulders as Rin flung his arm around him.

"You won't regret this!"

* * *

"Haru-chan please!" Nagisa begged, following the raven haired teen around his house.

"Nagisa I don't want to." Haru rounded on the pestering blonde, before turning again and heading into his kitchen.

"Makoto-chan help me out!" Nagisa called out to the brunette, keeping his eye on the evading free style swimmer.

"It won't hurt Haru, I'm sure he's very nice." They heard Makoto from the other room.

"See." Nagisa smiled. "It'll be fun Haru-chan, trust me."

Haruka turned to find Nagisa's eyes sparkling, puppy eyes aimed at the free style swimmer, causing Haru's resolve to fail. He watched as Nagisa's bottom lip popped out, pouting innocently at the conflicted teen.

"Fine." Haru crossed his arms. Nagisa fisted the air and hugged his victim.

"You won't regret this!"

* * *

"I'm assuming you weren't expecting me?" Haruka voiced. Sousuke jumped slightly at the voice filling the silence, before turning to his so called 'date'.

"No." Sousuke answered arms crossed, "I didn't even want to do this."

"Neither." Haru sat up straighter, circling the table with his finger.

"Do you want to just leave?" The taller teen suggested.

"Am I that repulsive?" Haruka pouted teasingly at the flustered Sousuke.

"No, that's not what I meant." Shaking his hands in defensive. "We both don't want to be here, we could just leave and carry on with our day."

"If you're hungry, I could eat." Haru shrugged, hinting to the menus beside him. Sousuke followed Haru's line of sight. Conflict flickered in his eyes, he wanted to leave but didn't want to seem rude since Rin had asked him to play nice with Haru. Sousuke shrugged and grabbed a menu, knowing he'd get a meal out of it. He noticed Haru peeking at him from over his menu and narrowed his brow as Haru continued to stare at him. Sousuke finally placed his menu down a little harshly and acknowledged the peeping tom.

"What?"

"You've been staring at that for ten minutes." Haru pointed out. Sousuke flushed in embarrassment, bringing the menu up in front of his face, refusing to let Haruka see him. He thought he heard a little giggle come from Haru but before he could investigate, Haru had pulled down the shield he was using and forced him to let go of it.

"Just choose something." Haru ordered, pointing to the menu on the table.

"There's too much on here." Sousuke grumbled, "I can't decide."

"How about this one?" Haru's slender finger tapped against the laminated paper.

"Mackerel and pineapple pizza?" Sousuke's asked in disbelief, his stomach flipping at the thought of such a disgusting concoction. Haru nodded and called a waiter over.

"Two mackerel and pineapple pizzas please." Haru ordered while Sousuke was still processing how anyone would consume such a thing.

"It's actually really nice." Haruka smirked at the repugnance on Sousuke's face.

"We'll see." Sousuke crossed his arms in challenge, his heart fluttering slightly as Haru smiled genuinely at him.

"So who persuaded you?" Haru asked curiously.

"Rin, he wouldn't drop it until I gave in." Sousuke rolled his eyes, "And you?"

"Nagisa with a little help from Makoto." Haruka sighed, "Nagisa is a little ball of annoying."

Sousuke let out a genuine laugh, causing Haruka's body to warm up, his laugh making Haru uncomfortable, in a way Haru had never experienced before, a good uncomfortable.

"Do you think they're watching?" Sousuke whispered.

"Probably, Rin is pretty nosey." Haru glanced out the window, checking for a wisp of red hair. Haru was distracted by his search as his pizza was placed in front of him. They thanked the waiter and Haruka let out a quiet chuckle as Sousuke began prodding the pizza in repulsion and scowled at the pizza.

"Are you sure this is edible?" Sousuke eyed Haru in suspicion. Haru nodded, taking a piece for himself and biting into it.

"Just try it." Haru rolled his eyes as Sousuke continued to prod the abomination in front of him. Haru sighed as Sousuke ignored him. Haru took it upon himself to get Sousuke to try his pride and joy. He picked up a piece from which he hadn't bitten into and brought it to Sousuke's mouth. Sousuke flinched away and pushed Haru's hand away.

"What are you doing?" Sousuke growled, slightly taken aback by Haru's boldness.

"Trying to get you to eat." Haruka snapped back, forcing the pizza into the teens mouth. "Now bite."

Sousuke shook his head, he mumbled angrily, as Haru began stuffing it further into his mouth.

"Please?" Haruka pleaded, causing Sousuke pause, searching Haru's face before he bit down on the pizza, chewing it slowly. Sousuke's face morphed from disgust to surprise to satisfaction.

"Well what do you know." Sousuke swallowed, taking another bite from the pizza from Haru's hand, "That's pretty good."

"Told you." Haruka smiled in triumph and digged into his own pizza after feeding the rest of the slice to Sousuke. They finished in record time and Sousuke offered to pay the bill much to Haru's objection. They made their way outside and stood side by side for a moment before Sousuke offered to walk Haru home. They made their way slowly, peeking at one another, trying to catch the others eye. Sousuke walked Haruka to the door and scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Thanks for lunch." Haru spoke out, knowing Sousuke was anxious.

"Thanks for convincing me to stay." Sousuke smiled. "Do you want to go out again?"

Haru's eyes widen slightly at the question and his eyes sparkled ever so slightly before he masked his features once more.

"Like a proper date?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, a proper date." Sousuke replied.

"I'd love to." Haruka nodded, accepting the invitation. He leaned up and forward to place a quick peck on Sousuke's cheek before heading inside and closing the door behind him. Sousuke placed a hand over his cheek and grinned giddily as he walked with a spring in his step back to Samezuka Academy. To Sousuke's luck Rin was reading on his bunk, waiting for him to return. Rin grinned cheekily as he emerged and sat up, chucking his book away.

"I expected you back earlier."

"I bet you did." Sousuke punched the red head on the shoulder and climbed up onto his bunk as Rin grunted in pain.

"So how did it go?" Rin popped his head up, standing on the ladder.

"Good." Sousuke whispered, annoyed at Rin's prying but excited to tell his best friend.

"Are you going to pursue?" Rin asked, far to nosey to leave it at that.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sousuke raised a brow and laughed as Rin pouted and nuzzled the teens shoulder.

"Come on."

"We're going on another date." Sousuke gave in, smiling in content as Rin grinned in satisfaction.

"I knew you guys were great for each other." Rin winked. "Did you get a little something on the side?"

Sousuke rolled his eyes and pushed Rin, causing the boy to yelp and fall to the floor, grasping his arse in pain. Sousuke crawled to the edge, throwing one of his pillow at the red heads face.

"I got a kiss on the cheek."

Rin looked at him skeptically, earning another pillow to the face. "Alright alright, just a peck on the cheek."

"Thank you." Sousuke sighed, "Now, how's your progress going with Rei?"

* * *

Hey guys!

I've done another two videos of SouHaru! One is actually a full featured song!

watch?v=cC7qClxz2go and watch?v=1Ym3xwgKG_A

And if you guys didn't know I'll be writing short stories for SouHaru week! 1st - 8th Dec!


	10. Firsts and Childhood

Hey guys, it's day one of SouHaru Week 2015! I'll be updating a story everyday for the next week! So enjoy guys!

Day 1 - Firsts & Childhood

* * *

The Iwatobi and four members of the Samazuka Academy swim club were sitting in Haru's living room, in a circle, giggling at the two breast stroke swimmers as they tried to balance several items on their heads and failing dramatically. They slumped down onto each other after their fourth try and declared it impossible.

"Okay, Haru-chan, it's your turn." Nagisa clasped his hands together, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?" Nagisa smiled mischievously at him, but looking at him curiously. Sousuke's eyes widened and he choked on his drink, Rin slammed his hand on his back several times.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked concerned. The teal eyed teen nodded, grasping his throat. He caught Haruka's eyes and he silently pleaded for Haru not to answer the question.

"Sousuke." The free style swimmer ignored him, answering the question smirking. Sousuke mentally faced palmed himself as Makoto spat out his drink all over Rin, Rei's glasses cracked, Nitori and Momo switching between the kissers and Nagisa was clinging onto Haru, begging for him to tell him the story, which to Sousuke's horror he began to tell.

"It was back in middle school..."

 _Haru had just finished his heat race and was standing under the public showers. Next to him was a boy a bit taller than him, attractive, narrowed teal eyes, who was watching him. The boy adverted his eye when he was caught and turned his back to Haru. Haruka sighed, turning the shower off and leaving the good looking boy staring after him. Haru got dressed and rushed from the lockers, knowing his parents were waiting for him. They had taken time from their schedule to spend the whole weekend with him, first his swimming, then they promised to take him to the new opened Aquarium. He ran to the reception area, scanning his surroundings for his parents, frowning slightly when he couldn't see them. He turned his head when he heard his name. His heart dropped when it wasn't mother, but a member of the staff._

 _"Hey sweetie, your parents had to leave urgently, your grandmother is coming to get you."_

 _Haruka just nodded, tears pricking at his eyes. He thanked the lady and made his way outside, slumping down on the step, a single tear hitting the pavement. Haru wiped the back of his hand over his eyes and whimpered._

 _"Hey are you okay?"_

 _Haruka drew a sharp breath, jumping in fright. He peeked over his shoulder to see the boy from before, watching him with concern._

 _"I'm fine." Haru sniffed. The boy looked unconvinced and sat beside him._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Nothing, leave me alone." Haru snapped. The boy frowned and shook his head._

 _"I'm Sousuke Yamazaki." The boy offered, knowing he wasn't going to leave him be, Haru turned to Sousuke._

 _"Haruka Nanase."_

 _"Pretty name." He teased, causing Haru to frown at him in irritation. "So what's wrong?"_

 _"You really want to know?" Haruka raised a brow, the only boy who seemed to be interested in him was Makoto, but they were best friends, it was in the job description. This boy was here, wanting to know what got him upset, wondering if he could help._

 _"A pretty boy like you shouldn't be crying." Sousuke nudged him gently. Haru blushed slightly and gave him a small smile._

 _"My parents left and they're not coming back."_

 _"Where did they go?"_

 _"Back to where they can't hurt me." Haru began sniffing again._

 _"It seems they're doing a pretty bad job at it." Sousuke whispered, wiping a falling tear from Haru's face. Haruka closed his eyes at the boys touch and sighed into his hand. Haru's eyes fluttered open when something soft touched his lips. His hand covered his mouth when he realised Sousuke had just pecked him on the mouth. Both boys were beet red, staring at one another in astonishment._

 _"Did I just-" Sousuke spluttered, Haru nodded slowly, still processing the fuzzy feeling in his stomach._

"...Then he ran away. After that when we competed against one another he was distance and rude." Haru finished the story, smirking at everyone's reactions. Makoto was surprised at himself for not finding out. Rin was smiling at Sousuke slyly, while the butterfly swimmer was still reliving the past and was looking at Haru in wonder.

"That was romantic but then you ruined it Sou-chan." Nagisa spoke, wriggling his brows at Sousuke. The said teens face was covered in a light red sheet and was groaning in his hands.

"How come you never told us?" Rin exclaimed. "Two of my best friends kissed and never told anyone."

"I thought something would happen between us last year but he kinda ruined that." Haruka confessed.

"You did?" Sousuke looked at him in disbelief. Haru nodded and frowned sadly at him.

"Alright it's Rei's turn." Nagisa intervened, nudging Haru to ask Rei the question.

"Truth or dare Rei?"

"Truth." Rei pushed his glasses upon is nose confidently.

"Do you like Mackerel?" Rei sighed in relief and Haru shrugged at the look Nagisa gave him.

"I do Haru-senpai. Yamazaki-kun, truth or dare?" Rei turned to the unexpected butterfly swimmer.

"Dare." Sousuke didn't think before answering, surely Rei wouldn't give him something embarrassing to do. He watched as Rei caught Rin and Nagisa's attention and they smiled evilly at one another. Sousuke's hope deflated and he waited for the dare that would ruin his life.

"I dare you to kiss Haru-senpai." Rei challenged. Sousuke turned to Haruka who was looking up at him expectantly, eyes drawing him in. Sousuke moved over, slightly nervous to sit in front of Haru, breathing deeply, searching Haru's eyes for any repulsion from his presence, only to find longing and affection. Sousuke peered over his shoulder, seeing all pairs of eyes looking at him in anticipation. The butterfly swimmer took a deep breath and turned back to Haru who had already closed his eyes, waiting. Sousuke leaned forward, closing his eyes as his lip touched Haru's. He felt Haruka lean forward, tilting his head slightly so Sousuke could gain more access to his mouth. Sousuke took advantage and grasped Haru's neck removing all space between them. A awkward cough caused they to jump apart, forgetting they weren't alone, the two boys blushed and adverted their gazes. Sousuke returned to his seat crossing his arms, turning to each of them in turn.

"Didn't think I'd do it huh?" Sousuke sat smug, winking at Haru who smirked in return.


	11. Numbers and Space

Day 2 of Souharu week! Numbers and Space!

* * *

"I don't know what to do." Sousuke sighed, hooking the guys arm around his back, as Rin did the same with his.

"It's gotta be special." Rin replied, clapping the handcuffs on his perp. "I mean you've been together for five years."

"I know but what?" Sousuke dragged his screaming perp over, "I mean this is Haru we're talking about."

"True, maybe a mackerel cake?" Rin suggested as he threw his catch in the back of the police car.

"How are you still single?" Sousuke mocked, arm on the top of the car as the other was pushing the caught man in the face.

"I have no idea." Rin spoke cockily, turning the key in the engine. They drove back to the station, coming up with suggestion after suggestion but nothing that made Sousuke excited. The boys were writing up the report, Sousuke doing little of the work, his mind thousands of miles away. Rin nudged his partner and laughed as Sousuke's head slipped from his hand and hit the table. Sousuke punched Rin hard and the red head stopped laughing and winced.

"Sousuke you have to concentrate on the report."

"I can't." Sousuke shook his head. "It's in two days! And I've got nothing!"

"What's in two day?" A curious voice filled their conversation.

"Haru and Sousuke anniversary is in two days and big boy is having a break down." Rin waved his hand lazily at Momo who was sitting across from them.

"I'm not having a break down." Sousuke scowled. "Haru is hard to buy for."

"You're telling me." Rin agreed, remembering spending days at the shopping centre with Nitori trying to find a gift for the raven haired man.

"So what should I do?" Sousuke pleaded with his partner.

"He's not my boyfriend." Rin breathed out thankfully, "You're on your own."

"No help." Sousuke rolled his eyes and began to prepare himself to be slaughtered by his boyfriend in two days.

"How many years will it be?" Momo piped up.

"Five."

"You need to do something special, crazy, out of this world. You need to let the world know that you love Haru-senpai."

Sousuke hummed in agreement, his brain ticking away, a plan was coming together. He began to grin and cheered silently inside. He went over to Momo and picked him up.

"You're a genius." Sousuke thanked, putting him down and grabbing his hat and waving them goodbye. "Thanks Momo!"

"You're welcome." He cocked a brow, turning to Rin. "What did I do?"

"Who knows." Rin shrugged, turning back to the computer screen, typing away.

Sousuke jumped into his car and dialled a number, waiting patiently for the answer on the other side.

"Dr Ryuugazaki's office, how can I help?"

"Hey, could I speak to Rei please?"

"Sorry, it's appointments only. Can I make you one?"

"It's kinda urgent." Sousuke frowned, "Can I just talk to him for a minute."

"I'm sorry sir, but he's busy at the moment, I can make you an appointment for tomorrow."

"Alright." Sousuke sighed.

"How's one o'clock?"

"Fine, thank you." Sousuke hung up the phone and picked up some take out before heading home. He opened the door to Haru's house where he had been living since finishing high school. Haruka had offered him a room since he was working at the local swimming club with Coach Goro and was in need of some shelter. Haru was a good roommate, he was clean, he could cook and was pretty quiet. He wasn't home much, mostly down by the cafe he worked at part time. Haru had decided against swimming competitively with Rin and chose to follow his own interests of cooking. Of course Sousuke didn't mind being his taste tester, considering everything Haru made was delicious. Since Sousuke had injured his shoulder beyond repair, he stuck to teaching kids to swim. After finding out Haru had decided against swimming competitively, Rin couldn't find the motivation to continue on with him. The three of them had gone to the local university for careers day and the police academy booth had pulled both Rin and Sousuke over. They signed up and before they knew it they had graduated top of their classes, became partners and were number one officers at the Iwatobi police station. Haru opened his own cafe and hired Nagisa and Nitori to work there. By then Haru and Sousuke had began dating.

"Haru, you home?" Sousuke called out as his slipped his boots off, heading to the kitchen. "Guess not."

Sousuke plated up their dinner, lighting a single candle and sat patiently for Haruka to return. He waited about five minutes when the front door opened and Haru poked his head around the wall and a small smile spread across his face. He walked over to Sousuke, pressing a peck onto his head, before sitting opposite him and thanking him for the meal.

"How was work?" Haru asked.

"Pretty good, we busted some kids trying to break into some house."

"Eventful."

"You could say that." Sousuke chuckled. "How was your day?"

"Boring." Haru sighed.

"Is Nagisa working tomorrow?" Sousuke asked, trying to act casual. Haru's eyebrow popped up nevertheless.

"No, why?"

"No reason, you just complain about how he slows you down." Sousuke thanked himself for the save. Haruka hummed, eyeing the boy suspiciously before shrugging and continued eating.

* * *

The next day Sousuke left for his day of work, not before receiving a kiss and a daily reminder not to do anything dangerous and most importantly not to die. Sousuke chuckled every time, reassuring the raven haired man that he'd come back in one piece.

"Oi, where are you going?" Rin snapped as Sousuke made his way to leave.

"I've got an appointment." Sousuke patted Rin on the head. "Don't wait up for me."

Rin swatted at his partner and shooed him away. Sousuke laughed, bidding him and Momo goodbye and headed over to local observatory where Rei had began working at after his graduated University. He headed inside, asking someone the directions to Rei's office. He made his way noting the desk in front of the huge doors Rei was currently behind. He approached the desk where the lady from yesterday was typing away on the computer.

"Hello, I have an appointment."

"Of course, I'll just let him know you're here." She pressed the buzzer on the phone, waiting for Rei's voice.

"Who is it?" A singsong voice came through, Sousuke recognising the voice as Nagisa. Rei confirmed Sousuke's guess when he shooed Nagisa away.

"Sir, your next appointment is here."

"Ooo who is it?" Nagisa somehow managed to get to the phone again.

"Sousuke." Sousuke announced, chuckling slightly as Nagisa yelped and heard a crash.

"Let him in." Rei's voice spoke, a little out of breath. The lady opened the door for Sousuke and he went inside, greeting Rei with a nod and Nagisa with a unwilling hug. He sat next to Nagisa at Rei's desk.

"How can I help?" Rei asked, clasping his hands together.

"I was wondering if we could talk privately." Sousuke eyed the blonde boy, who was listening intently to every word that popped from his mouth.

"Aw, Sou-chan." Nagisa pouted. "I want to help."

Sousuke sighed and decided to let Nagisa say. "Well, Haru and I's anniversary is tomorrow and I was hoping you could help me with an idea I came up with?"

"What is it?"

"To write I love Haruka Nanase on the moon." Sousuke mentally slapping himself, sounding how ridiculous it sounded out loud.

"That is sooooo romantic!" Nagisa cooed. Sousuke noticed Rei hadn't said anything, his mind was ticking over, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"I'm guessing we can't do it?"

"Of course Rei-chan can." Nagisa turned to his boyfriend. "With the lasers and that."

"That was not the created purpose for them." Rei noticed Sousuke deflate and sighed in defeat and Nagisa looked sternly at him. "I suppose I could test them out."

Sousuke's head snapped up and he grinned widely at Rei. "Are you serious?"

Rei nodded and was taken aback as Sousuke leaned over the desk and hugged him. Sousuke sat back down, flushing and quietly thanked him.

"Just so you know, it'll only last about six seconds so we'll have to get the timing right."

The three of them sat there planning and discussing what was to happen and the three of them smiled at one another. Sousuke and Nagisa left Rei and headed out to find Haru the perfect present.

* * *

That morning Sousuke woke to an empty bed and frowned slightly knowing Haruka wasn't in his arms. He groggily made his way downstairs, his nose filled with a delicious scent. He turned the corner and found Haru, placing two plates of what looked like the most appetizing and beautiful food Sousuke had ever seen. "Haru?"

"Morning." Haruka made his way over, placing his arms over Sousuke shoulder, kissing his boyfriend on the lips. "Happy Anniversary."

Haru pulled the sleepy teal eyed man over to the table, "You didn't have to do this."

"Don't be silly." Haru sat opposite him. "Eat up."

They eat together, Sousuke silent as his stuffed his mouth. Sousuke finished, patting his stomach. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks." Haru smiled, raising himself from the table grabbing something from the shelf.

"What's that?" Sousuke asked curiously.

"Your present." Haruka explained, passing it over. Sousuke opened it and gasped at what he saw.

"Haru, do you know how expensive this is?"

"I bought it didn't I?" Haru rolled his eyes. Sousuke gently lifted the watch he had his eye on for months now. He clasped it on his wrist and let a huge grin cover his features. He jumped on Haru and peppered kisses all over his face, causing Haru to giggle.

"You're the best." Sousuke announced, picking up Haru bridal style, making his way back upstairs.

"Where are we going?"

"Bed." Sousuke whispered seductively.

* * *

Sousuke had Haru blindfolded as he led Haruka out of the house, to the landing where Haru had once caught Nagisa trying to camp out.

"Where are we going?" Haru asked, arms out, trying to feel his way. Sousuke took the blind fold off and Haru's eyes widen and he let out a little gasp. His hand went to his heart and he walked over to the red picnic blanket laid out where a few candle were lit. His head tilted slightly in confusion at the telescope that was placed to the side. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Haru and leaned his chin on the raven haired mans head. "It's beautiful."

Haru noticed Sousuke checking his new watch every few minutes. Haru turned in his arms and poked the taller man on the nose. "What's going on?"

"I er." Sousuke stuttered, checking his watch again. "Look into the telescope."

Haruka walked over to the telescope suspiciously, placing one eye over the lens. "The moon."

"Yeah, just wait." Sousuke called a little awkwardly.

Haru waited, "Nothings happeni-" Haru instantly shut up as lines began to appear. His eye slowly began to widen as the words 'I Love Haruka Nanase' appeared out of nowhere and after several seconds disappeared again. Haruka moved away, still processing what he saw, slowly turning and gasping as he glanced down and found Sousuke, kneeling on one knee, flushing red and holding out a little violet box.

"Haruka Nanase. Will you marry me?" Sousuke asked confidently, opening the box, revealing a beautiful white gold band. Haru's eyes glistened and he nodded, unable to speak. Sousuke rose up, grabbing the ring from the box and gently placing the ring on Haru's finger. Haruka leaped on Sousuke, hugging him tightly.

"I love you." Haru whispered.

"I love you too." Sousuke smiled, holding the love of his life closely.


	12. Family & AU

Day 3 is here! Family & AU!

Sousuke and Haru adopt a dog!

* * *

Sousuke and Haruka were cuddling in bed, silently listening to each others heart beats. Sousuke stroked Haru's raven locks and pressed a kiss to the mans forehead. Haru sighed in pleasure and snuggled closer to the teal eyed man.

"Do you ever think something's missing?" Haru asked, filling the comfortable silence.

"What do you mean?" Sousuke whispered, moving his body so they were face to face.

"Well don't you want something else to love, adore?" Haruka explained slightly unsure.

"Are you saying we should have a child?" Sousuke seemed taken aback, they had never talked about anything close to being that serious and he moved away in surprise. Haru hummed, before he smirked and prodded his fiancé on the nose.

"I was thinking more like a dog."

Sousuke sighed in relief and brought Haru back into his arms. "I'd like that."

They stayed in bed for another hour or so before they slowly made their way out of their apartment and walked down the street to the animal refuge. Sousuke noticed Haru was getting excited as he sped up and began dragging him down the road. They entered the shelter being greeted by an enthusiastic lady.

"Hey there. Welcome to animal shelter, what animal did you want to look at?"

"A dog." Haruka answered for Sousuke.

"Right this way guys." She smiled widely, showing them the way to where the dogs were housed. Sousuke's eyes widen slightly at the amount of dogs that were there. All different sizes and shapes. He was drawn to a small black dog, stomach white and its ear was slightly chewed off. The puppy cautiously padded over to the new visitor and began licking the finger that was pointing at him. Sousuke smiled to himself as the puppy continuously licked at his hand.

"Who's this?" Haru asked from behind Sousuke.

"That's Sushi." The lady replied. "We found him snouting around in a sushi restaurant bin. Hence the name."

"What happened to his ear?"

"We're not sure, we think he had a fight with another dog and they bit Sushi's ear."

Haru knelt down beside Sousuke, poking his finger through the bar. Sushi glanced over with his shining brown eyes and sniffed at the intruding finger before he began chewing at it gently.

"We'll take Sushi." Haru announced, smiling at the puppy who was watching him curiously as he chewed on the raven hairs finger. The lady turned the lock and Sushi instantly ran up to Sousuke and began scratching at his leg. Sousuke picked the enthusiastic pup up and chuckled as Sushi furiously started licking his face. He kept wriggling in Sousuke's hands as he tried to get closer to his face. They signed the papers and took their new addition of their family home. Sousuke placed Sushi on the ground when they arrived home and they watched as the puppy bounded away, jumping on the furniture and nuzzled into the pillows. They watched him yawn, snapping his jaw together, before closing his eyes.

"Best decision ever." Sousuke announced, eyeing the smug raven haired man beside him.

"I'll make dinner." Haru announced, walking from the room to the kitchen. Sousuke went to the sofa where Sushi was dozing, he gently sat down not wanting to disturb him. However the dog instantly moved to him, his head leaning on Sousuke's chin. Sousuke scratched behind Sushi's ear and smiled as Sushi's tail began to shake.

"You're very trusting." Sousuke pointed out to the dog. "Like someone else I know."

Sousuke glanced at Haru through the hole in the kitchen as he chopped food and put in on the stove. Sushi's nose began to flicker. He began to shift, his nose poking into the air. He glanced up at Sousuke.

"You can smell it to?" Sousuke sniffed the air, Haru's cooking filling his nostrils. Sushi jumped from the sofa and ran to the source. Sousuke followed the dog, turning the corner to see Haruka filling a third bowl and leaning down, giving Sushi room to sniff and investigate the food in front of him. He smiled in satisfaction as the puppy stuck his jaw into the food and began eating furiously. Haru grabbed the other two bowls and headed to the table with Sousuke in tow. They were in the middle of eating when Sushi had appeared, pawing at Haruka's leg. Haru had enough of his dinner anyway and he let Sushi eat from the bowl.

"So soft." Sousuke sighed.

"I had had enough." Haru crossed his arms in defence. Sousuke chuckled and continued with his meal. Haru left for the kitchen to clean his mess, Sousuke soon joined him with both his and Sushi's bowl. They went to bed afterwards, not before and after several time to get Sushi to stay on the sofa. They laid down together, huddled together, eyes closed. They heard a scratch at the door and a small howl. Sousuke opened the door and Sushi jumped on the bed curling into both men.

"Who's soft now?" Haruka mocked, earning a scowl and a quick kiss on the forehead before Sousuke turned off the light.

* * *

Haru woke to Sushi licking his face. "Sushi." Haru frowned. He got up and let him out of the room. Sushi ran to the front door, pawing at it. Haru rubbed his eyes and looked back to see Sousuke fast asleep, drool dripping onto his pillow. Haruka rolled his eyes, grabbing his coat, picking Sushi up and taking him outside. Haru took Sushi across the street where a park stood. He put him down and the puppy bounded to a tree and did his business. Haru huffed on his hands to keep warm and noticed a new pet store a few stores down. Sushi ran back to his master and sat by his feet. Haru knelt down, stroking the dog.

"Would you like a collar?" Haru asked the pup who just wagged his tail in response. Haruka picked up Sushi once again and went to the shop.

Sousuke woke up alone. He wiped the drool from his mouth and called out to Haru. He groggily searched the house. No sound of Haru or Sushi. Sousuke sighed, grabbing his jumper and opening the door to find his family. Before he could Haruka appeared with Sushi in hand.

"Where did you guys go?" Sousuke frowned, taking the puppy from Haru.

"He needed to go to the toilet." Haruka explained. "And I got him a little present."

Haruka pulled out a bright red collar, a silver tag hanging from it, with the word Sushi carved into it. Sousuke placed Sushi on the floor as Haru approached and gently placed the collar around the puppy's neck.

"Welcome to the family, Sushi." Haruka patted Sushi on the head, planting a kiss on the puppy's nose, causing the dog to howl and jump on Sousuke's leg, wanting a kiss from him also. Sousuke rolled his eyes and knelt down, kissing the pleading dog on the forehead, before scowling at the amused Haru.

"What are you smiling at?"

"My perfect fiancé." Haru smiled lovingly at him, before picking up Sushi and nuzzling him. "And our little puppy, Sushi."


	13. Domestic & Winter

Today is Day 4!

Domestic & Winter

* * *

Sousuke was chilling on his bunk, lip syncing to the music plugged into his ears, while Rin was sitting hunched at his desk, scribbling away. Sousuke smirked when Rin would pull at his hair before slapping his forehead and chucking scrunched up paper across the room. Rin's posture suddenly straightened, Sousuke knowing Rin finally figured out what he wanted to write. He pressed the tip of his pen on the paper when his phone began to buzz. Rin checked the caller before accepting.

"Hey Makoto. What's up?"

"I can't, this paper won't write itself."

"He'll be fine." Rin sighed at Makoto's mothering side. "Alright, alright, I'll go check on him."

Sousuke watched Rin hang up the phone and shout out in frustration, slamming his pen on the desk.

"Forget what you were going to write?" Sousuke smiled in amusement. Rin glared at him, his facial features lighting as a thought occurred to him.

"Can you check on Haru for me?"

"What?" Sousuke cocked a brow, leaning his head on his arm, staring down at Rin.

"He's sick and Makoto's worried."

"So you do it."

"Unlike you, I wasn't organised, I have to finish this essay." Rin shook the pile of paper up at Sousuke.

"Not my problem." Sousuke shrugged, flipping himself over.

"Fine." Sousuke heard Rin mumble. A minute later his own phone began to beep. Sousuke's eyes scanned the multiply messages from Makoto and sighed when the said boy began to ring.

"I hate you." Sousuke called from over his shoulder, before accepting the call.

"Sousuke, can you check on Haru for me?"

"Why should I?"

"He's sick, I'm on holiday with my family, as are Rei and Nagisa. Gou is busy and Rin has a paper to finish. Please, please, please."

"He's a grown man."

"He needs someone." Makoto sounded heartbroken. "You don't need to stay, just make sure he isn't doing anything strenuous."

Sousuke rolled his eyes in disbelief at what he was about to say. "Alright, fine."

"Thank you so much Sousuke. You'll have to buy a couple of things first, have you got a pen?"

* * *

Sousuke had just exited the local grocery store, holding three full bags of essentials for the sick Haru. He made his way to the train station, texting Rin as he travelled. He walked in the cold, hood over his head, his cold breathe evaporating in front of him as he breathed out.

"Urgh, I hate winter." Sousuke growled to himself as he trudged through the thick snow that settled itself on the pathway. He knocked his frozen fist on the door, waiting impatiently for the free style swimmer to open the door. Sousuke tried the door,

"Locked." Sousuked sighed, then he remembered how Makoto always scolded Haruka about his back door. He tried the rear door and slipped inside, locking it before heading to the kitchen.

"Haru?" Sousuke called out, he made his way through Haru's house, heading up the stairs to where he assumed Haru was resting. "Haru?"

Sousuke poked his head through his door, to find Haru curled in on himself. He entered his room, noticing the mountain of tissues on the floor. Sousuke placed his hand on the sick boys forehead and flinched away.

"Haru?" Sousuke shook the boy. He smirked in amusement when the boy just grunted in delusion and slowly and with great effort opened his eyes.

"Sousuke?" Haruka's voice rasp and sickly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check on you." Sousuke planted himself on his bed. "Guess I'll be here longer than expected."

"I'm fine." Haruka sneezed, rubbing his nose and began to have coughing fit. Sousuke looked at him skeptically and rolled his eyes.

"Fine my arse."

"Hot." Haru huffed, pushing his sheet away from him. Sousuke gaped at him in disbelief, Haru was just in underwear, compared to Sousuke who was wrapped up in several layers, still chilled to the bone.

"I'll run you bath, make you some noodle soup and you can relax in front of the tv." Sousuke announced, walking to the door, turning to the sick boy and narrowed his brow. "Got it?"

Haruka nodded in agreement, hearing the word bath he tried to get up but fell off the bed and onto the floor, making a oommph sound as he landed. Sousuke sighed in irritation and easily picked the boy up, letting Haruka use him as a leaning post. Sousuke ran the water while trying to keep Haru upright.

"Okay, bath is done, enjoy." Sousuke began to walk away when Haruka found his balance. He turned back and stopped Haru just in time before he entered the water with his pants on.

"Let go." Haru pulled his arm, falling back into Sousuke's arms anyway.

"You got to take your pants off." Sousuke blushed when he processed in his mind what he said.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me Sousuke?" Haruka teased, giggling in his delirious state.

"Just get undressed." Sousuke mumbled, turning his back away when Haru began to take his pants down. "I'll get you some clean clothes."

Sousuke left the soaking boy in the tub and headed for Haru's wardrobe. He sifted through mountains of underwear and socks trying to find a jumper. He threw Haru's swim trunks across the room.

"Such a summer freak." Sousuke sighed in annoyance, pulling his own jumper off, gathering Haru's clean clothes he headed back to the bathroom where Haru was snoozing in the tub. Sousuke checked Haru's temperature again, feeling sympathy for the boy, he let Haru soak in the tub as he headed to the kitchen to make him some noodle soup. Somehow he knew where all the kitchen supplies were and made the soup with ease, warming his body as the heat filled the kitchen. Sousuke dropped everything when he heard a yelp from upstairs and bolted to the bathroom.

"Haru what happe-" Sousuke turned bright red and averted his gaze when he saw Haru sprawled out on the floor, his towel barely covering anything.

"-I slipped." Haru struggled to stand, letting out a small noise of surprise when he felt two strong hands helped him up, wrapping his towel around his body.

"Get dressed, your soup is ready." Sousuke ordered, backtracking to the kitchen not before checking Haru for injuries. Haruka stumbled down the stairs, somehow making his way to the sofa where he face planted and just laid there like a statue that had been pulled down.

"Here you go, eat up." Haru twisted his head around with effort, squinting at his carer and the soup that was thrust into his face. Sousuke helped Haruka sit up and the sick boy failed miserably at eating the noodle soup. "Oh give it here."

Sousuke snatched the bowl from Haru's grasp and brought the spoon to Haru's mouth. Haruka looked from the spoon to Sousuke with suspicion and confusion.

"Eat." Sousuke brought the spoon closer. He smiled in victory as Haru accepted the soup and watched as his eyes lit up in satisfaction. Sousuke managed to get Haru to devour the whole bowl without him collapsing, which to Sousuke was a success. Sousuke grabbed a blanket and pillow from Haru's room and helped Haruka get comfortable on the sofa.

"Alright, movie." Sousuke moved to Haru's movie stash and fingered the binds as he scanned his collection.

"Little Mermaid." Haruka whispered, smiling to himself when Sousuke rolled his eyes and sighed in contentment when the starting music began to play. Sousuke cleaned up remembering that Makoto wanted a update.

 _Haru's fine, bit of a cold._

Sousuke pressed send and didn't wait for a reply, he headed back to Haru who was watching the tv intently. He gently moved Haruka's feet so he could sit down. Replacing the boys feet on his own legs.

"Haru, what are you doing?" Sousuke asked as Haruka fought with the blanket, twisting his body around. Groaning and moaning as he got caught in the sheet. Sousuke twisted his body to help him but froze when Haruka leaned against his chest snuggling up to him. "Haru?"

"Shh." Haruka shushed, pointing to the screen. Sousuke frowned, not knowing where to put his hands. Haru grabbed one and placed his round his back. "In the way."

Sousuke flushed red about the closeness of the free style swimmer and slowly placed his other hand on the boys back. Sousuke after calming his heart, turned to the screen to see the little mermaid swimming. Five minutes later Sousuke was fast asleep. Haruka peeked up at Sousuke, his chin on butterfly swimmers chest. Haru smiled tiredly, nuzzling into Sousuke and closing his eyes.

* * *

Sousuke woke up groggily, sniffing and coughing slightly. He groaned in pain as his head pounded and wiped his forehead as sweat began to appear. He stumbled to the window to find it still snowing and furrowed his brow in confusion. He let out an impressive sneeze and steadied himself as he felt faint.

"Sousuke?" Sousuke snapped his head around to find a healthy Haruka, still wearing his enormous jumper. He grabbed his head and began to sway. "Whoa there."

Haruka caught Sousuke in time, almost falling himself. Haru guided Sousuke to the sofa and wrapped his blanket around him and pressed his own hand against the butterfly swimmers forehead.

"You're burning up."

"No shit." Sousuke grumbled, "This is all your fault."

"Want some noodle soup?"

Sousuke mumbled a yes and Haru placed a gentle kiss on the swimmers head before heading to the kitchen to look after his carer. Sousuke flushed even redder, as he watched Haruka turn the corner. He felt like he was on fire, hotter than he felt already, the sickness kicking in along with other feelings he would explore with a certain raven haired boy when he was feeling better.


	14. HurtComfort & Support

Day 5 has arrived! Today is Hurt/Comfort & Support

* * *

Haru had just exploded at Rin after choking in the race and to his annoyance his friends had caught him. He ensured the three of them that he'd be there for the relay. However the raven haired boy was having his doubts. He hated this. His feelings taking control. Not letting him focus. He walked to showers wanting to wash away his worries and anxieties. He went to take his jacket off when he noticed a figure curled in on themselves. Noticing the clutched shoulder and the flop of dark hair plastered on the teens face Haru realised who it was and went to turn and leave. He stopped himself knowing he couldn't just leave the swimmer there.

"Sousuke?" Haru called out, slowly approaching him. Sousuke flinched away as Haru stretched out to him and cringed in pain as his shoulder sent a bolt of pain through his system.

"Get out." Sousuke growled at him, not daring to face the unwanted boy. Haruka ignored him and turned off the shower, kneeling before the injured butterfly swimmer.

"Let me see." Haruka ordered. He reached out to see the injured shoulder and found himself being pushed back, landing on his butt, eyes widening at the deathly look Sousuke had on his face, aimed at the raven haired boy himself.

"I said GET OUT!" Sousuke yelled, bringing his knees to his chest, leaning his head on his knees. Haru narrowed his eyes and hovered over the teen.

"I'm not leaving." Hands on hips, Haruka watched Sousuke grasp his shoulder more tightly and twist his body further into himself. Haru gently grasped the teens hand that was holding the injured shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Let me see."

Sousuke peered up at Haru, noticing no empathy or ridicule emotions in Haru's face only concern, he let Haru tenderly pull his hand away and felt Haru's cool hand replace his own.

"You're an idiot." Haruka sighed, gently smoothing the flaming skin. Sousuke glared at him, saying nothing. Haru sat in front of him, not caring about getting his pants wet. "Do you have lotion for your shoulder?"

Sousuke nodded, "Why are you helping me?"

"We've both done some pretty stupid things today." Haru sighed, removing the hair covering Sousuke's eyes. "Lets get your lotion."

Haruka struggled to help Sousuke up, however managing it successfully. Haru led him to the bench and sorted through Sousuke's locker. He moved back over to Sousuke, sitting beside him, cracking open the cream and squirting some on his hand. Haru gently rubbed it into sore shoulder, slowly increasing the intensity of the pressure, causing Sousuke to flinch and grunt in pain.

"Sorry." Haru cringed. Sousuke glanced at his rescuer and frowned in confusion.

"You never answered my question."

"Which was?"

"Why are you helping me?"

Haru stopped for a second before he continued slightly harder than before.

"It keeps my mind off of what I did."

"What happened?" Haruka's eyes widened slightly at the interest and concern in Sousuke's voice.

"I choked in my heat race and took it out on Rin."

"Don't like the pressure hey?" Sousuke nodded in understanding. Knowing all about pressure being the number three butterfly swimmer in Japan.

"I just want to swim." Haru sighed. "I don't want any of the pressure, the times, the expectations. I swim because it relaxes me. Not because I enjoy competing."

"Have you told anyone this?" Sousuke asked.

"If I did, they'd just say it's a waste of talent, you should think of your future." Sousuke felt the anger seeping through Haru's words into the massage. "Maybe I want to be a chef or maybe I'd liked to keep my options open and not have others plan my future for me."

"Lighten up there." Sousuke squinted in pain, Haru recoiled back.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Sousuke rolled his shoulder and smiled slightly. "That's better. Do you think you could grab the brace from my locker?"

Haruka grabbed the brace and helped Sousuke put it on, then with his shirt and jacket. Sousuke watched Haru from the corner of his eye as he placed Sousuke's stuff into his gym bag. Sousuke tried to wrap his head around Haru causing him to smile to himself.

"Did you want to grab a bite to eat?" Sousuke asked.

"I thought you hated me?" Haru frowned,

"We got off on the wrong foot." Sousuke offered Haru his hand. "I'm Sousuke Yamazaki, I don't know if you remember but we raced back in middle school."

Haruka looked from the teens hand to droopy teal eyes, that were hopeful. Haru rolled his eyes and grasped the hand. "Let's just get something to eat."

Sousuke chuckled as Haru walked ahead of him out of the locker room. He caught up with him and nudged him gently.

"Thanks."

Haru nodded and smiled softly up at him. "Thanks for listening."

They bought lunch and sat opposite one another. "You know if you don't want to swim competitively, you don't have to."

"You shouldn't push yourself." Haru pointed out.

"I just want to swim with Rin again." Sousuke frowned, a flicker of sadness in his eye.

"I just want to swim with my friends." Haruka replied.

"Are we idiots?" Sousuke asked, smirking slightly.

"Maybe." Haru returning the gesture. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Sousuke was watching Haru closely, he never understood everyone's obsessions with the boy. But now he did. Haru was unique, original, of course his swimming was beautiful even Sousuke knew that but he never noticed how handsome he actually was. The way he would flick his fringe back with his slender fingers, his eyelashes blinking over his shining deep blue eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Haruka asked. Sousuke choked and averted his gaze.

"Nothing."

Haru smirked and placed his hand on the unexpected butterfly swimmers hand that was lazing on the table. Sousuke's eyes widened and glanced from their linked hands to the shying free style swimmer.

"I'm Haruka Nanase, I remember you. I've liked you ever since."

Sousuke's face went from confusion to realisation to satisfaction. "Wanna go for a swim some time?"

"I'd like that." Haruka smiled. Both boys finding an understanding and developing it into a new relationship.


	15. Dare& Future

Day 6 is Dare & Future! ENJOY!

* * *

Haru woke suddenly from a pounding on his front door. He groggily made his way to his door, opening it to reveal two drunken teens who were leaning on one another giggling. Haruka rolled his eyes before slamming the door in their faces and heading back to bed. The voices slowly faded away and Haru began to feel uneasy.

"I'm going to regret this." Haruka sighed, grabbing his jacket and putting on his shoes as he ran after the drunken teens. He found them not far from his house stumbling down the street, giggling like maniacs. "Rin, Sousuke!"

The boys stopped and turned to the raven haired teen who called out their names.

"Haru!" Rin exclaimed, flinging his arms in the air, whacking Sousuke across the face. Rin gasped and burst out laughing as Sousuke fell over from the surprise attack. Haru hands on hips looked at them sternly before snapping at them.

"That's it! Get up." Sousuke immediately obeyed and Rin sobered instantly, standing a little straighter. Sousuke joined him and Haruka nodded in approval. "Now you're coming with me."

The boys nodded eagerly and followed Haru like puppies back to his house. Haruka put them to bed, letting the two teens share his bed while he would take the sofa for the night. He reached up at the ceiling as he laid on the sofa, sighing to himself. He closed his eyes and sleep finally overtook him once again, smiling to himself knowing the boys upstairs were going to be hung over tomorrow.

* * *

Sousuke woke that morning to a yelp and a hand in his face. He swatted the hand away and yelped seeing Rin right in his face.

"Holy fuck!" Rin cried out. "Don't do that!"

"Shut up!" Sousuke pushed Rin out of the bed with his legs while he clutched his head. Rin fell to the floor with a thump and sat up to argue with his best friend when he realised he didn't know where they were. He looked around the room knowing it instantly. He rose and left Sousuke to call after him. Sousuke caught up to him about to protest when Rin shushed him.

"What?" Sousuke whispered.

"Look." Rin pointed to the sleeping raven haired teen who was snoozing peacefully wrapped tightly in his blanket.

"What's Haru doing here?" Sousuke asked.

"He lives here doofus." Rin rolled his eyes, moving quietly past the sleeping figure and entered the kitchen. Sousuke followed stopping half way hearing Haru whisper a name that sounded very much like his own.

"Sousuke!" Rin whispered harshly. Sousuke gave Rin the finger still watching the sleeping free style swimmer, before he sighed and followed his best friend into the kitchen.

"What are we doing in here?" Sousuke asked leaning against the counter arms crossed.

"Making Haru breakfast." Rin stated, attempting to crack an egg into a fry pan.

"Give it here." Sousuke sighed, having enough of Rin's terrible attempt at cooking. He pushed his friend away and cracked the egg himself, smiling in satisfaction at the sizzling noise the egg made as it hit the fry pan.

* * *

Haruka slowly opened his eyes, nose filling with a tasty scent. He raised himself, rubbing his eyes awake and made his way to the kitchen. He found Sousuke in front of the stove, back to him, Rin was beside him, completely focused on what Sousuke was doing.

"What are you doing?"

Rin and Sousuke both jumped in fright, spinning around to find a sleepy raven haired teen leaning against the door frame.

"Haru you're awake." Rin smiled, scratching his neck. "Thanks for looking after us."

Haruka waved him off, walking over to Sousuke to peer around him at the food sizzling away. He glanced up at Sousuke, realizing how close they were and took a step back.

"Is that for me?"

Rin nodded and pointed to Sousuke as he handed Haru a plate. "He cooked it."

"Thank you." Haru let a small smile appear on his face, causing Sousuke to heat up a little.

* * *

"Whose is this?" Nagisa asked, showing Haru a black jacket.

"Rin's." Haruka explained, "I was planning on returning it after you left."

"I'll come with you Haru-chan." Nagisa announced, grabbing Haru's arm and dragging him from the house. They entered the Samazuka dorms and headed up the stairs to Rin and Sousuke's room. "I can't wait to see Rin-chan. It's been forever."

"It's been two days."

* * *

"Truth or dare Sousuke?" Rin asked, grinning evilly at the butterfly swimmer.

"Dare?" Sousuke stated more as a question.

"I dare you to propose to Haru." Rin dared confidently, arms crossed. Sousuke snorted his drink and Nitori patted his back.

"Are you insane?" Sousuke choked. "Why would I do that?"

"Because it's a dare." Rin sidled up to him. "Plus I know you liiikkkeee him."

"I do not." Sousuke pushed him away. "Give me something else to do."

"Why, cause you're chicken?" Rin raised a brow, challenging his roommate knowing he hit one of Sousuke's nerve.

"I'm not a chicken." Sousuke gritted out.

"Then propose, it's not like he'll say yes." Rin rolled his eyes, "You guys are still school, plus if I know Haru he'll never get married."

"Urgh, fine." Sousuke gave up, little did he know that his world was about to turn upside down, but maybe for the better.

* * *

"There he is." Rin pushed Sousuke over to the approaching Iwatobi swim club.

"Sou-chan." Nagisa greeted. Sousuke greeted them, his eyes landing on deep blue.

"Could I talk to you for a second?"

Haru nodded, giving Makoto a reassuring eye as the back stroke swimmer hustled Rei and Nagisa inside the swimming club. Haruka looked back and eyes widened slightly at Sousuke who was kneeling before him.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked, watching Sousuke take a small box from his pocket.

"Haru, will you marry me?"

Haruka heard quiet chuckles, peering over Sousuke's head to see Rin and Momo giggling with one another. Haru looked down back to Sousuke, noticing the embarrassing look plastered on his face.

"Yes."

"What?" Sousuke asked in disbelief. Haru placed the silver bang on his finger, grasped Sousuke's face, leaned down and planted a kiss on Sousuke's lips. Haruka glanced over at the giggling boys who were now jaw dropped, eyes exploding from their heads. Haru smirked in victory and walked inside, fiddling with the ring on his finger.

* * *

"Haru, what did Sousuke what?" Makoto asked.

"Oh nothing really." Haru answered. "He just proposed to me."

"WHAT?" Makoto accidently yelped out, covering his mouth. He noticed the band on his finger and gasped. "You said yes?"

"Of course I did." Haru nodded, waving cutely at the passing butterfly swimmer who looked dazed. "If they want to play with fire, then they'll get burnt."

"That's my Haru-chan." Nagisa slung an arm around Haru's neck.

* * *

"What just happened?" Rin asked, completely stunned.

"I just got engaged." Sousuke stated, closing his locker and facing Rin.

"To Haruka Nanase. The Haruka Nanase." Rin gaped, absolutely astounded. "I don't understand."

"We'll just pretend nothing happened." Sousuke decided, walking to the door. "Lets go."

The three of them walked back to the pool, pretending the last five minutes didn't happen. Sousuke kept catching his 'Fiancé's' eye and would avert them quickly, his heart beat driving him crazy. Near the end of practice, Sousuke was drying his hair when Haruka moved over to him. He scanned the area looking for Rin to help, frowning when he found his red haired teammate chatting to the Iwatobi swim club. He glanced back to Haru and took a step back as Haruka was basically on top of him.

"Haru, what are you doing?" Trying to keep the boy at arms length.

"Just trying to kiss my fiancé." Haru pulled Sousuke's arm, jerking him forward, lips touching. "Did you want to come over after?"

"What?" Sousuke spluttered out, red as a beetroot. "To do what?"

"What do you think?" Haruka whispered seductively into his ear, as his hand moved down his chest, stopping at the hem of his trunks. Sousuke gasped and gulped knowing the answer before he even thought about it.

"Are we going now?" Sousuke asked, getting tempted as Haru toyed with him.

"If you want." Haruka moved away shrugging.

"See you Rin." Sousuke called, waving at him. Rin with the rest of the Iwatobi swim club watched as Sousuke grabbed his bag then Haru's hand and dragged the free style swimmer away.

"Are they seriously going to get married?" Rin put the question out there. "I mean that'll completely change their lives."

"I think they'll be okay." Nagisa announced, hugging Rin round the middle, will smiling knowingly at the retreating figures.

* * *

"You knew about the dare didn't you?" Sousuke asked, as he stroked the hair of the post orgasmic Haru. The teen nodded and curled deeper into Sousuke's arms.

"I did. When Nagisa and I brought Rin's jacket back we heard everything. I didn't want to see the smug look on Rin's face, so I said yes." Haru gazed into teal eyes. "I do want to be with you." Haru reassured. "I love you."

Sousuke smiled lovingly at him, pecking his forehead. "I love you too."


	16. Competition & Olympics

Second last day! Day 7! Competition & Olympics

* * *

Rin and Haru had successfully made it onto the Japanese swimming team, celebrating with their close friends. Their celebrations didn't last long as the swimmers where whisked away, practicing almost every day. The new swimmers were lined up that morning, their coach determining their strokes and their events.

"Rin."

"Butterfly and free style sir." Rin stood stock still waiting.

"One hundred meters on both." The coach announced, Rin nodded. As the coach moved to the next swimmer, Rin turned to the bleachers where Sousuke sat looking incredibly bored, gave him a goofy grin and two thumbs up and received a lazy smile and a slight wave in return.

"Haru."

"I only swim free." Haru crossed his arms. The coach hummed and nodded in understanding before speaking sternly to the teen.

"If you want to swim on this team you must swim two strokes." The coach raised to fingers in front of Haru's face. "You see, two. Not one. So I suggest you pick another stroke and quickly."

Haruka frowned. He glanced at Rin who was staring at him in both sadness and hope. Haru knew he had to pick another stroke if he wanted to swim with Rin but which one. He'd never took interest in the other strokes. Back stroke like Makoto maybe? No, breast stroke like Nagisa? Butterfly like Rei? Butterfly? Haru glanced up at the bleachers to find Sousuke gloomily staring around the pool. After he pushed himself too hard at Nationals in high school Sousuke injured his shoulder beyond repair. Haruka had been there for him, along with the others but somehow Sousuke was more calm and collective with him. He helped Sousuke come to terms with not being able to swim competitively and they established a strange but refreshing relationship. Haruka knew what stroke he was going to swim.

"Butterfly." Haruka announced. "I'll swim butterfly."

"Alright, so one hundred and two hundred in free style and one hundred in butterfly."

"Yes sir." Haru bowed.

After the swimmers received their events they dispersed. Rin approached Haru, grasping him by the shoulders.

"Butterfly?" Rin couldn't believe it. "Butterfly?"

Haru smirked. "Yes butterfly."

"But you've never swam it before. It's one of the hardest strokes."

"Will you teach me?"

"I mean you can't just expect to be naturally good at everything - wait what?" Rin snapped his head around after he stopped pacing.

"Will you teach me the butterfly?"

"I guess I could." Rin scratched the back of his neck. "I mean I can try."

"Thank you." Haru smiled genuinely at him. Rin blushed and grabbed Haru's arm.

"Lets just get this over with."

Sousuke watched as Rin dragged Haru over to the pool and his eye brow perked up as Rin began to show Haru the movements for the butterfly stroke. He watched the intense concentration on Haruka's face and his eyes widened as Rin moved away and Haru began to swim butterfly not free. Sousuke was inching nearer and nearer the edge of his seat, he slipped from his deat and fell. He picked himself up and gaped along with Rin as Haru swam it so naturally. Sousuke watched as his two friends went to the starting block and both dived in. Sousuke watched Haru swim, _still beautiful as ever._ Sousuke sighed to himself.

"I win!" Rin exclaimed, cheering to himself as Haru came up beside him. Haruka looked at him skeptically, after taking his goggles off. "What?"

"Of course you won." Haruka rolled his eyes. "I've only swam it twice."

"Gone and ruined it." Rin smirked, folding his arms. "Come on lets go again."

That practice consisted of constant butterfly races, Rin winning them all and Haru coming closer and closer to catching Rin. They met Sousuke outside along with an unexpected Nagisa. The four of them were walking to Sousuke's apartment. Rin chatting Sousuke's ear away while Nagisa eyed his raven haired friend who was staring at the back of Sousuke's head.

"Butterfly huh?" Nagisa nudged Haru, pouting. "Why didn't you choose breast stroke like me Haru-chan?"

Haruka hummed back not listening to the blonde boy, thinking how Sousuke would erupt with anger if he found out he was the reason he was swimming butterfly.

"Oh Nagisa." Haru pushed the boy away in disgust, while wiping his sleeve on his face where the blonde boy licked.

"You weren't paying attention to me." Nagisa furrowed his brows at him. They had reached Sousuke's apartment and they made themselves comfortable, Rin and Nagisa talking enough for the four of them. Haru was eyeing Sousuke once again, watching him sip on his drink, eyes narrowed as he focused on his best friend.

"Why are you swimming butterfly Haru-chan?"

Haruka snapped his head around when he heard his name and rose a brow. "What?"

Nagisa looked from Haru to Sousuke then back to Haru, smiling knowingly. "Why are you swimming butterfly?"

"Oh, because..." Haruka glanced at Sousuke before continuing, "...then I'd be competing with Rin in both strokes."

"Makes sense." Rin nodded, smiling at his swimming partner.

* * *

Sousuke, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Momo, Nitori and Gou were all sitting in the bleachers of the 2016 Olympics games. They had just watched the one hundred meters freestyle where Haru took gold, Rin taking silver. Now it was the two hundred meters freestyle finals. Their eyes were drawn to the raven haired man, ready to dive in.

"Will he win?" Momo asked, a little concerned. "He just swam the one hundred."

"He'll be fine." Makoto reassured. They watched in anticipation as the gun blew, the swimmers diving in, swimming back and forth. Haruka was in fourth before he made the last turn about and pushed through the water, third, second.

"First to Haruka Nanase."

The bleachers erupted in cheers among them were Sousuke, Makoto and the rest. Nagisa was jumping over Rei and Nitori, cheering at the top of his lungs. They watched as Rin ran out and hugged Haru, who returned the hug happily. They looked up at the bleachers where they would find the teary Makoto, waving frantically at them.

"I'm winning the butterfly." Rin announced at the dinner, stuffing his mouth with food. The friends were sitting together at a restaurant, congratulating them one their victories. Nagisa was wearing one of Haru's gold medals, showing Nitori. Makoto had the other, reading it over and over again. Rin wrapped a arm around Sousuke's shoulder and pointed over at Haru who was smiling at Makoto.

"He's swimming for you, you know." He commented quietly to him. Sousuke snorted and nudged his best friend. "I'm serious."

"What why?" Sousuke asked, frowning at the raven haired swimmer.

"I'm not quite sure I overheard him talking to Makoto about it."

Sousuke eyed his best friend, watching him shrug in helplessness and continued on with his dinner. Sousuke turned his gaze back to Haru who was talking to Momo and Rei. The raven haired teen glanced his way and smiled slightly at him causing Sousuke to avert his eyes in embarrassment for being caught and stared at his plate, playing with his food.

* * *

Rin and Haru were side by side, in position to start the race. Rin eyed his rival, noticing the determination floating in his eyes. He caught Haru's eye and smirked.

"I'm going to win."

"You're on."

The gun shot and they dived in, forgetting the other competitors and concentrating on their own race. Sousuke's eyes widened from the gap Rin and Haru were leaving from the other racers and the fact Haru was much faster and closer to Rin than he ever been at practice.

"Gold to Rin Matsuoka, Silver Haruka Nanase."

Rin cheered and pulled Haru into a bear hug, laughing with delight. He pulled back noticed Haru had a playful pout on his face.

"What's up?"

"I wanted gold."

Rin chuckled and punched the boy on the shoulder. "You can't win everything."

Haru hummed and let a huge smile grace his features. "I suppose silver will do."

They were standing on the podium, the Japanese anthem playing throughout the stadium. Rin keeping his emotions in check, until he received his medal and burst into tears when Haruka stood beside him as pictures were taken, with the third place winner. After getting congratulated but everyone and interviews were over Rin, Haru and their friends decided on a night out to celebrate. Haru had pulled Sousuke aside, while the others walked unaware of their stopped friends.

"Sousuke, I've got something for you." Haru explained as Sousuke had a confused look on his face.

"What is-" Sousuke watched in disbelief as Haruka pulled his silver medal and offered it to him. "-what are you doing?"

"Giving you the medal."

"But it's yours."

"I won it for you." Haru scratched his cheek, looking to the side.

"I can't take it. You worked hard for it and plus it's got your name on it."

"I worked hard to win it for you." He placed it in Sousuke's hand and pointed to it. "If you read it you'll understand."

Sousuke gazed down at the medal and read the inscription. Sousuke eyes widened and he breath caught when his name was engraved underneath Haru's.

 _100M Butterfly_

 _Haruka Nanase_

 _Sousuke Yamazaki_

"Why did you do this?" Sousuke asked, eyeing Haru in confusion.

"You can't compete so I thought I could compete for you." Haruka fiddled with his fingers.

"I don't need your sympathy." Sousuke furrowed his brows, holding the medal in front of Haru's face, waiting for him to take it back.

"I don't feel sorry for you, I did it because you deserve it."

"What?" Sousuke was caught by surprise yet again, lowering the medal.

"You deserve it. Well actually you deserve gold but I've only just really started swimming and I-"

Haru was cut off as Sousuke brought their faces close and pressed their lips together. They moved apart and Sousuke smiled at Haru.

"Thank you Haru."

"You're welcome." Haruka touched his lips, furrowing his brow at Sousuke's smirk. "I only did it so you would stop sulking."

"I'm sure that's the reason." Sousuke chuckled, grabbing Haru's hand and pulling him towards their retreating friends.


	17. Free!

Hey Guys! Its the BONUS DAY!

The subject of Free! I thought most people would do the whole I feel free when I'm with you thing so I thought I'd do a kidnapping instead haha!

* * *

Sousuke Yamazaki was a member of a very successful and rich family. He was sent away from his family and the family business a year ago with no reason from his parents and ended up at Samezuka Academy, rooming with his best friend, the red haired swimmer, Rin Matsuoka. Sousuke kept in contact with his family, receiving cryptic messages in return. One morning before meeting up with his friends he received a threatening text.

 _We're coming, I suggest you run._

Sousuke checked the ID, unknown. The teen furrowed his brow and read over the message again.

"Come on Sousuke, we'll be late!" Rin called, poking his head around the corner. Sousuke glanced up at his impatient friend, locking his phone.

"Alright, I'm coming." Sousuke called, following his roommate, the text message long forgotten. He received several more text messages throughout the following years, Sousuke overlooking them as a new distraction would appear before him. During the years Sousuke had rekindled his relationship with Haruka Nanase, after their troubled childhood affairs. They had begun dating after high school had ended. Sousuke moved into Haru's house. Sousuke and Rin along with Makoto had joined the local police force. Sousuke had just ended a long shift, cracking his back as he entered his home, sniffing the air smelling the delicious food his boyfriend had cooked.

"I'm home Haru." He called out to him. Haruka was sitting patiently for him, waving slightly as Sousuke entered the room. They talked and discussed their days while eating, Haru announcing he'd bathe. Sousuke was lazing on the sofa when his phone began to buzz. His eyes widened at the caller, accepting the call instantly.

"Mum?"

"Sweetie, I can't talk, I'm here to warn you."

"What are you talking about?" Sousuke frowned.

"Please Sousuke, just listen. Your father has run into some bad business and we're leaving the country. You have to do that same. They're coming for you. They won't stop."

"Mum what's going on?" Sousuke demanded, grasping the phone tightly in hand.

"You have to leave now! Oh no, they're coming."

The phone went dead and Sousuke stared at his phone screen. _What just happened?_ Sousuke was still processing what his mother just told him. He heard shuffled steps and turned to see Haruka wearing one of his work shirts and his hat.

"Haru what are you doing?" Sousuke smirked.

"Trying to seduce you, is it working?" Haru asked, pulling down on the shirt, revealing his muscled shoulder.

"Yes." Sousuke eyed him hungrily, flinging his phone onto the sofa behind him and following the retreating raven haired man into their bedroom.

* * *

During the night, Sousuke woke groggily to a urgent grunt.

"Haru, I'm trying to sleep." The boy swatted at the boy beside him, eyes snapped open feeling thin air and hearing a scream rip through the room. "Haru?!"

Sousuke threw himself at the man who was dragging the thrashing Haru to the door. They fell to the floor, the lamp smashing on the ground. Sousuke punched the man in the face causing him to black out. He turned to his boyfriend and grasped his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Sousuke asked seriously, swiping Haru's fringe from the mans eyes. Haru nodded, shivering, clutching onto Sousuke's shirt.

"Who is that?"

Sousuke looked over to the unconscious man, unable to recognise him. "I have no idea."

Haruka let out a yelp as he was ripped from Sousuke's grasp and yelled his name. Sousuke went to lunge at the other invader but was taken by surprise and was restrained by two other men while the a another placed a piece of cloth over his nose and mouth. He thrashed around, slowly losing strength, vision blurring as he fell to his knees. The last thing Sousuke saw before he lost consciousness was Haruka thrashing around, screaming his name as he was dragged from the room.

* * *

Sousuke woke that morning feeling drowsy, he was lying in his bed. Haru wasn't beside him, Sousuke assuming he was making breakfast. The dream he had last night still fresh in his mind. He slung his legs to the side of the bed, his foot landing on something sharp.

"Ouch." Sousuke exclaimed, bringing his foot up, picking the glass from the sole. He glanced down, the lamp smashed on the floor, memories of last night flooding back to him. His eyes exploded from his head and he glanced around the room, a mess from where Haru and he fought the invaders.

"Haru!" Sousuke shouted, running from the room, slamming the front door open, sprinting down the stairs and screaming out Haru's name. He searched everywhere, he pulled at his hair screaming at the sky. Sousuke ran to Rin's apartment and pounded on the door continuously.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." Rin yelled from the other side, opening the door to find his bestfriend. Rin smiled brightly before becoming serious at the lost look on Sousuke's face.

"What's happened?"

"He's gone." Sousuke whispered, the thought finally coming to grips that he failed to protect his Haru. "He's gone."

"Who's gone? Haru?" Rin asked, pulling his friend into his apartment. Makoto appeared from the kitchen, offering them a drink. Sousuke shook his head and sat on Rin's sofa, head in hands, shuffling his legs up and down.

"What am I going to do?" Sousuke murmured. Makoto sat next to Rin, passing a mug to him.

"What happened?" Rin asked again.

"Haru got kidnapped."

"What?" Makoto piped up, narrowing his eyes at the visitor. "What are you saying?"

"We were sleeping and I woke up to Haru's scream. He was being dragged across the floor, I attacked the man and we were okay. But then others came, I was knocked out and they took Haru." Sousuke explained, his eyes beginning to water. "I woke up this morning and he wasn't here and I've searched everywhere. I have to find him."

"You mean, we have to find him." Rin pointed out, nudging Makoto.

"We need to figure out why Haru would be kidnapped in the first place." Makoto announced, starting the investigation straight away.

"He hasn't got an enemies." Sousuke spoke, "Everyone loves him."

"What about you?" Rin pointed out. "Have you got any enemies?"

"No, at least I don't think so." Sousuke replied, suddenly he was taken back to the afternoon before. "Maybe."

"What is it?" Makoto pushed.

"I got a weird phone call from mum yesterday, saying they're coming and I should leave the country." Sousuke explained. "But what has that got to do with Haru?"

"That's strange, have you gotten anything else weird?" Rin moved over next to his best friend. Sousuke pulled out his phone and showed him several text messages from an unknown number.

"I got threatening messages from these guys, just talking about how I should watch my back and they're watching me."

"You never told anyone about these?" Makoto frowned at him. Sousuke shrugged and shook his head.

"I always got distracted when they came through and I'd forget about them. I thought it was just some punk trying to scare me."

"Well maybe not." Rin prodded his finger on his chin. "Your family own a big company don't they?"

"Yeah it's one of the most successful in Japan."

"Does your family have any enemies?"

"I wouldn't know, they shipped me off years ago. My mother did say that dad had run into bad business." The events clicking together in Sousuke's mind. "You don't think they kidnapped Haru because of that?"

"I think so." Rin nodded, "They've figured out where they put you and could be using you as leverage in a deal."

"But why didn't they take me instead?"

"Either they're using Haru as leverage for you or the kidnappers weren't so bright and took the wrong person."

"Well either way we have to find him!" Sousuke exclaimed. "I won't have Haru paying for my family's mistake."

"Where should we start?" Makoto frowned. "He could be anywhere."

Sousuke's phone began to buzz in Rin's hand and they all glanced at the screen. "It's them."

Rin handed the phone to Sousuke, accepting the video call. A middle aged man came into view, bald, angry and fat.

"Who are you?" Sousuke furrowed his brow darkly.

"I'm the one who determines what happened to your beloved partner. So I suggest you cooperate."

"Let me talk to him." Sousuke demanded. He watched as he moved his body from the camera and Sousuke gasped. Haruka was chained to the wall, arms and legs spread out. A black eye the prominent feature of his face, along with several cuts and bruises on the boys jaw. Haru's head was hanging down, limp. "Haru?"

The said boy snapped his head up at his name and his eyes brightened seeing his boyfriends face before darking and his snapped.

"Where the hell are you?"

"What?" Sousuke looked at him skeptically.

"Hurry up and kick these guys butts." Haruka spoke to the phone, his face a blank wall.

"Haru." Sousuke smirked. "I'm coming."

"Looks like your boyfriend is waiting." The bald man came back into view. "Well you'd better hurry."

Sousuke, Rin and Makoto hurriedly dressed in their uniforms, Sousuke borrowing on of Makoto's and they rushed to the location that the man had texted them.

"Are you sure they're here?" Rin glanced up at the building, the spooky atmosphere causing him to draw closer to his friend. "This is such a trap."

"Well we're going in whatever." Sousuke rolled his eyes at the scared looks on his partners faces. "If there's the slightest change Haru is in there we're going."

Makoto nodded timidly in agreement, following him into the building where his best friend might be.

"Do we actually have a plan?" Rin whispered, gun out, eyeing the hall they were walking down.

"Kill baldy and save Haru."

"That's a vague plan." Rin pointed out, "Can we just think about it for a second?"

Rin was pushed by Sousuke, as his friend whacked the hilt of his gun on the opposite opponent, the man falling to the floor.

"Or maybe not." Rin took Makoto's hand and they headed further into the building They heard murmuring further up and they took out the guards silently, kneeling by the door listening to the conversation.

"Do you think he'll come?"

"He seems to think he will. We'll just have to wait."

"What will we do when he gets here?"

"Kill him and everyone he comes with, but not before we take the life of what he holds dearest."

They heard chains clanking together and low groans coming from the room. The three boys glanced at each other.

"Haru." Makoto breathed. The boys nodded in agreement, counted to three and flew into the room. Rin took the only guard in the room while Sousuke and Makoto raised their guns to the man grasping their friends chin and watched him turn towards them.

"Well look who is it." The man chuckled, chucking Haru's face away. "Come for your precious friend."

"Yes." Makoto aimed at the man. "Let him go."

"I don't think so." The shoved a gun to Haru's head and the three men seized up.

"Hey now, lets not be hasty." Rin convinced, "We can work something out."

"I'll be thrown in prison!" The man shook his head. "If I'm losing my life then so will he."

"You can cooperate in our investigation and you could walk free."

"I don't think you'd be willing to let the man who killed your friend to walk free, do you?"

"Damn right." Sousuke growled, aiming at the mans heart.

"I wouldn't do that boy." The man pushed the gun further upon Haru's temple, Sousuke faltered.

"Sousuke." Haruka called out. Sousuke looked at his boyfriend, pale and broken, teal eyes locking with deep blue. "Shoot him."

Sousuke pressed his trigger and the man fell to the floor, clutching his leg in pain. Rin bounded over, clapping handcuffs on the man and sitting on his back. Sousuke rushed over to Haru and stroked his face.

"Lets get you out of there." Sousuke whispered, taking the key from Rin and unlocking the chains from Haru's ankles and wrists. He fell from the wall into Sousuke's arms and punched the man on the shoulder weakly.

"What took you so long?"

"He got a bit emotional." Rin explained, mocking his best friend, causing a weak smile to appear on raven haired mans broken face.


	18. Kissing Booth

**Hey hey guys! Hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Years! A new year but with more SouHaru!**

 **There's a bit of Rinharu in this but it's a joke! Sneaky Haru!**

* * *

"Alright, go ahead." Rin thrust the cap in Momo's face.

"Why are we doing this again?" Nitori asked watching Momo cautiously place his hand in the hat.

"It's the Iwatobi fair and the swim team is doing a kissing booth, Kou persuaded me to kiss one of them and if I'm doing it then so are you."

Rin smiled as Nitori sighed and picked from the hat also. Sousuke was last, arms folded, eyes narrowed at his best friend.

"Why are they doing a kissing booth?"

"Kou and Nagisa won the vote." Rin shrugged, passing the hat over to Sousuke who looked at him in confusion as he placed a hand inside the cap.

"But there's five of them? so two to three?"

"Yeah but it's Kou and Nagisa." Rin explained like it was obvious, picking the last name in the hat. He opened it and smiled at the name. "I got Nagisa, you guys?"

Rin glanced up to see the three of them showing him their pieces of paper. Momo had Makoto, Nitori had Rei and an unhappy Sousuke had picked Haruka.

* * *

"There's no way I'm doing this." Sousuke announced as they approached Iwatobi high school. Rin sighed and stopped them.

"Come on Sou, it's just a little peck."

"Yes but with Haru." Sousuke eyed the younger boys, who were glancing at the ground nervously. "They don't want to do it either."

"Oh come on guys, it's raising money! Kiss them on the cheek if you want. I don't think they'll mind."

The reluctant boys looked at one another, before sighing and continued walking, with a victorious red headed teen behind them. The four boys entered the gates and their eyes widened at the amount of stalls. Momo rushed over to a bug stand where several different insects were captured in jars. Rin rolled his eyes as they caught up, dragging the bug loving boy away.

"But there's a contest!" Momo whined.

"We can come back after." Rin promised. They made their way over to where the swimmers were and Kou waved and approached them.

"Hey Kou." Rin smiled. Kou turned to the other three and placed her hands together.

"Thanks for doing this. They don't actually know about this."

Sousuke flung his arms up in the air. "Of course they don't."

"What's his problem?" Kou whispered to her brother.

"He got Haru." Rin smiled cheekily. "How are the guys going anyway?"

"Pretty good, I'm surprised at how many girls actually want to kiss them."

"What do you mean?"

"Have a look."

Gou took the boys around the corner to find three lines of girls giggling and smiling. Sousuke noted the three lines before finding the fourth with a raven haired boy, drinking from a water bottle. He was watching the sky and leaning back against his chair.

"Why hasn't he got anyone?" Sousuke asked. Gou followed his gaze and landed on Haru.

"Oh he's closed for a bit."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"He's the most popular. He asked to be closed, he'd had enough of all the giggling girls." Gou explained, nodding in understanding.

"Girls actually like that stoic, silent bullshit?" Rin laughed.

"That and he is incredibly good looking." Kou's eyes sparkled. Rin narrowed his eyes and watched Haru gulp down some water, watching the raven hairs adams apple bob. Their eyes met and Haruka's eyes widened and he choked on the water while tipping back against his chair and falling back. Rin burst out laughing, walking over to the heaving free style swimmer. Rin went to tease the boy but Haru beat him to the punch.

"I'm closed." Haruka pointed to the sign in front of the red head.

"I'm not interested in kissing you." Rin crossed his arms.

"Then why are you here?" Haruka perked a brow, challenging the red head.

"I'm here to kiss Nagisa."

"Well he's over there." Haru pointed. They watched as Nagisa pressed his lips against a small brown haired girl. "Why is your team here?"

"They're here to kiss you guys. Raise some money."

Haru hummed and nodded, taking his sign down and motioned Rin closer. Rin pushed closer, their faces inches apart. Haruka smirked before he leaned closer and caught Rin's lips with his own. Rin's eyes exploded and he turned beet red when Haru leaned back and pointed to a jar beside him.

"What?!" Rin asked, his brain scrambled.

"That'll be two yen."

"But I didn't, you, I-" Rin sighed at Haru's raised brow and flicked a coin into the raven haired teens jar. "-I hate you."

"No you don't" Haru called, slight amusement in his voice as Rin shuffled back towards his teammates.

"I thought you were kissing Nagisa?" Momo asked.

"You saw that?" Rin frowned. The three of them including Kou nodded. "He got me by surprise. He's such a dick."

"Does that mean I don't have to kiss him now?" Sousuke's hope rose and was crushed when Rin dragged the unwanting teal eyed teen over to the bored Haru.

"Back for more?" Haru smirked as Rin turned red once again and pushed Sousuke forward.

"Don't be stupid. Sousuke wants to."

"Well I don't. I'm being forced to." Sousuke frowned.

"I'll leave you to it." Rin smiled, joining the line up for Nagisa. Momo and Nitori joining for their kiss. Sousuke sighed and turned back to the raven haired teen, who was watching him closely.

"What?" Sousuke crossed his ams.

"If you don't want to kiss me, you don't have to." Haru explained.

"I'll kiss you." Sousuke snapped, leaning closer to the teen. "Just don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Just don't, it'll put me off." Sousuke watched the ocean blue eyes search his own. He unintentionally leaned closer and flicked his glance to Haru's lips. "You ready?"

Haru hummed and placed a finger under Sousuke's chin and dragged the butterfly's face to his own, the space diminishing quickly. Their lips connected and Haruka hummed in approval as their lips moulded together perfectly. They stayed that way for several seconds before Sousuke moved back and Haru licked his lips. Sousuke turned red at Haru's reaction and began to feel hot.

"Wanna go again?" Sousuke blurted out, covering his mouth as he realised he was the one to say those words.

"Maybe over dinner." Haru let a small smile grace his lips before he turned stoic once again. "That'll be two yen."


	19. Free Pokemon

_Hey guys, this is really weird but I decided to do a free!/Pokemon crossover. It is a SouHaru story! I thought I'd try it out! So let me know what you think._

* * *

"Come guys, we're going shopping." Haruka called. A blue blur flew into the room, jumping into Haru's arms, causing the teen to let out a short laugh. "Vaporeon!"

Vaporeon nuzzled into his masters chest and let out a slight howl when Haruka put him down. Haru kneeled down and pat his pokemon on the head.

"Where's Umbreon?" Haru asked Vaporeon. The water pokemon turned his head a called out. Haru watched as an old, black and grey, Umbreon slowly made his way to the awaiting raven haired teen. He purred at the touch of the raven haired teen.

"You think you're up to a little walk?" Haruka asked. Umbreon nodded and the three of them left their home their destination the corner shop.

Every kid at the age of ten would receive a Eevee for their birthday. Their Eevee would experience and grow with them. They were connected together, emotions shared, thoughts known. On their sixteenth birthday their Eevee's evolve ( _I know you need stones and happiness levels and that, but in this case no!)_ to represent their masters personality. When they reach the age of eighteen their pokemon become sensitive, letting off particular pheromones, ready for a mate. Those pokemon who mate, their masters are destined for each other. Soul mates, so to speak.

Haruka was walking from aisle to aisle placing his goods into his shopping basket. Umbreon was curled around Haru's broad shoulders, while Vaporeon obediently heeled at Haru's feet. Umbreon gracefully jumped from Haru's shoulder as his owner began to pay for his belongings. Vaporeon's head suddenly shot upwards, nose in the air as he sniffed.

"Vaporeon you okay?" Haruka asked, peeking down at his friend. Vaporeon ignored him and began to slowly move towards the scent before he sprinted off towards the attractive smell. "Vaporeon!"

Haru sprinted after him, Umbreon leading the way, smelling Vaporeon's distinct smell. They rounded a corner at the same time as another teen was calling out his pokemon's name.

"Glaceon!"

Both pair of eyes focused on the two pokemon circling one another, purring and eyeing one another. Vaporeon moved in and licked Glaceon gently.

"Get away from her." The teen boy growled, scooping up his pokemon. Vaporeon growled at the teen and began jumping up the man's leg.

"Vaporeon!" Haruka called, arms open waiting, his pokemon jumped on him and Haru smiled slightly. He glanced up and his eyes widened. The teenage boy was none other than Sousuke Yamazaki. Teal eyes were littered with disbelief.

"Haru?" He stuttered out. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Haruka cocked his head to one side, confused. Sousuke lived in Samezuka what was he doing in Iwatobi alone without Rin.

"I er-" Sousuke scratched his neck. "None of your business."

"Okay." Haruka shrugged, turning to walk away. "Come on guys, let go home."

"Wait, Haru!" Sousuke called, arm out, ready to catch him. Haru glanced over his shoulder. "I'm actually here to talk to you."

Sousuke ended up walking home with Haru, Glaceon walking close to Haru's Vapoeron much to Sousuke's annoyance.

"Why are they so close?" He frowned, nudging Vaporeon away from Glaceon with his foot. Haru let out a quiet chuckle, putting down the tea he had made.

"He's just being friendly." Haru sighed. Sousuke suddenly noticed something, he couldn't believe he didn't notice it before. He looked from Haru to Vaporeon to Umbreon who was curled up on a cushion, snoozing away.

"Why do you have two Eeveelutions?"

"Vaporeon is mine and Umbreon was my grandmothers." Haruka explained.

"But I thought your pokemon die with you?"

"They do but for some reason Umbreon didn't." Haru glanced over to the snoozing pokemon and smiled softly. "He's so old, he can't do much anymore."

Sousuke nodded, sipping from his cup and stared at the boy across from him. He averted his gaze when Haru glanced his away.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Err nothing, don't worry about it!" Sousuke announced, glancing at his Glaceon who was gazing at him in disappointment.

* * *

"You ready to see Glaceon today?" Haruka asked his Vaporeon who just moaned happily running to the door. "I'll see you late Umbreon."

Umbreon nodded, settling down for a nap and sighed in contempt when Haru closed the front door, leaving him to rest. After school had finished for the day the Iwatobi swim club made their way to the Samezuka pool.

"Has Leafeon found a mate yet Makoto-chan?" Nagisa asked, watching as Leafeon jumped at Haru's Vaporeon.

"No, but I'm okay being single." Makoto smiled.

"Did you know some Eeveelutions and their masters go through life without ever finding a partner." Rei pointed out, nodding at his logic. Nagisa rolled his eyes and assured Makoto he wasn't going to die alone.

"What about you Haru-senpai, has Vaporeon found a mate?" Kou asked.

"I think he has." Haru nodded.

"Who is it?!" Nagisa shook Haru's arm. Haru was about to tell them who when Rin came running up to them with his Jolteon right behind him.

"Hey guys!" Rin smiled, before narrowing his eyes at them, "Come on, you're late."

They entered the building, Vaporeon rushing off. "Vaporeon, come back!"

Haru called, sighing as he followed his pokemon. He stopped when he found him and laughed at what he saw. Vaporeon was trying to crawl up Sousuke's leg to get to Glaceon who was being held high above Sousuke's head.

"Will you call off your horny dog!" Sousuke exclaimed at him. Haru snorted, walking over and picked Vaporeon up. The two of them joined their teams inside the pool after Sousuke scolded Haru and practice began. Sousuke hadn't been in the pool yet, keeping his Glaceon close, giving Vaporeon a warning eye whenever he got too close.

"You're going have to let her go at some point." Haruka walked over, wiping his hair. "What's wrong with my Vaporeon anyway?"

"Well it is yours." Sousuke mentally hit himself as hurt flickered through Haru's eyes, his emotion travelling to Vaporeon and he began growling at Sousuke a little loudly causing both teams to stare at them.

"Im sorry I repluse you so much."Haruka turned around and walked off.

"Wait Haru, I didn't mean-"

Sousuke flinched as Vaporeon snapped at him before chasing after his master. Rin walked over and nudged Sousuke.

"What happened?"

Sousuke pinched his nose and finally put his Glaceon down who glanced up to Sousuke analysing him before running off in Haru's direction. Rin pinned some things together in his mind before his eyes widened and he realised why he never let Glaceon out of his sight.

"Holy shit, Haru's your soul mate?!" Rin laughed clapping Sousuke on the shoulder.

"Yeah I think he is."

"Why didn't you let your Glaceon mate then?" Rin seemed confused. "Unless you don't want Haru as your soul mate?"

"I don't actually know." Sousuke shook his head. "I think I like him, I mean we've only really just started being civil with each other and I don't want to mess it up."

"Well I think Glaceon knows what you want." Rin pushed Sousuke towards the door. "You better go find him."

Sousuke eventually found Haruka at the beach, knees to his chest, watching his Glaceon and his Vaporeon circle one another. Sousuke glared at them before his chest lightened and watched as his Glaceon looked lovingly and nervous at Haru's Vaporeon. Sousuke glanced over to Haru who was frowning, looking lost and unloved. He approached him, plopping down beside him.

"I'm sorry." He announced, staring out at the ocean.

"It's okay." Haruka replied, "I understand why you don't want me."

Sousuke glanced over to Haru who was still watching the ocean. "You understand?"

"Yeah," Haruka finally locked eyes with Sousuke. "I'm difficult, I know that. I get it if you don't want to be my soul mate."

"You don't find it a bit weird that we of all people are soul mates? a little while ago we were always at each others throats."

Haru smirked. "Yeah. I never really believed in the soul mate bull."

"I mean just because our pokemon like each other doesn't mean we have to." Sousuke continued.

"I like you." Haru whispered quietly, frowning as he watched their pokemon do some kind of mating dance. He felt Sousuke stiffen beside him and felt Sousuke grasp his hand. Haruka gazed into Sousuke's eyes and questioned him.

"I think I like you to." Sousuke seemed unsure.

"You think?"

"Well ever since we've been you know okay, I get this feeling sometimes. I can't explain it but-"

Sousuke froze as Haru's lips came into contact with his own. His heart began to beat rapidly and his brain scrambled. His eyes were glazed when Haru broke the kiss.

"Does it feel like that?"

"Yeah but less intense." Sousuke grasped his chest. Haru smiled genuinely at him before leaning his head against Sousuke shoulder. They both watched as their Eeveelutions cuddled up to one another and curled their tails together just as Sousuke grasped Haru's hand with his.


	20. Inevitable Valentine

**_Hey Hey guys! I know this is 4 days late! But, Happy Valentines Day!_**

 ** _A little SouHaru Valentine for you guys!_**

* * *

Valentine's Day. The day to express your love to your partner, crush or in Sousuke's case enemy. He had no idea how he had gotten into this situation. Rin was rambling about god knows what as Sousuke slowly blocked the noise and concentrated on defeating the boss in his game. His tongue was stuck out, thumb continuously pressing the same button over and over again. He jumped from his chair and fisted the air when the boss fell to the ground.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Rin furrowed his brow, peeking at him from his desk.

"Of course I was." Sousuke lied confidently.

"So what do you think?" Rin folded his arms, one brow raised.

"Sounds logical." Sousuke flinched, hoping what he responded was right. He sighed in relief when Rin's eyes sparkled and smiled.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about what?" Sousuke was now confused.

"About Haru's crush on you." Rin rolled his eyes. "That's all I've been talking about for the past half an hour."

"Wait. What?" Sousuke processed before staring at Rin dumbfounded. "Don't be ridiculous, Nanase doesn't like me. We hate each other."

"You weren't listening were you?" Rin smirked having caught his best friend. Sousuke sighed heavily and shook his head. "I was explaining that since you guys hate each other so much maybe you're just denying your feelings for one another."

Sousuke snorted out a laugh. "Seriously?"

"Oh come on think about it." Rin exclaimed. "You guys are always competing. You keep staring at each other. You constantly bicker like an old couple and I've seen you check him out."

"I have not!" Sousuke spluttered before regaining his composure. "I don't know what fantasy land you live in but we do not like each other."

"You keep saying we or he doesn't like me." Rin eyed him knowingly. "You like him, don't you?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you." Sousuke announced, slumping back into his chair and turning away from the prying red head.

"Valentine's Day is in a couple of days." Rin loudly spoke, causing Sousuke to knit his brow and press the key pad a bit harder. "I could help."

Sousuke bit his lip and refused to give in. He wasn't going to admit it, there was no way Rin would get him to confess something he hadn't even accepted himself.

"I'm sure he'll get plenty of Valentine's this year. He might even snag himself a date." Rin pointed out, smirking as Sousuke hunched his shoulders and hung his head. "He'll get a kiss then they'll go back to his place and-"

"-Shut up!" Sousuke barked, spinning around and sighed. "Help me."

"Mmmm I don't know." Rin prodded his chin, smiling at Sousuke cheekily. "Maybe I'll give Haru a Valentine instead."

"Rin." Sousuke growled warningly. "If you don't help me, I'll tell Nitori you are his secret Valentine."

"Woah alright." Rin put his hands up defensively. "You've got my attention."

* * *

"How do you know he even likes me?" Sousuke asked, walking side by side with Rin as they walked to Haru's house. Valentine's Day had fallen on the Sunday and to Sousuke's luck and Rin's despair, Sousuke was able to approach him alone, with no students staring making him feel embarrassed. If Haru rejected him, yes Sousuke would sting for a while but he would be the only one to witness the rejection.

"I just know. I mean if you can love that heartless machine then I don't see why he can't love you."

"What are you saying?"

"That you both are emotionless beings that would be great together." Rin shrugged, "Obviously."

Sousuk rolled his eyes and stopped, finding himself at the first step of Haruka Nanase's house. He gulped and glanced at the red head who was grinning at him.

"Well good luck." Rin whacked his shoulder, before pushing him towards the step. "I'll head on back, hopefully I won't see you later."

Rin noticed the fear flicker through Sousuke's eyes. He frowned in sympathy and sighed. He grasped Sousuke's shoulders. "You've got this. Your Sousuke Yamazaki. Just be nice and tell him how you feel."

"Right, okay." Sousuke sounded a little unsure. He waited till Rin was out of sight before he made his way up.

* * *

Haru was stirring his pot of broth, sighing as he remembered his hadn't put the rubbish out. He took off his apron folding it neatly. He grasped the garbage bag and made his way to the front door. He froze when he heard a hushed voice.

"I can't do this."

Haru raised a brow in question and approached his door, opening it to find a familiar teen heading back down the steps.

"Sousuke?"

The said teen froze and peeked over his shoulder to find the raven haired man staring curiously at him. Sousuke quickly put the flowers behind his back as he turned fully.

"Hey Nanase. I didn't realise you were here."

"I live here." Haru replied rather bluntly causing Sousuke to chuckle in nervousness.

"Of course, I knew that."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just taking a walk." Sousuke lied, glancing to the side not wanting to look directly in Haru's eye.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Haruka asked, as he closed the lid of his bin.

"Nothing."

Haru hummed, deciding to approach the rare sighting of a flustered Sousuke and tease him some more.

"Are they flowers for your girlfriend?"

"What? No!" Sousuke yelped as Haru tried to peek over his shoulder. He is far too close for Sousuke's liking and he breathed in sharply, accidently inhaling Haru's intoxicating scent. Sousuke faltered and Haruka managed to swipe the bunch from his grip.

"These are beautiful Sousuke." Haru's eyes had widen slightly, glancing up to the now angry and red, teal eyed teenager. "Who are these for?"

"None of your business." Sousuke snapped, crossing his arms. His eyes suddenly widened and he finally processed what Haru had called him. "Did you just call me Sousuke?"

"Well that's your name isn't it?" Haruka had a small smirk on his face as he fingered the petals of the bouquet.

"I thought we were on last name basis?" Sousuke was now officially confused.

"I thought I'd give it try." Haru shrugged, turning around. He peeked over his shoulder. "I didn't mind it."

Sousuke gaped at the retreating raven haired teen. "Hey wait!"

Haru turned back, cocking his head to one side in question.

"The flowers?" Sousuke put out a hand to accept back his present.

"I think I'll keep them." Haru nodded to himself, smirking at the disbelief look on Sousuke's face.

"Oi Haru, give them back!" Sousuke growled, not realising he had just called Haru, Haru and followed the free style swimmer into his house. Sousuke had entered the kitchen and stopped as he saw Haruka gently presenting his flowers in their vase.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Haru asked, focusing on his flowers.

"What?" Sousuke was taken aback.

"Well by the time the train leaves it'll be too late." Haruka shrugged. "You don't have to."

What Haru said made sense, it would be way too late for dinner when he would get back and Rin wouldn't let him even attempt a snack, with the amount of questions he'd bombard him with. Sousuke knew this was an opportunity to tell the raven haired teen his feelings and hopefully they were replicated.

"Okay sure." Sousuke nodded.

* * *

Dinner was silent. Neither boys spoke, Sousuke was too nervous and Haru was just being Haru. Sousuke swallowed his mouth full and decided it was now or never.

"Haru-"

"Sousuke-"

Haru hummed and Sousuke stopped. "You go first."

Haru placed his chop sticks down. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you." Sousuke replied, frowning, _it's quite the opposite in fact. Just say it like that. Come on you can do it_. "You weren't really that welcoming either."

Sousuke mentally slapped his head and sighed heavily internally.

"I suppose that's true." Haruka bit his lip. "Why are we so awkward?"

"What do you mean?" Sousuke raised a brow.

"We're just jumping at each other throats and avoiding the inevitable."

"Which is?" Sousuke's heart started to quicken. Haruka was leaning over the table, watching the stoic yet frightened face of Sousuke and flickered his eyes to the teens lips.

"That we like each other and happen to be sexually attracted to one another."

"Is that so?" Sousuke stuttered out, watching Haru's lips pronounce every word.

"Are you scared Yamazaki?" Haruka teased. Sousuke let out an angry growl and met Haru half way across the table and smashed their lips together. Haru let out a surprised gasp causing Sousuke to smirk in victory as they kissed as the tables turned. They broke apart and Haruka pressed his hand to his lips and blushed intensely.

"You're pretty cute when you're embarrassed." Sousuke licked his lips. Haruka narrowed his brow and glared at the smirking butterfly swimmer. Sousuke just ignored the death glare. "So what now?"

Haru's face lightened. "I guess we have sex."

Sousuke choked on his drink he just sipped and his heart stopped when he heard the most beautiful noise. He looked over to find Haru with his head back a huge smile on his face, laughing. Sousuke frowned at him before Haru's laughter became contagious and he to broke a smile and laughed with giggling raven haired swimmer. Then both calmed down and Haruka wiped his eyes gently.

"Let's start with a date." Haru smiled at the teal eyed teen who was staring lovingly at him.

"Can we make out though?" Sousuke casually asked. "Because we got some catching up to do."

"Absolutely." Haru answered, making his way around the table and straddling Sousuke. "Where should we start?"

"Hmmm, how about here?" Sousuke mumbled as his closed the distance, capturing Haru's lips with his own.


	21. Makoto, We Have A Problem!

**_Another story already! What's going on!?_**

* * *

Makoto was sitting comfortably with his litter brother between his legs as they played together. Makoto smiled in amusement as his brother stuck out his tongue in concentration and leaned from side to side as his video game car did.

"Nii-chan pay attention. You're driving into the wall."

Makoto glanced up and sure enough his car was trying to make its way through the barrier. His brother won and Makoto came dead last.

"Nii-chan you let me win." His brother moaned, nudging his head against Makoto's chin. A knock on Makoto's front door interrupted his reply. He set his brother on the floor and headed to door. Makoto opened the door and stared down to find two unfamiliar yet familiar girls standing in front of him. One had blonde hair down to her shoulders, looking sheepish and guilty while the other had her hands on her hips, brows furrowed and her deep blue eyes were shining with annoyance.

"Hello?" Makoto cocked his head to one side.

"Makoto we have a problem."

* * *

"How did this happen?" Makoto asked rather calmly as the three of them sat on the steps of Makoto's home.

"We think it was the mackerel stew Nagisa brought round."

"I didn't know it would change our genders Haru-chan." Nagisa cried out, nuzzling the annoyed girl beside her.

"Where did you get it from?" Makoto asked the blonde.

"Just the local store. My family shop there all the time."

"Who made the stew?"

"I did." Haruka frowned. "But I didn't put anything weird in it."

"Then how can you be sure it was the mackerel stew?"

"It's the only thing that we both had." Haru replied logically. "What happens if we're stuck like this?"

"Being a girl isn't that bad." Nagisa jumped up. "Come on Haru-chan, we've got the weekend to figure this out!"

* * *

Haru was staring at himself in the mirror. Well herself, she corrected, cocking her head to one side. Nagisa had taken them shopping, a few sets of clothes while they were female. Haruka sighed, outlining her figure with her hands. She was examining how long her eye lashes had grown when her stomach began to rumble.

She groaned in annoyance at the empty cupboards and bare fridge and drew up enough courage to leave the house. The last time she had done that was when he had stormed over to Makoto's with a wary and guilty Nagisa following behind. Haru made her way to the store, eyeing the ocean as she walked by. All her surroundings were blocked out as she continued to do as she would when she was a male. The next thing she knew she was on the ground blinking up at a fussing dark haired female.

"Oh my goodness are you okay?" The lady offered her hand. "I didn't see you there."

Haru accepted the hand and brushed herself over before turning her attention to the lady.

"I apologise. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh my. You're a very polite girl." The lady observed. "I'm Verysa."

"Haruka." Haru replied, "I'm very sorry, I better go."

"Hey mum, wait up." A familiar voice rang out. The lady turned and smiled at her son.

"Oh I'm sorry honey. I got excited."

The boy approached, finally noticing his mother wasn't alone and his eyes landed on a pretty raven haired girl, her big blue eyes had widen at his approach.

"This is Haruka. I accidently bumped into her." His mother smiled sheepishly.

"Haruka?" The son cocked his head, eyes the girl in front of him.

"Oh do you two know each other?" The teens mother asked, eyeing the two teens.

"Yes." Haru nodded, pleading inside that the teen beside the enthusiastic lady would keep his mouth shut. "We met through Rin."

"Oh Rin, such a sweet boy. You don't happen to be his girlfriend?"

"Oh no." Haru blushed slightly. "He's just a friend."

"Oh that's a shame. You're such a pretty girl. Maybe my Sousuke can capture your heart."

"Mum!" Sousuke exclaimed.

"Oh I'm only messing." She nudged her son. "You should invite Haruka to dinner."

"I don't think she'll want to come." Sousuke mumbled, catching the deep blue eyes with his.

"It's okay, I usually eat alone." Haru explained. "I'd better get going. It was nice to meet you Verysa. Sousuke."

Haruka bowed and began to walk away, sighing as she turned the corner. She only walked a few metres before someone called out for her to stop.

"Haru, wait up."

Haru turned to be face to face with Sousuke Yamazaki. His teal eyes were scanning her face, determining if it really was Haru.

"I've had a bad weekend. Please don't make it worse."

"Why are you a girl?" Sousuke questioned. "Are you like a transgender or something?"

"No." Haru answered. "I happen to have eaten something that didn't agree with my genes."

"Right," Sousuke drawled out. "Well honestly it's none of my concern and frankly I don't want to know."

"So why are you here?"

"Mum really wants you to come to dinner. So will you come?"

"I don't know Sousuke. I don't really feel comfortable like this." Haru gestured to herself.

"You look fine. I'm not taking no as an answer." Sousuke crossed his arms and towered over the raven haired teen.

"Why aren't you curious about me as a female?"

"Honestly, nothing surprises me anymore. The amount of things Rin has done, this honestly doesn't even hit top ten."

Haru's eyes widened. "I'm slightly worried for your sanity."

Sousuke chuckled and ruffled the girls hair. "I'm sure whatever happened to you, you'll sort it out. If not."

Sousuke began to walk away before turning the corner the teal eyes teen peeked over his shoulder. "You're pretty attractive as a girl."

With that he disappeared leaving a rather embarrassed Haru behind.

* * *

Haruka with the unexpected help from Makoto, was slightly overdressed for the dinner she was about to attend. She still didn't understand Sousuke under reaction to the sudden change of gender but was glad for it. Haru reached the restaurant waiting patiently outside for Sousuke and his family.

"Wow. You look beautiful."

Haru turned to find Sousuke staring at her. "Thanks."

"Come on," Sousuke gestured. "We're already inside."

Sousuke led Haruka to their table and froze when she noticed a certain red head talking with Sousuke's mother.

"Oh shit." Haru accidently let slip. Sousuke stopped.

"What?"

"You didn't tell me Rin was coming."

"He's gonna find out eventually, we have joint practice tomorrow."

"Wait Sousu-"

Haru was dragged to the table by hand and refused to make eye contact with the red head.

"She made it." Sousuke announced slumping down in his chair beside Rin.

"Oh Haruka you made it." Verysa grinned, hugging the raven haired teen. Rin glanced up and choked on his drink.

"Haru?!" Rin exclaimed. "What the fu-"

Rin grunted in pain as Sousuke stamped on his foot, causing Rin to glance angrily in his direction.

"Come sit." Verysa insisted, almost forcefully pushing Haru into her chair.

Dinner was silent. Rin's eyes were staring holes into Haru head, while Sousuke swapped between his friends. Sousuke's mother didn't seem to notice and chatted Haru's face off.

"That was delicious, thank you for inviting me." Haruka bowed, ignoring the disbelief look on Rin's face. "I better get home."

"Sousuke will walk you home." Verysa smiled, nudging her son forward. "Goodnight Haruka."

Rin just watched his two best friends walk off together. Rin was still processing Haru's form and couldn't believe Sousuke was telling the truth when he explained that Haruka was now female after some weird occurrence.

"She's such a polite and pretty girl." Sousuke's mother called out.

"Yeah," Rin nodded, not really paying attention.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home." Haruka let a small smile grace her lips as they stood outside Haru's door.

"You're being pretty polite Haru." Sousuke raised one brow.

"Fine. Goodnight." Haru dejected, turning to her door.

"Hey don't be like that." Sousuke grasped Haru's wrist lightly. "You've just never been this nice to me."

"You're not exactly a ball of sunshine to me either."

"What are you going to do about your 'condition'?" Sousuke asked, deciding to ignore Haru's comment.

Haru shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. I'm just hoping I'll wake up a man."

"We can only hope." Sousuke's eyes flickered with hope and mischief. Sousuke did a double take of Haru's lips and unintentionally moved in. Haru's eyes widened when he felt Sousuke's lips on his own. He broke away and they both looked at each other in astoundment.

"I didn't mean to do that." Sousuke announced, turning on heel. Before he could leave Haruka twisted the teen around and jumped on him, linking their lips tightly together once more.

"What are we doing?" Sousuke asked breathlessly, after they broke apart once again.

"I don't know. But I like it." Haru shrugged, pouncing on the unexpected teal eyed teen. Sousuke grunted in happiness.

"I can't wait for you to turn back into a man."

"What's wrong with female me?" Haru pouted.

"She isn't the man I fell in love with." Sousuke nuzzled Haru's neck, planting a tender kiss there.

* * *

 ** _Hey Hey_**  
 ** _Another SouHaru video has been uploaded!_**

 ** _watch?v=3Y10rgcXX1g_**

 ** _Cheers Guys! Hugs and Kisses for all_**


	22. Missed Train

**_Hello SouHaru lovers! Another story accomplished! I had fun writing this one. The awkward moments are always the best._**

* * *

Sousuke Yamazaki was stuck on the train, his arms were crossed, shoulders hunched and his head was forward, his eyes level with someones arse. He averted his eyes and caught the look of the man beside of him, staring lustfully at the boy in front of Sousuke. He rolled his eyes in disgust and was about to scold the old man when the train shifted violently. Sousuke grunted in both pain and surprised when a body collided into him and instinctively helped the culprit steady himself. Now the man was sitting in his lap and Sousuke didn't know what to do. The man glanced at his saviour from behind and deep blue eyes met teal.

"Haru?!" "Sousuke?" Both teens eyes widened in recognition. Haru all but jumped off Sousuke's lap.

"What are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"I'm going to the beach."

"Without Rin?"

"I can do things without him you know." Sousuke grunted.

"I know, I just assumed you'd be with him." Haru shrugged, turning back around, Sousuke gazed up at the back of Haru's head. Sousuke felt movement behind him and glanced at the old man. He was shuffling closer, his arm reaching out, aimed for Haru's behind. Sousuke smacked his arm away and glared menacingly at him. The old man retreated, grumbling about respecting your elders.

"Crazy old coot." Sousuke muttered under his breath. When he turned back to Haru, he found the raven haired teen staring at him.

"Thank you."

"For?" Sousuke raised a brow. Haru motioned to the old man. "Oh, no problem."

Their conversation died instantly with Haruka nodding and turning back once more. Their stop came and Sousuke walked behind Haru out of the station and went to walk off when Haru's voice stopped him.

"Can I come with you?"

"What?" Sousuke asked over his shoulder.

"Can I come with you to the beach?" Haru's eyes were sparkling at the thought of water and Sousuke smirked.

"You're such a water freak." Sousuke continued ahead, his voiced loudly. "Come on then."

Haruka caught up, falling into a peaceful silence as they walked. They made it to the deserted beach just as the sun was setting and sat side by side as it went behind the horizon, it's orange and red light flickering over the ocean. Haru glanced up to the man beside him. He let a small smile grace his lips as Sousuke's eyes were filled with amazement and his demeanour seemed so relaxed.

"Stop looking at me Nanase." Sousuke announced. Haru jumped slightly and averted his eyes in embarrassment.

"Why did you come out so late?" Haruka pried, fingering the sand in front of him.

"Rin was with Nitori so I had-"

"-To get away." Haru finished for him. Sousuke glimpsed at Haru who watched the sand drain between his fingers. "That's what I did."

"Are Makoto and Nagisa that bad?" Sousuke smiled, amused at the annoyed glance Haru sent his way.

"You have no idea." Haru made a sick gesture and smiled when Sousuke chuckled.

"Rin and Nitori were feeding each other grapes right in front of me." Sousuke challenged, cocking a brow at Haru.

"Makoto and Nagisa full on made out in front of me." Haru replied, shivering at the memory causing Sousuke to chuckle once again. "This is nice."

"What is?" Sousuke's laughter died down.

"Us being civil." Haru explained.

Sousuke hummed. "Yeah it is."

There was a silence before Haru stood and stretched his arms above his head. "Well come on. Let's do what we came here for."

Sousuke watched at the boy began to take his clothes off. His shirt flew, landing on Sousuke's head.

"Oi, watch where you're chucking your clothes!" Sousuke growled, ripping the shirt from his head, his eyes widening and blushed intensely. "What are you doing?"

"Going for a swim, you coming?"

"You're naked." Sousuke pointed out, his eyes focused on the sky.

"So I am." Haruka agreed in amusement. "You better hurry or you'll miss out."

Sousuke waited until he couldn't hear Haru's feet before he glanced back down to catch Haru's head breaking the water. Seeing Haru so at peace in the water Sousuke threw his clothes off, left only in hsi jammers and sprinted across the sand and dived into the water to join Haru.

"How's your shoulder?"

Sousuke grasped it out of habit and rolled it several times. "It's better but I still won't be able to compete for a while."

Haru nodded and let the water float over his shoulders as he flowed over towards Sousuke.

"Don't you always wear your jammers underneath?"

"That's if I know I'm going to swim. Which I didn't. Shouldn't you be heading back soon?"

"Shit." Sousuke cursed, turning back towards the shore, he began to swim back but froze when Haruka asked something he never thought he would hear.

"Do you want to stay at mine?"

"I need permission from the school to stay out for the night." Sousuke explained, after unfreezing and swam back over to the raven haired man.

"Can you just ring them up now?"

"No, they like a weeks notice." Sousuke rolled his eyes, "It's ridiculous."

"You could say it was an emergency?"

Sousuke snorted. "What emergency?"

"A family member died or you're boyfriend almost drowned."

"My boyfriend?"

"It is just an excuse. But I can pretend to drown if you want." Haru suggested.

"That's okay, you don't need to do that." Sousuke glanced in confusion at Haru who was staring at him in all seriousness. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine." Haruka rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to make your life easier."

"I better get going." Sousuke announced, "Thanks for today."

Haruka's face went stone faced and just nodded to Sousuke before diving into the water and swam away. Sousuke frowned before turning away and heading back to the shore. He threw on his shirt, grasping his jeans, watching Haruka swim as he zipped his pants. Sousuke sighed before jogging back to the train station. He sprinted when he heard the last call for Samezuka and shouted for the train to stop. He got to the end of the line, hands on knees heaving in air.

"Shit." Sousuke whispered. "Now what am I going to do?"

Sousuke glanced at the hanging clock at the train station. Eight O'clock. His stomach rumbled causing Sousuke to grasp his stomach to muffle the noise. "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

Sousuke grabbed his phone and dialled his dorm room keeper.

"Hello, this is Remba."

"Remba, It's Sousuke. I'm not going to be able to make it back tonight. My partner almost drowned and we were at the hospital for hours. I've only just got them home and I've missed the last train."

"This is very late notice Mr Yamazaki. I'll allow it this once since it was an emergency but for now on no more freebies."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am."

Sousuke hung up the phone and rested his head in his hands. He waited several moments before he made his way to Haruka Nanase's house.

He knocked gently on the door, he only waited a few seconds before Haru appeared in front of him. Haruka let him in without a word and Sousuke followed the swimmer into his living room. Sousuke's eyes widened at the futon laying in the middle, ready made.

"You knew I wasn't going to make it the train?" He rounded on the smirking raven haired teen.

"No. I set it up just in case." Haruka shrugged. "You hungry?"

At the question Sousuke nodded vigorously and waited patiently for Haru to bring him food. The teal eyed teen devoured the meal asking for seconds and thirds.

"This is amazing." Sousuke mumbled, chewing away. "You've got to give me the recipe."

"You cook?" Haru seemed surprised. Sousuke nodded, swallowing his mouthful.

"Mum loves cooking, I get it from her."

Haruka nodded, grabbing his plate along with Sousuke's and went to the kitchen. Sousuke followed the boy and instinctively grabbed the tea towel and a plate.

"You don't have to."

"It's okay. You cooked at least." Sousuke waved him off. "And it was delicious."

Sousuke noticed the slight blush spreading across Haru's cheek at the compliment.

"Are you getting embarrassed Nanase?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Haru snapped, flicking his bubbled hand at Sousuke. Sousuke sneezed as the bubbles tickled his nose and he rubbed it off. Haruka was smiling in amusement and didn't expect Sousuke to dip his hand in the bubbles and smooth his hand all over Haru's face. Haruka spluttered and coughed, wiping the soap from his eyes. Sousuke burst out laughing before he grasped Haru's wrist, removing it from his face and began to sculpture a soapy beard. The raven haired teen let his arm fall and watched the way the teal eyed man poked out his tongue out in concentration. Cute. Haruka thought.

As Sousuke finished, Haruka noticed a few stray bubbles on Sousuke's lip and automatically reached up and ran his thumb across the teens bottom lip. Sousuke's eyes widened at the sensation and their eyes locked. Sousuke flickered his eyes down to Haru's lips, covered in bubbles wanting to swipe his own thumb across those delicate lips. He lifted his hand towards him, he flinched when Haruka let out an awkward cough and turned away. Sousuke let his arm stay mid air and watched Haru wipe away his bubble beard away.

"It's late. We should probably get some sleep." Haruka announced.

"O-okay." Sousuke answered disappointed. He made his way to the futon, sitting down and removed his jacket.

"Good night." Haruka spoke, walking to the door, stopping, his hand on the frame, turning his head.

"Good night." Sousuke replied, smiling gratefully. Haruka let a small smile grace his lips before his lifted his hand and disappeared from Sousuke's view. Sousuke let out a breath and flopped on his back, staring up at the ceiling. His brain was scrambled from trying to distinguish these feelings that were all too new. He wondered if Haruka felt them too, eyes closing hoping something would make sense.

* * *

Sousuke woke that morning to find he had encircled something, thinking it a pillow he moved it upwards. His eyes widened when the lump didn't budge but moaned sleepily. He glanced down to find a raven clump of hair.

"Haru?!" He accidently yelped. Haruka groggily woke, glancing up with half lidded eyes.

"What?" He mumbled grumpily.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"I got cold." Haru nuzzled into Sousuke's neck. "You're really warm."

Sousuke gulped, the boys nose tickling his neck. He froze when he felt Haruka's lip graze his collarbone. "Haru, what are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep." He breathed, tickling the mans chest.

"Stop messing around." Sousuke whispered seriously. Haruka peeped up, their faces inches apart.

"I'm being serious." Haruka said in all honesty. "Are you okay with this?"

Sousuke felt Haru press a finger to his lips and he nodded slowly, grasping Haru's wrist, removing the finger and bringing that hand round to the back of his head and he leaned forward and captured the raven haired teens lips with his own. He felt Haru grips his hair tightly, running his other hand down Sousuke's muscled chest. They broke apart and smiled at one another before Sousuke's eyes bulged and he scrambled up, grabbing his jacket.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Sousuke exclaimed, running to the door, placing a hand on the knob before he stopped. He ran back to find Haruka sitting up, his hair all over the place, rubbing his eye. Sousuke jumped on him kissing him full on the mouth before jumping back up again. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! See you later Haru."

Haruka watched dazed from the kiss as Sousuke fled from the room, hearing the front door slam close and decided to check the time.

"Oh shit indeed." Haruka yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He place a hand on his lips and smiled. "Guess I'll be late for school."


	23. Camping Trip

**_Hey hey guys! This story is ever so slightly longer than the others. By like 3,000 words but whatever haha. This is a camping fic, if you guys enjoy this story I'll probably carry on with it._**

 ** _Well enjoy, let me know if you want a continuation of this particular story. Or any others._**

* * *

"We can go camping for the school holidays!" Nagisa exclaimed shaking Rin's arm hard. Rin grinned and nodded in agreement.

"We need supplies! Tents! Food!-"

"-How are we going to get there geniuses?" Sousuke spoke up over Nagisa and Rin's enthusiastic talk. Rin's mouth was left open while Nagisa's head sagged.

"I don't know." Rin pouted. "Why haven't we got our licences yet?!"

When everything seemed lost Momo piped up giving their teams hope.

"My brother is heading up there that weekend. I'm sure he'd give us a lift."

"Excellent! Now what about the rest of us?" Rin counted. "They'll be three of us without a car."

"Four."Sousuke grunted.

"Huh?"

"Haru."

"Right. So four of us without a lift."

"I think I can help with that." Makoto announced. "Just give me a minute."

Rin and the gang watches as Makoto moved away dialling a number. They waited almost five minutes of Makoto hanging up and recalling the mysterious help. When the person on the other end finally answered Makoto had a quiet heated discussion before finally sighing and thanking them.

"They'll drive us." Makoto smiled as he pocketed his phone.

"Awesome!" Rin grinned. "Now lets get planning!"

To Rin's luck and thanks Momo's brother gladly accepted and was excited to see his old swim mates. Makoto's mystery driver was still unknown and he refused to tell them anything. When Rin told Haru of their plans he just frowned, grunted and dived back into the pool. Shrugging it off as typical Haru, Rin didn't expect what he was about to experience.

* * *

The morning of camping trip. Everyone agreed to meet up at Nagisa's house and were discussing who would be in each car.

"Alright so that's settled. Nagisa, Rei, Nitori and Momo will ride with Seijuro. And the rest with Makoto's mysterious driver."

"Where is Haru-chan?" Nagisa sighed. "He's always late."

"He's coming, don't worry. " Makoto smiled. Rin noticed a hint of mischief in his voice and cocked his head to the side. He was about to question him when a knock echoed through the house.

"That should be my brother." Momo announced. Nagisa left the room to let him in.

"Why didn't you come with him?" Nitori asked.

"He had some errands to run beforehand."

Nagisa returned with Momo's brother in tow, smiling at the sight of his old school friends. Rin and Nitori went to greet their old captain, hugging friendly and making small talk. Makoto's phone rang and he excused himself before answering. He went to leave when Rin grabbed his arm. Rin refused to let him go. He wanted to know who the driver was and wanted to figure it out by the phone call. The voice on the other end was muffled.

"What do you mean your driving?!" Makoto's eyes widened. "Get off your phone."

"It's on bluetooth." The voice replied. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright. We'll come outside with our stuff."

Makoto hung up and smiled. "Har- He's almost here."

"Alright. Lets go guys!" Nagisa exclaimed rushing to grab his supplies. Nagisa raced outside dragging Rei behind him. They made it outside just as a big black 4x4 showed up.

"When's Haru getting here?" Rin asked slightly worried but annoyed.

"Keep your pants on Rin. I'm here."

Rin's heard the voice from the newly arrived car and watched in disbelief as Haruka Nanase emerged from the drivers side.

"You can drive?!" Rin exploded, eyeing the car, roaming over it, eyes landing on the green P plate on the front windscreen.

"You've been holding out on us Haru-chan!"

"Are we going or not?" Haru grumbled, fingerings his keys.

"Lets go camping!" Momo pumped his fist in the air before dragging his stuff to his brothers car. Rin, Sousuke and even Makoto approached Haru's car with caution.

"Why didn't you tell us Haru was driving?!"

"He didn't want anyone to know. I haven't even driven in it yet."

"I wonder why." Sousuke seemed curious. Makoto just shrugged. The boys placed their luggage with Haru's in the boot and entered his car.

"This is a nice car." Rin pointed out, leaning back feeling the soft comfortable seats. "Where did you get this from?"

"Parents." Haruka answered, turning on the engine and waited for Momo's brother to move. Rin reached out and grabbed Haru's phone that was sitting in the phone slot.

"You have no music." Rin sighed, "Typical."

Rin went onto youtube and smiled figuring out what to listen to and waited for the car to register it through the bluetooth. The music began to play and Makoto noticed Haru's ears prick up in recognition. A voice began to sing and Haru's brows furrowed and he slammed his finger on pause button on his stereo.

"Come on Haru. Don't be so boring." Rin pouted.

"Where did you find this?" Haru asked, eyes focused on the road.

"I just found it. I was on youtube instead of studying as you do and I ended up listening to this guy. "

"Who is it?" Makoto asked, eyeing his best friend curiously. However Rin answered instead.

"I have no idea. The guy that uploads them say it isn't him. The singer doesn't know about it and must stay in the dark otherwise he'll demand them to be taken down and apparently he wants the world to listen to his friends music."

"What's his youtube name?" Sousuke asked, plucking his phone from his pocket.

"ButterflyPenguin. Kinda stupid if you ask me." Rin shrugged, slumping back in his seat. "Haru please put it back on. I'm dying of boredom back here."

Haru sighed before pressing play and frowned as the voice of the man continued singing. During the journey Makoto glanced over from his seat to see Haruka had lightened up about the song choice and noticed the boys lips moving ever so slightly. He was lip syncing to the song and Makoto smiled. He glanced behind him to find Sousuke snoozing in his seat. Head leant against the window his breath making little foggy circles on the glass. Rin on the other hand was typing away on his phone, smiling.

Sousuke woke with a start as a loud sound entered the car. Realising it was a ringtone emitting from Haru's car, Makoto answered it and Momo's brothers voice filled their ears.

"Hey guys. About half an hour to go. How are we holding up?"

"Good. Haru's being a little controlling." Haru gave Rin a quick glance of annoyance.

"A car is a precious thing. I get it."

"How are you guys doing?" Rin asked.

"Amazing Rin-chan!" Nagisa voiced. "We're having so much fun."

"Hey give that back." They heard Nitori speak out. They heard Momo giggle and Rei even let out an amused sound.

"Well I'll leave you guys to it. See you when we get there."

"Yeah see you Seijuro."

He hung up and the music started up again.

"They're having so much more fun over there."Rin cried out. "Why did I come with you guys?"

"You can get out and walk the rest of the way." Haru suggested earning a scolding scowl from Makoto.

"Haru."

"Well we could at least play a game or something."

"Like what?" Makoto asked, turning in his seat to look at the red head.

"Anything, I spy, coloured cars. Even just talking would be better than what we've been doing."

"Okay. We can talk." Makoto smiled. "Why don't you start us off Haru?"

Haru sighed and sunk slightly in his seat in defeat. "Is there a pool where we are staying?"

Sousuke snorted in amusement, Makoto sighed at Haru's question and Rin rolled his eyes.

"No. We're in a forest. They're might be a lake."

Haru complemented this, his lip jutting out in consideration. He hummed before finally nodding. "I can deal with that."

"I don't care if you can or not." Rin snapped. "Now how come you never told us you could drive?"

"You never asked."

"Haru!" Rin growled, anger getting the better of him.

"I just didn't. I didn't need to learn. Everything is in walking distance so I never really used it unless I was visiting my parents for the weekend."

"You visit your parents on the weekend?" Makoto seemed surprised.

"They've moved back here. Couple of hours away. I'll talk to you about it later." Haruka replied, not wanting to explain something personal.

"So who taught you to drive?" Sousuke asked, joining the conversation.

"Instructor."

"Where did you get the money for that?" Rin exclaimed. He'd hardly spent any money to save up for driving lessons yet he was still far from getting more than at least three sessions.

"Parents."

Their conversation continued for the rest of the journey until Haruka interrupted.

"We're here guys."

They all looked out the windows to find themselves turning onto a narrow, rough road. Rin glanced behind to find Momo and Nagisa waving frantically at him from Seijuro's car. Rin gave them a small wave and grinned a toothy grin. Haruka found their camping spot and drew his car in the spot provided. Momo's brother stopped on the road and helped his brother and friends grab their belongings before bidding them goodbye and good luck before driving off. Sousuke glanced around their camp. An average sized grassy area. Enough for their tents and barbecue.

"Nagisa." Sousuke heard Haruka call a little bitterly. He watched as Haru dragged the poor confused blonde away from sight.

"Yo Sou." Rin called, Sousuke just barely caught his luggage that was thrown at him.

They set up their camp, Sousuke placing his tent next to Rin's. Nagisa and Haru had still not returned but the others hadn't seemed to notice, busying themselves with their tents. Sousuke's brow began to wrinkle with worry. What if they got lost. Surely Haruka wasn't that idiotic to take them too far. He was about to take action when he heard Nagisa's hyped voice. He sighed in relief and turned back to avoid getting caught worrying. Nagisa quickly pitched his tent with Nitori's, while Haru walked back to his car. Sousuke watched Haru from the corner of his eye, burrowing through the luggage. Haru furrowed his brow before calling out to Makoto.

"Where's my tent?"

Makoto toddled over, moving things around, before his eyes widened and he winced. The image of Haru's tent leaning on the wall.

"I left it by the door. Sorry Haru."

Haru sighed, patting Makoto on the arm. "It's okay. I'll sleep in the car."

"No you won't." Rin floated up behind him. "If we have to suffer in these tiny tents without aircon then so will you."

"You can share my tent Haru." Makoto offered.

"Oh no." Rin's eyes lit up in mischief. "That's too comfy. He'll share with Sousuke. He has the biggest tent."

Haru shrugged, nodding, he grabbed his gear and made his way over to Sousuke who was bent down, head in his tent. Sousuke jumped when Haru called his name and pulled his head out.

"Yes Haru?"

"I'm sleeping with you tonight."

"What?" Images of activities that shouldn't have been imagined entered Sousuke's head.

"I don't have anywhere to sleep. So Rin suggested sleeping with you."

"Oh, okay." Sousuke scratched his chin. Before Sousuke could say any more Haru threw his bag into Sousuke's tent and thanked the teal eyed teen.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Makoto glanced at Rin from the corner of his eye, frowning at the toothy grin Rin was showing.

"Of course. If I can't have air con then neither can Haru. Plus I'm sure Sousuke will enjoy the company."

Makoto hummed in complementation before sighing. "I hope you're right about this."

"When have I ever been wrong?" Rin crossed his arms before motioning to Nitori and Nagisa who were giggling away at Rei's attempt at pitching a tent.

"Fine, but if either of them complains tomorrow Haru will sleeping in my tent."

"Deal." Rin nodded before shuffling over to the flustered Rei to help.

* * *

The first day of camping consisted of sorting everything out, checking out everyone's tents and relaxing. Rin was sitting comfortably in his camp chair when Sousuke dropped down beside him. They both watched as Momo and Haru prepared dinner.

"So, Haru seemed pretty chilled about sleeping in the same tent as you."

"Why did you do it?" Sousuke asked never taking his eye off of the cooks.

"Do what?" Rin asked.

"You knew Haru would have been perfectly fine sleeping with Makoto. So why?"

Rin shrugged. "I just felt that maybe you guys needed some bonding time."

"We're out in the woods. How will we not bond?" Sousuke sipped on his Coke.

"I mean more intimately."

Sousuke choked and punched Rin on the shoulder. "You little shit."

Rin eyed him knowingly. "I know you've already thought about it."

"I have not!" He exclaimed.

"I don't blame you. He's a good looking guy."

They both turned to examine the raven haired teen. His piercing blue eyes concentrating as his cut the onion with precision and finesse. Haruka helped Momo with the burgers on the bbq and rolled his shoulder, his muscles flexing, Sousuke and Rin making internal moaning noises. Haru ran a hand through his hair and felt eyes on him. He glanced at the two guilty boys and watched them as they waved clumsily and let out a small chuckle when Rin pushed Sousuke and he fell to the side out of his chair. Sousuke bounced up and jumped on the red head.

"What was that for?!" Sousuke growled, his hand pushing Rin's head to the floor, while trying to pin Rin's arms down.

"Get off of me." Rin's voice was muffled. His hand found Sousuke's face and pushed upwards. They were both grunting trying to get the upper hand.

"What are you two doing?" Makoto voiced, a amused smile on his face. The two boys stopped grunting and their eyes turned to the back stroke swimmer. They both gave a sweet smile to the teen before continuing their fight. Makoto sighed, glancing over at Haru who was suppressing a laugh. Makoto noticed smoke from behind him and glanced at the bbq.

"Haru the burgers!" Makoto exclaimed. Haruka snapped out of his daze and swore under his breath. He quickly turned them over.

* * *

"I'm bored." Rin announced after dinner as they all sat around the fire. The only noise of the fire flickering and cracking. Rin glanced around the fire at his friends. Nagisa was snoozing on Nitori's shoulder. Momo was showing Rei a beetle he found earlier, every little detail about the beetles wings was discussed. Makoto was poking the fire with a stick. Sousuke was...wait where was Sousuke? And Haru? Rin furrowed his brow. He glanced behind him and his eyes widened, when did they move over there? Sousuke and Haru were laying on their backs staring up at the night sky. Haru was pointing up, pointing out several stars and connecting the dots. Sousuke chuckled and made his own shapes. Rin smiled to himself, he was glad his friends were getting along. After their school fair there was a new founded respect for one another and Rin was glad for it. He hated watching them tear at each others throats and prayed something would change their hearts. Now the two of them were laying close to one another, their shoulders touching. Rin watched as Sousuke turned his head to watch Haru and smiled affectionately as Haru pointed out another shape and let a smile grace his lips.

"Haven't thought about it my arse." Rin muttered under his breath.

"Thought about what?" Makoto asked beside him. Rin jumped slightly and swung around.

"I-er- nothing." Rin waved a hand in dismissal. "Just talking to myself."

"Okay well I'm heading to bed. The others have gone ahead. Night Rin."

Sure enough when Rin went around the fire once more his friends had disappeared. Rin nodded at Makoto and made his own way to his tent. He called out to the love birds before retiring.

"Will one of you smother the fire before you head to bed?"

They both tilted their heads to find Rin, upside down entering his tent. He zipped it up and now the two of them were alone. They suddenly realised their closeness and shuffled away.

"We better get to bed."

Haruka nodded in agreement and went over to smother the flames. Sousuke laid down, staring up at the tent point. His heart was racing slightly from the closeness of the raven haired boy. He'd never been more comfortable with the teen and a small smile made its way onto his face. His eyes flickered to the tent flap as Haruka crawled in, laying down beside him. They laid side by side, silent. Both too awkward to say anything.

"Sousuke?" Haru whispered finally, breaking the silence. Sousuke hummed in question quietly. "I'm sorry for this year."

"What are you talking about?" Sousuke twisted his body so he was now laying on his side, staring at Haru in confusion.

"I wasn't very friendly towards you." Haru flickered his eye to the teen beside him.

"I was a bit of a dick." Sousuke confessed. "If anyone should apologise it's me."

Haruka flipped onto his side and searched the teal eyes that were so intimidating yet alluring. "What are you doing after graduation?"

Sousuke's eyes widened. No one had asked him that yet, not even Rin, who seemed obsessed with the future. Honestly he hadn't even thought about it. His shoulder took up most of mind and therapy took up most of his time.

"I don't know." He replied. "I haven't really thought about it. What about you?"

"I have no idea." Haruka let out a relief sigh. "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"You're not going to continue swimming?"

Haru frowned, noticing the slight surprised yet anger seeping through Sousuke as he voiced his question.

"I-I-I don't know." Haru stuttered running a hand through his hair. He'd thought about swimming professionally after he graduated but was that what he really wanted? He loved the water, being one with it but was competing his dream? No that was Rin's dream and had assumed Haru would allow him to drag him along. And Haruka had let him. But at school with the application he couldn't think. The future was uncertain and he knew that competitive swimming was something he had considered and rejected. He knew everyone would be disappointed but it wasn't up to them to decide. Was it? "I just hate the thought that everyone expects me to swim. That expectation kinda puts me off the idea. You know?"

Sousuke lightened at the hopeful eye Haruka sent his way. He understood. Of course he did. His parents, Rin, his school, teachers, hell even he, himself expected him to swim to his highest standard. He trained so hard, resulting in stuffed shoulder. Now he was stuck in therapy for another couple years and a growing distance from swimming.

"So if not swimming, dancing perhaps?" Sousuke smirked at the disgust look on Haruka's face and let out a silent chuckle not wanting to wake the others. "What about singing?"

Haruka stiffened and hoped in all god that Sousuke hadn't noticed. His hopes were crushed when Sousuke propped himself on his elbow. "You okay?"

"Fine. We should get some sleep." Haruka turned his back to the teal eyed teen. "Goodnight Sousuke."

Sousuke frowned in disappointment, he flopped down onto his back and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Haru."

* * *

Sousuke woke that morning to a cute, high pitched squeal and several shushes. He groggily opened his eyes glancing at the tent entrance to find Nagisa, Rin and Nitori smiling at him. He furrowed his brow in confusion and gave them a questioning look.

"Why are you in my-" Sousuke stiffened at the sound of a sleepy moan and felt a foot run up his leg. He glanced down to find Haruka snuggled up to his muscled chest, shallow breaths tickling his skin. Sousuke noticed his arm of the teens waist and snapped it away like he just burnt himself. He heard a teasing snigger and stared daggers at the red haired teen.

"Get out." Sousuke hushed quickly.

"But you guys are so cute Sou-chan." Nagisa sighed dreamily. Nitori rolled his eyes, noting the embarrassed tint of Sousuke's cheek, he grasped Nagisa's hand and pulled him away. "Nitori-chan, wait!"

Sousuke glanced down at the sleeping raven haired teen and swiped his fringe from his brow out of instinct and ran a finger down the side of his features.

"You really like him, don't you?"

Sousuke jumped and snapped his head to find Rin still lingering.

"I thought you'd gone." Sousuke sighed, resting his head on his knee. "What do you want?"

"Just wondering when you two love bugs were going to join us for breakfast?"

"Alright we're coming." He shooed the red head away and waited for him to disappear from sight before he turned to the sleeping Haru. He shook him gently whispering his name.

"Mmmm, what?" Haruka sniffed, rubbing his eyes. He glanced up and met teal, remembering he slept in Sousuke's tent, he relaxed.

"Breakfast is ready." Sousuke chuckled at the oblivious swimmer and found it cute that Haru was not a morning person. Haruka sat up, blinking blearily at Sousuke who was now suppressing a laugh.

"What?" Haru asked.

"Nothing." Sousuke shook his head, not daring to glance his way. "Come on, or the food will all be gone."

Haru was left by himself, wondering what Sousuke found so funny. He shrugged it off, the mention of food making his tummy rumble. He stretched his arms above his head, grunting in satisfaction at the cracking noises. Haruka made his way to the entrance, yawning and squinted as the sun intruded as he opened the flap.

"Morning Haru." A chirpy voice filled his ears.

"Morning Makoto."Haru grumbled. Not having a bath was starting to make Haru grumpy. The water soothed his tired limbs and mind. With no water around Haru was less than pleased. Makoto made his way over and started to flatten his hair.

"How'd you sleep?" Makoto asked, slight worry filled his voice.

"Like a baby." Haru blinked blearily. He caught Sousuke staring at him with an amused smile.

"Your hair is so stubborn." Makoto pushed hard on Haruka's head. Makoto lifted his hands and sighed in defeat as the strands just popped right back up.

"Yo Haru, nice bed hair." Rin called out, earning a scowl and a angry growl from the raven haired teen. "Woah there beast boy. No need to be savage."

Haru turned his back to him and crossed his arms as Makoto made another attempt to tame Haru's wild hair.

Nagisa noticing Haruka's grumpy behaviour and knew what he could do. He approached the two best friends, whispering something in Haru's ear. Haru's ear twitched, he eyes widened and he glanced at Nagisa in hope. Nagisa led Haru away, into the trees.

"Where are they going?" Rin furrowed his brow. Makoto sat beside him, shrugging.

"I think I heard Nagisa say something about a waterfall."

Rin bounced from his chair, pulling Sousuke up and dragging him in the direction where the two boys had just gone.

"Where are we going?" Sousuke grumbled, flicking a bug from his shoulder.

"There's water dude. We can clean!" Rin called over his shoulder. He didn't know or care how Nagisa found the waterfall but if it was real he would have to squeeze the life out of him in thanks. They'd been walking for a while when Rin's ears began to pick something up that wasn't nature. Music. Rin furrowed his brow. Just music. He let the music be his guide as he began to jog to the source with a annoyed Sousuke trailing behind. As he got closer a voice echoed through the trees.

"Hey isn't that the guy we listened to on the way up here?" Sousuke caught up.

"Yeah." Rin furrowed his brow. "Maybe Naigsa's heard of him too."

They finally reached their destination as the music faded and Rin crouched down peeping over, spying on his two friends. Well he would of done that. If it was not for Sousuke tripping over a tree root and falling into him, causing the two of them to topple through the bush and end up tangled together, staring at an amused Haru and a giggling Nagisa upside down.

"Hey guys." Nagisa greeted. "You here for a bath too?"

Rin and Sousuke untangled themselves and brushed themselves down. They both looked up at the same time and bonked heads causing them to stumble back and grasp their heads in pain.

"Ah Sousuke. That hurt." Rin growled. Sousuke was caught unaware when Rin pushed him hard and he lost his balance. He was thrown backwards, his heart spiked when his foot found mid air and he flailed his arms. He smashed his eyes together as he felt something cold rush over his body. He opened his eyes to find himself soaked to the bone, the water lapping up to him. He shivered and lifted himself up, glaring daggers at the laughing teens. His target was snorting in laughter , pointing in his direction.

"That does it." Sousuke mumbled under his breath. He removed his jumper, which took his t-shirt along with it and ran at Rin. The said boy's eyes widened in fear.

"Wait Sousuke, wait, I didn't, wait-"

Sousuke lifted Rin over his shoulder and walked to the edge of the pool. Sousuke used all his might to fling the protesting red head as high and long as he could and smirked in victory at the big, loud splash Rin caused. Rin resurfaced and pouted in his direction.

"What was that for?"

Sousuke gaped at him in disbelief. He then addressed himself and Rin grinned.

"Alright fine. I guess I had it coming."

Sousuke attention was swiftly taken as Haru ran passed him and dived into the water. Rin swam over as Haruka emerged and pushed his head down under the water. Sousuke swore he saw Haru roll his eyes before he was submerged. Rin yelped in surprise as he was pulled under by the free style swimmer. Nagisa walked up to Sousuke, his lip bitten in worry.

"Should we do something Sou-chan?"

"Nah, they'll be fine." Sousuke waved him off. "Come on, lets join them."

Nagisa send him a sweet smile and threw his shirt off in a Haru fashion and jumped in. Sousuke with much effort managed to take his soaked shoes off and waved them in front of his face.

"I only just bought these." Sousuke pouted.

"Come on sulky. I'll buy you a new pair." Rin called out, huffing slightly. Haruka emerged behind him, completely fine, like he was made to live in the water. Sousuke sighed, placing them gently beside him and removed his trousers leaving him in only his boxers. He faltered as he ran as he caught Haruka's eye and noticed a thin sheet of red dust his cheeks. Haru flickered his eye away and Sousuke tripped and thankfully fell into the water. When he popped up Rin was beside him.

"Elegant."

"Shut up." Sousuke grunted. Rin just laughed and went back over to Haru who was now joined by the enthusiastic Nagisa.

* * *

Sousuke couldn't get Haru out of his head. The way the raven haired teen looked at him had Sousuke's head spinning in circles. The dusted cheeks made Sousuke head hurt and where those big blue eyes were looking caused him to heat up and yearn to touch him.

Why was he feeling this way? It made no sense. Sousuke despised the free style swimmer until about a month ago and now he was thinking about doing naughty things to him. Maybe it was the fresh air. Or the grass. Or Haruka was doing it on purpose. Sousuke nodded. Yup that was it. He didn't actually want to touch him up, Haru was just playing minds game.

"What are you nodding about?" Rin nudged his best friend. Sousuke jumped slightly before turning to Rin.

"Have you ever had a sexual encounter?" Sousuke asked, he wasn't embarrassed by the question, he knew Rin would take it seriously and he was glad they could talk about anything.

"Mmmm, not really. I mean the closest thing to a sexual encounter I've had is tripping over and my head landing in Haru's crutch."

Sousuke snorted and felt a slight anger feeling towards Rin.

"Have you thought about, you know, it?"

"How old do you think I am? Of course I have."

"Sorry, stupid question." Sousuke smirked. "With who?"

"You really wanna know?" Rin leaned back in his chair. Sousuke nodded. "Well there was Makoto, Rei, Seijuro, That tall dude in our swim team and Haru. What about you?"

"Honestly?" Sousuke rose a brow. Rin cocked a brow in curiosity in return. "Just Haru."

"I bloody knew you liked him!" Rin exclaimed out of happiness. He slapped a hand over his mouth and apologised with his eyes as Nagisa entered the conversation.

"Liked who?"

"I, er..." Rin stumbled.

"That's none of your business Nagisa." Makoto sighed, "Now go help Haru and Rei with lunch."

Nagisa pouted before cheering up and rushing off to Haru who was chopping an onion finely, while Rei was sniffling back tears.

"Thanks Makoto." Rin smiled, "You saved me there."

"Eh I help where I can." Makoto shrugged, walking off to gather the bug lover and his grey haired companion.

"If you guys are going to have sex, could you keep it down?" Rin asked. "Cause I'm right next door and I don't need to hear what Haru sounds like during climax."

"You got it." Sousuke rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to know what you sounded like. But we don't always get what we want."

"You know I was trying to do it quietly." Rin pointed out. "And I thought you were asleep."

"Well I wasn't and you've scarred me for life."

"Oh come on, I've apologised countless times."

"For what?" Haru slumped down in front of them, glancing between the two.

"Nothing-"

"I caught him masturbating."

"So have I." Haruka shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Haru!" Rin growled. "Shut up."

Haru gave him a 'seriously' look before he heard a yelp and knew that Nagisa had intervened with Rei's cooking and left the two boys alone to remedy the situation.

"Haru-chan told me to come and tell you about the time he caught Rin-chan masturbating."

"HARU!"

* * *

Night fell and the swimmers was gathered round the fire, blankets over shoulders, trying to keep warm. Nagisa who was snuggled between Nitori's legs was watching the raven haired teen and his best friend talk. Rei pushed his glasses further upon his nose, causing Nagisa to smile. He loved it when the purple haired boy did that. He knew that Rei meant business and he could rely on him for anything. He was curious to know what his friends were talking about but didn't get to voice himself when Rin beat him to the punch.

"What are you two talking about?"

The two boys glanced up and Rei took the lead.

"The chemical compound of water and its structure. It's fairly simple. You-"

"-Stop yourself right there." Rin put up a hand. "Whatever you're about to say I won't understand."

Haruka rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Rei let out a little chuckle and Rin narrowed his eyes.

"Got something to say Haru?"

"No." He replied nonchalantly. "I was just talking to myself."

Rin gave him the benefit of the doubt and sighed heavily, he turned to his best friend who was shivering non stop. Sousuke was wrapped tightly in his blanket, hoping to god that he wouldn't die of frost bite. He inched closer to the fire, feeling the heat seep through his body.

"Are you okay man?" Rin asked.

"Just a little cold." Sousuke's teeth chattered as he glanced at the red head.

"Do you need a hug?" Rin pouted.

"No, I just need a heating blanket and some cocoa."

"Yo Haru!" Rin called. Haruka gave him his attention and cocked a brow.

"Sousuke's freezing, he needs a hug."

To Rin's surprise Haru didn't even hesitate. The free style swimmer rose from his spot, made his way round the fire and plopped himself in front of Sousuke. He tapped Sousuke's knees which were tightly stuck together, trying to keep the warmth in. Sousuke hesitantly opened his legs and Haru twisted his body and nestled himself into the bigger teen. Sousuke then brought his arms around, engulfing them in his blanket. Sousuke felt Haru's arms rubbing his legs, attempting to warm him up. He placed his chin on the raven haired teens head and sighed in warmth as Haru's body heat was thawing his frozen body.

"You guys are so cute." Naigsa's voice rang out.

Sousuke heated up, his shivering had gone and his body was replaced with an sexual urge. Haru wasn't helping that feeling as he shuffled and his butt grinded against his shaft. Sousuke let out a quiet hiss which Haru heard and the raven haired teen wriggled some more.

"Haru stop moving." Sousuke whispered harshly.

"It's not my fault you're getting aroused." Haru replied, "I'm just trying to get comfortable."

"You're doing it on purpose." He seethed.

"I can move if you want." Haru suggested. Sousuke tightened his hold and Haru smiled slightly. "Okay."

* * *

Sleep deprived Sousuke as he laid in his tent. Haru was beside him, deep asleep. Sousuke sighed and pinched his brow. Stupid Haru and his stupid, cute, little face. His mind was racing about their incident earlier and wondered why Haruka had come to him in the first place. He glanced over at the sleeping raven haired swimmer and smiled softly. Haru was adorable when he slept. He was vulnerable, no scowling or impassive face staring holes into your soul. Sousuke gently ghosted a finger down Haru's face and stiffened when Haru moved. He waited for him to stop and to his horror Haru sought heat and found himself being nuzzled gently. Sousuke gulped in fear and placed his arm over Haru's waist and waited several seconds. To his luck Haru still didn't wake and instead moved closer to the heat source and let out a sound of satisfaction as he snuggled into Sousuke. Before Sousuke knew it, he had begun to doze off and knew from that moment he wasn't going to be able to sleep in the future without Haru beside him.


	24. Study Deal

Momo had convinced Sousuke to join him at Iwatobi High to swim practice with their team. Sousuke didn't know why it was only the two of them and he wasn't one to ask questions. He just shrugged it off and was actually glad of a different change of scenery. He often wondered what Iwatobi High was like and where Rin's friends went to school.

They had just entered the school grounds through the gate and Sousuke glanced around. It was definitely smaller than Samazuka. That he expected. What he didn't expect were the amount of kids still lingering after school hours. They were all staring at the two outsiders and Sousuke being the stubborn and unyielding teen that he was, just stared them down. He followed Momo to a fenced off area, which turned out to be the pool. This is where they train? His eyes widened slightly. His eyes drew him to the small blonde swimmer, who was waving frantically at the two boys calling their names. They went around and into the club room. Sousuke dumped his bag inside before heading out to inspect their pool. Momo ran past him and jumped at Nagisa who returned the hug _. That's why we're here_. Sousuke rolled his eyes. And that's why Momo asked Sousuke instead of Nitori or Rin. Sousuke wouldn't ask questions. He didn't care. He was a bit annoyed Momo hadn't told him but he just shrugged it off. Kou approached him and they chatted like old friends. Makoto joined in with a weary Rei. That was when Sousuke realised someone was missing. Not that he cared.

"Where's Nanase?" He spoke out.

"Oh he's in the library. Studying." Nagisa pouted.

"What for?" Momo asked. "I wanted to swim with him."

"He's failing English. If he doesn't pass he can't swim anymore." Makoto explained, frowning slightly.

Sousuke smirked. The so called 'perfect' Haruka Nanase was failing at something.

"Where is the bathroom?" Sousuke asked Kou who pointed back down to the club room. Sousuke nodded and headed off. He walked straight pass the toilet, grabbing his bag and headed towards the main building. The library. Where would that be? Sousuke glanced around looking lost. A small, blonde haired girl, walked up to him, a sweet smile aimed at him.

"Hey there. Are you looking for someone?"

"Could you show me where the library is?" Sousuke took the opportunity that presented itself. He knew his directional sense was abysmal, Rin constantly reminding him.

"Of course. It's this way." The girl answered. She starting walking away, swaying her hips far too much. Sousuke rolled his eyes, not attracted at all, he sighed heavily. They finally made it to the library and the girl battered her eyelashes at him and offered him a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Sousuke asked, knowing exactly what it was.

"My number." She giggled. "I thought you'd want to go out for a drink or whatever."

"Thanks for bringing me to the library but I don't swing that way." Sousuke replied, pushing past her and entered the library. He heard the girl scoff, he ignored it and went in search of the boy he was here for. There were a few students about, none of them the raven haired boy he knew. He turned the corner of a book case and there he was, hunched, eyes narrowed, biting his lip in concentration and fiddling with his pen. Sousuke approached him and glanced down at the question in front of the raven haired teen.

"It's B." Sousuke announced, making his presence known. Sousuke smirked as Haru jumped and stared surprisingly at him.

"What?"

"The answer is B." Sousuke slumped down in the chair opposite Haru. "That's probably the easiest question on there."

Haruka furrowed his brow in annoyance and glanced down at his page. He circled B and tried to understand why that was the answer. Sousuke noticed the confusion on the boys face and showed him.

"It wouldn't make sense if it was that one would it?"

"No, I guess not." Haru nodded, finally starting to understand as Sousuke pointed things out. "You're good at this huh?"

"I learnt English because of Rin." Sousuke answered.

"Do you reckon you could help me study?" Haruka glanced up at him, internally pleading.

"What do I get for it?" Sousuke smirked at Haru's frown. "I don't do things for free you know."

"I'll make you dinner." Haruka offered.

Sousuke hadn't had a home meal in months, the campus meals weren't bad but they weren't the same as his mums cooking. He heard from the others that Haru was a good cook and was swayed by the offer.

"Deal." Sousuke put out his hand. Haruka let a small smile cross his face as he took Sousuke's hand. Sousuke was surprised at the softness of the free style swimmers hands and was reluctant to let go. They stared at one another for a few moments, a spark flew between them and they both broke away and Sousuke coughed awkwardly. "So what question are you on?"

Haruka pushed his papers towards the bigger male and let the teen glaze over his answers. Sousuke let out a small chuckle. "I think we need to go over some of these."

Haru let out a frustrated sigh and leant his head in his hand in annoyance. "Why can't I do this?"

"You can't be good at everything."

"Clearly." Haru motioned with his hand at the piles of paper in front of them.

* * *

They studied for several hours before Haru let out a huge exasperated sigh and slammed his head on the desk. Sousuke's stomach rumbled loudly and he grasped his mid drift to muffle the noise. He glanced down at Haru who was smirking at him.

"Don't look at me like that." Sousuke narrowed his brow at the free style swimmer. "I cancelled my plans to help you."

Haru's eyes widened slightly and he sat up. "Did you want to head back to mine?"

"What? Why?"

"I owe you dinner." Haruka began to gather his papers, Sousuke began to help him. Their hands brushed against each others several times. They tried to ignore each accidental stroke, catching each other's eyes as they snatched their hands away. After the papers were all securely tucked in Haru's bag the two set off.

* * *

"You see this scenery every day?" Sousuke asked, watching the tide come in as the two walked in a comfortable silence down the road. Haru hummed in acknowledgement. Sousuke took that as a yes and stuck out his foot. Haruka tripped and stumbled to get his balance. His arms flared and he skipped several paces.

"What was that for?" Haru rounded on the advancing teen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sousuke shrugged, walking past the accusing raven haired teen. Haruka frowned, he knew he didn't have a choice when he asked Sousuke for help. He needed to pass English and Sousuke was offered on a silver platter. Haru knew they weren't friendly with each other and that didn't bother him. What bothered him was why Sousuke was trying to be friendly. Obviously tripping him over wasm't nice but the bigger teen was playing with him. Haru watched Sousuke's back as he kept walking and decided if Sousuke's wanted to play then so could he.

Sousuke was examining the houses along the path before he was thrown forward. His legs frantically finding his balance while his arms wrapped around the body that jumped onto his back. He glanced to the side to see bright blue eyes.

"Boo." Haruka whispered.

"What? Get off me!" Sousuke let his arms fall free, wriggling his body.

"Admit you tripped me over."

"Seriously?" Sousuke rolled his eyes. "You're angry about that?"

"No." Haruka let himself down, before walking ahead.

"You're so weird." Sousuke pointed out as he jogged up to keep pace with the teen.

"I'm going to ignore that."

* * *

They made it to Haruka's house, Sousuke watching from the room connecting to the kitchen as Haru began to cook dinner.

"What are we having?"

"Is Mackerel stew okay?" Haru asked, disappearing from sight.

"Not really."

"Too bad." Haruka called back.

Sousuke shook his head and glanced around Haru's house. The room was fairly bland. "Do you live with anyone?"

"No." Came the reply.

"How'd you get the house then?" Sousuke asked curiously.

"It was my grandma's."

Sousuke nodded, not wanting to delve deeper he asked something else. "So Tachibana lives near here?"

"Down the stairs to the left."

"What's a adjective?"

Haru's head popped round the corner, a 'are you serious' look aimed at the all somber butterfly swimmer. Sousuke motioned him to answer and Haru sighed, bringing his whole body to view. One hand on hip the other holding a ladle.

"It's a describing word."

"What does it describe?"

"A verb." Haruka sighed. "I know the basics. I'm a third year."

"Alright." Sousuke nodded. "But it helps to go over it."

Haruka disappeared once again and reappeared with two bowls of the stew. Sousuke smiled and thanked Haru for the meal before devouring it within seconds. Haru had never seen anyone eat his food so quickly and blinked several times.

"Is there anymore?" Sousuke wondered. "This is really good."

"Yeah, it's in the pot." Haru pointed behind him before continuing with his meal. Haru let a small smile grace his features. He knew someone had to like his stew. Who knew of all people it would of been Yamazaki.

"How did you get this good at cooking?" Sousuke called out from the kitchen. Haruka frowned and flinched slightly.

"I cooked a lot when my grandma got sick."

"Oh, I, sorry." Sousuke apologised, reappearing.

"It's okay. It's been a long time since she died." Haru shrugged. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's amazing, I'd love to eat more of your food."

"You would?" Haruka seemed shocked. Sousuke blushed and adverted his eyes.

"Oh, I mean." Sousuke sighed in defeat. "Yeah I would."

"If you help me study once a week I could cook for you." Haru offered. "I know you don't do things for free."

Sousuke let out a chuckle. "I'd like that."

They smiled at one another, unintentionally drawing towards each other, Sousuke's eyes flickering to Haru's lips. Suddenly realising what was about to happen, Sousuke pulled away and let out a fake yawn.

"I'd better get going. Don't want to miss the train."

"Yeah, the train." Haruka glanced to the side, still processing what happened. Sousuke rose from his seat and headed to the door.

"Thanks for dinner." Sousuke thanked, as Haru followed after him.

"Thanks for helping me study."

"Same time next week?"

"Sure." Haruka replied, watching Sousuke begin his descend. Sousuke waved slightly in goodbye and smiled as Haru waved back. The butterfly swimmer ran a hand through his hair after Haru closed the door, while Haruka was leaning against the door, staring at the ceiling. Both boys thinking the same thing. What have they gotten themselves into?


	25. Vomit Case

Sousuke Yamazaki awoke that morning, head foggy and eyes heavy. He felt around, his fingers intertwining into silky sheets. His brow furrowed. He didn't have silky sheets. He glanced to his side to find it empty. He sighed a little in relief. He didn't have a one night stand. Did he? He examined the room now his head was clearing. Definitely unknown. Sousuke went to relieve a scratch from down below and his hand froze when his hand met bare skin.

"What the fuck?!" He exclaimed, looking underneath the sheet. He was naked. Sousuke gathered the sheet around his body, his hand beginning to turn white from grasping it so tightly. He walked to the door and cautiously opened it, hoping to god no one was there. Where were his clothes anyway? Sousuke tried to silently walk down the hall. He cursed himself as his feet made a squelching sound as he moved. Damn my naturally sweaty feet.

Sousuke froze to the wall when he heard a clang of metal and a soft voice. The voice sounded familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it. He made it to the end of the hall and spied into by the looks of it the living room. A small cream sofa sat in the middle with a flat screen TV in front. A book case was placed near Sousuke, noticing a few cooking books. His head turned to his left and his mouth dropped. There in the hole connecting the living to the kitchen, wearing his own shirt, drowning the culprit was none other than.

"Nanase."

"You're awake." He seemed surprised. His large blue eyes, examining the body in front of him. Sousuke grasped the sheet a bit tighter.

"What did you do to me?" He snapped. "Where are my clothes?"

"They're hanging to dry after you threw up last night." Haruka answered.

"What?" Sousuke let his voice soften. "What happened?"

"Here." Haru placed a plate on the counter. "Eat."

Sousuke cautiously walked over and thanked Haru. He followed the raven haired teen to his table and let the sheet fall from his chest when he sat.

"You were very drunk last night and you followed me home. You fell and I helped you up then you proceeded to throw up on my face and yourself." Haruka explained as Sousuke slowly digested the food not wanting to throw up again as his stomach churned.

"And my clothes?"

"I'll go grab them." Haruka announced. Sousuke watched him disappear, his eyes glued to the boys butt. Sousuke shook his head. How'd did he get into this situation anyway? He remembered going out with his flat mate for drinks. Then everything after that was a blur. He remembered bumping into someone. Following someone. Which must of been Nanase. He doesn't remember throwing up. He smirked imagining Haru's expression after been vomited on.

Haruka reappeared carrying a small bundle in his arms.

"Here you go." Haru offered, standing by the door. Sousuke without thinking stood up. Haruka blushed red and glanced away. Sousuke rose a brow in confusion before he glanced down and he gasped. He grabbed the sheet, wrapping it around his waist and coughed awkwardly. The teal eyed man approached the shorter male and made to grab his clothes. He fumbled when his hand brushed Haru's and went to use his other hand, the sheet slipped down. Haruka let out a quick, high pitched yelp. His hand shot out grasping the sheet together. Sousuke reacted at the same time, dropping his clothes to the floor and his hands landed on top on Haruka's. They both gulped and dared to look into each others eyes.

"Could I have my hand back?" Haruka asked, attempting not to show the pure embarrassment on his face. Sousuke quickly let go and Haru pulled his hand away slowly. Sousuke gathered his clothes, blushing as he stood up and motioned his head.

"I'll just..go and you know..." Sousuke fumbled. "Get changed."

Haruka nodded and watched Sousuke head back to the bedroom. Haru grasped his arm, realising he had Sousuke shirt he began to unbutton it. He walked over to the door which Sousuke was hiding behind and knocked. Haru heard a crash and a curse and smiled in amusement.

Sousuke opened the door his head and shoulders the only thing in view. Haruka offered him the shirt.

"Oh thanks." Sousuke grabbed it, shutting the door not before eyeing the chiselled chest before him. Haruka sighed, now he had to find his own clothes.

* * *

Sousuke was leaning on the door. He couldn't believe what just happened. Haru just saw him naked. Yeah, Haru undressed him last night, but he wasn't conscious. He was this time and it was so embarrassing. He wasn't ashamed of his body, no. But Haruka just saw him naked, twice almost. He was never going to live this down if Rin found out. Sousuke ran a hand through his hair and decided to get dress and face the music.

Haruka was dressed in his own clothes when Sousuke reappeared and didn't even give Sousuke a second glance.

"I've got class soon so I'm heading out. You can leave when you want." Haruka announced, heading to the door. He wrapped his blue scarf around his neck giving Sousuke one last fleeting look before he disappeared. Sousuke was left gaping at the closed door. He didn't even know where he was let alone how he was getting home. He heard a familiar noise admitting from somewhere in the apartment. Sousuke let his ears take him to his phone and wallet that were sitting on Haru's bedside table. Sousuke noticed the pad and pen sitting on Haruka's bed and smiled.

* * *

Haruka sighed in relief as he reached his apartment door. As much as he enjoyed drawing and painting his classmate that had attached himself to Haru was exhausting. He opened the door and dropped his shoes to the floor. He threw his scarf off and his jacket and stumbled to his room. He fell onto his bed and his hand fell upon his drawing pad. Haruka noticed there was something written there and he sat up, grasping the book in his hand.

' _Thanks for looking after me.'_

Haruka ran a finger across the neat writing before he noticed a small doodle in the corner. He let out a short laugh at what he saw. There were two stick figures, kneeling. One was holding a hand to his mouth while the other was covered in what looked like vomit. Haru smiled and found a number written beneath the picture. Sousuke's number Haruka realised, he let a small blush cross his face as he remembered the events that unfolded that morning. Maybe Haru will give the teal eyed man a call. If vomiting in his face didn't put him off then he doesn't know what will.


	26. Summer Holiday

**_This chapter is more of a friendship of Sousuke and Haruka. So enjoy xD_**

* * *

"Hey man!" Rin called, seeing his best friend and roommate walk through the door. "How were your holidays?"

"Terrible." Sousuke smiled. "But it got better."

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"It all happened when I got home..."

* * *

Sousuke sighed in relief when he saw the familiar dark blue door and knocked on it gently. As soon as the door opened Sousuke was engulfed into a hug by his mother.

"Sousuke you're home." The womans voiced muffled by Sousuke's chest.

"Hey mum." Sousuke rubbed her back. Sousuke's mother pulled back and beckoned her son inside.

"I've got so much to tell you."

"Like what you've got planned for my holidays?" Sousuke guessed as the woman clasped her hands together.

"We're heading over to the summer house with one of your fathers work friends and his family."

Sousuke rose a brow. "Who?"

His mother motioned him over and he peered into the living room to find a couple talking with his father. They had dark hair, familiar yet different.

"Ah son. You're home. Let me introduce you to the Nanase's."

Sousuke's eyes exploded. _Oh god no._ His father didn't say what he thought he said.

* * *

Sousuke and his family were standing outside their summer house, waiting for the Nanase's to arrive. They had left to pick up their son and would meet them there. Sousuke wasn't happy. His arms were crossed, brow narrowed and his whole demeanour was a dangerous grey.

A red car pulled up, which caused Sousuke's mood to sour even more. The one person he didn't want to see or hear was about to appear and Sousuke was now stuck with him for two weeks. He smiled weakly when the Nanase's approached them. He did not much care for the conversation and turned back to the car just as another figure emerged. There he was. The raven haired free style swimmer. However to Sousuke's surprise he wasn't alone. A smaller version of the teen was clinging tightly to him. Sousuke watched him approach his parents and Sousuke let his arms fall.

"Ah son. This is the Yamazaki's. This is my son Haruka."

"It's finally nice to you meet you Haruka."

"Likewise." Haruka shook Sousuke's fathers hand, while he gave Sousuke a quick glance.

"Haruka, I'd like you to meet our son Sousuke." The teal eyes woman spoke. "He goes to Samezuka in the district close to you."

"Sousuke." Haruka nodded in greeting, lifting the child further up his hip. Sousuke's brow rose, slightly speechless at being called by his first name. His mother nudged him and he snapped out of revere.

"Haruka."

After everyone had settled down, dinner had been served and eaten, the parents of both parties were now wining and playing cards. Sousuke was spread out on the lounge, eyes plastered to the screen as his thumb continuously pressed down on the controller. Sousuke jumped at the sound of a loud shriek and quickly glanced over to Haruka who's nose was stuck between two pages of a thick bound book between his fingers.

"Haru. Check on your sister for me."

Sousuke watched as Haruka placed the book down on the coffee table and left the room with no fuss. Sousuke focused back on his game, his eye flickering to the door, waiting for the raven haired teen to return. When ten minutes passed with no sign of Haru coming back, Sousuke paused the game. He didn't know why he even cared but not having the free style swimmer around made him feel lonely.

He climbed the stairs, two at a time, his ears straining for any sound. Sousuke slowly opened the door to the room he, Haru and the teens little sister were sharing. The door creaked and Sousuke cautiously entered.

"Haruka?"

Sousuke found Haru's sister, a homemade cardboard crown upon her head and a fairy wand pointing at himself. Her eyes were sparkling and looking behind him.

"Now onii-chan! Get the giant!"

Sousuke twisted around to see Haruka crouched on mattress of his bed and Sousuke's eyes widened and his breath left him when Haru pounced. Sousuke took a step back at the force of the mass that smashed into him. His hands automatically wound their way around Haru's behind to keep him supported.

"Nanase, what are you doing?!"

"Fall down." He whispered, his arms locked around the confused and angry teal eyed teen. Sousuke rose a brow and glanced over to Haru's sister who was looking at them expectantly. Sousuke let out an inaudible sigh, looked Haru in the eye and gave him _you owe me_ look and took several steps back before he fell to the floor bringing surprised blue eyed teen with him.

"Onii-chan you did it!" Haru's little sister squealed, rushing over and jumped onto Haru's back. Haru's head pushed forward with the impact and his nose smashed against Sousuke's. Their faces were inches apart and their eyes were boring into each others.

Sousuke let out an awkward cough and glanced to the side, he always knew Haru's eyes were intense but that was overbearing.

"Okay Violet. Off you get." Haruka snapped out of his funk and slapped his sister gently. Haruka let himself up and watched his sister toddle over to her make shift throne.

"Kill him."

"What?" Sousuke's head snapped around, "You can't kill me."

"As you wish Princess." Haruka bowed, taking a wooden sword, which Sousuke hadn't noticed before and stood above him, the sword above his stomach.

"Wait!" Sousuke yelped. "I've got treasures, surely they'll interest you, your majesty."

Violet put up her hand for Haru to stop. Sousuke noticed Haru sadden. Sousuke furrowed his brow, _the little shit wanted to kill me_.

"What treasures are these giant?"

"I'll show you if I can trade it for my life." Sousuke bargained. He watched as the sibling silently discussed it through facial expressions and smiled when Haruka shrugged and moved away.

"You have a deal." Violet nodded, "Now come, show me."

Sousuke rose from his spot, feeling his pockets. He knew he didn't have anything and he knew despite this being role play he was in deep shit. He glanced at the door, noticing it wide open. He gave the siblings fleeting looks before he sprinted from the room.

"I told you he was going to run." Haruka pointed out to the pouting princess. He held out his hand for her to take and motioned to the door. "Let's go get the giant."

* * *

Sousuke was sitting on the sofa, panting slightly. His parents asked him if he was okay, only to be waved off. Back and blue caught his eyes and he muttered under his breath.

"Seriously..."

Haru's sister emerged behind him and whispered something that Sousuke didn't catch. He saw Haruka approaching and Sousuke bounced from his seat, flying over the sofa and out into the garden. He heard Violet giggling and glanced back. Haru was kneeling, with his sister beside him, whispering in his ear. He nodded and Sousuke watched as they swapped their equipment. Haruka was now wearing the crown and holding the pink fairy wand. Sousuke smirked and stopped. He waited for Violet to stand before him, staring him down with the same intense eyes as her brother.

"Bow or you shall be put to death by orders of Prince Onii-chan."

"And what will happen if I bow?" Sousuke questioned, arms crossed.

"You will be thrown in the dungeon."

Sousuke complemented his choices, he saw Haru adjusting the crown and Sousuke knew what he had to do.

"Your prince seems very uncomfortable in his role."

"What are you saying giant?"

"Perhaps he's an intruder and has killed the real prince." Sousuke explained. "Because I knew the prince personally and he treated me like family."

Violet lowered the sword and glanced behind her at Haru. "But why kill onii-chan?"

"Power, money." Sousuke ratted of a couple. "I hear some magicians can take over peoples forms."

"He does seem different to my onii-chan." Violet played along. "What should we do?"

"Capture him."

Haruka watched the converse, glancing at him every now and then. Haru began to worry, Sousuke had an evil glint in his eye and Violet was giggling. He watched as they both turned to him and Violet raised her sword.

"Prince Onii-chan is a liar and a fake. He murdered the real prince and now must be captured."

Haruka's eyed widened, he glanced as Sousuke who was looking smug and proud of what he had achieved. Violet was already running towards him and Haru knew he had to flee. He gave Sousuke a fleeting look of amusement before he rushed inside, the crown flew from his head, hitting the ground and the fairy wand he chucked, not caring where it landed. He dashed up the stairs, hiding behind the door, waiting for Violet.

Violet came into view, smiling brightly, sword thrust in front of her. She glanced around, confused.

"Onii-chan?"

Haruka snuck up on her, flexing his fingers and began to tickle her. Violet shrieked and fell to the floor in laughter. Haruka followed her down, kneeling above her not stopping his assault. Violet struggled to get away, gasping in hulks of air.

"Onii-chan!" She giggled. "Stop!"

Haruka slowly let off on the tickling and knelt back, a loving smile plastered across his face, surprised to find himself panting slightly. Violet had scrambled away, to Haruka surprise she started speaking.

"Now giant, while he's distracted."

"Wh-" Haruka began before his was picked up from behind, his arms pinned to his sides. "-Yamazaki!"

"Stop moving onii-chan or I'll have to kill you."

Haruka stopped struggling against Sousuke and pouted at his sister. "Violet."

Violet suddenly stopped, she bit her lip and crossed her legs. Haruka knew what that meant and demanded to be put done. Sousuke rose a brow and Haru whispered so Violet wouldn't be embarrassed.

"She needs to go to the toilet."

Sousuke gently let him down and Haruka walked over, grasping her hand and taking her from the room. Sousuke sighed, relived the role playing was done and went downstairs to grab a glass of water. He drank several glasses before he decided to take one up for Haru and Violet. He got stopped by his parents and spoke to them for several minutes before he headed up. Sousuke began to speak before he shut his mouth. Violet was tucked in her bed, snoozing peacefully. He noticed the window open and saw a dark figure sitting on the roof, watching the sky darken. He placed a glass by Violet and headed to the window.

"Hey." Sousuke started. "I got you water."

Haruka grasped the glass and thanked him. Sousuke watched the raven haired teen gulp the water down, his adam's apple bobbing with every swallow. They sat in silence, Haru was fingering the rim of his glass.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Sousuke broke the silence.

"No one does." Haruka spoke, not looking at him. "I didn't know she existed until yesterday."

"What?" Sousuke narrowed his brow. "She's like what, six or seven?"

"Eight." Haru let a small smile grace his lips and turned to Sousuke.

"Eight years!" Sousuke exclaimed, putting a hand over his mouth to silence himself. "That's cruel."

Haru didn't speak, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know Violet existed till this morning and he was pulled into the void of his sisters eyes. Of course he was angry his parents didn't tell him. He missed out on eight years of her life. But she didn't seem to care, well of course she didn't. When she ran up and hugged him, Haru didn't seem to care either. Violet refused to leave his side since and Haruka wasn't complaining.

"I'm going to head inside." Haru announced. "Goodnight Sousuke."

"Night Haru."


	27. Swim Camp

**_This story is a female Haruka! And it's got smut in it! I want to learn how to write it. So this is my second attempt at it._**

 ** _Enjoy :)_**

Being the only female in a swimming training camp had its perks. Haruka Nanase was the only female within about fifty young men, countless muscled boys. Topless, all present to compete and train in the country's best swim camp. It was a all boys camp so Makoto had to break the news to her gently. Haruka was silent at first, processing what she has been told. She just shrugged it off, glad to have the school pool to herself. The next day Kou had approached her begging her to take her place.

So here she was. The raven haired female was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair, losing interest in what the coordinator was explaining. She was gazing at the other managers. All male, old and all wore the same attire. The coordinator was so boring, droning about rules and expectations of the swimmers. Haruka fiddled with her pen flicking it between her fingers. She didn't know how Kou could do this. Kou had given her a brief explanation of what she did and stuffed Haru's arms with menus, diets, planners and time tables, before sending her off with a smile.

The coordinator had finally stopped talking and took them to the hall where the amass of young swimmers were currently waiting. They could hear the boys calls and yells from metres away. They entered lining up, the boys oblivious to the new arrivals.

"Alright boys." The coordinator spoke. He growled out when he saw two boys begin to throw punches. "That's enough!"

Silence followed through the room. All heads, blonde, brown, black and red twisted around to find a line of angry and impatient managers and a bored, uninterested young woman.

"Now that I have your attention, we can proceed with the schedule."

Haruka groaned lightly as the coordinator began the same talk he previously dragged on about before. Haruka drowned him out, surveying the boys before her. Her eyes instantly found Makoto and the others. Nagisa was snoozing lightly while Rei was listening intently. Haruka gave Makoto a small wave when green locked with blue. Makoto smiled warmly before turning his attention back to the monotonous speech.

Haruka's eyes landed on many bored teens, circling the table with their finger or glancing around the room. One table Haru watched were all staring at her. They whispered among themselves, a fleeting point at herself. Her eyes widened slightly when one boy, winked at her seductively. The blonde, green eyed swimmer, smiled cockily and nudged his buddy as he pointed out Haru's shocked face. Haruka shook her head, rolling her eyes and made a sick gesture at him. The boy whacked the boy beside him as the teens around the table began laughing at him.

"Listen up boys!" The coordinator snapped at the table. "Now bunking's will be assigned. So head over to your mangers and you'll be given your cabin number."

The boys split up , heading to their managers. Nagisa banded over, jumping on Haru.

"Haru-chan!"

"Nagisa you'll get off me if you want to keep your arms."

The blonde boy removed himself from the raven haired girl and stood at attention. She handed over a slip, stating the cabin number and a map to show where it is.

"What cabin did you get Rei-chan?"

"Seven."

"Awww I got eleven." Nagisa pouted. They walked off together but not before thanking and biding Haru and Makoto goodbye.

"Are you going to be okay?" Makoto asked after Haruka handed him his slip. She sighed and surveyed her surroundings.

"I think I'll be okay." Haru answered. "You better get to your cabin."

Makoto nodded before leaving Haruka standing alone, grasping her clip board close to her breast. After all the boys received their cabin numbers and retreated to their temporary homes. The coordinator showed the mangers to their quarters, stopping Haruka at the door.

"Your accommodation is this way."

Haruka followed the man to a plain, wooden cabin.

"Since you're the only female at this camp. You'll have your own quarters."

"Thank you sir." Haru smiled. At least they're not all animals she though, examining the room.

"Please excuse me." The coordinator bowed before leaving Haru alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"Excuse me Mr…"

"Kingsiu."

"Mr Kingsiu, I think theres been a mistake. The cabin I was assigned to is all taken up."

"Oh I'm sorry. This happens sometimes. I'll just grab your name and see if we can't find you a place to stay."

"Yamazaki Sousuke."

* * *

Haruka had already stripped from her red tracksuit leaving her in fitted royal blue short shorts and loose mid drift shirt. Being manager was exhausting and it was only the first day. She began to snooze when she heard a knock on the cabins door. Haruka dragged herself over, opening the door to reveal the coordinator and a teal eyed teen, tall, broad and looking rather grumpy.

"Haru. Um." The coordinator was having trouble to keep his eyes where they should be and quickly spoke. "There was a mix up and Sousuke here will be staying with you."

Haru just shrugged, staying in the same room as a boy wasn't anything new. Makoto was a constant sleeping companion. Rei and Nagisa sometimes stayed over. She'd even slept in the same bed as Rin. So she had no problem with Sousuke staying. She stood aside letting the boy pass, thanking the coordinator before shutting the door.

They stood there for several moments staring at one another, trying to remember where they've seen each other before. His intense teal eyes and her nonchalant features all to familiar. Not being able to remember, Sousuke dropped his bags and fell on his bed, groaning with one arm over his eyes.

"Tired?"

Sousuke peaked under his arm to see the raven headed teen making her way to her own bed, not before stretching up, her tiny shirt sliding up revealing too much. Sousuke flushed a slight pink and covered his eyes again.

"You could say that." He replied.

"Me too." The girl yawned.

Sousuke closed his eyes not before peaking at his new roommate who had already began to snooze peacefully, her mouth open slightly, her soft breathes filling the room, drifting Sousuke off to sleep.

* * *

A urgent knock brought both teens from their slumber. Haruka waving tiredly at the door to dismiss it. Sousuke smirked and headed to the door. Three teens stood there staring in both shock and amazement at the teal eyed man.

"Is Haru-chan staying here?" The blonde small teen asked. Sousuke nodded and let the three in after noticing and recognising their jackets. Nagisa bolted to the bed and jumped on the drowsy girl.

"Nagisa." She growled, coming out as more of a purr. "Get off."

"But Haru-chan you can't sleep. We were going to go for a few laps in the pool."

That had woken her up. Haru's eyes sparkled and she threw Nagisa from the bed. Makoto tutted at what he saw Haru wearing and gave Sousuke a apologetic frown, knowing exactly what he went through. She had her bathers in her hands ushering the boys out.

"I gotta change."

"Hey I live here too!"

Sousuke was tossed from the room with the others. He stood crossed armed waiting to be back in his room.

"You should join us." Makoto offered, eyeing the tracksuit the teen wore. "You must know Rin."

"I do." Sousuke offered nothing more.

"Rin-chan is coming to is Ai-chan an Momo-chan."

Sousuke growled at Momo and agreed to come along. He was going to have a word with the hyper active red head. All he wanted was to sleep on the bus.

"Okay lets go!" Haruka burst out, her black two piece with a purple stripe fitting tightly to her body.

"Didn't you bring your one piece ?" Makoto furrowed his brow, his mothering side leaking out.

"This is more freeing." Haru pouted at him.

"Goggles?"

Haruka slapped her arse, her blue goggles hanging there.

"Lets go! I didn't think I'd get to go swimming!"

"Then why did you bring your swimmer?" Sousuke asked. The question fell on death ears as the girl ran off. Nagisa ran with the excited ravenette and was happy to make his senpai happy. The two found the pools, six altogether, the water shimmering in the sunlight and Haru felt like she was hyperventilating. That was when she saw red and her eyes widened.

"Rin!" She called. The said boy turned a huge toothy grin plastered his face. Haruka ran through the gate and jumped on the red head, locking her arms around his neck.

"Haru it's good to see you." Rin returned the hug. "Where are the others?"

"Oh they're waiting for Sou-chan." Nagisa smiled.

"Sousuke's coming?" Rin seemed rather shocked. Haruka loosened her grip and stared into red.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no." Rin shook his head before turning to Momo. "You better get running."

Momo laughed and waved him off. "Sousuke wouldn't."

Rin laughed at Momo's naiveness and turned back to see Sousuke talking kindly to Makoto and when his eyes narrowed and he growled out."Momo!" Rin let out a laugh.

"Told ya." Rin called over his shoulder. Sousuke entered the pool area and stormed up to Momo.

"Sousuke. Come on." Momo flinched. "I didn't mean to. I just talk a lot."

Sousuke picked the male up and threw him into the pool. The boy spluttered up, pouting at the big male.

"You know how much he likes his sleep." Rin pointed out. "He gets grumpy without his nana nap."

Sousuke gave Rin a warning look, his teal eyes dangerous. Rin smiled cheekily at him and laughed.

* * *

The eight swimmers swam to their hearts content. Several hours of races and games later they all sat by the pool drying themselves off. Haruka was laying on her front, soaking the rays of the sun. The boys were opposite her, all sitting with their legs in the pool.

They all heard the wolf whistles as several boys passed. All staring at the ravened heads body. Haruka didn't mind. She didn't care. Rin however did.

"Oi! Fuc-"

"-Rin!" Makoto yelped.

After several more boys passed, all worst than the last Haruka rose from her spot and bid her friends goodbye. Rin was seeing red and the best way to avoid a confrontation was to head back. She grabbed her towel and left the pool area. Sousuke noticed several boys begin to follow her and decided to leave as well.

"Yo! Nanase."

Haruka turned to see Sousuke jogging up to her. She didn't miss three boys peeping from behind the building.

"I thought I'd head back too."

Haru nodded and continued on. Sousuke rubbed his hair with a towel as they walked. He glanced behind him, glaring at the stalkers, hoping they'd combust on the spot.

They reached the cabin and Sousuke let Haruka change before going inside.

"I'm going to hit the showers. I'll be back."

"Okay." Haruka nodded, placing her swim suit on the rails, letting it drip dry. Haruka sat on her bed, fiddling with her fingers. Urgh this camp is so boring. Haruka sighed. She grabbed her jogging gear and changed.

She took to the jogging track, her hair tied back, her ponytail swinging behind her. She was suddenly joined by a tall, lanky swimmer.

"Hello."

"Hi." Haruka replied nonchalantly. "Can I help you?"

"No. Just wondering if you wanted company?"

Haruka gave the boy a suspicious eye, finding an innocence behind the brown eyes Haru nodded. The boy turned out to be from a school not far from Iwatobi. Like them they had few swimmers. This boy, swam breaststroke and was apparently pretty bad.

"What's your name?" Haruka asked.

"Rania."

They stopped off at Haru's cabin and Haruka thanked the boy before heading inside to find Sousuke snoozing on his bed, in nothing but his underwear. Haruka couldn't help but glance at the bulge in his pants. Hey she was a teenager, going through puberty. She's allowed to look. Haruka shook her head lightly and decided what Sousuke was doing was a great idea.

* * *

The next couple of days were the same for Haruka. She'd be woken by the coordinator an hour before everyone else, so she'd be able to shower in privacy. She then ate breakfast with the managers and was sent to wake certain cabins. Haruka enjoyed waking the boys up. Watching them squirm and moan as she yanked their curtains back, revealing the sunlight made Haruka smile.

Then the morning jog happened. The boys would spend an hour and a half jogging around the track, warming themselves up. During that time Haru had offered her services to the cook, knowing too well she'd be bored shitless watching the boys jog around in a big circle. The cook was a round man, cheerful and funny. When she first tasted his food she couldn't help but let the disgust pass through her face.

"It's gross isn't it?"

Haru nodded apologetically and the man sighed.

"They only hired me because I'm Kingsiu's brother in law."

Haruka took over, barking orders at the big man and watched the boys scoff her food down. Then came swim practice. The worst part. The part where she had to sit at the sidelines, watching boy after boy dive. The water mocking and taunting her. She just wanted to swim. Pouting Haruka's only entertainment was watching the muscles flex and contract. She sounded like Kou but right now she didn't care. An urge came over her. Haruka bit her lip. She shuffled her legs, her eyes plastered to a body lifting itself from the pool. His muscles doing all the right things in all the right ways. When she glanced at the teens face she moaned quietly.

Sousuke. It had to be Sousuke. A droplet of water trickled its way from the mans chin over his chiseled chest, soaking into his jammers and what was underneath made Haru shudder. She shook her head furiously. What I am doing. Stop thinking that way! But he's gorgeous! They're all gorgeous. She quickly eyed the water letting its flowing and calm form free her mind.

After practice the boys showered and were allowed free time before dinner. Most slept, talked and played some form of games. Haruka spent her time with her team mates before she left for manager duties. As she sat, bored out of her mind the coordinator said something that pricked Haruka's ears.

"The beach trip should have their endurance as well as team work."

The managers all nodded I agreement and Haruka was sparkling. She could swim.

"Well that's decided. We better tell the boys."

After dinner and announcement Haruka bid her friends goodbye and headed back to her cabin. Her eyes found an empty banister and she panicked. Her swim suit was gone. She furrowed her brow and let out a small growl. Stupid boys and their stupid tiny minds. Haru would find out who stole them but for now she won't let it ruin the good news. Tomorrow she could swim. Even if it was with royal blue bikini she brought with her.

* * *

That morning she woke, dressing quietly, afraid to wake the teal eyed male. She wondered and was tempted to make a loud sound and be caught half naked. Shaking away her sexual urges she slipped on a long summer dress Kou insisted she take along with a huge rimmed cream hat. Joining the mangers shortly after they woke the boys and readied themselves for the trip.

When the boys started their ocean swim, with several mangers driving a boat, Haru thought it safe to strip. She let the dress fall around her ankles, the brim hat thrown to the side.

"Haruka no time for swimming." The coordinator stopped the readying girl. "I have a job for you."

Haruka closed her eyes. Be calm. You can swim after. She smiled sweetly at the coordinator before following him. By the time she was back at the beach, carrying a heavy bag of water bottles, the boys were all laying on the beach, breathing heavily and exhausted.

"Boys take a break you deserved it." One manger spoke, gesturing to Haruka and the bag. The boys glanced behind them, to see a practically naked girl, walking towards them. Haruka didn't want them to see her like this. She was revealing far too much and lifted the bottle bag in front of her body. The blonde haired boy from the first day wolf whistled and Haru furrowed her brow and walked over to him. She stood over him grabbing a bottle and dropped it. The boy groaned in pain and clutched his stomach.

"Whoops, it slipped." Haruka spoke, almost with no emotion. Then bent down and whispered in the boys ear. "Next time it'll be lower."

She turned and smiled at the boys.

"Who's thirsty?"

* * *

Haruka was sitting on her bed, straining herself not to touch. The events that day had Haru in sweats of sexual urges. The boys lips sucking the rim of the bottles, water trickling down their muscled necks. She shifted herself, pushing her groin up. All this pent up sexual frustration was constricting. She needs to be touched. By who? Makoto was out of the question. She loved the boy but she couldn't ask that of her best friend. Rin would be too emotional about it. What about the wolf whistle boy. No he'd be smug and tell everyone. Haru needed someone who'd keep it secret, was nearby and wouldn't get emotionally attached. She found herself eyeing the quiet stoic teal eyed man in the bed next to her's.

"Yamazaki."

Sousuke hummed in acknowledgement, not really paying attention to the girl. His interests in the thick book he was currently reading.

"I need you to touch me."

He hummed in agreed, turning a page before he suddenly processed what she said. "Wait-"

Sousuke's book was thrown away as Haruka straddled him. "-What are you doing?"

"I need- want you to touch me." Haru spoke, leaning forward, one hand undoing her bikini top. She nibbled at the shocked teens ear and whispered seductively. "You know you want to."

And boy did he. Sousuke's body heated up, the girl in front of him was offering herself to him on a silver platter. Her hot breath on his ear made him shudder.

"Are you sure about this?" Sousuke's breath hitched as the girl ran her hand under his shirt, feeling his well toned abdomen.

"Yes." Haru whispered lightly. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt a coarse hand run up her body and cupped her breast. She let out a breathy sigh as a finger brushed her hardening nipple and felt Sousuke start to lose his self control.

Sousuke nipped at Haru's neck, hearing the light moans being produced by the female made him more confident. He didn't know what brought this on but he wasn't complaining. He could feel his pants beginning to expand, the tight fabric constricting his erection. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his pants he starting biting and licking down Haruka's neck, her collar bone and lower. He smirked when Haru gasped loudly and grasped Sousuke's hair tightly as the teal eyed man let his tongue glaze over the girls erect nipple. Haru pouted when Sousuke stopped and made his way back to her throat. She felt him bite her jaw line and made it to Haru's lips. Centimeters apart, their breaths intertwining together, Sousuke cupping Haru's breasts and Haru's hands plastered against Sousuke's pectorals.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Sousuke gazed into ocean blue.

"Do you care?"

Sousuke licked his lips, looking into the glazed eyes of the beautiful ravenette and decided no he didn't care. He leaned forward capturing the girls lips with his own and she let out a satisfied sigh. Sousuke felt Haru's hands slither down his chest, her fingers finding the hem of the mans jammers and hooked them inside. Haru broke from the hot, open mouthed kiss.

"You need to take these off." She pulled. "Now."

Sousuke didn't need to be told twice pushing Haruka down on the bed, leaning over her. He pulled off his jammers, sighing as the cool air hit his free erection. Haru was staring, she couldn't help it. It was bigger than she had anticipated and she felt herself grow hotter. Sousuke ripped his t-shirt off as well, throwing it across the room. He bowed over her, licking her ear lobe, groping and massaging the girls breasts, his erection twitching at the girls needy moans. He moved his hand down, feeling Haru's soft, body before reaching the bikini bottoms which required little work to remove. He slipped them from under her, hearing the light thump of the bottoms hitting the ground, Sousuke let his fingers tease and pleasure the girl writhing beneath him.

"Yamazaki!" Haruka shuddered, she threw her head back, eyes sparkling, her hair splayed out beneath her caught Sousuke off guard. She looked like an angel, struggling to maintain her control. Haru grasped the mans supporting arm and dug her nails into his skin. "I need you."

"You mean?" Sousuke stopped. The desire in the girls eyes made Sousuke's heart stop. He kneeled back on his haunches. Haruka cocked her head to the side in confusion. Why did he stop? It's not like he hasn't done this before. Or has he? He knows what his doing that Haru knew. She sat up, leaning on her arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He glanced away. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why?" Haruka frowned.

"I've never, I haven't..." His voice faded. Haruka rose, pushing Sousuke against the headboard, straddling him once again and placed a hand on the teens flushed cheek.

"It's okay." Haruka knew she had to do this delicately. For some reason she wasn't annoyed. She came to Sousuke to avoid the emotional side of sexual intercourse but that clearly wasn't happening. "If you don't want to we don't need to."

Sousuke frowned, his lips pinched. He wanted to, he did. The girl in front of him frighten him. She beautiful, perfect. He had to do this right. Their eyes locked and a connection was made. Haruka was taken by surprise as Sousuke gently lowered her down, lips connected. Sousuke made quick but precise work to get back to where they were before. Haruka a gasping mess and him with an aching desire.

"You ready?" Sousuke asked, beginning to palm himself in his hands. Haruka watched the man pleasure himself and couldn't help the heat flow through her, biting her lip she nodded and readied herself for the intrusion.

Haruka bit back a moan and clutched at the bed sheets. He was much, much bigger than anticipated and she couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as Sousuke was wedged in to his full length. She watched as Sousuke's opened his eyes, they were slowly darkening, craving and hungering for her body. He began to move and Haruka gasped as he slide back inside, hard and penetrating places Haruka never thought possible.

Sousuke sped up, the noises Haru was producing was getting too much. She was so tight around him, he couldn't help but wonder if Haruka had ever done this before. Sousuke could tell Haru was reaching her climax, she clung to him for dear life, a thin layer of sweat covered both their bodies as the temperature around them increased tenfold. Haruka cried out, her nails raking up Sousuke's back. He ignored the stings as she removed the skin as she came. She clenched her insides and Sousuke grunted in surprise.

"Oh shit." He growled. She clenched harder and harder as Sousuke pounded. Sousuke scrunched his eyes and let himself go. His load shot into her and Haru sighed heavily.

"Oh god." Haruka whispered, her arms falling to her sides. Sousuke slide out and landed beside her, his chest heaving.

"How was that?" Sousuke asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He twisted his head to see Haruka already watching him.

"Are you sure you haven't done that before?"

"Positive." He removed a few strands of hair from the girls face and smirked at her post orgasmic face. "It was that good huh?"

"Shut up." Haruka pushed at him.

* * *

A knock echoed around the room, causing both sleeping teens to wake from their slumber. They glanced at each other's naked forms, at the door when they knocked again and scrambled up. The door began to open and Sousuke leaped from the bed and smashed into the door.

"Hey!"

The two swimmers glanced at one another. Rin.

"What was that for?! Let me in!"

Sousuke stuttered for a excuse, watching the naked girl scramble to her clothes.

"Haruka's naked."

Haru gave him an unimpressed gaze, as Sousuke shrugged at her. Well it wasn't a lie.

"And you're looking?!"

"What?! Of course not!" Sousuke exclaimed. Now that was a big fat lie. Sousuke was etching every inch of the girls body into his mind. A small pout appeared on the swimmers lips as Haru's smooth stomach disappeared beneath her shirt. He made a promise in that second that Haruka wouldn't be wearing that when they came back from dinner.

* * *

A new video is up on youtube. If you guys are interested that is.

watch?v=Rd217kc6tpA


	28. Dating Advice

**Nitori asks Sousuke for some dating advice, this dating advice flows into how Sousuke wins Haruka over. I don't know how to explain it. But I guess it should make sense as** **you read it.**

* * *

Sousuke sat, legs spread out, relaxing as he sipped on his soda. Rin was out for the day, a visit to his sister long overdue. The butterfly swimmer was enjoying the time to himself. Silence. Rare since transferring to Samazuka and becoming roommates with the chatty redhead. As much as he loved Rin, the boy was a chatterbox, a constant noise in his ear. Sousuke sighed, he did have an assessment to get started. Perhaps with the absent of nonstop chatter, he'd be able to concentrate.

A knock on his door had the teen's hand stop inches away from his textbook. Placing his soda down, on a placemat because of some eagle eye, shark boy will know if it's on the desk and he doesn't have the energy for another pointless argument went over to the door.

"Sousuke-senpai." The visitor seemed surprised. "Is Rin-senpai here?"

"No. What's up Ai?"

The young boy seemed conflicted, unsure whether to confide into Sousuke. Not that he blamed the boy, he never showed any sign of emotion besides pain. Nitori seemed to make up his mind and piped up.

"Can I ask you something?"

Sousuke nodded, offering Nitori to come inside. Leaning against the open door, arms crossed he watched Nitori shuffled on the spot before flexing his hands and made eye contact with the taller male.

"How do you make someone fall in love with you?"

"Ah, er." Sousuke scratched his cheek awkwardly. "I'm not really the person to ask that."

"Sorry." Nitori bowed, blushing immensely. "I'll come back later when Rin-senpai is back."

Sousuke knew that the boy felt humiliated and spoke before he really thought about it.

"You can't make someone fall in love with you."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't work like that." Sousuke explained, "They either love you or they don't."

"But you can make someone fall for you, though." Nitori pointed out.

"Well yes, you can." Sousuke nodded.

"But how?" Nitori strained, "How do I get someone to notice me?"

"I guess you could start off with finding out their interests and taking an interest in that."

* * *

He wasn't sure when it happened, but when he started to notice Haruka for more than just a swimmer, he knew he was screwed. He hated the fact Haru held this allure over everyone. He was once proud of the fact he was one of a few who could resist the temptation. Sousuke couldn't pinpoint exactly the moment he started to be aware of his feelings of affection, but one swim practice where Haruka and Sousuke were the last to leave, Haruka had left a book sitting on the bench. Sousuke found the boy outside the building, head practically inside his bag, looking for his book no doubt.

"You looking for this?"

Haru turned to find Sousuke holding his book, Haru sighed a little in relief before taking the novel offered to him. "Thank you."

Sousuke didn't say a word. He watched as Haruka placed the book carefully into his bag before walking off.

"Books, huh?" Sousuke muttered, he'd seen the author's name, maybe he'd have a little read.

* * *

"So what do you do once you find out what they're interested in?" Nitori asked.

"You somehow incorporate it into a conversation or try to hint at it. Depends on what it is."

* * *

It had become kind of a tradition once every week, Sousuke and Haruka would be the last two to stay behind after swim practice. Sometimes Haru would leave first, sometimes Sousuke would. They never spoke, no gestures of acknowledgement. Sousuke wasn't sure if he did with intention or it was an accident but as he walked out, heading to the door, Haruka called out.

"Yamazaki."

Sousuke twisted, to see Haruka walk up to him, fully dressed and holding the book Sousuke had bought out of curiosity. He'd done what he said, he bought several books from Haru's author and read them. He enjoyed the novels, Haruka had good taste in literature.

"Thanks, Nanase." Sousuke took the novel back, stuffing it into his bag.

"I didn't know you liked Goren Firten." Haruka piped up, uncomfortable in his position. The two never spoke more than a few words to each other, usually in acknowledgement. Haruka was striking up a conversation and Sousuke was taken aback.

"Yeah, I mean, he's a good writer." Sousuke stumbled.

"I haven't read that one. Do you think I could borrow that when you're done?"

Sousuke switched from Haru to his book, before nodding.

"Yeah I don't see why not."

Haruka let the tiniest of smiles etch itself on his face before nodding in farewell before heading out. Sousuke hummed in surprise, stroking the spine of the book.

"Well, what do you know. It works."

* * *

"Okay, so when they figure out I like the same stuff as them, then what?" Nitori asked. "There's got to be more to it."

"You've tried this already, haven't you?"

Nitori blushed, hiding his face in his hands. Sousuke rose a brow and sighed.

"It's Momo, isn't it?"

Nitori peeked through his hands and nodded slowly.

"Bugs then." Sousuke hummed in thought. "I recall Momo talking about some kind of bug watch coming up. You should invite him to that."

"You think?"

* * *

Sousuke had given Haru the novel he requested and smiled knowing he was making progress. They had small conversations now. Usually about the book, which Sousuke didn't mind, but literature wasn't his passion. He was rushing back to the pool after his physio, which Rin knew as _'It's something I gotta do. Now back off.'_

The physiotherapist spoke of a book signing and had announced that he'd seen the novel and thought Sousuke would like to know. As Sousuke turned the corner, the school gates in sight, maybe what his physio offered wasn't a bad idea. He was sure Haruka would enjoy it.

"Book signing tomorrow. Wanna go?"

"With you?"

"Well, who else would you go with?"

"Makoto."

Sousuke let out a little sigh and his eyes seemed to narrow. "Alright then."

"So what time?"

Sousuke rose a surprised brow. "Tomorrow at eleven."

"Haru-chan, come on! We gotta get going." Nagisa exclaimed, waving frantically at the two. Haruka began to walk off before he glanced over his shoulder.

"I'll see you then."

* * *

Sousuke took a sip of his soda, waiting for Nitori to ask another question. A question Sousuke wasn't expecting.

"What if it doesn't go well?"

"You know Ai." Sousuke itched the back of his neck guiltily. "That I know about."

* * *

Sousuke and Haruka had been standing in line for over an hour. Sousuke was getting irritated as much as he liked Haru, standing in line for hours for some ink on paper was a waste of time. Haru seemed to tell Sousuke was annoyed and nudged him.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Sousuke nodded, relief spread through his being and Haru let a smirk form on his face. He followed the taller male away from the building.

"What do you want to do?"

"I know this was supposed to be a date."

Sousuke seemed to choke on the air, twisting around to stand off against the obviously right raven haired male.

"No, it wasn't." Sousuke denied. Haruka let out an amused noise.

"So buying and reading the same author as me after you found my book is just a coincidence?"

"Yes." Sousuke nodded unconvincingly.

"Shame." Haru shrugged, pinching his lips together in mock disappointment. "I guess I enjoyed your attempts at courting me."

"I was not courting you!" Sousuke barked.

* * *

"I guess telling the truth would be a good start," Sousuke advised. "Whatever you do don't deny it's not a date if they catch you out."

"Noted." Nitori nodded.

"If it all goes wrong. From personal experience. it's best to just spill it all."

* * *

It had been a few days since Sousuke's terrible attempt at a date with Haruka. They were back to where they started, few words and noddings of acknowledgement. Sousuke had had enough. He was going to get his man. Whether he had to kill someone or open up. It was the day the two of them were alone and Sousuke stood by the door waiting for Haruka to appear from the lockers. As much as Sousuke enjoyed the sight of Haruka in his swimmers this conversation was not a half naked situation.

"Yamazaki, can I help you?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"And why would I do that?" Haruka crossed his arms.

"Because I like you." Sousuke flinched at the unconvinced stare. "I lied to you the other day. It was supposed to be a date."

Haruka seemed to lighten up his intense gaze.

"You just caught me like a deer in headlights and I panicked. I have been trying to _court_ you. Sorry for being an idiot."

"You are an idiot." Haruka walked over, gently grasping the butterflies face. "But you're my idiot."

Their lips connected briefly before Haru pulled back.

"So what do you like to do?"

"Gym and running."

"Let's start with your physio."

* * *

"Did it turn out okay?" Nitori wondered.

"Yeah, it did." Sousuke smiled, "You'll find out they knew things that you thought no one knew."


	29. Weak Spot

Sousuke couldn't help but notice how Haruka would never stick around after practice the past few months. As soon as Rin would announce the end, Haru would fly from the pool and out the door. Obviously, Sousuke wasn't the only one to find it weird as Haruka was such a water freak. Rin had raised concerns to Haru himself, only to be given the famous Haru look and a simple shrug.

The two watched as the boy almost ran from the building, leaving his teammates behind. Rin waddled up to Makoto and motioned his head to the door.

"So where does Haru head off to in such a hurry all the time?"

"Boyfriend."

Rin seemed to choke on his own saliva and had to stop and process what Makoto was announcing. The others had joined them now after watched Rin from afar.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Rin yelped.

"Haru-chan has a boyfriend?" Nagisa's eyes sparkled.

"He didn't tell you?" Makoto seemed stunned and slightly guilty. He'd had just betrayed Haruka's trust, only because he thought they all knew. They all seemed surprised, most with their mouths dropped open. One caught the greens giants eyes. The stone-faced butterfly swimmer was staring at the door, a confused look on his face.

"Who is it? What's he like? Is he hot?" Rin, Nagisa and Gou spoke in unison. Makoto flushed red, throwing his hands out, shaking them from side to side.

"I can't say. I haven't met him yet."

When Makoto glanced back at Sousuke, he wasn't there. The tall, teal-eyed male was already walking up the sidewalk. Hands in pockets, head lowered, thoughts running through his mind. Haru had a boyfriend. Of course, that shouldn't upset him but it did. The feeling of jealousy and anger welled inside him. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked Haruka. The nonchalant, calm ravenette seemed to hit a spot in Sousuke. The spot where his stomach would flip when the freestyle swimmer would give him a certain look. Or his heart would increase in pace when Haruka would give him a fleeting of a smile. Even when Haru just glances at him had Sousuke feeling heat pulse through him.

He was about to turn the corner when he heard a familiar voice. Haruka. Sousuke stopped at the corner and peered around. Haruka was frozen on the path, staring at two males making out by a tree. Sousuke watched as the taller male glanced behind him after Haru called his name and his eyes exploded.

"Haruka. I didn't think you'd be out for another hour." The boy spoke, throwing the other boy away.

"Practice finished early," Haruka spoke, void of emotion. "I wanted to surprise you."

The tall brunette approached the male, grasping his hand and kissing it lightly. "Consider me surprised."

He glanced at his boyfriend, noticing the ocean blue eyes were glazed over, in anger and sadness. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Haruka ripped his hand away, he motioned to the blonde who was standing away away, confusion written on his face. "Who's that?"

"Oh him, just a friend."

Haruka rolled his eyes and pushed the boy away. "Don't treat me like an idiot."

The freestyle swimmer began to walk away when a hand grasped his wrist and twisted it. Haruka let out a yelp of pain, turning to find his _'boyfriend'_ towering over him.

" Where are you going?"

"Haru!"

Both boys heads twisted to see Sousuke moving towards them. The blonde roughly let go of Haruka and put an arm around his hip. Haruka flinched and grasped his wrist, hiding it from the approaching butterfly swimmer.

"Sousuke."

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Sousuke spoke. Haruka rose a brow in surprise. Sousuke seemed to be oblivious to the overhanging conversation and continued like an argument hadn't happened. "You said you'd tutor me remember?"

"I did?"

"Yeah, my sex ed exam is coming up and I need to get to know the body."

Sousuke lets a tiny smirk appear on his face as the brunette tightened his hold on Haru. So Sousuke continued. "Rin's gonna be out for the afternoon so we'll be alone, more comfortable without an audience."

Haruka knew what Sousuke was doing, clearly, he'd seen the whole thing. Haru smiled a little, Sousuke was trying to help him get away. Haruka went to move towards the bigger male when he was flushed tighter against the male beside him. Sousuke noticed the hold and took his attention to the other male. A flicker of hatred ran through his eye as he took him in. Pretty boy, yes. Dickhead, absolutely.

"I'm Sousuke, you are?"

"Narua. Haruka's boyfriend."

"Huh, that's weird." Sousuke eyed him dangerously. "Haru's never mentioned a boyfriend before."

Narua flinched at this and clawed at Haru's hip. Sousuke saw the recoil of pain run across Haru's body and crossed his arms.

"I can see why."

"What?" The brunette growled.

"I suggest planning your affairs better. At least try to attempt to be a good two timing scum."

Haruka was released from his hold and watched as Narua attempted and failed at intimidating the taller and broader Sousuke. Sousuke simply ignored him and offered Haru his hand.

"Come on, we got some sex education to indulge in."

Haruka gave Narua one last glance and gladly took Sousuke's hand. They walked off, Haruka was silent, he could still feel the little pulse of pain in his wrist. He was relieved when Sousuke arrived, seeing him had Haru flooded in relief. They were still holding hands and Haru couldn't help but compare them to Narua's.

Where Narua's were soft and feminine, Sousuke's were rough, warm and had engulfed his own. Safe. Haru glanced at the teal-eyed man and let a small smile grace his lips. Sousuke despite being known to bottle his feelings was showing his immense emotions so clearly. His eyes were narrowed, his teeth gritting together. Haruka could almost imagine the anger bulge from his head exploding.

"Thank you."

Sousuke nodded and bit his lip before speaking.

"He's kind of a jerk. Why him?"

Haru sighed, he knew this was coming but he thought it'd come from Makoto rather than the stoic Sousuke.

"He cared, you know, about my problems and listened." Haruka frowned.

Sousuke tightened his hold on Haruka's hand.

"You know I care to. I listen."

They made it back to Sousuke's dorm and Sousuke finally let go of Haruka's hand. He quickly grasped the boy's other hand and pushed his sleeve up. A purple bruise was appearing and Sousuke tutted. Not even processing what he was doing he lifted the boy's shirt and peels his jammers from his hip. Red claw marks marked Haru's hip. Sousuke ran a hand over the mark and froze when he heard a soft hum of pleasure. He glanced up to see Haru with his eyes shut, a slight flush to his cheeks. Sousuke experimentally ran another hand over the sore and a rush of lust came over him as Haruka let out a silent gasp and put his hands against the wall. Haruka seemed to realise what he was doing and backed away.

"Sorry." Haru glanced at the ground, as he back hit the wall. "Weak spot."

"I wonder what other weak spots you have." Sousuke moved towards him, mouth aimed at the freestyle swimmers neck. Haruka let out a gasp as he felt Sousuke nip. Sousuke suddenly moved away, causing Haru to let out a little whine.

"We shouldn't be doing this. You've just broken up with your boyfriend."

Haruka gave Sousuke an 'are you being serious right now' look and pulled on the taller teen's shirt. Their lips connected and Sousuke gave in to his temptation and pushed Haru back into the wall. Haruka let out a quiet yelp before moaning as Sousuke ran a hand over his hip.

They somehow managed to manoeuvre their way to the bunk. Haruka had pushed Sousuke down firmly, lips connected, roaming each other's mouths. Haru threw his shirt off and helped Sousuke with his.

"Top…" Sousuke mumbled, pushing lightly on Haru's shoulder. Haruka leant up and gave him a confused glance. "Top bunk. Rin would never forgive me if we, you know, on this bunk."

Haruka rolled his eyes and smoothly removed himself from Sousuke and began to climb the ladder. Sousuke quickly followed suit undoing his pants as he climbed. Haruka pulled Sousuke to him and smashed their lips together. Sousuke pushed Haru down, his tiny body being engulfed by huge muscles.

Rin headed up to his room after he extracted all the information he could about Haruka's mysterious boyfriend, ready to establish a board of possibilities. When he entered his shared room with his best friend he didn't expect to see several pieces of inappropriate clothing scattered on the floor. He noticed the Iwatobi swim jacket and rose a brow. He climbed the ladder to Sousuke's bunk and he almost lost grip and fall back. The sleeping face of Haruka Nanase was inches away from his own and Rin's eye twitched in annoyance. Sousuke's arm was across the freestyles waist, covered by the thin sheet. Sousuke was the boyfriend. Rin was going to have a stern word with the two of them when they woke.


	30. Teacher - Student

Sousuke the teacher, Haru the student, both have feelings for one another.  
I haven't seen any teacher student souharu so I thought I'd make a little one.  
I'm sure this could have been a series but I gotta finish the other off first xD

* * *

Sousuke sat, legs perched on his new mahogany desk he bought himself as a treat. He was flicking through a magazine Rin had insisted he'd read.

"Yamazaki-sensei?"

Sousuke glanced up to find almost twenty heads folded over, pens scribbling away. Exams. The most relaxing time for Sousuke. He enjoyed them, watching the kids squirm in their seats. Sousuke wasn't a bad teacher, no, he was pretty good, if he could brag. He wanted all his students to succeed but something about seeing them unnerved knew that they were still eager to learn.

The boy who had called him was an average boy. Average in height, dull eyes and dark hair. He was always asking questions, stupid or not. Sousuke sighed internally, placing his magazine lightly onto his desk and headed quietly to the student who was waving his hand frantically in the air.

"Yes?"

"What's the answer to this question?"

Sousuke heard the snicker from his neighbour and gave him a stern look. "Concentrate on your own exam."

Sousuke turned back to the dull boy and whispered as politely as possible. "I can't tell you the answer. It's an exam. Just write what you think it is."

"What if it's wrong?"

"You won't know till you write it down."

The boy looked hard at the paper before he grinned and glanced sparkled eyed at his sensei.

"Thank you Yamazaki-sensei."

"You're welcome."

Sousuke pinched his brow when the boy began to scribble his answer. He felt himself being stared at and glanced to the window where ocean blue met his own. Haruka Nanase. That boy was unusual. He didn't speak unless spoken to, even then it was no more than a few words at a time. He kept to himself, gazing out the window, head in hand, off in another world.

Haruka quickly averted his eyes back to his paper, pen scrawling in the neat handwriting Sousuke loved to read. It flowed like a river, the words almost flowing like waves. Elegant just like the boy. His slender fingers, lean build and the memorising ocean like eyes had Sousuke trying to calm himself down. Yes, he was attracted to one of his students. He would never pursue, he knew the rules, that, and he was twenty years his senior. But there was something about the pure desire on an eighteen-year-old that made Sousuke feel younger. It was wrong of course and slightly disturbing he was sure. The thought of Haruka finding out had Sousuke turning back to his desk and slumping down, face hidden behind the stupid swimming magazine.

* * *

The bell rang and the students left, handing in their exams as they went. Haruka was the last to leave, placing his paper on top, leaving his hand there to linger. Sousuke glanced up and caught his thoughts before they began to travel to places they shouldn't.

"Nanase, you can leave."

The boy watched him for a few moments before nodding once and headed off, glancing over his shoulder to find Sousuke watching him. Haruka let a small smirk appear and that had Sousuke's eyes widening in shock before he turned back to deal with the exam papers. Haruka turned the corner but popped his head around to sneak a look at his teacher. The man had his head in his hands, almost embarrassed.

Haru enjoy it when his teacher was self-conscious, the red flush that would always make its way to the tip of his ears. His narrowed teal eyes stood out more, mortification shining in them. Haruka could stare into those intense eyes all day. His eyes widened slightly, oh no. He was attracted to his teacher. Well, he supposed he had known for a while now but didn't want to accept it. It was common for students to crush on their teachers, several girls from his classes weren't afraid to show it. With Haru it was a different story, he kept to himself, feelings were concealed through a facade. But those feelings of affection would seep through when no one was looking. Haruka would watch the man furrow his brow when his classmate would ask him a stupid question and smile in amusement as he would answer with sarcasm only he could hear. Whenever their eyes connected Haruka would immediately turn away, not wanting to betray what was clear on his face. Infatuation.

As Haru watched Yamazaki lean back in his chair, brow furrowed, showing his age, Haruka couldn't help but bite his lip. Yamazaki was fit, that Haru knew. He'd had accidently stumbled upon him shirtless when Rin, his swim coach, had called him back from swim practice. He hadn't thought much of it at the time but when he had gone home, he craved to know what his skin felt like under his fingers. The man before him stretched, his shirt tightening against his body, a hand threaded through his thick hair, causing Haruka to itch in a surge of lust. Haru wasn't one to act on his emotions but desire had always been one that he just couldn't control. The freestyle swimmer entered the room, closing the door before him. Yamazaki glanced his way and rose a brow in confusion.

"Nanase, how can I help?"

Haru didn't answer, he stopped in front of the man, causing him to twirl his chair to face him. His legs were apart, giving Haruka a clear view. Sousuke was looking at him in curiosity, a certain curiosity that had Haruka leaning in.

"Are you okay? Nana-" Sousuke was cut off as a set of lips firmly covered his own. Haru broke away, they were barely inches apart, gazing into the others eyes. Haru could see the conflict Sousuke was in, he wanted it, that Haru knew, but it wasn't right. Sousuke flickered from Haru's eyes to his perfect nose to his plump lips, before he rolled his eyes. "Ah, fuck it."

Haru was taken by surprise as he was pulled forwards onto Sousuke's lap. Haruka let Sousuke take the lead as he had almost zero experience at this kind of thing. He let out a sigh as Sousuke's hands made their way under his shirt. Haru didn't know how he ended up with his back on the desk, with Sousuke bearing over him but he wasn't complaining. The exams fluttered to the floor along with Rin's swimming magazine.

"You're not very responsible for a sensei, you know."

"I'll pick them up later," Sousuke smirked. "Don't ruin the moment."

They made out for a few minutes, Haruka fumbling with Sousuke's shirt buttons. He'd managed to undo them, pushing it aside, planting his hands firmly on the older man's tight stomach. His palms warmed to an incredible heat, his fingers lightly grazed the man's abs. This was everything Haruka thought and more. The real thing had Haru hitching his breath, memorising every dip and curve. Sousuke nibbled on the boy's neck, enjoying the feel of his hands on his body.

"Yo, Sou!"

The door swung open and two sets of eyes stared into red. Rin stood, a grin from ear to ear, shaking a piece of paper. His eyes landed on a scene he'd rather not have witnessed and quickly turned back, closing the door behind him.

Haruka and Sousuke glanced at one another and Sousuke seemed to huff in laughter.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Haru rose a brow at Sousuke's smile.

"Nah, he won't say anything until we talk. Plus," Sousuke placed a kiss on Haru's jaw, running a hand down the boy's leg. "I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment."


	31. Pass Out

Finally an update, sorry guys its been over a month! How dare I right? The next update will be a christmas short story. Thanks for waiting patiently, enjoy.

* * *

Haruka felt faint, the growing dizziness had begun to become an irritation. Haru hated this feeling as he was sure everyone did. He wasn't new to the sensation of losing consciousness, having fainted several times when he was younger. Bad diet was the usual cause and this time it was no different. His diet consisted of the fish, Mackerel. Haruka had convinced himself once again that this time was different, there was no way that his health would deteriorate. Mackerel for breakfast, lunch and dinner. An occasional skip of a meal was rapidly taking its toll on his body. If Haruka was going to pass out, he was determined to make it home. He grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder with a small amount of effort and headed to the door.

Swim practice hadn't gone exactly to plan but was glad no one had picked up on his wooziness. Makoto and Rin had asked in suspicion to his lack of swimming only to be shrugged off and ignored. Haruka had spent the rest of the session inside, sitting with his head in his hands in the school's toilet cubicle. Haru could hear Makoto calling for him after practice but stayed where he was. Makoto could walk home by himself, Haru was the one with the problem.

Haruka turned the corner of the gate and paused. If anything could make his day worse it would be Sousuke Yamazaki leaning against the wall, arms crossed, staring daggers into his soul. Sousuke Yamazaki the reason for his demise. After being pushed into a vending machine, with little personal space, Sousuke had threatened Haru. It wasn't a life threat but he had taken it to heart. The threatening stares, the heated glances and the aggressive intimidation had Haru watching his back, ensuring there were several feet between him and Rin. Haruka wasn't one speak out about problems, he ignored them, letting them fester inside until he's forced to confront them. He wasn't about to change now and he wasn't ready or willing to listen to what the teal eye man had to say. Haruka watched as Sousuke came away from the wall and stood before him. His mouth began to move but nothing made it to his brain. His legs felt weak, Sousuke's frame began to blur and Haruka grasped his bag strap firmly. Sousuke's mouth continued to move, not even noticing or caring about the deterioration of the teen before him. When his mouth stopped moving and Haruka was sure Sousuke wouldn't speak again he spun around, closing his eyes in pain. He began to walk, his fingers white from grasping his bag so tightly, he felt his head fuzz. Haruka felt his legs falter, a concerned shout from behind and the last thing Haru saw was the pavement rushing up to meet him.

* * *

Sousuke stood there in both shock and confusion. He knew he shouldn't have gawped at the unconscious boy for as long as he did, rushing up to the swimmer's side and gently shaking his shoulders.

"Nanase?"

Nothing. Sousuke felt like biting his nails in anxiety, he couldn't leave Haruka like this. He couldn't take him back to the dorm, it was too far and Rin would have a heart attack. He had no idea where Haruka lived. He didn't know much about the boy at all.

Sousuke had managed to lift the boy with ease without his shoulder acting up, taking all Haru's weight, Sousuke fished his phone from his pocket, dialling the only number that could help. He'd just have to avoid the most obvious question.

"Why do you need to know where Haru lives?"

"Because I just do, now give it to me!"

"Sou, I need a reason."

Sousuke groaned, heaving Haruka back up after he began to slip. "I found something of his and I'd like to give it back."

Sousuke knew he lied, a terrible lie at that, but he knew Rin would believe it, gullible idiot. He smirked as Rin sighed a 'fine' and proceeded to give him directions.

"Remind me to apologise to him," Sousuke spoke to the unconscious Haruka, head drooping low. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Sousuke stared in despair, before him was a staircase leading to Haru's house. Sousuke sighed heavily, how does he get himself into these situations? Sousuke glanced to the boy beside him and bit his lip. Why did Haru faint? Sousuke hadn't really thought about it. He quickly shook his head and focused on the task at hand. Stairs. He could do this. How hard could it be heaving a sixty-pound dead weight up some simple steps?

"How do I get myself into these situations?" Sousuke asked himself as he winced at the sight of Haruka laying awkwardly amongst the steps. They were almost there when Sousuke missed stepped and tripped, managing to steady himself but letting Haruka fall. By accident mind you. He wasn't that cruel. Sousuke heaved a great sigh before he pulled the boy up, tucking him tightly against his body. A small cut had appeared on Haru's forehead and Sousuke furrowed his brow. He wasn't going to hear the end of this.

Sousuke managed to enter the boy's house with ease. He wasn't sure why Haruka hadn't locked his front door, he probably just forgot and Sousuke silently thanked him.

"Not another lot of stairs." Sousuke gaped at a loss. He furrowed his brow in frustration but headed upstairs anyway. He didn't know why he was doing this all for the freestyle swimmer but something inside him switched to protection, to be concerned about the wellbeing of Haruka Nanase. He'd never done anything like this for Rin, but, then again, Rin had never fainted before.

Gently laying Haru on his bed, Sousuke slumped beside his bed, legs spread out, head landing on the mattress.

"I'm never doing that again." Sousuke spoke out, "My good deed for the day, no, year, is done."

Sousuke let out an exhausted sigh, his hand accidently brushing against Haru's. Sousuke couldn't help but think that those hands were soft, smooth, slender, small. A perfect fit. Sousuke shook his head, what was he thinking now? Sousuke quickly removed his hand and found himself analysing the freestyle swimmers face. The boy's hair shadowed his brow, his eyes closed, almost peacefully asleep. Haru's nose was long but slim, curving slightly at the end. His plump lips almost pursed as if irritated. Sousuke smirked, he had always found Haru's facial expressions mesmerising, there weren't many but Sousuke enjoyed watching the boys face twist and contort into similar expressions. Sousuke caught himself smiling and mentally scolded himself, he was supposed to hate the boy, not daydream about him. He picked himself up, accidently knocking the boy's leg, freezing when a pained groan entered the quiet atmosphere.

Haruka groggily opened his eyes, his head pounded. Lifting his hand to his head, rubbing it lightly to sooth the pain, his eyes caught something frozen in its spot. Sousuke Yamazaki was standing in his room, shocked and panicked. Wait when did he come home? Haruka rose a brow in confusion and glanced up to Sousuke. The teen was unmoving, afraid to move in case Haruka got scared. Sousuke hadn't expected him to wake so early or easily. The two teens just stared at one another, both unable to produce words to explain their situation. Sousuke had to get out, the stifling silence had him pulling at his collar.

"I'm gonna go."

Sousuke began to leave, he headed down the stairs, reaching the door before he heard a protest of 'wait' and found Haruka rushing down the flight of stairs. Sousuke could see the dizziness floating in Haru's eyes and the caught the boy before he crashed to the floor. The butterfly swimmer hoisted the boy up, letting Haru hold his arms to steady himself.

"Are you okay?" Sousuke couldn't help but ask.

"Fine." Haruka grasped the teen's arms firmly. "What happened?"

"You passed out and I brought you home."

"You did?" Haruka whispered in surprise, unsure on how to process that the man that threatened his very existence had carried him from Itaowbi High to his home.

"Well yeah, I couldn't leave you like that." Sousuke felt a little offended.

"Thank you," Haruka spoke the words, foreign to think they'd ever be used on Sousuke Yamazaki. The said recipient seemed just as astonished. His eyes had widened and his mouth was unsure on how to respond. The grip on Sousuke's arm tightened and he could feel Haruka's nails dig in. The boy's eyes were slowly losing focus and Haruka slumped into the large body before him. Haruka was still conscious but too weak to move. He barely managed to lift his head to find Sousuke glancing down at him. Haruka never noticed how well structured Sousuke's face was. His strong jaw line and perfect shaped nose gave his eyes a certain unique desirability. His natural curved frown gave Sousuke an intimidation aspect that Haruka was starting to appreciate.

"We should probably get you back to bed." Sousuke breathed out, trying his best not to take pleasure in Haru's glazed over eyes and lush lashes that covered them. Sousuke felt Haruka shuffle, loosening his grip, he watched Haru steady himself on his own two feet, swaying once, his hand finding its way to land on Sousuke's chest.

The only thought running through Sousuke's mind was that Haru's had was warm. The warmth seemed to spread over his body and he automatically grasped the invading hand. Haruka's had wanted to snatch his hand back but couldn't. The ripped body benenth his hand had him flexing his fingers, lightly grazing the muscles underneath the butterfly swimmers shirt. When he felt Sousuke's hand engulf his own he glanced up and found Sousuke already gazing at him.

When their lips connected, Haruka clutched at the teal eyed teens shirt, savouring every sensation Sousuke could give. The kiss wasn't a passionate, nor was it fervid. It was gentle, soft and held pleas of guilt and forgiveness. Sousuke pulled away, he tenderly ran his thumb across the boys jaw and felt Haruka lean into his touch.

Realising what he was doing Sousuke backed away, Haruka wasn't in the right head space, he was delirious, he wasn't thinking rationally. If he was seeing and able to complement clearly there was no way Haru would even gander a look his way. Sousuke watched as Haru's face contorted to one of confusion, curious as to why the teal eyed man withdrew himself. Sousuke chose to ignore the rather endearing tilt of the boys head and pointed to the stairs.

"Bed. Now."

Not wanting to make Sousuke angry Haru twisted around, making it up two steps before his fell forward, kneeling on all fours, head spinning. He felt Sousuke's sturdy hands lift him up, taking almost his whole weight as he adjusted to his surroundings. Haruka let the butterfly swimmer guide him up the stairs, waiting patiently as he would suddenly stop, suffering from a small dizzy spell. They managed to enter Haru's bedroom, stumbling towards his bed, Sousuke let Haruka's arm slide from his shoulder and let a small smirk surface as the dizzy boy slumped forward and laid, groaning slightly in annoyance.

"Well I better get going." Sousuke announced, not sure on what to do next, he wasn't particularly great at small talk, nor did he know how to even approach Haruka in any sense that wasn't hostile.

"Stay."

Sousuke rose a brow, did Haruka just speak? It was a whisper with a slight groan to it.

"What?"

"Can you stay?"

"Nanase, I don't think-" Sousuke was cut off mid sentence when Haruka's hand found its way into Sousuke's own, gripping it lightly.

"Please stay."

"Okay, but where am I-?" Sousuke was cut off once again as Haruka seemed to read his mind. Haru patted the spot next to him and lightly pulled on the boys hand as if encouraging him to move closer. Sousuke could feel the tug, see the patting hand and the body they were connected to and he froze. Never in his dreams let alone anyone else's did he expect a scenario like this. He could see the slight plea floating in the boys eyes and the slight pout on his lips that had Sousuke sighing in defeat climbing over Haru's weak body and laying down beside him. Haruka twisted around so he was face to face with the reluctant butterfly swimmer and gazed into the intense teal. Sousuke's eyes seemed to calm his spinning head only to make his head groggy, sleepiness raking his body. He gave the bigger teen a quick glance over before his shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sousuke hadn't dared to move. There was no way he was going to wake the freestyle swimmer. The boy was snoozing soundly, his features finally at peace. His brows were no long furrowed but in their natural position. Looking at Haru now Sousuke's mind finally began to question the situation. Haruka had fainted, but why? Dehydration perhaps, no Sousuke clearly remembered Haru chugging down his water at practice. From what Sousuke knew Haruka didn't suffer from a heart condition. Fatigue? Maybe, but he hadn't seemed tired. Low blood sugar? He didn't have diabetes, that Sousuke was sure of. But that didn't mean his diet didn't come into question.

When Haruka woke the next morning, alone in an empty bed, he assumed he had dreamt everything that occurred the day before and he felt clearer, like he got lost inside a pool of teal and came out almost transparent. Haru headed to bath ready to start yet another average day. After his daily soak and the interruption of Makoto, commenting on the small cut on his forehead, Haruka opened his fridge and his mouth went slack. In his fridge were container upon container of prepared food. He noticed a small written note peeking on the top of the closet container. He lightly unfolded the paper and scanned the page.

 _Nanase,_

 _As much as I enjoy watching you stumble into walls and falling flat on your face, I'd prefer you to do that conscious. I know why you passed out and I want you to know that you're an idiot. I went down to the store and cooked you some food and don't worry, they all have Mackerel in them._

 _Yamazki_

 _P.S I don't know if you remember yesterday at all, but there's something I need to apologize for, that and I demand a thank you._

 _P.S.S The store lady was super weird, she kept trying to sell me her pet turtle._

Haruka let out a small snort and a smile etched his mouth as he reread the message. So yesterday did happen. He wandered into the hall where Makoto was calling him hurriedly.

"Why are you smiling?" Makoto's head tilted to the side noticing he piece of paper in between the freestyle swimmers fingers. "What's that?"

"Nothing." Haruka placed it safely into his shirt pocket. "Lets go."

As the two boys walked their usual route to school, Makoto chatting enough for the two of them, Haruka was ignoring the talkative brunette, staring out into the ocean as usual, expect there was a small change. The ocean seemed more teal and Haru was smiling.


	32. Christmas Carol

**_Sorry this is late guys, but Christmas sure took over._**

 ** _I watched the Muppets Christmas Carol with my brother the other day and the idea came to me so I wrote a story based on that._**

 ** _Sousuke recieves a visit from the Ghosts of Christmas._**

* * *

"Come on Sousuke it's almost Christmas."

"No." Sousuke scowled deeply at his red-headed roommate. "There's no way I want anything to do with Nanase."

"Just because he's throwing the party doesn't mean you have to speak to him " Rin rolled his eyes in hopelessness, "What's he done to you anyway?"

"I'm not going and you can't make me." Sousuke snapped, falling back onto his bunk silently waiting for the door to close. The teal eyed man let out a frustrated sigh and glanced at the shut door, he didn't really understand the clear irritation towards Haruka Nanase, only that whenever the boy was near either him or Rin his blood would boil. Plus it was Christmas and Sousuke was never a fan of the particular holiday. It brought up several awful memories that Sousuke wanted deeply to forget. Closing his eyes, Sousuke turned to his side and drifted slowly into a light sleep.

* * *

Sousuke woke with a jolt when a loud thump echoed through the room. Thinking it was Rin, the butterfly swimmer smirked readying himself not laugh at the drunken boy. Teal eyes widened dramatically, for, before him was none other than Nagisa Hazuki. There was something off about him however that had Sousuke questioning his sanity. The boy was floating off the ground, covered in a white shimmering glow.

"Hazuki what the hell?!"

"Hey, Sou-chan." Nagisa waved enthusiastically. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Well I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past, so we're going back."

"You're the ghost of what? I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh come on Sou-chan, live a little."

"Hazuki-" Sousuke began to speak, his voice full of denial before Nagisa intercepted by pulling the man from his bunk with exerting force.

"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

"Hazuki where are we going?"

Sousuke watched as Nagisa pouted and tapped his chin in curiosity. "I don't know Sou-chan it's your past, not mine."

When the two finally stopped and were able to get a sense of their surroundings Sousuke grimaced. The house before them was his childhood home. The all too familiar feelings were flooding back and he silently walked to the window. There sitting, smiling ready by the Christmas tree was none other than himself as a boy. He watched as young Sousuke heard the news that his father wasn't coming home. The boys face contorted to sadness, a deep festering sadness that would later mould to fury and rage.

"Hazuki I don't want to see this."

"Okay, come."

Sousuke followed Nagisa into a small glow and he smiled slightly at the familiar smell of chlorine and talcum powder.

"A swim meet."

He caught eye of himself walking sternly towards a raven haired boy Sousuke recognised too well. Nagisa followed Sousuke as he walked closer, watching young Sousuke began to pull dominance over the child Haruka. When baby Sousuke had walked away Sousuke's eyes were pulled to the small raven boy. Those ocean blue eyes were narrowed, showing a slight fear towards the retreating boy.

"You weren't very nice to Haru-chan." Nagisa scolded, "Why was that?"

"I just found out that my dad was marrying another woman. My mother locked herself in her room for two weeks straight." Sousuke watched young Haru slowly fade into the distance as Nagisa pulled him away. "Rin had mentioned Nanase several times, I was actually looking forward to meeting him. I guess emotions got in the way and I exploded."

"Hey Sou-chan, Where is past Sou-chan going?"

Sousuke glanced to where Nagisa was pointing and watched his older self, walk around a corner. Sousuke knew this scene, he had played it over in his head multiple times, knowing he had done wrong, revealing his emotions once again. The vending machine made a thump sound as Haruka was pushed back, the hulking body of Sousuke narrowing him in. As the teal-eyed man walked away, anger still fresh on his features, Sousuke frowned in guilt as he watched the mix emotions flow over Haruka's face. Nagisa placed a hand on Sousuke's shoulder and suddenly they were back in his dorm, his bed before him, untouched.

"We're back Sou-chan," Nagisa called out to the distracted Sousuke. The teal eyed boy shook his head and turned his attention to the blonde.

"Are you going to explain why we just did all that?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Nagisa shrugged, "Well I'm off, the Ghost of Christmas Present is up next, Rei-chan and I are going to the movies. Bye Sou-chan."

"Err bye?" Sousuke spoke to his empty room after Nagisa vanished in a puff of smoke. "I'm definitely dreaming."

A crash had Sousuke spinning around, gaping as Makoto stood by his door, picking up a lamp that he accidently knocked. The brunette's panicked face turned to a smile when their eyes met and Makoto walked over.

"Hi Yamazaki-san, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present."

"Tachibana?"

"Ghost of Christmas Present." Makoto corrected, "Come, we have much to see."

Sousuke eyed him sceptically, sighing in defeat at Makoto's determined eye and let the teen touch his shoulder. They warped to an unknown house. Sousuke rose a brow, it sounded rather lively inside. He glanced to Makoto for permission to get closer, receiving a solid nod Sousuke approached the door and went inside. When he saw the familiar people he instantly knew who's house this belonged too.

"Why have you brought me to Nanase's house?"

Makoto glanced over his shoulder and motioned to the two bodies sitting outside, watching the stars from the porch. "I wanted you to see this."

Sousuke crept forward, knowing his presence was invisible still didn't stop him from hiding behind the wall. The two figures became clear as his inched forward, one red the other raven. Rin and Haruka were silent staring up into the night sky. A sudden question had Sousuke freezing, his ear sensitive to the conversation.

"Why didn't Yamazaki come?"

"Oh, he wasn't feeling well."

Sousuke knew he was lying, as did Haru apparently, who sighed and gazed at his feet. Rin's name was called from indoors and Rin excused himself from Haru's company, leaving the ravenette alone. Sousuke's body moved on its own accord, planting himself beside the teen, analysing his features. Haruka's eyes gleamed with doubt, his lip turned down, his bottom lip pouting slightly. Sousuke was startled when Haru began to speak.

"Why don't you like me?" He glanced at the sky, the stars twinkling in torment. "What did I do to make you hate me? "

Haru's mouth continued to move but his voice was gone and he was growing more distance. Sousuke yelped in protest wanting to know what the male was saying and glanced behind him to see Makoto looking stern, seeing his best friend upset was unsettling.

"Take me back," Sousuke demanded, standing once again in his room. Makoto shook his head and bowed.

"it's my turn to take my leave. The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come is close." Makoto smiled sweetly, tilting his head to the side. "Merry Christmas Yamazaki-san."

Sousuke watched as Makoto faded out, his piercing green eyes last to go, sending a shiver down the butterfly swimmers spine. A sudden cold swept the room, darkness settling in. Sousuke glanced around and gulped, before him stood a cloaked figure, his face hidden by the shadow of the cowl. The figure suddenly sneezed and the cowl slipped back.

"Ryugazaki?"

"Sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen," Rei flushed, "It was supposed to be dramatic and elegant."

"I thought you were going to the movies with Hazuki?"

"We have been." Rei adjusted his glasses. "Now the future. I'm a scientist and don't believe in spirits, ghosts and so forth. So let's get this out of the way so I can go study."

"Okay." Sousuke shrugged, ready to leave this behind him. "Where too?"

"A funeral."

Sousuke was about to ask who's when the scenery changed and he stood among twenty or so people standing silently. Among the mourners, a group of teens caught his eye. Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and Rin were huddled together sobbing. Momo and Nitori were clutched together weeping over, who? Sousuke glanced to the coffin and his eyes widened in horror. In the picture, non-chalont as always was Haruka Nanase.

"What happened to him?" Sousuke rounded onto Rei who stood motionless.

"He committed suicide. Having his life threatened more than once was more than Haru-senpai could take."

"Are you saying, I killed Nanase?" Sousuke's blood ran cold, his eyes watched as Rei nodded, legs failing him Sousuke fell to the ground, a small humming sound began to play causing Sousuke to cover his ears. The scene changed and he was in the hospital. His glanced up to see himself. Teal eyes went straight to the wrapped shoulder and awaited an explanation from the purple haired boy.

"You pushed yourself too hard after Haru-senpai's death and you tore your shoulder beyond repair. You lost the use of your right arm."

"What?" Sousuke spoke with despair, watching as the future Sousuke attempted and failed at moving any part of his right arm swiping his lunch tray with his left in anger causing a loud clatter and a rush of nurses.

"There you have it. The future."

"I can change this future, though?"

"Scientifically no. Unless you invent a time machine. But I don't want to see my senpai die so if you don't change this timeline I'll make sure you live a painful life."

Sousuke hadn't known that Rei could be so protective of his upperclassman and nodded in agreement out of fear. They were suddenly back at Sousuke dorm and Rei turned to go but was stopped by Sousuke's voice.

"I'm a bad person, aren't I?"

"Not much as bad, more misunderstood." Rei vanished in a blinding light and Sousuke stared ahead. Everything ran in circles in his brain, his childhood, Haruka and their relationship. Suddenly knowing what needed to be done Sousuke grasped his winter jacket and gloves and headed to the train station.

* * *

A knock on Haruka's door had Nagisa skipping, happy to welcome whoever has turned up. Opening to find Sousuke was something Nagisa hadn't expected and he suddenly wrapped his arms around Sousuke's waist.

"I'm glad you're here Sou-chan"

"Same. Now, where's Haruka?"

"Outside." Nagisa pointed behind him, finishing at that not daring to speak of Sousuke calling Haru anything but Nanase.

"Thanks, Nagisa."

Sousuke pushed past the confused but ecstatic blonde and eventually found himself standing inches away from Haruka. He coughed to get the boys attention causing Haru to jump in fright and glance behind him to see Sousuke standing awkwardly.

"Yamazaki, what are you doing here?"

"I was invited wasn't I?" Sousuke spoke, attempting to keep it cool. Haru just rose a brow before turning back, staring off into the distance. Sousuke sat beside him and spoke again. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you these past few years."

Haru kept his composure despite wanting to shake the teal-eyed male asking if he was feeling okay. Maybe Rin was right, Sousuke really was sick. He glanced to Sousuke as he kept speaking.

"I didn't mean to do the things I did. I wasn't myself and I definitely hadn't meant to make you miserable. I hope you can forgive me."

"Already forgiven."

Sousuke let a smile break over his features as Haruka smirked slightly. Sousuke wrapped the boy into a hug and sighed in satisfaction. He's alive and well, his heart beating a bit faster than usual but hey it's a party after all. The two boys eventually broke apart and Haruka was astonished yet pleased with the outcome. They headed back inside and froze when Nagisa yelled out at the two of them.

"Mistletoe!"

The two teens peered up and sure enough, the two were standing beneath a mistletoe, its small white berries almost teasing the two males. Now Haru was sure that wasn't there before and scowled at the blonde knowing it was him along with he was sure Makoto lent a helping hand.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss." Chanted through the room, getting louder with each repeated word. Haruka was about to retort when Sousuke grasped his shoulders turning the freestyle swimmer to him. Their eyes met and Haruka seemed to calm, his eyes fluttered closed as Sousuke leant forward. A holler of excitement swept through the room as the two kissed. They broke apart and Haru was flushed to his feet, Sousuke seemed unfazed but his heart was beating rapidly. They gazed into one another's eyes knowing that their newly found friendship had taken a turn perhaps for the better.


	33. Fake Boyfriend Part 2

**_Guys, I know some of you have asked for a second part to Fake Boyfriend. I am working on other part 2's also but this one came first. So without further or do Fake Boyfriend Part 2!_**

* * *

After spending the week with Sousuke's family and Rin, Haruka had learnt astounding things about his roommate he never knew or wanted to know before. Sousuke was family oriented, loved beef stew, was actually compassionate under his hard exterior and partially cared for Haru. After faking a relationship for a week in front of Sousuke's family the two boys had grown even closer. The final week of the holidays was spent back at the University apartments, after wishing Rin a safe flight back to Australia, Sousuke spent his time finishing off his half-arsed assessments while Haruka spent the last few days with Makoto and Nagisa revisiting his strange trip.

Now in the full swing of things, almost three weeks into the new term, Haruka was having trouble shaking off a fellow student who'd taken an extreme liking to him. He hadn't noticed it at first until the young blonde man planted himself in the chair next to him and started talking rather intimately. The blonde, Aarun, whose name was given despite Haru's clear indifference trailed him to and from the dorm and waited patiently for him in the early hours of the morning. Of course, Haruka found it deeply invading, the boy followed him everywhere, from the library to the public toilets. The only peace Haru was able to attain was in his room or in the presence of Sousuke. His unwelcome admirer seemed to have a fear of the bulky teen which Haruka was pleasingly content with, spending a rather substantial amount of time with the teal-eyed male. Haru had mentioned briefly to Aarun that he didn't like him that way which somehow landed him in deeper stalking.

"Come on, go out with me."

"No."

"Just dinner, that's it."

"No."

Haruka furrowed his brow as the boy continued his worded assault. He tended to ignore the male, hoping with every fiber of his being Sousuke would show up of nowhere. Haruka was usually able to digest the horror of the continuous pickup lines, compliments and dinner suggestions. This time, however, Haruka had woken up ill-tempered and distant and found the blonde very irritating.

"What about coffee? Unless you don't like coffee? You look like a coffee lover."

"I can't." Haruka stopped in his tracks, turning on the boy in the middle of the path, unaware of the students rushing past, hoping to get to class in time. "I have a boyfriend."

"Who? I never see you with anyone but Sousuke and you guys are definitely not a couple."

"As a matter of fact, it is Sousuke," Haruka growled, hands on hips the temper building up inside getting the better of the ravenette.

"Prove it," Aarun smirked, his brow rising in scepticism.

"How can I? He's not here, he's got class."

"He's right there."

Haruka glanced over his shoulder to find Sousuke speaking friendly with two of his classmates Haruka had met before briefly. Shit. Haru sighed in exasperation, if he was going to get this guy off his back then Sousuke will just have to suffer. Haruka was in torment, Sousuke would understand, plus, the teal-eyed male had done this to him. Paybacks a bitch.

"Alright fine. I'll prove it."

Haruka didn't wait for a reply before he stormed up to Sousuke, calling his name from a distance to gain his attention before he possibly ruined their friendship. Sousuke smiled warmly, waving at his approach. The ex-swimmer was taken by surprise as Haruka pulled on his shirt yanking him forward, locking the male into a furious, sloppy kiss. As they broke apart Haru spun around and gave the jaw slacked stalker a pointed gaze. Sousuke was too stunned to be aware of the upset blonde slumping away in defeat. Haru turned back and patted Sousuke's cheek good-naturedly.

"Thanks."

"What the hell was that?"

"A kiss." Haru rose a cocky brow. "Why? Do you want another?"

"Funny." Sousuke rolled his eyes, the shock draining immediately with Haruka's frivolity. "I have class. I'll see you later."

Haru's hand rose to his cheek as Sousuke gave him a swift peck and watched in a slight stupor as the taller teen retreated with his baffled classmates.

* * *

When Haruka heard the door shut and the two familiar voices, the metal spoon stopped halfway to his jaw slackened mouth as Sousuke became visible with his stalker in tow. Haru was speechless as Sousuke greeted him casually, the ravenettes head following him in alarm, his features all but wanting an explanation as to why his sacred place was being desiccated by the one person he wanted to keep away. Sousuke leant down and gave Haru a peck, an almost loving gesture if it hadn't been for Aarun staring at the two in disgust.

"So this is where you live?"

Haru's head snapped to the boy who was looking intently into his room, examining every detail his eyes would land on. Haruka stood, slamming his hands on the table causing both Sousuke and Aarun to jump in alarm at the sudden loud thump.

"Get out."

"What? I just got here."

"I said get out." Haru curled his hands, nails lightly scraping the wood. "I don't want you here. You need to leave."

"But Haru. I, I-"

"-I think he wants you to go." Sousuke nodded to the door, his natural intimidation made the blonde flinch. Aarun didn't dare say another word, heading to the exit. As soon as the door closed, Haru rounded onto Sousuke.

"How could you let him up here?!"

"He was looking for you." Sousuke shrugged, puzzled to Haru's sudden attitude towards him. "What's the big deal?"

"He's the guy that's been waiting for me in the morning. The creep that won't leave me alone." Haruka snapped furiously. The one piece of his life the blonde hadn't feasted his eyes upon had been tainted.

"Haru, I had no idea." Sousuke's face contorted into guilt, understanding finally why Haruka had been so unreasonable.

"How could you not know?! He's stuck to me like glue!"

"I've never seen him before." Sousuke barked back, defending himself. "He said you had some notes for him. So I let him up."

Haruka let out an angered sigh and glanced at his feet. So the slight fear of Sousuke was more like a frightened deer than slight caution, Aarun would abruptly vanish at the approach of the bigger male. The blonde would sense the teal-eyed man presence before he'd appeared causing Haru to smile knowing Sousuke was close. Haruka loved that about Sousuke, despite his best at taming his anger and intimidation, Sousuke was naturally menacing. Whenever he would show up Haru would loosen the tenseness in his shoulders, his body would relax and the thought of his stalker a distant memory.

"That's why you kissed me." Sousuke connected the dots. "Makes sense now."

"I didn't mean to use you like that." Haruka frowned, "He just gets me so riled up and I just want to- Urgh!"

Sousuke let out a chuckle as Haru mimed choking the blonde and grasped his hands tenderly, soothing his anger by gently rubbing his palms. "Payback huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," Haru whispered, the strokes slowly calming him down, anger being replaced with a familiar warmth seeping through his body.

"How long are we going to have to keep this up?"

"Till we graduate," Haruka spoke seriously.

"Okay." Sousuke smirked, "Maybe we should think about being in a real relationship."

"What?"

"Well, we always seem to get each other out of situations like these. You with your stalker, me with my parents. Plus mum wants you to come for Christmas, so, just think about it."

Sousuke let the boys arms fall to their respected sides, planting a small but tender kiss to Haru's forehead. Sousuke headed to his room to study leaving theravenette staring after him, bewilderment striking his face.

* * *

The next day when Haruka exited the dorm to find his stalker nowhere in sight. Class was peaceful, the boy had ignored Haru when he walked in, sitting far from him. Haruka hadn't realised how much he missed the solitude in class, able to concentrate on the lecture. On the way to the next class, he was swept up in a passionate kiss with Sousuke and was blindly lead to his next class engulfed in the bigger males limbs. They kissed for several moments before Sousuke pulled away, not far but too distant for Haru's liking. Noticing the small pout on Haru's lips Sousuke smirked, quickly giving in and planting a few more pecks over Haru's face.

"I have to go, otherwise I'll be late."

Haruka watched the boy disappear and the sudden realisation hit him like a brick wall. What was he doing? Since when was he romantically involved with Sousuke Yamazaki? It was supposed to be fake, he wasn't supposed to be feeling this way, hot and wanting the teal-eyed man back overwhelming him in a stronghold, embracing him in a fervent kiss. Haruka furrowed his brow, Sousuke had asked him to think about a real relationship. Did he want to? Well, his body sure did. As for his heart, it was beating intensely, another pro. His brain, on the other hand, was already listing off all the possibilities if it all goes wrong. They live with each other, they could lose their new found friendship. But, Haru did like Sousuke. The tall man was handsome, protective and kind (when he wanted to be). Haruka chewed his lip, Sousuke lit a fire in him, a fire that he didn't want to extinguish.

Haru attempted to concentrate on the seminar but his mind would wander to the lips and the body of muscled teal eyed man. He couldn't get Sousuke out of his head, a longing was building that had Haru rushing out the class as soon as they were dismissed and rushed to a stop as his eyes met his stalkers. All happy feelings left him instantly, a feeling of hollowness gnawed at him. He almost forgot what that felt like. The man walked up to him with purpose and grasped his jacket tightly and shook him lightly.

"What are you doing, get off-" Haru's words were muffled as the boy covered his lip with his own. Haru's eyes widened and attempted to push the man off. Unable to shove the blonde away Haruka wriggled in the man's grasped determined to escape. Haru didn't want to feel anything about the kiss, nothing. He wanted it to end, his body felt numb and his mouth went cold. Aarun broke away and shook the empty shell of Haru.

"Why won't you go out with me?! I'm perfect for you!"

Haruka was still processing what had happened, a hand went to his lips and stared vacantly at the angry man in front of him. Aarun shook him harder this time, growling at the silence of the ravenette.

"Are you listening to me?!"

"Oi! Get your hands off of him!"

Sousuke swept in, pushing Aarun away and bringing Haru into the safety of his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sousuke growled at the blonde, shielding Haru behind him.

"Stay out of this Sousuke. It has nothing to do with you!" Aarun snapped.

"If it's to do with Haru then yes it's to do with me."

Aarun let out a yell in disgust and irritation. "You're always interrupting, interfering. Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Why so you can chip away at Haru's will power and let him date you out of pity?"

That caused Aarun to pause, a flicker of guilt pass through his eyes before he shook his head not wanting to process that was what he was doing.

"Just face it. Haru doesn't like you."

"Of course he does. He just hasn't realised it yet."

Sousuke snorted in derision, "If he likes you so much then why does he always try to avoid you? Why hasn't he gone on a date with you? Why did he kiss me and not you?"

"Shut up. You can't manipulate me."

"Why don't you ask him?"

Sousuke's smug face caused Aarun to growl lowly. "Fine! Haru?"

Haruka had finally awoken from his trance, listening to the two men argue. He had hoped he wouldn't be called upon but alas this was technically his problem. He gave Aarun his attention knowing he was about to be listened to.

"Will you go to dinner with me?"

"No."

That should have been all that left his mouth but he finally had the boys attention he couldn't help but let the hurtful but true words fall from his mouth.

"I will never go on a date with you. I don't like you and I never will. You stalk me every minute. It's not cute or charming. It's creepy and scary. I loathe my favourite class because of you. I can't sleep some nights because I think you'll be staring at me while I sleep. You suffocate me constantly, you don't listen, I can't think with you around. The only time I feel like I can handle you is when I'm with Sousuke. You disappear so fast that I can finally breathe. You cheat Sousuke into bringing up into my dorm room, the one place that was my private solidarity. It's not enough that you know my diet and bowel movements but you have to know where I sleep, study even relax. You make me so tense, every muscle tightens when you're near. I can't do this anymore, please just leave me alone."

Haruka let out a breath of relief, a weight lifting after finally being to speak his mind. A few onlookers had their full attention. Sousuke was stunned, he hadn't expected Haru to reveal so much. Aarun was just as surprised, unable to produce a single noise. He was gaping at Haru with such shock Haru couldn't help but continue.

"I kissed Sousuke to get you off my back. But in the process you made me realise that I like Sousuke. I'm sorry I don't feel the same way but please understand I'm not rejecting you out of spite. I love someone else I hope you can learn to accept it."

"You love him?" Aarun gasped, watching Haruka grasp the stunned teal eyed man's hand.

"You do?" Sousuke whispered, searching for a tingle of jest in the ravenettes eyes.

"I do."

Sousuke couldn't help but let the smile break over his features as Haruka glanced up at him in anticipation. Sousuke knew smiling was rare for him, so the astonished face that Haru made got a chuckle out of the teal-eyed male. Sousuke brought Haruka in a tight embrace and caught Haru's lips in a fervent kiss.

"I love you too," Sousuke whispered, gazing blissfully into Haru's eyes. "Does this mean no more fake relationships?"

"No more."

"Good."

Haruka smiled under the kiss, all negative feelings evaporating, locking his arms around Sousuke's neck Haruka finally felt he belonged.


	34. Haunted Horrors

_**Yey** **Horror Houses! Gotta love a little fright now and then**_

* * *

Haruka wasn't the one to frighten easy, Makoto was always the scared one between the two, the one to hid behind the others back huddling in fear, eyes closed in terror waiting for it to end. Haru however as it turned out wasn't a fan of horror houses, people jumping out at you in the dark and the spooky noises was something Haruka hated. Now he was currently standing in front of one with his friends at Samezuka Academy. The private school had invited the surrounding neighbourhoods to the Samezuka Halloween Special. Among the many well-decorated stands, there were eyeball candies, bloody drinks, eight-legged foods, chatty skeletons and creepy witches predicting the future. Rin had insisted on the Iwatobi boys presence and dragged them straight to the haunted house. Haru was staring up at the bloody crooked sign and shivered unintentionally. He could sense Makoto shaking in his boots and let a small amused smile creep onto his features and the fear that he felt temporarily disappeared.

"Alright, who's up first?" Rin asked, grinning evilly at the boys, knowing full well what awaited them inside.

"I will!" Nagisa piped up, bounding over grinning from ear to ear, excited to experience his first haunted house.

"Well since this house is super scary you will have a guide." Rin explained, glancing over his shoulder "Yo, Nitori."

The short grey haired breaststroke swimmer shuffled over, a slight terror residing his face. It was clear Nitori didn't want to do this and reluctantly entered the house with Nagisa lugging on his arm in excitement.

"Haru, you up next?" Rin rose a brow, smirking as Haru took a quick peek towards the scorched door.

"Sure."

"Sou, come on you're up."

Sousuke appeared, his face unimpressed with the situation giving Rin a grumpy glance before walking towards the door not bothering to wait for Haru. The ravenette sighed, marched rather quickly to catch up with the ill-tempered butterfly swimmer not wanting to be alone.

* * *

Haruka was staring at Sousuke's broad back not daring to glance around to see blood dripping down the walls or body parts hanging from the ceiling. Sousuke's back seemed to keep Haru calm and relaxed, almost forgetting where he was when a strange scratching sound followed by an aching groan had Haruka involuntarily moving closer to the butterfly swimmer. Sousuke turned the corner and as Haru turned taking his eyes from the teal-eyed man back a boy jumped out, his face mangled and horrifying, screamed at the freestyle swimmer. Haru's body stiffened as his face paled and his ocean blue eyes widened in shock. He couldn't help but emit a small yelp. When the boy retreated behind the wall and Haru had calmed himself down he glanced to Sousuke who was smirking in amusement.

"Shut up." Haruka snapped, pushing past the swimmer and disappearing around the corner. Sousuke watched the boy depart and stood for a moment running a hand through his hair before he began to catch up with the angry swimmer knowing if he lost the ravenette Rin would have his head. In an instant, Sousuke heard a horrified scream and was almost knocked off his feet as a blur of raven barreled into him. Haruka grasped the man's shirt tightly his knuckles turning white with tension. His head was nuzzling the man's chest, attempting to shake the image he just witnessed. His eyes were clamped shut not courageous enough to open them, wishing he was anywhere but here.

"Hey Haru, it's okay, come on."

Sousuke was at a lost, he didn't comfort people, it wasn't in his nature. He hadn't expected the boy to be frightened, he anticipated this to be a bland experience. Who knew the non-emotional teen was, at last, exposing his inner feelings. But then again being scared half to death would do that to someone. Sousuke couldn't help but let a caring smile grace his features and waited for Haruka to timidly glance up to make sure he hadn't run into another freak show. Haru was reluctant to remove himself from Sousuke's light grasp but let one arm slip from his shirt.

"Sorry, she came out of nowhere."

"It's okay." Sousuke let out a huff chuckle, "Let's keep going."

Haruka pouted slightly hesitant at first before nodding and followed the teal-eyed man, clutching his shirt securely as he let Sousuke guide him down the hall. After several more corners and corridors the two entered a dark room, a small flittering light had Haruka almost plastering himself against Sousuke's back. Suddenly the room went black and a few moments later they flipped back on and standing rather intimately close to Sousuke was a girl, covered in blood, her body racked with gashes and horrifying contacts that had Sousuke swearing out loud and squeezing Haru's hand inadvertently hard.

"Oh shit."

The light went off leaving the boys in darkness before fluttering back on with the woman gone. Sousuke let out a breath he had been holding and still hadn't let go of Haru's hand. He heard a small snicker behind him and peeked over his shoulder to see Haru smiling humorously at him.

"You don't get to laugh."

Haruka pursed his lips and watched as Sousuke's face contorted from anger to amusement and the pair of them shared a neutral smile.

"Not so tough, huh?"

"Let's keep that between us." Sousuke furrowed his brow in fake anger, causing a motion of Haru zipping his mouth.

"My lips are sealed,"

"As are mine, you have quite a scream in you."

Haruka with hands on hips rolled his eyes and pushed past the teal-eyed teen, walking to the door and glanced back.

"You coming? I'd rather not do this alone."

* * *

"Oh, fuck me!" Sousuke exclaimed as several ghoul looking beings dangled in front of them unexpectedly causing Haruka to leap into the butterfly swimmer with a shriek. "This is getting ridiculous now you guys."

"Just keep moving so we can get out of here." Haru rushed pushing Sousuke forward. The two swimmers entered yet another room, noticing a body strapped onto a hospital like bed writhing against the bonds that held him down. Haru peeked from behind Sousuke as a woman dressed in a blood-soaked coat waltzed into the room, chainsaw in hand walking with purpose to the bound man. She closed off the man from the two observers with shower curtains and Sousuke and Haru watched as she turned the chainsaw on and continued to hack away at the man's body. The screams had Haru's body hairs standing on end and his head found the crook of Sousuke's neck, burying his nose into the tufts of Sousuke's hair line. Haruka felt Sousuke drag him away, away from the horrifying screams and the sounds of a grinding chainsaw.

"You can open your eyes now."

Haruka slowly and cautiously opened them and sighed in relief, at the end of the corridor was the end, the light. Haru began to walk, leaving Sousuke to stray behind, concentrating on the brightness ahead. Suddenly a horrifying face appeared right in front of him and Haruka cried out in terror, instantly whirling around, running to his haven that was Sousuke. He pounced onto the surprised teal eyed male and refused to let go, his grip tightening as Sousuke sighed, tugging lightly on Haru's arms.

"Hey, he's gone, you can let go."

Haruka shook his head furiously, there was no way he was going to trust these people again, giving him false hope that it was over only to scare him half to death. Sousuke gathered the boy's body in his arms to help both him and Haru balance properly before he strolled toward the end. Thankfully nothing else jumped out at them and Sousuke let the ravenette down, letting him compose himself before they exited. When their eyes adjusted to the light and the two finally unlatched themselves from one another, Sousuke felt his heart and stomach lighten from the horrors they just witnessed.

"Thank god that's over." Sousuke glanced to Haru who had spoken and couldn't help but smile as the freestyle swimmer held a hand to his heart and the other running through his hair. "Don't ever let me do that again."

"Right back at ya." The two boys stood rather awkwardly near each other. Despite just spending roughly an hour clutching at one another in fright the two teens had recently just made amends. The two hadn't really spoken since they called each other by their first names a few months ago. Sousuke having finally apologised and declared how stupid he was had grown substantial feelings for the ravenette. Feelings he didn't quite understand until today. "So wanna go grab a fried spider fright?"

"Sure." Haru accepted, walking by Sousuke's side down the hall. Haruka felt a warmth engulf his hand and glimpsed down to see Sousuke's fingers intertwined with his own. A flush of embarrassment coloured Haru's face smiling inwardly in satisfaction before realising where they were headed. "They're not real spiders right?"

"They're more noodley than hairy." Sousuke snorted grinning in amusement at Haru's stupid question and lightly swung their hands between them. Sousuke's grin grew significantly wider as Haruka grasped his arm intimately leaning his head against the man's shoulder as they walked.

"Shame, I've never had spider before."

* * *

 ** _Yey a_ nother youtube video had available to watch. Again, if you're interested.**

 _ **watch?v=r3cEuBLfeCY**_


	35. Caught Among The Net

**_So I was watching The Little Mermaid the other day and that reminded me of Haru. Which then reminded me of all the Mer!Haru stories that had him paired with Rin. So I broke the norm, as I do. So this little story is a Mer!Haru paired with our Sousuke. Enjoy._**

* * *

"And we're doing this again why?"

"To get you away from your studies. You're so stressed."

"I am not."

"You are and a trip away with the boys is exactly what we need."

"But fishing?"

"It's relaxing. Plus I feel close to my dad, you know?"

Sousuke let out a huge sigh of exasperation, Rin knew he'd cave whenever he mentioned his dad and watched in annoyance at the wide toothy grin spread over the red heads face.

"You won't regret this. We're going to a secluded area. No one ever goes there."

"Great..." Sousuke drooled out following the hyped teen to their next class, knowing he'd have a whole night studying to do since he'd be deprived of his books the very next day.

* * *

Haruka flexed his hands beneath the sand lifting them to let the grains drain between his fingers. He breathed in the refreshing air and sighed in contempt closing his eyes as the sun coated his skin. He felt movement beside him and peeked to see Nagisa nudging at the sand.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a sand castle," Nagisa announced. Haruka hummed in reply turning to the sky once again. The small beach Haru visited on a regular basis was secluded and beautiful, a peaceful escape from his underwater home. As much as he enjoyed swimming the beach was a chance to be away from his duties. The duties he'd rather not have. The constant dinner balls, courtroom meetings and continuous royal lessons had Haruka frowning in misery just thinking of it. The ravenette opened his eyes as he felt a draft of cold air hit his skin and huffed as the sun dipped behind the cliff. He glanced over to Nagisa who was finishing off his sculpture.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah in a second... what'd you think? Impressive right?"

"I am just in complete awe," Haru spoke rather bored brushing the sand from his scaled bottom half whilst flicking his tail up to let the sand stream off like a waterfall. "We'd better get back."

"Aww but Haru-chan."

"Come on, destroy it and let's go."

Nagisa pouted at him only to be shrugged off and he squealed a little in frustration at the merman before dismantling his masterpiece. The two ocean dwellers then dived and disappeared into the depths of the ocean leaving the secluded beach behind knowing tomorrow they'd be back and Nagisa would be able to build yet another castle.

* * *

"Oh come on! Rin, it's in my socks!"

"Take them off Sou. Come on it's a beach!" Rin rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Why are fishing in the ocean? There's a perfectly good lake not five minutes away from the Uni."

"Because of this."

The boys rounded the cliff and before them could only be described as breathtaking. Sousuke with his palm spread out on the rocks surface let his eyes memorise the scene he was exposed to. The vast clear ocean sparkled against the sun and the sand was soft against his soles. He let out a low whistle in awe and gave Rin a win.

"Okay, you got me there. But-"

"-No buts! Come on let's have fun."

* * *

Haruka was stunned, not only was his beach being used by five humans but they seemed to be setting up some form of a camp, which meant they planned to stay. For how long he didn't know and that bugged him. Haru furrowed his brow and let his hands tighten on the rock he was using as leverage to spy on the invaders.

"Why are they here?" Nagisa pouted. "Oh look, they're stomping on my sandcastle."

"What was left of it, you mean?" Haru smirked at Nagisa's quick infuriated glance.

"I'm going to give them a piece of my mind."

Haru quickly dove at his friend clamping his hand over Nagisa's beak and dragged him back over to the rock, hiding themselves.

"You know the rule. We can't approach humans let alone talk to one."

"I'm not talking, I'm yelling."

"Nagisa."

"Fine." Nagisa moped crossing his arms, "Well, what are going to do now?"

Haruka ignored him as he caught sight of two boys walking to the edge of the water. They held strange like poles in their hands and the merman watched as the red head flung it back and forth releasing a thin string into the water. Haruka heard a splash and turned in a panic knowing Nagisa had disappeared to investigate. Haru dove under the waves racing towards the small speedster.

"Nagisa!"

The small ocean mammal lightly touched the hook that was attached to the almost invisible line and gasped as it quickly moved back. Nagisa moved after it brainwashed, too entranced with the bait to stop himself. Haruka barely managed to stop his friend by swiping him away, pushing himself forwards causing the hook to dig into his arm and the merman gasped in pain as the hook was swiftly yanked backwards slicing at his skin. Blood began to seep out and float before them causing Haru to clasp the deep cut on his arm and give Nagisa a scolding stare.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa cried guilt raking his being, "I'm so sorry Haru-chan, I don't know what came over me."

"Ah" Haru grunted in pain as the deep slash began to throb. "It's okay."

The two friends watched as the hook and string disappeared, poking their heads out of the waves to see the red head loudly complaining. Haruka took his hand away and winced at his wound, it was still freely oozing blood and it was beginning to sting.

"There's no way you can hide that from your parents Haru-chan."

"I know." Haru bit his lip in concern. "Let's go home."

* * *

Sousuke let out a gruff chuckle as Rin snapped at the ocean annoyed that the fish got away. The teal eyed male cast his own line and waited patiently for hours eventually snoozing in the afternoon sun.

"Okay, this is officially ridiculous." Rin cracked causing Sousuke to snort himself awake in surprise at the sudden outburst "Ai has caught at least a dozen fish. I haven't even caught one!"

"I haven't caught any either." Sousuke pointed out, "Maybe we should call it a day, it's getting dark."

"Fine. But I'm not cooking."

Sousuke rolled his eyes, reeling his cast in before gathering the fish Nitori had successfully caught and with the scarce help of Momo and the informative knowledge of Rei a fishy dinner was served.

The next morning Sousuke woke to yet another bright day, with Rin already casting his line in hopes he'd finally get the catch of the day. Sousuke approached the redhead and coughed announcing his presence.

"Morning Sou,"

"Where's Momo?"

"He set up some fishing nets around the corner, apparently he's hoping to catch some sort of crab thing to study." Rin gestured.

Sousuke nodded groggily, throwing his arms up, stretching his back as he yawned. He gently rubbed his eyes, hoping the sleep would disappear and slumped down beside the red head **.**

"Caught anything yet?" Sousuke smirked having noticed the snapped lines and bucket of nibbled bait.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Why are they still here?" Nagisa grumbled annoyed with the humans. Haru was watching in awe at the two boys by the shoreline. They were handsome, devilishly so. The red head had sharp pointed teeth like a shark and had Haruka feeling slightly at peace. The boy beside him, however, was something else entirely. Despite seeing very little glimpses of humans this one was like no other. His silky dark hair shadowed his features, thick brows shaded the beautiful teal eyes that had Haruka tilting his head in admiration, a small smile gracing his features. He stayed like that just gazing lovingly at the human for what seemed liked hours, watching his every gesture. Suddenly hearing a loud squawk snapped Haru back to his senses turning to find Nagisa gone and the merman hurriedly dove under twisting left and right unable to see the sea mammal.

"Nagisa?!"

"Haru-chan! Help!"

Haru swam to the distant voice and found Nagisa flailing around helplessly among a fishing net. Haru sighed floating over and attempted to help the critter escape the constricting net.

"Have you ever thought about not touching everything you see?" Haruka smirked in cheek as Nagisa furrowed his brow at him. He managed to find an opening and Nagisa bolted out, singing out thanks to the ravenette and nuzzled him lightly. The two turned to leave when Haru let out a stiff huff as he came to a halt. Haruka glanced behind and groaned in frustration as he noticed his tail had been entangled in the net. Haru and Nagisa began to disentangle the web when Haru accidently drew the wrong cord and it suddenly tightened to an incredible tautness. He let out a small whimper and attempted to loosen it by pushing Nagisa aside and pulled frantically at the ropes which only made things worse. The net began to constrict further, his blood circulation ceased to reach his tail and Haru gasped.

"Nagisa!"

"I'll get help!" Nagisa yelped, bolting away leaving Haruka to desperately yank at the net.

* * *

When Sousuke saw the small mammal he wasn't quite sure how to react. It was squawking piercingly at him and motioning for him to follow. The creature continued to screech in impatience before making his way over. Sousuke would have turned and run away but he had frozen in astoundment as he let the creature take his hand and led blindly into the water before finally coming to his senses. Knee deep in water Sousuke yanked his hand from the sea creature.

"What do you want?"

It shrieked pointing into the sea.

"The ocean?"

It squealed and dove in popping his head up amongst the waves and once again motioned the boy to him. Sousuke knew this could certainly lead to his death but the creature seemed utterly distressed. He let out a breath before he built up his confidence and dove in after the anguished sea mammal.

Nagisa sped away gleeful that he had achieved the seemingly impossible, swimming back to Haru who had his arms crossed in irritation, staring daggers at the net. Haruka had somehow managed to tangle more net around him and had decided to give up before he strangled himself. The net was constantly constricting, digging and cutting into his scaled tail. Haru heard the flippers before he saw him but when Nagisa came into view Haru let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Nagisa."

"Helps coming."

"There's no one in miles, who did-" Haruka's voice died as his eyes found not only something forbidden but hypothetically dangerous.

Sousuke was at a lost. There was no way that before him was a merman. But it had to be. The boy had a tail. A fucking tail. If he wasn't holding his breath he would have dropped his jaw to the ocean floor. Instead, he gasped and accidently let water into his lungs, gasping Sousuke broke the water and coughed up the salty liquid, gulping in heavy gasps of air. Nagisa came up beside him and glanced at him in worry. His eyes almost asking him if it was okay, Sousuke simply nodded and dove back down. Ocean blue connected with teal and both eyes widening in shock, one in fear the other in complete awe. Sousuke watched as the merman gazed at him in absolute terror before beginning to frantically tug at the net. Sousuke swam closer and the ravenette suddenly froze at his approach. Sousuke raised his hands up in surrender hoping the merman knew some common gestures and lightened slightly as the creature seemed to slow his hands to a stop. The teal eyed male was at the merman's side and hoped he wasn't actually dreaming. Sousuke pulled out his fishing knife and watched the flash of uncertainty cross the ravenette's features. Disregarding him Sousuke immediately began to cut away at the net, noticing it making deep gashes in the man's tail. Sousuke having trained constantly in water could hold his breath for longer and was able to completely cut the net away in one attempt. He cut the last connecting twine and watched as the merman slowly began to sink, flailing in the water, unable to move his tail. The small creature raced to the boy's side and attempted to stop him from sinking. Sousuke dove deeper swimming after him and grabbed the merman and pulling him to the surface letting the mysterious being cling to him. Sousuke spluttered and his chest heaved as he swallowed in huge amounts of air, his whole body almost shaking from the strain. The butterfly swimmer brought the merman back to the beach and flopped down beside him, almost ready to pass out. Sousuke tilted his head to see the ravenette running a hand down his tail, a deep depression reflecting in the man's eyes. His fingers dipped with the curves the net made and the small creature that had brought him to the merman's suffering was lightly yapping, hugging his friends tail.

"Are you okay?" Sousuke questioned, flinching slightly as the ravenette snapped his head to him and watched him with the uttermost curiosity. Sousuke was so entranced with the merman's features that he almost missed the words flowing from his mouth.

"Thank you."

"Oh." Sousuke hadn't expected him to speak. He assumed the boy didn't speak English. But then again he didn't know anything about merpeople, they were supposed to be myths and legends. But there was one right in front of him and he had just saved his life. "You're, umm, you're welcome."

The smile he received had Sousuke questioning his humanity and hitched a breath. The smile was breathtaking absolutely stunning, which made his eyes sparkle, beautifully entrancing. A sudden realisation hit Sousuke and he realised he didn't even know the boy's name.

"Do you have a name?" Sousuke pointed to himself. "I'm Sousuke."

"Haruka."

"Haruka, that's kind of pretty," Sousuke spoke without thinking and froze watching as the merman flushed with embarrassment. The butterfly swimmer unconsciously inched closer to Haru and lightly placed a hand over the merman's letting the sand intertwine between their fingers.

Haruka had never in his dreams had expected to be this close to a human let alone have one rescue him. But this feeling he had was something he didn't want to lose. The man's warm palm seeped into him and Haru couldn't help but let Sousuke lean into him. Haruka knew it was forbidden but he couldn't tear away from the intense gaze, those narrowed thick brows making his features increasingly more handsome. The two different species were inches apart when Nagisa nudged his friend as close voices were heard causing Haru to snap from his daze realising what he was doing.

"I have to go. I shouldn't be here." Haruka spoke, scrambling to the ocean.

"Wait." Sousuke reached out, sighing in relief when Haruka stopped to glance back, the water lapping up his body. "When can I see you again?"

Haru bit his lip in conflict with himself, it was clearly against the rules but he wanted to see this human, Sousuke, again and again, and again. He wanted to know everything about him, how he tasted, how he would feel under his fingertips. His heart won and Haruka spoke one word that had both his and Sousuke's heart racing before he disappeared diving under the water.

"Tomorrow."


	36. Closet Kiss

_**Invading Rin's room, being pushed into a closet and shutting up Sousuke with a kiss, Haru's afternoon wasn't exactly how he planned out.**_

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Haruka asked absent-mindedly flicking through some documents while he watched Sousuke raid his roommate's belongings. Haru had no idea how he managed to get wrangled up in the teal-eyed man's crazy speculations but inside he was secretly enjoying it. The secrecy, the thought of spying on his red headed friend and the reaction he'd get from him had the ravenette smiling. He never did stuff like this with Makoto, Nagisa had dragged him out once and that was heart racing to the point of a stroke. Sousuke had cornered Haru in the locker room after swim practice thinking he was about to be threatened once again Haruka was surprisingly astounded when Sousuke had confided in him about his worries. Rin had been acting 'suspicious' lately and was avoiding his best friend like the plague and that had Sousuke growing concerned with each day. Now here they were perusing through the red heads personal belongings, searching for god knows what.

"Just keep looking," Sousuke grumbled surrounded with small boxes and papers that flowing all around him as he attempted to find something among the mess he had created. Haru's phones buzzed in his pocket fishing it out to check the message. He had to read the message several times before he began to slightly panic.

"Um, Yamazaki," Haru called flinching slightly as Sousuke's head snapped up staring daggers at him. "Rin's on his way back."

Sousuke's eyes widened with alarm and frantically began to gather Rin's papers together shoving them back into their folders. He replaced the boxes and files and frantically glanced around the room. Sousuke stopped in his tracks as his eyes found Haruka standing stiffly in front of his wardrobe and something clicked in his brain. Haruka was suddenly pushed and forced into a small space with no breathing room as Sousuke's hulking form closed in on him.

"What are we doing in here?" Haruka breath out furrowing his brow.

"Hiding."

"But it's your room. Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not supposed to be here either. "

"Why?"

"I told him I had a thing that would take all afternoon."

"Have you thought about actually asking R-"

"-Shut up." Sousuke placed a hand over the boy's mouth, shushing him as Haru mumbled angrily in his palm. The apartment door opened and the two instantly silenced, eyes widening and ears listening to every sound being made. The footsteps ceased and the two heard Rin sigh and flop onto his bunk. Sousuke began to move and pushed Haruka into the corner eyeing Rin through the keyhole.

"Sousuke!" Haruka whispered harshly as the teal-eyed man's body pushed up against him. "Sousuke!"

The butterfly swimmer furrowed his brow, ignoring Haru's urgent pleas for his attention. Rin wasn't doing anything at all, he was napping. Napping. Nothing suspicious at all. The ravenettes voice was getting louder and that was distracting the butterfly swimmer. Sousuke huffed and turned to find a flushed Haruka staring wide-eyed at him.

"What?" Sousuke snapped unaware to what he had just inflicted on the now hyper aware ravenette.

"Nothing." Haruka glanced down not daring to meet the butterfly swimmers eye. He could feel Sousuke eyeing him and unconsciously wrapped his hands around his body.

"What happened?" Sousuke asked seeing the freestyle swimmer so self-conscious of himself had him nervous.

"Nothing."

"Nanase, you can't just-"

Haru was listening he was but when he heard a grunt from outside their enclosed space Sousuke's voice faded. He heard feet hit the floor and Haruka did a double take from the door to Sousuke. He was still grumbling at the ravenette but Haru wasn't listening anymore. As much as he would like to be out of this closet he didn't want Rin to bust them like this. However, Sousuke wasn't shutting up and despite knowing it takes a few minutes for Rin to wake up he wasn't oblivious to hushed angry voices.

"Yamazaki." Haruka harshly warned. "Yamazaki."

"I mean you know why we're here and you-"

Haru rolled his eyes in annoyance and grabbed the teen by his face and pulled him down stopping his rambling mouth with his own. Haruka smirked a little as Sousuke immediately silenced. The footsteps ceased and Haru let out a sigh of relief which had Sousuke mistaking it for pleasure and he froze. They stayed lip locked for what seemed like forever waiting for Rin to lose suspicion and fall back asleep. When the two broke apart the whole atmosphere leaked awkwardness as Haru attempted to decipher the man's expression. Sousuke was lost for words, staring doey eyed at the ravenette who couldn't decide if Sousuke wanted to punch him or faint and glanced to the side in embarrassment.

"You wouldn't shut up," Haruka whispered, biting his lip in anticipation. "I couldn't think of-"

Haru's eyes blew wide as Sousuke slammed the boy against the wood of the wardrobe and devoured the boy's mouth. The ravenette gasped as Sousuke bit his lip and placed his hand on the invader's chest flexing his fingers on the man's muscles.

"Yamazaki-" Haru mumbled in protest, as much as he was enjoying this the warm tough, muscled body pushing itself against him, the intoxicating smell even the close proximity of the closet, Rin wasn't five metres away and it made him nervous, but when Sousuke's groin brushed up against his own they both groaned and Haru flung his arms around the man neck pulling him closer. Sousuke wasn't sure what got over him but as soon as they had separated the thrill of having someone find them in such a compromising position grew strong. The sigh Haruka let out had erupted something inside and Haru had started speaking he couldn't help but shove the ravenette roughly against the wood and shut him up.

They didn't hear the tired groan or the sleepily yet noisy yawn, they didn't acknowledge the tired footsteps or the drowsy voice calling out in confusion. They could only hear each other, their hot breaths, rustling jackets and pleasurable moans. When the doors flung open and the light entered their darkened cover the two teens slowly came to a stop and glanced to the side to find Rin staring wide eyed at the pair. Haruka and Sousuke untangled themselves, frantically grooming themselves and taming their unkempt hair finally turning to Rin and glared in opposite directions.

"What just happened?" Rin asked hoping he either imagined what he just witnessed or he was dreaming. By the look of their flushed faces, they had been in there a while. "What are you doing in the closet?"

"We just we umm." Sousuke was unable to answer if he told the truth he would be in deep shit with the red head. If he lied Rin would know too. Lost for words Haru decided to answer for him.

"I came to see you but you weren't in." Haruka expertly lied. "Then one thing lead to another."

"And the closet?"

"Privacy."

Rin rose a brow in ridicule and watched them closely before realising something.

"Wait why would you come here when I said I'd meet you at the pool?"

It was Haruka's turn to stare at the redhead speechless. Yes, he had made plans with Rin before Sousuke managed to get his claws in and remembered the text he received when he warned Sousuke of his return.

"He thought he was meeting you here." Sousuke cut in. "He read it wrong."

Haruka glanced at the man beside him earning a motion to agree and he nodded vigorously. "Exactly."

Rin narrowed his eyes suspiciously before slowly coming to realise what he had caught the two doing.

"Well, I should get going," Haruka announced, grabbing his bag and walked to the door. "Yamazaki, thanks for um just before. Bye Rin."

The two roomies watched the ravenette leave waiting for his footsteps to fade before Rin rounded on the butterfly swimmer with a shit-eating smirk.

"So... good kisser?"

"Surprisingly."

"How far were you planning to take your little closet session if I hadn't woken up?"

"You're gross." Sousuke nudged the redhead earning a chuckle in reply. Rin continued to tease him relentlessly, speaking to him like he had nothing to hide. Sousuke realised that perhaps he wasn't avoiding him, they just kept missing each other.

"Sousuke and Haruka sitting in a tree." Rin sang. " K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"-Fuck off." Sousuke whacked the red head on his shoulder not aware of the huge smile spreading on his face.


	37. Not Alone

_**Firstly, I'd like to apologise for my lack of writing! Secondly, it's been forever!**_

 _ **I'M SO SORRY!**_

 _ **A secret relationship. An upset boyfriend. And a surprise visitor that finds everything out.**_

* * *

In the public eye, one would say Sousuke Yamazaki and Haruka Nanase were at best mortal enemies, always at each other's throats, dangerous threatening looks and even at times close to fist fights.

Behind closed doors where the two teens were alone, where they could strip away the facade and just be themselves, the brooding teal eyed swimmer that was Sousuke and the ever nonchalant free Haruka. They had their own reasons for keeping their rather intimate relationship a secret, a betrayal of friendship perhaps or the fact that their emotions no matter how irresistible their attraction to one another was they both knew not everyone would accept it.

Keeping it between the two of them not only kept the thrill of the secret alive and the blood pumping fast and hot when they locked eyes and began their routine flare up but the thought of their friends obliviousiness to such an obvious desirability had Sousuke and Haru wondering how long it would take them to figure it out.

Sousuke had to refrain himself from rushing after Haru after Rin had once again tried to force the ravenette to uncover himself only to finally push him too far and end up on the floor clutching at his jaw watching as the freestyle swimmer ran from the pool. Of course, Sousuke made sure his best friend was okay, pushing the redhead on his bunk handing him a bag of frozen assorted vegetables and sighed as Rin winced at the coldness.

"What did I say?"

"Well," Sousuke smirked when he caught sight of the now very visible bruise. "A couple things."

"Ah man. I'm such an idiot." Rin furrowed his brow guiltily. "I gotta go apologise."

"Oh no." Sousuke pushed Rin back down, enforcing him to stay. "Wait til he cools down."

"I'm surprised you're not on your way to give him a piece of your mind."

"I've got a physio appointment to get to." Sousuke grabbed his bag. "You'll be okay for a couple of hours?"

Rin waved his arm in dismissal. "I'll be fine. See you later."

* * *

Sousuke snorted as he walked down the path, a physio appointment? Seriously? The teal eyed teen peeked around from his hiding spot to see Makoto finally pottering back down the stairs of Haru's house and disappear around the corner. Sousuke waited several moments in case Makoto made a reappearance before casually strolling past the brown haired swimmers home. He flew up the stairs leading to his distressed boyfriend and knocked a little hastily on the door that separated them.

When Haru had opened the door and found Sousuke watching him with worry the ravenette simply folded into the bigger male and let Sousuke guide him upstairs. When Haru felt himself hit the comfortable mattress with Sousuke's arm press over his waist and the warm breath of his face Haru opened his eyes. Nose to nose Haruka could almost feel the touch he craved. Those striking teal eyes were examining him, internally checking which caused Haru to shift forward connecting their noses and foreheads.

"Is he okay?" Haru finally breathed out.

"He'll be fine." Sousuke huffed a chuckle. "You throw a mean punch."

Haruka grunted and smirked a little at the teal-eyed teen's amused smile. Their fingers interlocked automatically and Haru sighed a little as Sousuke pecked his nose.

"Are you okay?"

Haru was sure he was but whenever he thought about the future it was a tangled mess. Rin would leave, again. Makoto would go his separate way after almost sixteens years together. Rei and Nagisa would still be at school, making new friends and forgetting old and Haru in the middle of this webbed future was lost, suffocating in the thought he'd be left behind drowning in his own uncertainty.

"I guess the thought of being alone scares me."

"The stone cold Haruka afraid of being alone?" Sousuke began to joke cursing himself as Haru gave him a blank stare beginning to turn over. Sousuke quickly forced him back and gave the freestyle swimmer his most sincere stare. "You're not alone. I'm here."

Haruka's eyes widened. He wasn't alone was he? There before him was someone who would stay beside him, comfort and listen to him. Sousuke despite usually keeping his emotions skin deep was flourishing them in Haru's self-doubt assuring him that solitary was not something he was currently experiencing. Sousuke leant forward and captured Haru's lips with his own hoping that this form of passion would sooth the smaller males troubles. When Sousuke pulled away Haru's hand was already memorising the taut muscles of his stomach. Haruka's fingers hit the teal-eyed males waistband and he glanced up pouting lightly at the unconvinced raise of Sousuke's brow.

"It'll make me feel better."

Sousuke snorted in humour flipping Haru onto his back and hovered over the boy for a moment. Appreciating the boy below him Sousuke blinked and dived for the boy's neck.

* * *

A loud knock on Haruka's front door had the ravenette bolting upright from his sleeping position glancing horrified at the butterfly swimmer beside him. Oh shit. Quickly shaking the boy awake after another knock Sousuke groaned swatting at Haru's body.

"What?" Sousuke rubbed his eyes groggily sitting up.

"Someone's at the door," Haru explained already shoving his pants back on forgetting his shirt as he raced to the door. "Stay here and don't make a sound."

Sousuke motioned to his mouth and zipped it up simply flinging himself back into the mattress when Haru disappeared downstairs.

When Haruka opened the door to find Nagisa watching him with worry he tilted his head to the side and waited for the blonde to talk.

"Haru-chan! I'm here to make you feel better. I've brought water based movies, various snacks and a sleeping bag."

"A sleeping bag?" That caused Haru's eyes to widen in alarm as Nagisa pushed past him and flew past him up the stairs. "Nagisa wait!"

The blonde however ignored the ravenettes plea swinging the swimmer's bedroom door open and have his jaw drop to the floor seeing Sousuke with only a wrapped sheet around his waist attempting to fish his shirt from the chair.

"Sou-chan?"

Sousuke swung around like a deer caught in head lights and opened his mouth to speak only for no noise to escape. He glanced down at himself lifting a hand in greeting and took a breath in before he spoke.

"Hi."

Haruka appeared at the doorway placing his hand on the frame just as Nagisa twisted around noting the cheeky smirk. Haru quickly pushed past the blonde and handed Sousuke his pants to which the teal-eyed male hid it quickly behind his back.

"I guess you're already cheered up."

Seeing Haru and Sousuke's gobsmacked glares Nagisa snorted a little in humour which turned into a giggle to which Sousuke joined in not expecting to be in a situation like this. The two Iwatobi teens looking at the teal-eyed teen in surprise having the butterfly swimmer laughing was a rare occurrence. Sousuke flung his arm around Haruka's waist stilling laughing and pulled theravenette against his body. He glanced down and saw Haru looking at him in adoration, god, he hadn't laughed like that in forever. The expression on Haru's face had him leaning down capturing those lips with his own forgetting the blonde's presence.

* * *

"You really like him don't you?" Nagisa nudged Haru as they sat comfortably waiting for Sousuke to join them.

"Nagisa I don't-"

"-I can see it, so don't deny it," Nagisa warned him to which Haru sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, I do." Haru leant his chin on his hand letting a small smile float over his features as Nagisa's eyes lit up. Sousuke walked into the room placing the cups in front of their recipients and sat opposite the two boys. Haru watched as Sousuke's strong fingers threaded through the handle of the cup and saw the slight flinch of a squeeze as Sousuke adjusted to the warmth. Glancing over the muscled arm to the mans worn shoulder, up the tempting neck to the heart-wrenching jaw and the drooping dark teal eyes that had Haru's body almost swooning everything he saw them look his way.

Nagisanoticedtheravenette staring at the butterfly swimmer and smirked a little in amusement but was sincerely happy for him. He had found someone. Someone who accepted him for who he was. A partner who could handle him at his worst and love him at his best. Nagisa turned his attention to Sousuke who to no one's guess was watching Haruka. The blonde could see the hint of love floating in his teal eyes and the rare trace of a smile on the man's lips. What surprised Nagisa the most was that the two found each other on their own. Of course, the two teens were capable human beings but they were usually so withdrawn from the world. So closed in that Nagisa thought perhaps a little nudge would be needed. But here he was sitting in between a rather loving gaze being completely ignored. When he had cleared his throat in the bedroom raising an unimpressed brow Nagisa knew that these two only had eyes for one another and were so mesmerised with one another that Nagisa felt a tinge of jealousy. If only he could find someone that could make him feel the way Haru does about Sousuke. Someone who knows what the other is thinking like Sousuke does with Haruka. Clearing his throat once again Nagisa knew with an absolute certainty that they were meant to be with or without a nudge.

* * *

 ** _Hey, guys!_** ** _I made another video!_**

 ** _watch?v=PS7wwOU52RQ_**


	38. Physical

**_Sousuke and Haruka share an intimate moment only to be cut short._** ** _After a torturous practice, Haruka gets dragged away leaving Sousuke somewhat distressed._**

* * *

Third. Not bad. Not great but not bad. He'd gotten used to this. Disappointment. It came with the injury. That was what he was. Sousuke Yamazaki the disappointment. The water flowed over him with ease, his mind loosely focused on the white tile in front of him, a chip caught his attention and he traced it with his eyes. Sousuke felt another presence in the shower near to him and glanced over to find the one thing that boiled his blood to a point of near combustion. Haruka Nanase. The flippant freestyle swimmer who had everyone on their knees. Sousuke brow furrowed even lower and watched as the cold water flowed effortlessly over the ravenette's body. The teen's eyes were closed, revelling in the feel of the touch of the water. Sousuke eyed the slender hands as they ran through the raven locks, sliding down the boy's lean body stopping just before the hem of his jammers. A sigh escaped Haruka throat and Sousuke hitched a breath at the sound. When the ravenette finally opened his eyes he turned to the staring teal eyed male and slowly blinked almost sensually at him. Sousuke held himself despite the urge, his core temperature was heating up with the look on Haru's face and the thought of what could occur was haunting Sousuke's mind. As much as he wanted to throw the boy against the wall and make him beg for release Sousuke had to remind himself that this boy was his enemy, his sexy ass enemy. Sousuke averted his eyes and turned back to the tile he was gazing at earlier. It was nowhere near as enticing at the ravenette outlining his body.

Sousuke couldn't get Haru out his head. The ravenette was invading every thought, interfering with every fantasy. Sousuke watched as Haruka pushed himself up from the pool those back muscles lightly straining under the weight. Sousuke clicked his tongue in annoyance and rolled his shoulder to stretch his injury. When he glanced back he found himself already being observed. Haruka was staring at his shoulder, diverting to his chest, abdomen and finally his crutch. Sousuke smirked a little when their eyes connected and found the small flush appear on Haru's cheeks a huge boost for his self-esteem. The freestyle swimmer quickly averted his attention to his blonde friend and Sousuke knew right then and there he was okay with Haruka on his mind.

* * *

Sousuke hadn't meant to push Haru into the corner. He hadn't meant to lick his ear sensually with intention. The nibble to the ravenette's neck was not preplanned let along the lustful bites to Haru's jaw.

"Ah- Yamazaki." Haru hummed, his hands finding the man's chest. Haruka hadn't meant to let his hands trail down Sousuke chiselled chest or let the small but very prominent sexual moan escape as the teal-eyed teen rubbed up against him. Sousuke drew back momentarily to eye the aroused freestyle swimmer before him.

"They'll hear you," Sousuke whispered erotically leaning forward, lips only a breadth apart. "Unless you want them to hear."

Haru didn't have a chance to reply as his mouth was covered with Sousuke's, Haru let out a groan and pressed his body closer to butterfly swimmer. His arms made their way around the butterfly swimmers neck and felt a fire grow within him as Sousuke found the hem of his jammers.

"Yo Sousuke! You in here?"

Sousuke groaned in despair at the interruption and moved away whispering words that had Haruka gulping in anticipation.

"This isn't over."

Haru had to watch as Sousuke walked away responding rather calming to Rin who had called out for him. Haru bit his lip as the fire still raged inside him and he was sure it wouldn't extinguish for some time.

* * *

Swim practice was tormenting for not only Haruka but for Sousuke as well. Their session despite it being cut short was still fresh in their minds and whenever the two caught the others eye the thought of how far they could go had them suppressing a moan. Haru had to watch as Sousuke stretched, his muscles rippling in all the right ways. He had to bite back a groan as the man pushed himself out the pool his back contracting and relaxing, Haru's mind imagining it as if he was pumping in and out of himself. Haruka had to shake his head, furrowing his brow in defiance. As much as he wanted to submit to the strong hands of Sousuke the man hated him and that should have been enough of a reason to resist him. But Haruka couldn't, God the way he had nipped at his skin and how he felt under his fingers. One look and Haru would surrender.

Sousuke was in turmoil. The way Haruka watched him, the lust that was so evident in the swimmer's eye had Sousuke attempting to reel back, only to let his mind betray him. The way Haru pushed a hand through his locks had him wondering what it felt like if the ravenette knitted his fingers into his own hair, pulling hard as he would thrust into him. Sousuke shook his head. No, he can't let Haru get the better of him. As much as the thought of having Haruka submit to him ached through his body he couldn't let his restraint go for the man who ruined his friends health. But the way the teen had swept his muscles with his slender fingers and let that beautiful sexual moan escape Sousuke knew that this would only end one way.

Sousuke was unable to get his hands on Haruka after practice as the teen's small blonde friend seemed to have other plans, which caused some great protest not only from Haru which was to be expected but also himself. Sousuke hadn't meant to speak out but his head was muddled, he just needed to feel Haru under him. The group all gave him suspicious looks none more so than Rin.

* * *

"And what business did you have with Haru?" Rin asked as he slung his jacket to the side spinning around to raise an accusing brow at his best friend. After Sousuke's protest and a moment of silence, Nagisa simply pulled Haru away with his friends close behind leaving Sousuke to suffer in his sexual frustration. The teal eyed teen had almost twitched in his turmoil but quickly squashed it and walked stiffly to his lockers. Rin had followed him curiously back to their dorm before he started his interrogation.

"What are you talking about?" Sousuke grumbled heading for his bunk flinging himself on his mattress and hoped the foam would remove all memories of today.

"You yelped out a no as Nagisa began sprouting." Rin began to tap his leg. "Now why would that be?"

"Slip of the tongue." Sousuke lifted his head and turned towards the nosey red head. "You're looking way too into this."

"Maybe." Rin hummed shrugging. "But Haru seemed quite hopeful at your protest."

"I'm not talking to you about this." Sousuke furrowed his brow before lying his head back onto his pillow.

The room was silent, Rin had dropped the subject quite quickly after Sousuke's denial and had best thought not to anger his temperamental friend. However Sousuke had wished he kept Rin talking, now that it was quiet his head was buzzing. The feel of Haruka under his mouth, the taste of the freestyle swimmer was enticing and the moan he had emitted was on replay in his mind. Sousuke kneaded his fists to his eyes and groaned angrily out loud.

"You alright?" Rin asked from his desk, pen in mouth as he glanced up to the butterfly swimmer.

"No," Sousuke called out almost as a whine. He lifted himself from his bed skipping the steps on the ladder and grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"For a run."

A run that turned into a train ride to Iwatobi and a Samezuka student with no sense of direction lost in the open streets of the town. Sousuke was sure he had passed that store before and his frustration was slowly boiling to extreme anger. He was unsure how he ended up by the ocean but Sousuke wasn't complaining, there not only was the teen he was searching for but he was alone. Sousuke approached the ravenette attempting to keep his cool but as he came closer and the boy turned to find him, Sousuke lost his resolve.

"Yamazaki?" Haruka was shocked to see him and was taken further by surprise as the man swept him up into his arms and smashed his lips against his own. Haru yelped a little, fisting his hands in the taller teens jacket as he felt the desperation Sousuke had slowly waned. The two separated and Haruka glanced up into the butterfly swimmers light but lustful eyes that were staring at him in hunger. Sousuke could see Haru internally fighting what was inevitable and could feel the teen's fists tighten before lightly pressing a few mutually returned kisses to Sousuke lips. "My house isn't far."

"I can't wait that long." Sousuke groaned pulling Haru's body flush against his own. Haruka smirked a little as he licked the shell of Sousuke's ear before he whispered.

"You're just going to have to."

Sousuke huffed leaning his head against Haru's shoulder and gently bit him in exasperation.

"You enjoy tormenting me don't you?"

"A little." Haru pulled away before guiding the taller teen back to the pavement. "Now come on. The faster we get to my house the quicker you get me out of these jammers."

Sousuke smirked a little at Haru's remark but let the man drag him some way before Sousuke snatched the ravenette up throwing the swimmer over his shoulder and without even knowing he navigated his way to the teen's house in one fell swoop. He guessed when it came to Haruka he was on autopilot, he didn't need a directional sense with the ravenette he knew exactly where he should be. By his side, well in this case in his pants. But where's the romance in that?


	39. Formal

_**Well, we never actually saw the guys graduate let along some kind of formal/prom.**_

 _ **Until now!**_

* * *

Formal wasn't more than three weeks away and it was explicitly explained everyone would have to dance with a partner. Sousuke groaned internally in spite, he couldn't dance to save his life. He was nudged rather hard by his neighbour and turned to find Rin grinning from ear to ear. Sousuke knew Rin was a shit dancer so he had no idea why he was so happy, perhaps the thought of watching Sousuke himself fail miserably had the red head grinning with glee.

It was announced that Iwatobi would be joining them since the schools are great allies and it would be a 'privilege' to join them in a graduation ceremony. After Rin's over joyful exclamation of excitement and Sousuke's disappointed glance, the class was dismissed and the two headed to the last swim practice of the year.

The announcement of Nitori as swim captain had the swim team in cheers, the arrival of Iwatobi had Rin rushing over with the news with Sousuke dragging behind not thrilled with any part of what had been planned.

"We got told this morning." Makoto smiled at the enthusiastic redhead, resisting the pull on his arm.

"Who are you guys going to take to formal?" Rin quickly asked his nosey behaviour kicking in.

"Nagisa and Rei," Makoto replied. Rin tilted his head in confusion, it was a nice thought to bring their friends but they should have asked someone they actually liked.

"They've been a huge part of our last year and we thought they should graduate with us," Makoto explained nudging Haruka to agree.

"What Makoto said." He mumbled before heading to the locker room.

"Did you hear we have to dance?" Rin smiled wickedly.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Nagisa exploded. "Haru-chan is teaching Rei-chan how to dance."

"Nagisa-san." Rei flushed red, nudging the blonde at betraying his secret.

"Oh whoops. That was supposed to be secret." He glanced to Rei and pouted. "Sorry, Rei-chan."

"Woah woah wait," Rin smirked, motioning them to stop. "Haru knows how to dance?"

"Of course he does." Nagisa rolled his eyes at Rin in disbelief.

"He learnt when he was younger," Makoto added. "Parents request."

"Maybe he could teach me and Sousuke too."

"Teach who what?" Haru's voice rejoined the conversation, dressed in nothing but his jammers, a towel thrown around his shoulders.

"You could teach Sou and me how to dance. You know for formal."

"Nagisa." Haru frowned in annoyance at the blonde knowing full well he blabbed. Nagisa pouted apologetically before hiding behind Makoto's large form. Haruka turned to the red head and teal eyed male. "Fine but it will cost you."

"What do you want?"

Haru tapped his finger on his chin in mock thought before answering.

"I haven't decided yet. Practice tomorrow. Ten o'clock, Rei's place."

* * *

It was ten to ten when they arrived at Rei's house. Sousuke watched as Rin didn't bother to even approach the door but head around the edge of the house, rolling his own eyes Sousuke slumped after him. He found Rin kneeling down peeking up over a small ledge of a long wide glass window, Sousuke ran up to Rin and copied the redhead's snooping nature. In the room, Rei was attempting to waltz with Haruka but ended up stepping on the ravenettes feet more often than completing a step. Haru remained his stoic self and simply restarted leading Rei around the room.

"He's pretty good," Rin commented, watching the freestyle swimmer float around the room, his awed smile turn to a smirk as he turned to Rei who was a flushed mess. Sousuke didn't reply to Rin's statement, too entranced with the ravenette fluid body, his grace and incredible patience. "Come on, let's go. I wanna dance."

Rin dragged the oblivious teal eyed man away, knocking swiftly on the door and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, grinning as Rei invited them in.

"Alright, you ready?" Haru asked. Sousuke had no idea how he managed to be paired with the ravenette, it was all a blur if he was honest. He vaguely remembered the three teens arguing among themselves, Rin winning the argument, as usual, and paired himself with Rei. He gave Sousuke a shit eating grin as Haruka forced his hand to cup his smaller waist and intertwine their fingers. Sousuke gulped and couldn't take his eyes from his hand and the bizarre warmth that Haru's palm was emitting.

"Lead the way Haru," Rin called out letting Rei take the reins. They practised for hours literally getting nowhere in the progress. Rin and Rei kept standing on the toes of the other while Sousuke and Haru continuously bickered with each other.

"Stop standing on my toes."

"Shut up, I'm trying."

"Stop looking at your feet."

"Stop telling me what to do."

"You're sweating."

"No, I'm not."

"You're gripping too tightly."

"Sorry."

"Hey, look up."

"Are you crazy?"

"It'll help."

"Ouch!"

"See I told you."

"Look at me."

"We've been through this."

"Just do it, come on."

"Fine."

Sousuke glanced up from their feet and found himself almost entranced by the ocean blue eyes of the freestyle swimmer. The small swirls of the differing shades of blue in Haru's eyes calmed Sousuke's frantic heart and his doubt. When he noticed the strange smirk on the ravenette he couldn't help but question it.

"What?"

"You're dancing."

Sousuke let his senses expand from just the eyes and found himself leading Haruka around the hall, not as confidently as he should but he was learning. Suddenly becoming aware of his feat had him accidentally misstepping causing Haruka to step on his foot. Sousuke stumbled back, falling to the floor taking Haru with him. When the butterfly swimmer opened his eyes he found Haru's face inches from his own, he could feel Haru's hands fisted in his shirt and gulped in anticipation.

"Are you guys okay?" Rin and Rei ran over, interrupting their intimate moment, helping Haru lift himself off of the teal-eyed male. A strange feeling overcame Sousuke as he locked eyes with Haru. Sousuke was sure he saw a hint of lust in those ocean blue eyes when the ravenette was perched on top of him.

For the next three weeks Sousuke, Rin and Rei would practice with Haruka for a couple of hours at least twice a week. They were all impressed with their progress and Sousuke found himself drawn to the ravenette whenever they practised. They still bickered but they both found themselves smiling at one another as they did so. Something in their relationship had changed and unconsciously the feeling of affection was slowly surfacing. Sousuke didn't seem to notice how Haru inched closer to him every time they completed a step and Haruka hadn't noticed whenever their hands interlocked Sousuke refused to look anywhere else but at him.

* * *

The day of the formal had Rin waking him up early, far too animated at five in the morning Sousuke attempted to shoo him away only to be dragged from his bed and in his suit not one hour later.

"Can I take it off now?" Sousuke sighed. "We still have ten hours."

"Oh come on Sousuke." Rin pouted adjusting his tie, coming up beside his friend, examining themselves in the mirror. "We look amazing."

An hour to go and Rin was grinning from ear to ear, Momo and Nitori had joined them taking a leaf from Makoto and Haru's book the two graduates invited their friends who deserved this day as much as they did. As they trickled into the hall watching the graduating teens mingle among themselves, several Iwatobi students arrived and before Sousuke knew it their swim team entered the hall. Sousuke instantly found Haruka and he gulped. Handsome was an understatement and when the four approached Haru found himself in front of the admiring butterfly swimmer. They were oblivious to Nagisa pulling Momo to the dance floor, Rin asking Rei for a dance and Makoto offering Nitori his partnership.

"You wanna dance?" Sousuke asked motioning to their friends with his head.

"Sure."

As they joined them a slow song started and the two glanced at each other awkwardly before Sousuke drew the ravenette to him and slowly swayed with the music. The hand that rested on Sousuke's shoulder made its way to his neck, Haru's fingers fiddling with his bow.

"Who knew you'd suit a bow tie," Haru smirked a little, letting his hand fall pressing his palm lightly on Sousuke chest, splaying his fingers out.

"Who knew you'd look good in anything but your jammers." Sousuke countered, realising what he said his eyes widened and he froze internally.

"Are you saying I look good in my jammers Yamazaki?"

Not receiving an answer Haruka moved closer, leaning his head against Sousuke shoulder and let his eyes flutter close. Sousuke stiffened a little catching Rin's knowing eye he glanced back down to Haru and smiled lovingly. Sousuke brought Haru's hand to his lips and gently pressed a kiss to his fingers before tightening his hold on the ravenettes body. Sousuke could get used to this.

* * *

 ** _Another video is out guys!_**

 ** _watch?v=3hQBdFUifDs_**

 ** _If you're interested._**


	40. Defend

**_Haru defends Sousuke's honour (so to speak) and ended up with Makoto down his neck._**

 ** _This is something that has been in my head for a while, I just didn't know whether to post it. It doesn't revolve around Haru and Sousuke as much. But it's about them. Well it's too late now._**

* * *

Haru was waiting patiently for Makoto who texted him rather abruptly that he'd be a few minutes late. The freestyle swimmer stood in silence at the bus station as two males his own age, wearing Samezuka uniforms spoke rather loudly to one another clearly not caring who overheard.

"Yeah, she was so dripping."

"You must have got it good."

"Yeah, well I would of." The cocky blonde boy grumbled. "If stupid Yamazaki hadn't dropped by."

"Yo, you had it in with Sousuke?"

"He can't even throw a punch. Such a pussy."

Haruka rose a brow, these boys knew Sousuke and clearly had a bitter resentment against him. Haru had seen Sousuke interact with others and it was so sickly sweet, he was sure that this grudge was a one-sided relationship.

"The way he sucks up to that Rin kid makes me sick."

"Oh please, they are so getting it on."

"Vomit worthy."

"I bet his parents are proud. Gay and injured beyond repair."

"You're wrong."

The two boys silenced at the sudden interruption before turning rather heatedly to find Haruka staring right at them, a slight determination in his eye.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're wrong."

"And who asked you, pretty boy?" The blonde one spoke, eyeing Haruka dangerously. "Back off before I ruin that face of yours, it's the only thing you got going for you."

"As is yours." Haru countered smirking as the blonde growled and turned his full attention to the ravenette.

"Who you waiting for? Your mommy?" The Samezuka student mocked, causing his friend to laugh.

"What about you? You waiting for a personality?"

The blonde's boys friend let out a low whistle and rose a brow in amusement at the back and forth dispute between the two.

"You think you're so smart. You won't feel that way when I pound you into the ground."

"Sorry, not my type." Haru waved his hand in rejection, watching in hilarity at the angry tic emerging on the blonde's forehead.

"You shouldn't have said that." He growled out low.

* * *

Sousuke was on his daily jog when he heard the loud scuffle and shouts, he increased his pace before halting as he rounded the corner. Mouth dropping and eyes widening as he witnessed Haruka straddling a blonde boy who was attempting to remove the surprisingly heavy freestyle swimmer off his body. Sousuke watched Haru and the boy fight for several seconds, both attempting to get the upper hand. A punch to Haru's eyes had him backing up while a blow to the blonde's nose had him clutching at it in agony.

"You broke my nose!"

He went to lunge at Haruka, his arm coming to a stop as someone gripped it painfully. The blonde glanced up to see narrowed teal eyes and froze for a moment.

"Get off of me." The blonde boy snatched his hand from the tight grip and backed away, his attention on the panting ravenette. "I'll get you for this."

The two watched as the blonde ran away with his friend in tow as he rounded the corner out of sight. Sousuke turned to Haruka who softly pushed at his eye and cringed in pain.

"You'll need ice for that."

Haru glanced briefly at him with indifference before turning away, swaying slightly. Sousuke quickly reacted coming to Haru's side letting theravenette use him as a leaning post. Sousuke demanded to take Haruka home only to meet Makoto half way, leaving Haru in the hands of the boys best friend Sousuke waited for the two to disappear in the distance before letting astonishment grace his features at what he just previously witnessed.

* * *

Haruka woke that morning, a terrible aching thud behind his eye, glancing in the mirror, Haru sighed at the large purple bruise that covered his face. He lightly touched it flinching at the puffiness of his skin. Haruka ran a temperate bath and let his body soak attempting to dull the thumping in his head. A knock on his front door had Haru murmuring in annoyance and waited for Makoto to appear at his door.

"Haru, I'm coming in."

Haruka turned to face the teen as Makoto entered knowing he couldn't hide the rather obvious bruise covering half his face. The green eyed teen gasped in horror and concern rushing to the bath side, grasping Haru's face, gently caressing his eye.

"Haru, your eye."

"It's nothing." Haruka turned away, roughly removing his head from Makoto's grip.

"What happened? Sousuke just said you felt faint, but you've been fighting."

"I'm fine. Just drop it." Haruka rose from the bath not bothering to dry himself and headed to the kitchen ignoring Makoto as he began to scold him.

* * *

School didn't turn out much better, teachers expressed concern, fellow students Haru walked past asked what happened. He ignored them at first, completely blanking out the repeated questions.

"Whoa, Haruka, your eye. You got into a fight! With who?"

"Nice Haruka, Who'd you fight?"

"Who was it?"

"A boy from Samezuka, okay?!" Haruka finally announced rather loudly, cracking under the annoyance of the constant questioning. To Haru's luck, Makoto overheard and the freestyle swimmer was suddenly drowned in continuous questions from the green-eyed giant. Lunch had Rei and Nagisa listening to Makoto talk heatedly with Haruka, worried for their senpai's friendship the two boys whispered to one another watching the irritation show clear on Haru's features. A small outburst from Haru had all three of them silence immediately.

"No, it wasn't Yamazaki! Now, will you just stop asking!"

"Well, it's just he was with you and-"

"-MAKOTO!" Haruka snapped, his arm slicing through the air. "Stop."

To Haru's despair, Makoto wouldn't let the topic go. They arrived at Samezuka's swim club with Nagisa and Rei heading inside to inform Rin of the best friends conflict, leaving Makoto to stop Haru in his tracks. Makoto turned the boy around, stern and concerned eyes stilled the ravenette.

"Tell me what happened."

"Nothing, Makoto. I asked you to drop it."

"Haru I'm not an idiot, clearly something happened. You have a huge bruise on your face."

"Well I broke the other guy's nose, so I guess we're even," Haruka muttered, his brow narrowed at Makoto's sigh of disappointment.

"Haru, you've never been in a fight before. What happened? You're not like that."

"I've been in fights before." Haruka huffed. "You were just never there."

"Haru..." Hurt seeped through Makoto's voice and Haruka suddenly had had enough with Makoto's biased opinion of him.

"I fought because they were mouthing off about Yamazaki. Okay?!" Haru announced bitterly, watching as Makoto's face contorted into many expressions, astonished to find out that his best friend defended the last person he'd expect.

"They did?" The two boys rounded in surprise to see both swim clubs staring in astonishment at them. Rin who had spoken rose a brow and Sousuke who was behind him stared in bewilderment at Haruka.

"Yes." Haru crossed his arms uncomfortable with the sudden attention. "I'm going home."

Haru didn't wait for a reply, swiftly removing himself from a confrontation he stormed away, disappearing around the school gates. The dull ache became a thudding nuisance and Haruka gently covered his eye hoping the foolish gesture would stop the pain. His non-bruised eye caught a group of five boys up ahead, suddenly slowing to a stop and realising who was mingled into the group Haru's heart stopped. With a taped up bruised nose was the blonde boy from yesterday, his friend beside him pointing to the ravenette himself. The three young men around them were slightly bigger than the two, their scowls rivalling even Sousuke's. Haruka spun around and began to flee not wanting to be confronted and officially be beaten. The five boys were gaining in distance and Haru glanced to his bag and sighed, he let it slide from his shoulder as his ran and dropped it to the ground. With the Samezuka's gate in sight, Haru didn't glance to see the five boys stop and begin to destroy his belongings as he slammed open the pool doors and slid down the wood after they closed. Haruka breathed deeply, hiding his head between his wobbling knees, fingers flexing in anticipation. A few minutes passed as his heart slowed to a normal pace, his breathing was still slightly ragged as Haru closed his eyes. His mouth had a slight quirk to it at the thought of the blonde at the hospital mouthing him off. A rather loud thump against the door had Haruka jumping out of his skin in fright and scrambled to his feet, hand to his chest as he backed away until his back hit something solid but soft. Haru let out a frightened gasp and leapt away not calming when he found he had backed into Sousuke.

"Nanase? Are you okay?"

"Fine," Haru spoke rather breathlessly, actually glad to see the butterfly swimmer.

"What was the thud?" Sousuke asked, his eyes roaming the small foyer noticing Haru glancing to the front door. Sousuke walked over peering through the glass windows to see several boys running away into the distance. "What were they doing here?"

"You know, hunting me down to get revenge then probably laugh about it right after." Haruka shrugged and watched as Sousuke clearly hadn't heard him or ignored his statement and walked to the door, disappearing outside. Wanting to know where Sousuke was going Haruka quietly stepped outside, body still behind the door his head popped to the side and his whole body lacked movement. Sousuke was holding and sorting through the remanents of his swim bag. It was torn to pieces, his books ripped and tattered, thousands of dollars worth of textbooks destroyed and his Iwatobi jacket that he had removed after he left was scattered on the floor in pieces.

Sousuke glanced behind him to find Haruka in full view seeming lost and confused. His face showing rare emotion that made Sousuke's heart wrench, it was clear Haruka didn't know what he'd done wrong. He had risen above, defended Sousuke's honour, the boy who hated his guts and this happens? Haruka noticed Sousuke gently picking up a piece of his jacket and Haru gulped, he couldn't do this, not here, not now. Haru stormed over gathering his belongings quickly shoving them in his bag. He gave Sousuke the cold shoulder and rushed away, not caring that his papers were sliding out of the many holes made in his bag and fluttering to the floor.

Sousuke watched the boy retreat in worry and guilt, this all happened because of him. For reasons, Sousuke was still unaware of, he knew the boys that Haru had fought and they were in his opinion 'right dicks'. He spoke very little to the two and when he did it was mere greetings. Now they were mouthing off about him and getting into fights with a student from another school, a student who he himself had a grudge against, who without even stuttering put them in their place. Who despite their personal feud put it aside and defended him without considering the consequences. Sousuke still hadn't thanked the ravenette and glanced at the trail of paper leading away from the school.

* * *

When Haruka heard the knock, grudgingly opening the door knowing he was going to find Makoto, his tear stained cheeks flushed red when he found not his best friend but Sousuke Yamazaki himself standing at his door.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Sousuke seemed alarmed.

"I do cry you know." Haruka wiped his eye, smiling slightly in amusement at the man's flabbergasted look.

"Well stop." Sousuke furrowed his brow. "It's weird."

Haru snorted, well more sniffled in amusement and motioned for Sousuke to come inside. The bigger male hesitated at first unsure whether he was welcome considering their situation then told himself to ignore his conscience and followed the ravenette. Sousuke sat awkwardly as Haruka prepared tea and nodded in thanks as he took the cup from Haru's offering hands.

"I know you didn't have to but thank you," Sousuke spoke noticing Haru's ripped bag in the corner.

"It's just tea,"

"I don't mean the tea." Sousuke locked eyes with the ravenette, the bruise taking Sousuke's concentration.

"Oh." Haru glanced down to his tea. "You're welcome."

"How's your eye?"

"It's okay." Haru pressed at it lightly. "I'd do it again if I had to."

Sousuke's eyes widened slightly before smiling a little sipping from his mug, perhaps Haruka wasn't as bad as Sousuke thought he was.


	41. Bedroom Door

**_Inspired by the DNCE song Toothbrush_**

* * *

Haruka sighed into Sousuke's mouth as his back hit the wall, his legs tightening its hold on teal eyed man's waist. It had been spur-of-the-moment, bumping into each other at a party through a mutual friend, finding themselves chatting the whole night. It had been a couple of years since they had seen each other last, sharing a few drinks together, not enough to be completely intoxicated but enough for Haruka to confidently throw himself at Sousuke. Sousuke had happily proposed for Haruka to accompany him home, to which the ravenette eagerly accepted leaving the raging party behind them, ready to indulge in each others company.

"Can't reach my keys," Sousuke mumbled into Haru's mouth.

"Which pocket?"

"Front left."

Haruka ran a hand down Sousuke's chest, smiling as the brunette huffed, biting Haru's neck lightly with frustration. The ravenette fished the keys from the man's pocket and dangled them in front of Sousuke's face. The teal eyed man rolled his eyes snatching the keys inserting them into his door while he kept Haruka supported with one arm. Removing the keys from the door, throwing them to the side without a care Sousuke kicked the door shut. All the while Haru was nibbling along Sousuke's jaw, hands exploring the man's chest under his shirt.

Sousuke was quick to find his room, pushing the door aside laying Haruka on his bed, swiftly removing his shirt along with his pants. Haruka wasn't far behind groaning a little as Sousuke found his way on top of the ravenette nipping and tasting his body. Haru's hands lightly scraped down Sousuke's back as the man ventured down, grazing his teeth lightly against the free style swimmers hips. Sousuke fingers found the hem of Haruka's pants and slowly revealed what the ravenette was hiding beneath. The brunette followed with light kisses along Haru's thigh, his fingers tracing the outline of the boy's erection. Haruka murmured in pleasure as Sousuke made his way back up the ravenette's leg his tongue finding the tip of Haruka's penis.

Sousuke smirked a little as the free style swimmer began to unravel, Haruka's hands finding themselves raking through his hair. Haru let out a sudden gasp as Sousuke's fingers found their way inside gently scissoring him open. Sousuke gave Haru's erection one last lick and suck before releasing it capturing Haruka's lips as he thrust his fingers further inside causing Haru to moan loudly.

"Sousuke." Haruka panted heavily as Sousuke repeatedly hit the bundle of nerves which was causing Haru's insides to tighten ready for what was about to happen. Haru grasped the man's arms stopping his movements, not wanting for it to end so quickly, saving himself from going over the brink. Sousuke felt disappointed being denied the pleasure of pushing Haru over the edge and bit the ravenette's neck smirking as Haru exhaled sharply. "Put it in."

The teal eyed man didn't need to be told twice and found himself slipping inside with ease, his penis twitching at the sensual noise that emitted from the ravenette.

"You okay?" Sousuke pecked Haru's cheek, licking the shell of the man's ear letting the free style swimmer adjust to the sudden intrusion. Haruka panted, this feeling was amazing, his mind was blank but his body was on fire. The only way Haru could put across his feelings was to grunt Sousuke's name and press his mouth against the brunette's, letting their tongues tie together. Sousuke slowly began to thrust in and out quickly picking up the pace as their kisses became sloppy, both panting in the others mouths. Haruka tightened when Sousuke hit his prostate causing the ravenette to cry out in pleasure and the brunette to grunt in surprise and stop himself from ejaculating right there and then. Sousuke thrusted a few more time each time making Haru cry out, arms flaying out with his hands clutching at the sheets, body jutting every time Sousuke slammed into him.

"Ah, Sousuke." Haruka panted out, "I'm, ah, close."

"Same." Sousuke huffed, lips diving for the ravenettes neck while his hand began to stroke Haru's leaking erection. Haruka's head muddled at all the sensations he was revelling in and let out a loud cry as Sousuke buried himself deep inside, letting the feeling overwhelm him, ejaculating over Sousuke's hand and his own stomach. Sousuke didn't last much longer with Haruka tightening his muscles as he rode out his orgasm.

The two laid beside one another chests heaving turning their heads to look at one another. They were both messes and the two shared a small smile before they burst out in laughter. Sousuke turned on his side slinging an arm over Haru's waist and gently lowered his head capturing the ravenette's lips with his own.

* * *

When Sousuke woke that morning his bed was empty, tangled in his sheets Sousuke glanced up to see Haruka in his underwear, wearing Sousuke's own shirt he wore the night before. His hair was sticking up in all directions and the brunette couldn't help but smirk. Haru stretched, Sousuke's t-shirt riding up his body revealing the tightly muscled stomach Sousuke had tasted.

"Haru."

Haruka turned to the bed finding Sousuke crawling his way towards him, Haru hummed in question as Sousuke brought the ravenette to him, sighing in pleasure as the brunette began to kiss his taut muscles.

"Would you mind closing the bedroom door?"

Haru lifted Sousuke's head locking their lips for a short passionate kiss before theravenette turned away removing his shirt, letting it fall through his fingers, glancing over his shoulder to see Sousuke gazing hungrily at him. Haru closed the door, turning around to see Sousuke already making his way over. The brunette didn't waste any time pushing Haru against the door, lifting the boy up attacking theravenette's mouth.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Haruka spend almost every night with Sousuke, he hadn't felt like this for some time, if ever. Something about Sousuke was so addictive, Haru was surprised he hadn't seen it before. Sousuke, on the other hand, couldn't get enough of the ravenette, Sousuke was addicted and was annoyed that he hadn't made a move years ago. The brunette ran a hand gently down the sleeping ravenette's jaw, smiling to himself wondering if Haru was thinking of him. Haruka sighed sleepily, leaning into Sousuke's touch, grasping his hand kissing the teal eyed man's palm.

"Morning." Sousuke pressed a kiss to Haru's forehead to which the ravenette replied with a warm hum.

"What's the time?"

"Almost eleven."

Haruka groaned in annoyance, resistant to pull away from Sousuke's embrace. Sousuke had to watch the ravenette redress, covering the body he loved to indulge in.

"Do you have to go?" Sousuke approached from behind, wrapping his arms around Haru's waist nibbling at the man neck.

"Mmmmm." Haruka hummed, "Don't tempt me."

Sousuke pouted a little as the ravenette twisted around in his embrace, his hands splaying across his chest. Haru let Sousuke bring him into a wanting kiss, almost swept away into everything that was Sousuke Yamazaki. Haru lightly patted Sousuke's chest causing the brunette to stop, his eyes almost frowning at the ravenette.

"I'll come back after work."

"Alright, fine." Sousuke sighed, releasing Haru from his clutches smiling as Haru kissed his cheek before he left the brunette staring after him.

* * *

"Yo Sousuke."

"Yeah?" Sousuke paused his game, raising a brow when his roommate appeared with a toothbrush in hand.

"Who's is this?"

Sousuke's eyes lit up in recognition recalling Haru brushing his teeth just before Sousuke had distracted him. He didn't expect the ravenette to leave it here and felt a smile grace his natural frown, excited at the thought of Haruka wanting to take the next step in their relationship.


	42. Be With You

**_Haru has to distract Sousuke and with the help of Rin's suggestion Haru manages to do just that._**

* * *

"He's not listening," Haruka spoke harshly down the phone as his head turned to the perfectly trimmed bush, the barely visible red sticks of hair shaking a little in distress.

"Try harder." Rin's voice speaking fond harshness in his ear.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Something drastic."

"Like what?" Haruka rose a brow in amusement as Rin's head popped up from his hiding place.

"I don't know, um." Rin turned to his right to find a lovey dovey couple making out then turned to his left to see a husband gently pecking his wife on the cheek. Without even bothering to think it through Rin spoke without hesitation. "Kiss him."

"Kiss him?"

"Kiss him."

Haruka disconnected the call biting the inside of his cheek as he turned to the direction of his target, standing in front of a shop window was the broad back of Sousuke Yamazaki, he was hunched slightly examining the trainers that were on display. The ravenette hitched a breath in readiness before he confidently stalked over to Sousuke, prodding his shoulder to once again gain his attention.

"What Nanase?" Sousuke grumbled impatiently having thought their interaction had ceased moments ago after their brief chat. Haru didn't flicker in hesitation before he grasped the man's faces and dragged him down, closing his eyes before he let his lips connect with Sousuke's. Sousuke was too gobsmacked to pull away and did nothing when he felt Haruka's slowly twisted them around. Haru quickly let a hand fall from Sousuke's jaw and motioned for Rin and the others to hurry across as he let his tongue poke out and run tastily over the teal eyed mans bottom lip. Haru sensed Sousuke twitch a little at his tongue and felt him unconsciously opened his mouth a little.

"Holy shit. He's actually kissing him." Rin was staring in disbelief, astounded that Haru had even considered his rather rushed suggestion.

"Come on." Momo pulled at Rin's arm causing the red head to notice Nitori and Kou already crossing the plaza and shook himself from his stunned state. Haruka finally opened his eyes seeing the glimpse of red skid around the corner before his eyes found Sousuke watching him in bewilderment. The ravenette swiftly pulled away, pushing the teal eyed male and waited awkwardly for Sousuke to recover.

"What was that?" Sousuke spoke his voice cracking a little, the teal eyed male watched the ravenette as he bit his lip before answering.

"You weren't paying attention to me."

"So you kiss me to get it?!"

"Yes." Haruka folded his arms in defiance furrowing his brow at Sousuke who was looking at him in confusion.

"Well, you've got my attention now." Sousuke shrugged one shoulder, his mind focused on the plump lips in front of him. "What do you want?"

Sousuke could tell by the way Haru's eyes widened a little and his mouth opened slightly that the ravenette really had no idea what he wanted. Sousuke tilted his head a little a rather smug smirk making its way to his lips as Haruka mentally muddled an excuse in his mind.

"I..er...I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me?"

"Lunch?" Sousuke repeated. "With you?"

"Yes," Haru nodded attempting to keep his face neutral and not face palm himself in disbelief at his horrifying lying skills.

"I know you just made that up but just for the sake of things, why not." Sousuke's smirk grew wider at Haru's heated cheeks and almost chuckled when the ravenette pinched his brow. "Food court?"

Haruka nodded silently and shamefully followed the butterfly swimmer to the court where the two bought similar sushi and sat opposite one another. A strange silence filled the void between them that seemed to cut the loud and various voices and screams of the other shoppers. Sousuke chewed on his rice eyeing Haru as his timidly bit into his seaweed and continuously flittered his eyes around the court not daring to meet Sousuke's gaze.

"So what was before all about?" Sousuke broke the silence his brow rising as Haruka sighed heavily and finally looked the man in the eye.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"I mean the lying was one thing but that kiss." Sousuke let out a low whistle attempting to embarrass the free style swimmer.

"It can't have been that bad." Haru countered the little quip of a smug smile reached the corner of his mouth. "You didn't pull away."

"True." Sousuke all but offered. In all fairness, Haruka was a pretty decent kisser, after taking away from the initial shock of a surprise kiss from the last person you'd expect it from Sousuke enjoyed Haru's lips on his. They had been soft but determined, plump and the ravenettes tongue had been almost too much for his restraint.

"Which part is true?" Haruka rose a brow in surprise, a slight panic to his features as Sousuke rose from his spot readying to head out and not answer his question.

"Which part do you want it to be?" Sousuke glanced behind and replied with the question, the question they both knew the answer to. Haruka was quick to follow him knowing Rin would kill him if he let the butterfly swimmer walk off by himself, that and he found himself drawn to the large build of the male and the egotistic smirk that seemed to increase his heart beat ten fold when it was directed at him. To Haru's surprise Sousuke was stalking his way to the exit and the ravenette shadowed closely, giving the man his full attention as they stood opposite one another in the mid day sun. "So, I don't mind you following me but why are you stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you." The ravenette replied defensively, turning his head away sharply. "Maybe I just wanted to be with you."

The way Haruka had worded his sentence had him shaking his head both a little in amusement when the colour drained from Sousuke's face with the teal eyed teen just staring at him stunned but also with eagerness to put the misunderstanding to rest.

"I mean hang out," The free style explained before continuing his explanation unknown to him that Sousuke wasn't listening. The butterfly swimmer was miles away, his brain on overload, his eyes plastered on those never ending pools of blue before letting his gaze fall to the moving mouth that suddenly seemed more tantalising than before.

"Nanase- Haru," Sousuke called out after he zoned back into the conversation, furrowing his brow as Haruka continued his incoherent chatter. Sousuke didn't register it when he moved but when he felt himself press his lips against the rambling ravenette's and the said boy silenced and for some unknown but not needed reason kissed him back did Sousuke move away.

"What was that?" Haruka covered his mouth his eyes wide and taken aback.

"You weren't paying attention to me." Sousuke mimicked Haru from earlier which caused a small smile to grace the ravenettes face.

"Well, you have it now."

Sousuke let a short gruff chuckle as he leant his forehead against Haru's and gently let the tip of his nose brush the ravenettes. Haruka closed his eyes for a moment revelling in Sousuke's warmth at it coursed through him before opening them and found teal watching him closely.

"What?" Haru inquired a little self-conscious to Sousuke intense gaze.

"Hmm it's just-" Sousuke hummed lightly cupping the ravenettes jaw, kissing the boy full on the mouth for a few moments before running a thumb over Haru's lips, his eyes lost in the glazed over irises of the ravenette. "-Maybe I just want to be with you too."

* * *

 ** _Guys i have no idea how Pinterest works but I've made like chapter covers for all the stories I've made and that and uploaded them all in the one place. So if you're interested to gander a look just click on the link._**

Avatar_Roku32/souharu-short-stories/


	43. Forbidden Temptation

**_Haruka and Sousuke endure a physical relationship_**

* * *

Haruka Nanase was for a better word a forbidden temptation. Rin had confided in him about his passionate feelings for the ravenette and the butterfly swimmer had specifically told himself that Haru was off limits. Sousuke wouldn't do that to Rin, the red head was his best friend.

The only problem was Sousuke broke the silent promise. But when Haruka caught him changing after swim practice, jammers around his ankles Sousuke couldn't help but notice the furious blush on Haru's cheeks and that his ocean blue eyes were concentrating on the organ between his legs. He had wanted to resist, fuck, he did, but Haru was not one to take no for an answer and honestly, Sousuke didn't want to say no either. So, yes Sousuke had sex with the free style swimmer, he followed the teen home, bending him over his table and thrusting into him until they were both spent of energy. Sousuke would have liked to say it only happened the once, unfortunately, the temptation was far too strong for Sousuke, his mental reality fixated on his penis. Their first sexual encounter suddenly became a weekly meet up with the butterfly swimmer executing rather elaborate lies to tell Rin that had Sousuke feeling less guilty as the lies went on. He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't particularly harbour any feelings for the ravenette and he was certain Haru didn't either but the way their bodies came together every time just felt right. The lewd noises that would always escape Haru's throat caused Sousuke to quickly become addicted, almost slamming him against the wall as soon as the boy opened the door.

"No one can know about this," Sousuke grunted out as he pushed himself deeper into the moaning ravenette who was clutching at the sheets.

"I know, just shut up and move."

Sousuke's eye twitched in annoyance, jerking Haru's head back by his hair causing the free style swimmer to gasp breathlessly. An almost pornographic groan escaped Haruka as Sousuke sucked on his neck provoking the teal eyed male to thrust harder in hunger.

* * *

"Is that a hickey Haru-chan?" Nagisa exclaimed as soon as he saw friend's approach, his eyes instantly seeking the tip of the bitten bruise hiding behind the collar of the boys shirt. Haruka was quick to cover his neck with his hand, a slight blush covering his cheeks as he diverted his eye. "Haru-chan! Do you have a girlfriend?!"

"No."

"A boyfriend then?" Nagisa pulled at the boy's arms wanting to inspect the blemish on the free style swimmers flawless skin closer.

"No."

"Aww, Haru-chan you can tell me." Nagisa pouted fluttering his eye lashes, pleading at the unimpressed ravenette.

"It's just a bruise." Haruka's fingers tightened a little against his neck, digging into the sensitive skin, almost revelling once again in the touch that Sousuke had provided. Nagisa eyed the boy suspiciously as Haru turned away, arm falling back to his side, the ' _hickey_ ' no longer in sight but that small flick of a smile was anything but subtle.

"Nice love bite," Sousuke commented letting his tongue run over the bruised skin. "Guess I got carried away."

"You have no-" Haruka jolted moaning as Sousuke hit his prostate, gripping the sheets with white knuckled strength. He let out a few steady breaths before he continued. "-idea what I went through today."

"I can only imagine." Sousuke snorted smugly, gasping involuntarily as Haruka yanked roughly at his hair. "Oi!"

Sousuke retaliated by thrusting deep, a mistake on his part as Haruka yelped, pulling even harder forcing the butterfly swimmer to whip his head back. Sousuke winced ever so slightly but soon the stinging sensation faded and the breathless look on Haru's face had him gripping the boy's waist harshly as he continued his assault with new vigour. Thankfully for Sousuke, the harsh momentum had Haruka removing his hands from his brown locks butinstead he raked his finger nails up the man's back as he came hard.

* * *

Sousuke hadn't realised Haruka had actually left significant marks on his back until the next day at swim practice. Casually walking out the locker room listening to Rin prattle on, oblivious to the stunned gazes he received as he strode passed.

"Yo, Sousuke!" A boy from behind him called, "Nice scratch marks, must have given it to them good."

Sousuke turned to the swimmer that spoke, raising a brow in confusion before his eyes flew open in horror as the boy motioned to his back.

"Shit." Sousuke muttered under his breath, "Damn it."

The teal eyed teen furrowed his brow as he attempted to feel the tip of the abrasions, he was so going to get Haruka back for this.

When the Iwatobi team finally arrived and Rin had run over hugging Haruka tightly, the ravenette peeked over the red heads shoulder, letting out a small noise of amusement and horror when he caught the sight of the raw red claw marks raking up Sousuke's back. The glare he received from the butterfly swimmer when he turned around had Haruka smirking ever so slightly. Sousuke was pissed which made Haruka all the more pleased with his actions.

That afternoon Haruka was fucked with such raw aggression he was unable to stand after for several hours, his body littered with small bruises where Sousuke had bitten with both lust and revenge. All agreements that they settled on flew out the window; kissing had been on the top of what they shouldn't partake in, Haru stating it was too intimate for what they were doing. But as soon as Sousuke had Haruka through the door they met halfway, teeth and tongues clashing together in a battle for dominance. Afterward, as Sousuke slumped down beside the ravenette he had twisted onto his side and flung his arm over Haru's waist. Intimate contact was another detail that was dismissed in this instance and Haruka shuffled closer splaying his hands over Sousuke's chest. The free style swimmer gazed into the teal eyes leaning into the man's touch as he caressed his jaw, noting the emotion that was strictly prohibited. Sousuke leant in, pressing his lips against Haru's who eagerly kissed back, sighing as Sousuke's tongue ran over his bottom lip.

"I love you." Haruka unconsciously announced after they broke apart, eyes widening dramatically realising what he just said and diverted his eyes when Sousuke froze rigid. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

Sousuke mentally was no longer with the ravenette, he was slumped on Rin's bunk listening to the red head talk about Haruka. The way the teen's eyes lit up as he talked, the way he would let out a small internal squeal when Haru would appear at swim practice. _Fuck, what have I done?_ Sousuke blinked as he felt movement beside him. Haruka was untangling himself from Sousuke's limbs and for some reason, the teal eyed man refused to let him go. Did he regret having sex with Haru? The way they went around it, yes but initially no. They both wanted it, the only reason they kept it a secret was for Rin's sake, Sousuke clearly remembered Haruka stating that he didn't care if Rin knew or not but Sousuke knew better. The butterfly swimmer could see the look of betrayal already, his insides twisting into knots, gulping as he pulled Haruka's to his chest.

Sousuke was selfish, terribly so but when he really thought about it, what he and Haruka had been doing, he found his heart warming. Rin wasn't the only one infatuated with the ravenette and that caused Sousuke to suddenly dismiss the red head and focus on himself.

"Sousuke?" Haruka whispered cautiously, "Are you okay?"

"I love you too."


	44. Stalled Confession

**_Follow on of Forbidden Temptation Chapter 43_**

 ** _Sousuke has to tell Rin about Haru, expect it didn't go exactly how Sousuke pictured it._**

* * *

When Rin kissed Haruka in front of everyone, shock was an understatement to everyone witnessing the sudden display of affection. They watched as Rin dived again for Haru's lips only for the ravenette to halt his intentions by placing a firm hand on the redhead's chest.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked confusion written on his face, questioning the smug look on the redheads face.

"I'm kissing you." Rin tilted his head, voice filled with playfulness, as if it was clearly understandable. "Isn't that obvious?"

Haruka furrowed his brow, what was going on? He glanced over the boy's shoulder hoping to find some kind of answer when he found Sousuke only to internally sigh at the teal eyes that were wide with pure astonishment and guilt.

"He hasn't told you, has he?" Haruka turned his attention back to the redhead, quickly removing the hand from his chest before Rin got the wrong idea.

"Who hasn't told me what?"

Haruka felt his heart clench at the confused stare and diverted his eyes down to the floor for a moment before mentally shaking his head.

"Nothing. Nothing." Haru let a small smile grace his lips hoping to ease the redhead's suspicions.

"So? Do you want to date me? You free tonight?"

"Oh, ah-" Haruka flushed at the forwardness of his redheaded friend and noticed in the corner of his eye that Sousuke had taken a step towards them. "I'm not free tonight, how about I'll text you when I am?"

"Yeah sure." Rin grinned before stealing another peck from the astounded and unguarded ravenette. Rin smirked as the boy seemed dazed as he walked to the changing room, sighing dreamily as the freestyle swimmer disappeared. He spun around and caught his best friends eye, chucking two thumbs up and a cheeky smile. A half-hearted smile and a weak thumbs up in return were ignored by the ecstatic redhead and he didn't bother to detect the sadness that floated in the teal coloured orbs.

* * *

"You lied to me," Haruka announced as he was pushed against the wall, grasping Sousuke's shoulders as the larger male nibbled eagerly at his neck. The butterfly swimmer faltered, sighing as he leant his head on Haruka's shoulder for a moment before moving away.

"It wasn't a total lie."

Haruka rose a brow in skepticism to the brunette's failing gesture to which Sousuke let out a little snort of amusement.

"You have to tell him."

"I keep going to but then I falter." Sousuke huffed as he caressed the teen's jaw. "He'll never forgive me, you know?"

"I can still feel his lips." Haruka fingered his lips lightly, glancing up to see the darkness that was quick to seep into Sousuke's aura. "If you don't tell him, who knows where else his touch will linger."

Haruka smirked a little in victory under the forceful kiss, gasping as Sousuke squeezed hard at his buttocks moaning as the butterfly swimmer's tongue tangled with his own. Haruka breathed sharply when he was thrown onto his bed, groaning wantonly as Sousuke dominated on top of him. The teal eyed teen in return bit harshly at the boy's neck, lapping at the soon bruised skin with his tongue.

"So you'll tell him?" Haruka spoke out breathlessly as Sousuke outlined his clothed erection with his mouth.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"Rin." Sousuke clasped his hands together. "You can't date Haru because I am. We didn't mean for it to happen but one thing led to another and honestly I love him. I hope you can understand and we don't lose our friendship over this."

The teal eyes that stared back at him in the mirror seemed happy with the explanation and Sousuke ran a hand down his face.

"Okay Sousuke, just like that. You can do it."

The butterfly swimmer quickly showered and headed back to his shared room and found his red-headed friend concentrating on his textbook. A small hesitation flowed through Sousuke only to be swept aside at the sudden thought of his friend kissing the ravenette.

"Rin? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure." Rin waved at him lazily not taking his eyes from the thick book. "What's up?"

"It's about Haru."

That seemed to take Rin's attention and the redhead spun his chair around and gave the man his full attention. Sousuke took a deep breath ready to say his piece when Rin interrupted him. Speechless would be the accurate word, the butterfly swimmer couldn't believe it, there was no way Rin just cut him off and began talking about how Haru's lips tasted.

"I can't wait to see what he's like in bed," Rin wriggled his brow, unaware of the growing anger that was rapidly boiling in Sousuke. "I reckon he's timid."

Sousuke snorted out loud, timid? Haruka was anything but. The old claw marks were still healing from his back and he was never afraid to scream out.

"What was the snort for?"

"He's an animal."

"What? How would you know that?"

Sousuke mouth was gaped open, words unable to be produced as he stared doe-eyed at the redhead.

"I think he'd be timid," Rin shrugged letting his mind wander. "Gentle."

"Gentle my arse, my body is still aching from earlier."

Sousuke realised just as soon as the words passed his lips what he had done and he closed his eyes as the regret began to flood. He did not just break the news that way. No way. Right? Sousuke opened his eyes to find Rin staring at him, his eyes telling the butterfly swimmer he was still processing what Sousuke had just sprouted. Of course, there was no connection between his mouth and brain and Sousuke was swift to continue.

"Shit, Rin. I didn't mean to tell you like that, it just came out. No filter you see." Sousuke pointed to his mouth and brain. "Fuck, I'm really sorry, it just happened, we fucked and it was just sex I swear but then something happened and now I can't seem to get him out of my head and I knew how much you liked him and I still went to him. I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry Rin but I love Haru."

"You love him?"

Sousuke didn't know if he felt relieved that the redhead ignored his prattling or nervous that Rin's mind narrowed to his confessions of love.

"Yeah." Sousuke gulped not daring to divert his eye from the redhead, "I do."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few months."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rin rose a brow if he was honest he was less angry, more surprised that the butterfly swimmer kept something this big from him.

"You've been infatuated with him for so long and after the first time I felt so guilty." Sousuke sighed, running through his damp hair before continuing. "Then it kept happening and the guilt lessened and Haru told me to tell you, insisted on it actually. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. You're my best friends Rin I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

"Who said you'd lose me?" Rin smirked a little, knowing full well what the mind of Sousuke Yamazaki was capable of envisioning. "Don't tell me your big old brain of yours did?"

"Wait, hold up." Sousuke flicked a wrist, knitting his brow in pure confusion. "You're not angry?"

"I mean I'm a little pissed that I didn't get a chance but you love him Sou, I can't compete with that."

"So we're good?"

"We're good." Rin grinned a sharp tooth smile. "So an animal huh?"

* * *

When Haruka opened the door to find a smiling Sousuke he was taken aback at the soft kiss that was pressed to his lips. Leaning away and finding himself gazing into the softest eyes to date Haruka had seen from the teal eyed man, he realised what Sousuke had just done.

"You've told Rin."

"Yeah, I love you."

Haru didn't get to reply as he was flown from his feet and thrown over the man's shoulder, bouncing raggedly as Sousuke climbed the stairs.

"Sousuke what are you doing?" Haru suddenly found himself on his bed with Sousuke bearing down on him eyes slit with hunger. A small moan that neither held protest or unwillingness left the ravenette as Sousuke linked their lips, quick to tighten his hold on the teal eyed mans neck as his hands made their way under Haru's shirt and his lips found his neck. Haruka knew he should stop this just to clarify it wasn't another of Sousuke's distraction but his mind almost short-circuited as the butterfly swimmer brushed his clothed rising erection. Haruka shook his head and placed the palm of his hands on the teen's chest to halt his advances. "Sousuke, Sousuke."

Sousuke's hands abruptly stopped and his head rose, giving the ravenette a questioning gaze.

"I'm guessing it went okay?"

"Yeah, I just said that."

"No, you didn't." Haruka chuckled at the confused look on his boyfriend's face, "You blanked me with a kiss and threw me over your shoulder."

"Sorry." Sousuke made to move away only to find himself pinned down beneath the ravenette in a sudden turn of events. "Don't you want to know what happened?"

"Yeah," Haruka spoke softly, kissing gently at the man's jaw, his hands making quick work of the butterfly swimmers pants. Sousuke hitched a breath as Haru's body moved down, head slowly and antongisingly made its way to the hardening muscle between his thighs. "But first I think you deserve a reward, don't you?"

"I mean it was quite a shock," Sousuke smirked as Haruka rolled his eyes, the smug look replaced instantly with a pleasured gasp and a pinch of features at the wet touch of Haruka's tongue. As much as Sousuke was enjoying the mouth of the ravenette that could put a porn star to shame, the butterfly swimmer was becoming restless. The half lidden ocean blue eyes that were luring him dangerously had Sousuke itching to ram himself into Haru until the ravenette screamed. Haruka seemed to notice his impatience and gave the butterfly's sensitive tip one last lick before moving away. Sousuke watched the teen undress almost lunging at him as Haruka let his erection bounce free. The teal eyed male grasped the boy's hips with a harsh grip as Haru straddled him and shivered with anticipation as the ravenette licked the shell of his ear.

"I need you inside me," Haru whispered breathlessly and mewled in relief as Sousuke flipped their position and shoved a rough finger into his opening. Sousuke found himself easily fitting another finger and rose a suspicion brow.

"You already prepped yourself?"

"Yeah," Haru replied, letting out a pleasured moan before continuing. "Just before you showed up, I was waiting for you."

"Fuck," Sousuke released his fingers and didn't hesitate before slamming roughly into the freestyle swimmer, finding bliss at the pornographic groan that Haru produced. "You didn't let me watch?"

"Next time." Haruka closed his eyes and panted, every push inside had the ravenette closer and the rough grunts that were escaping the butterfly swimmer had Haru clutching his sheets in a death-like grip. One more thrust and Haruka was unravelling, screaming Sousuke's name and clawing at the man's scalp which had the brunette coming himself, biting the teen's shoulder in both pain and pleasure. When Sousuke had calmed himself he lifted his head and let out a small happy chuckle, placing a kiss to Haru's lips, slipping out and flopping down beside him.

"It went that well, huh?"

Sousuke snorted at Haru's humoured question and twisted his body to face his boyfriend.

"He gave us his blessing in sorts." Sousuke let a small smile grace his lips as Haruka snuggled up to him, gently tracing his finger tips against his chest.

"Not that we need it," Haruka spoke a little with annoyance but mostly happy relief that Rin understood. He hadn't dare think if Sousuke were to be put on the spot would he choose him over Rin. In a moment of affection, Haruka pressed a gentle kiss to Sousuke's pec, smiling happily as the teal eyed male tighten his hold.

"No, not that we need it."


	45. You Kinda Stand Out

**_Aladdin inspired!_**

 ** _The marketplace scene where Aladdin first meets Jasmine._**

 ** _Aladdin - Sousuke_**

 ** _Jasmine - Haruka_**

 ** _Abu - Rin_**

 ** _Rajah - Makoto_**

 ** _Jafar - Rei_**

* * *

Haru threw the scarf over his head as he ran across the grounds, past the fountain and towards the tree that led to his escape. Just as he grasped a branch readying to push himself up he received a nudge which caused the male to jump in fright. He turned and sighed in relief to find his furred friend pouting sadly at him.

"I'm sorry Makoto, I can't live like this anymore."

The beast's eyes saddened but knew what the boy was saying was true. The countless suitors he had run off were aplenty and the depressed look his owner and best friend had after every day was beginning to take a toll on himself as well. After receiving a small heartfelt kiss on his forehead Makoto watched the teen heave himself up the tree deciding to give Haruka a boost in hopes that it conveyed his acceptance of his decision.

"Thank you, Makoto."

* * *

"Ready Rin?" Sousuke asked the humanised monkey who gave him a cheeky sharp toothy grin in return. "Go."

Stealing food was too easy for the duo, sitting back with half a melon each, watching the stall keepers barter goods, both ripping off and underselling their goods in order for some kind of profit. Sousuke couldn't remember the last time he paid for something, watching the large woman place two silver coins in the greedy clutches of the merchant's hands. His teal eyes were drawn to a fire-breathing, the blows of heat keeping him entertained as he and Rin finished their breakfast. When the figure bumped into the performer and the scarf hood unexpectedly dropped from the strangers head Sousuke breath caught in his throat.

"Woah."

The boy that was hastily apologising to the performer was unlike anything Sousuke had ever seen. His luscious dark locks sat beneath a well-made headband, the large jewel clashing with the boy's stunning ocean blue eyes. The large golden earrings that dangled from the boy's ears seemed to enhance his facial features, the sharp raised brows and handsome jaw. He hadn't realised he had been staring for so long, blinking slowly as Rin waved his arm in front of his eyes to gain his attention. Unfortunately for Rin Sousuke spared but a moment for him, a shout had him distracted now concentrating on the scene below. The mysterious boy was pleading with a merchant, it was clear to Sousuke this guy had no idea how bartering worked. The fear that resided in his eyes as the man pulled a machete from his side had Sousuke jumping from his spot and rushing forward. He grabbed the merchants wielded hand and pushed him away, pulling the frightened boy towards him.

"Follow me."

Sousuke didn't wait for a reply before sprinting away, lugging the boy with him as they went. Rin was close behind, his chest seemed bigger and Sousuke sighed in knowing as he caught sight of a golden glint protruding from his waistcoat. His best friend must have begun snatching when everyone was distracted.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

If Sousuke wasn't alone with the mysterious boy he might have thought Rin had actually started talking. The voice was thankful but slightly exasperated, the lace of displeasure somehow cancelled out by the smoothness of the boy's voice. Sousuke didn't reply until they were several streets over, up upon a roof the boy's back facing him as if he didn't want to reveal himself.

"You're something."

Haruka gently replaced his hood, hoping the man that saved him wouldn't be able to recognise him before gazing over his shoulder. Finally able to look at his saviour Haruka's breath hitched in admiration. The man had the most intense eyes Haru had ever seen, the teal colour mesmerising, to say the least. His natural frown had a quip of a smirk to it and his chiselled jaw rested perfectly in the man's large hands.

"Thank you, for before," Haruka spoke, quickly remembering his manners.

"You're welcome."

Haru's eyes widened slightly when the small mammal he hadn't noticed before climbed onto the teal eyed man's arm, settling comfortably on his shoulder, its small red eyes staring at him.

"Why'd you save me?" Haru asked his eyes not leaving the small mammals, watching as it jumped effortlessly from the man's shoulder and approached him curiously. Haruka leant down a hand out, offering it to him as if to test the waters.

"You were in trouble," Sousuke replied in a dream-like state watching Rin touch the boy's hands cautiously before jumping and surprising the stranger, the hood once again flying off his head. The smile that was revealed had Sousuke heart palpating. Rin climbed over the boy stopping on his shoulders, both freezing as their eyes connected. A shout from afar had all three runaways jumping to attention.

"This way." Sousuke motioned Haru over. Haru tilted his head to the side in confusion when Sousuke held a large plank of wood between his hands. The ravenette watched in awe as the muscled male vaulted between the buildings, the small mammal grinning in glee. Haruka glanced from the building edge down below before glancing back up to see the man staring at him. "First time in the marketplace?"

"Was it that obvious?" Haru clutched his arm in embarrassment.

"Well, you do kinda stand out." Sousuke smiled dreamily, watched the small flush appear on the boy's cheeks, almost groaning in desperation when the ravenette covered his head with his hood. Sousuke quickly placed the large plank between the building and continued talking. "You don't seem to know how dangerous it can be."

A light thud had Sousuke snapping his head up to find an empty space where the boy had been, turning behind him to find the ravenette leaning against a plank of wood, his eyes shining in smugness.

"I'm a quick learner." Haruka threw the piece towards the large male playfully finding the speechless man both amusing and endearing. Sousuke shared a look with Rin before throwing the plank away and offered the boy his hand.

"This way."

Haruka only hesitated for a moment before accepting, letting the man guide him to a small roof space dodging large beams that threatened to fall any instant.

"You live here?" Haru asked a little saddened to think that he had an entire palace to roam and his saviour had nothing but a tiny cube box that was slowly deteriorating, covered in cobwebs and dust.

"Yeah, just me and Rin, We come and go as we please."

"That sounds amazing." Haruka sighed absentmindedly at the thought, removing his hood in respect.

"It's nothing much." Sousuke sighed heading to the hole that they called a window and pulled the flaking material to the side. "But the view is incredible."

Haruka's face fell at the scenery, the Palace sat centre stage and he couldn't help but divert his eyes to the floor. Makoto. He just left his lifelong friend, not even a single thought had been given when he had left but now.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there." Sousuke sat staring out towards it, smiling as Rin joined him. "To have servants and valets."

"People who tell you where to go and how to dress," Haruka mumbled sighing as he slumped down.

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices."

Rin noticed the two seemed to be having the same conversation but to themselves rather than together and he rose a haired brow as the two continued.

"Sometimes you feel so-"

"You're just-"

"-Trapped."

As soon as that word escaped their mouths in unison their heads snapped towards each other, eyes instantly finding one another and a feeling washed over them. Sousuke gulped and glanced at Rin who was smiling mischievously at him. The teal eyed man furrowed his brow at him before swiping the red juicy apple that the sharp-jawed mammal was about to bite and rolled it down his arm, the fruit expertly landing in the ravenette's hands.

"So where are you from?" Sousuke piqued his interest.

"Why does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back." Haruka let a small amount of emotion escape, his hands squeezing the apple in anger.

"Really?" Sousuke rose a brow giving Rin his half-eaten apple, ignoring the disgust on the mammal's face. "How come?"

"My father is forcing me to marry," Haruka revealed, he supposed the man earned to know at least a little about him.

"That's awful." Sousuke oblivious to his best friend's movements until the apple had been swiped from the ravenette's grasp. "Rin!"

Sousuke folded his arms in defiance as the mammal chittered in anger and turned as Haruka opened his mouth.

"What's he saying?"

Sousuke didn't want to actually reveal what his companion was saying, as rude as his friend was perhaps he could use this moment to his advantage.

"Rin just said that it's not fair."

"Oh, did he?" Haruka smirked a little, he may have had a sheltered life but he knew that his saviour was somewhat flirting with him.

"Yeah of course." Sousuke nodded, sliding a little closer to the ravenette noting the boy also doing the same.

"And does _Rin_ have anything else to say?" Haruka bit his bottom lip as Sousuke leant further in.

"He wishes there was something he could do to help."

"Hmm, tell him that's very sweet." Haruka let his eyes shut as the teal eyed man took his chance. Their lips were but a breadth apart when a loud crash had them jumping apart, eyes widening at the guards making their way towards them.

"There you are!"

"They're after me!" Sousuke and Haruka said in unison before turning to each other. "They're after you?"

"My father must have sent them." Haru shook his head panic, quickly covering his head to obstruct the band and jewel that the guards would surely recognise. His attention was swiftly taken by the teal eyed man who was quickly formulating a plan.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Haruka watched the man offer his head and the ravenette glanced into the intense teal eyes and hoped he wouldn't regret this.

"Yes?"

Sousuke waited for him to place his hand on his own and pulled him towards the window and jumped out, hurtling towards the ground. They landed in a large pile of salt, scrambling up with Sousuke lugging Haru away. Sousuke slammed into a guard stumbling back, quickly hiding the ravenette behind his back.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?"

Sousuke was well built and he was at least a head taller than the man before them and he easily pushed him aside heading to the door where at least four guards appeared ripping Sousuke's near death grip from Haru's, Rin was sent flying from Sousuke's shoulder.

"Rin!" Sousuke exclaimed before grunting as the captain grasped the boy's jaw forcing the teal eyed male to look his way.

"It's the dungeon for you boy."

"Get off of me!" Sousuke growled, resisting the bruise tight grip the guards had on him.

"Let go of him," Haruka announced, gasping as the captain grasped his wrist and brought him to the tips of his toes.

"Look, men, another street rat. This one seems weak." The man chortled along with his comrades before throwing the boy away causing Haruka to steam and Sousuke to resist further.

"Unhand him immediately," Haruka ordered, standing in defiance throwing his hood back, watching the realisation hit the guards. "By orders of the Prince."

"Prince Haruka." The captain quickly bowed, the others quickly following suit, Sousuke grunting as he was forced to his knees.

"The Prince?" Sousuke spoke with despair watching the boy place his hands on his hips as he spoke sternly with the captain.

"What are you doing outside the Palace?" The captain questioned worriedly, "And with this street rat?"

"That is not your concern," Haruka spoke with authority. "Now do as I command, release him."

"I would your Highness, but my orders come from Rei." The captain waved his hand at his men who dragged the teal eyed man away. "You'll have to take it up with him."

"Believe me, I will." Haruka folded his arms and narrowed his eyes as the captain sheathed his cutlass.


	46. Only Way Is Down

**_Sousuke snaps at Rin and makes it his mission to make Haruka feel better. This is more friendship Souharu, just a little something._**

* * *

Sousuke was watching the ocean tide as it pushed and pulled against itself, just like a certain redhead, pulling him in then pushing him away. Sousuke had finally had enough, another argument had the butterfly swimmer snapping back at the redhead. Haruka, always about Haruka Nanase. As much as Sousuke despised the boy, the ravenette didn't need Rin dragging him into the pull and push force that he had over Sousuke. The teal eyed male was tired of Rin's one-sided control, Haru was his own person, that the redhead didn't understand. After every practice Rin would vent to him about the ravenette and Sousuke would listen, patient at first but slowly losing his tolerance for the redheads need for power. Rin treated Haruka like a puppet, like something he had full control over and he was frustrated that he was losing control. Sousuke watched how Rin treated Haru, softly at first turning more forceful before exploding if Haruka blatantly refused. When the freestyle swimmer choked in his heat race, Rin had burst out in anger. The redhead made it out about himself of course and Haru had finally defended himself, only to push Rin harder at him. Rin had taken Haruka to Australia and they had both returned in high spirits. After the tournament, Haru had a small one-sided heated conversation with Rin who ended up seething through his teeth. The two swimming teams had parted ways soon after and Sousuke had to endure another of Rin's rants.

"What is he thinking? He could have a great career as a swimmer. We could be Olympians. You know he finally told me why he choked in his heat race." Rin turned to face Sousuke. "He was afraid. I mean what bullshit."

Sousuke crossed his arms, clearly, Haru had told him in confidence and was now being ridiculed by the one person he told.

"He told me about the dreams he had and how they controlled him. He's got so much potential and he's throwing it all away because of a dream."

"You have no idea if that's the reason why he wants to stop," Sousuke grumbled watching his friend pace.

"It's the most obvious, running away when things get tough." Rin narrowed his brow.

"Nothing would, no, nothing is stopping me, let alone nightmares or injuries."

Sousuke flinched slightly at the word 'injuries' hand unconsciously found his shoulder but Rin didn't seem to notice and continued.

"I mean you can forget a nightmare easy and injuries." Rin snorted in derision, throwing his hands in the air. "You heal."

"Well, sometimes it's permanent." Sousuke snapped, forcing himself to stand head on and confront the redhead. "Have you ever thought about how Nanase feels?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You always end up making everything about yourself." Sousuke barked out angrily. "Nitori's swimming getting better, you think it's because of you. Momo joining the swim team, because of you. Haruka swimming, because of you. Injuring my shoulder, because of you."

"How aren't they because of me?"

Sousuke growled low at the responded question and clenched his fist too tightly his nails dug into his palm.

"Nitori wanted to improve to keep up with everyone, not just you. You may have planted the idea into his head but it was Momo's final decision and you know for a fact Haruka loves swimming. He swims with and for his friends and I injured my shoulder because I pushed myself too hard. You need to get off your high horse and stop thinking about yourself all the time."

Rin for once was speechless. His red eyes widened and anger flittered through them.

"You're one to talk." Rin snorted rising a brow in ridicule. "All you think about is yourself and you mellow in your misery."

"At least I don't make people feel like shit."

Sousuke stormed out, leaving Rin to plant himself on his bunk. Sousuke let his feet take him to the train station, unconsciously getting off at a familiar stop and found himself at the beach. He grasped his shoulder tightly and gently massaged the growing knot, stress and Sousuke didn't mix. The sound of the ocean began to calm his nerves, the dull ache fading as each wave crashed against itself. He ran a hand through his hair, narrowing his brow and sighed heavily, letting the anxiety out in one fell swoop. Sousuke heard footsteps and glanced over his shoulder to see someone passing by. Raven coloured hair, Ocean blue eyes, jogging.

 _"He was afraid, what bullshit."_

Sousuke frowned, why would Haruka lie? He hasn't before, well from what Sousuke knew. The ravenette was blunt and to the point. That was just Haru. Sousuke watched the boy turn a corner and disappear from his sight, reluctantly turning back to the ocean and let his eyes slide shut.

"Yamazaki."

Sousuke jumped in fright and growled down at the raven-haired teen beside him. "What the fuck?!"

"What are you doing here?" Haruka ignored the rude comment.

"Enjoying the view," Sousuke grumbled staring out at the ocean, fixating on a set point.

"It's nice."

"What are you doing here?"

"Thinking."

Sousuke let out a hum and crossed his arms, gandering a quick look at the ravenette to see him gazing peacefully at the ocean waves. "About?"

"Everything, I guess." Haruka glanced at the butterfly swimmer, smirking at the unconvinced look on the teens face.

"Cryptic."

"Very." Haruka let a small smile grace his lips and caught Sousuke's eye for a moment too long and flickered his gaze around them. "Is Rin not with you?"

"No." Sousuke let the anger pass through his voice. Haru rose a brow but didn't push. They didn't speak for several moments just standing in compatible silence until Sousuke finally spoke. "Congratulations on winning Nationals, by the way."

"Thanks."

The silence returned, thoughts buzzing through both their heads. Sousuke heard a sniffle and a small catch of someone's throat and glanced beside him to see Haruka wiping his eyes.

"Nanase?" Sousuke spoke a little alarmed, hands flexing in hesitation. To comfort or not to comfort?

"Sorry." Haruka sniffed, staring at the floor for a second before giving the butterfly swimmer his attention. "Sorry."

"Hey no, it's okay. What's wrong?"

"Are you sure? Because I know we don't exactly see eye to eye."

Sousuke just nodded and sat, patting the place next to him for Haru to sit. Rin had been a shitty friend and the butterfly swimmer felt the need to fix it. "Is this about not wanting to swim competitively?"

Haruka rose a brow in surprise before realising it was obvious Rin would tell Sousuke, he was the redheads best friend after all. "Yeah, it is."

As Haru sat down Sousuke asked the question that had been floating in his mind since Rin had told him. "Why don't you want to swim competitively?"

A question no one had bothered to ask him Haru noted. Expect now, from the one person he thought was coarse and unrefined.

"I enjoy swimming, you know that everyone knows that. It's just I swim because I enjoy it not because I like to race. I don't care for times and I know I have a lot of potential for this kind of thing it's just not what I want to do." Haru rambled, closing his eyes letting his other senses overtake, the saltiness of the air calmed him and he waited for Sousuke to speak.

"What do YOU want to do?"

That made Haru falter, another question no one had asked. What did he want specifically? It was always decided for him, he rarely had a choice of his own. Haru shrugged.

"I enjoy cooking, drawing."

"You know even if I hadn't injured my shoulder I'd probably still not swim professionally either."

"Really?" Haru gently wiped away a tear that had fallen turning his gaze to the butterfly swimmer who was grasping his shoulder with a pained expression.

"Yeah. As much as I love swimming, I know that I'm at my peak. I mean sure I was top ten but once you're on top the only way is down."

"Sousuke..."

"Oh, it's okay." The teal eyed male smiled lightly at the ravenette. "I've accepted it."

"I should apologise to Rin."

"You have nothing to apologise for. He's the one that assumed you'd follow him. You are your own person. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thanks, Sousuke."

"It's nothing." The butterfly swimmer waved him off. "I know a thing or two about Rin's ability to control people."

"Thank you for listening. No one would understand."

"Not even Tachibana?"

Haru shook his head sighing heavily. "Me against the world."

"When did you decide it wasn't for you?"

"I guess it started last year when Rin came back. He beat me at a prefectural meet and that was the first time I really thought about my time. About besting the other swimmers. The water felt tight like it didn't want me there." Haru explained using gestures glancing to see Sousuke watching him. "And I know it sounds stupid-"

"-It doesn't." Sousuke shook his head.

"-Well I didn't like how I felt. I didn't care that Rin bested me or that he announced he wouldn't swim with me anymore. It wouldn't matter if the water rejected me. At nationals I pushed the time from my mind, imagining that we were at practice but it didn't help, I choked in that heat race remember?"

Sousuke nodded for him to carry on.

"Well, I'm sure Rin spoke to you about the dream. Well, it wasn't just that. The pressure of being the fastest, the best, it isn't me. I swim because it calms me."

"So why did you join a competitive swim club?"

"Other than the fact I was promised to swim? Pressure. It's a lot you know?"

"Yeah, I do." Sousuke frowned leaning back on his hands, "I have a daily reminder."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"-it's okay." Sousuke smiled, lightly nudging the boy beside him. "So, a chef huh?"

Haruka let a sniffed chuckle pass his lips and smiled up at the butterfly swimmer. "Who knew you were so compassionate?"

Sousuke was taken surprised by Haru's comment and flushed in embarrassment before he smiled at the cheered up ravenette. "What can I say? Prince Charming at your service."


	47. Date Night

_**Follow on from Chapter 25 - Vomit Case.**_

 _ **Haruka calls Sousuke, a night together is put in stone.**_

* * *

"Yo Sou, your phones ringing."

"Just leave it, if it's important they'll leave a message."

The quirk of a dark brow at the distance voice and what he had said had the student watching the phone in suspense. The number was unknown, which was one thing. Second Sousuke didn't seem worried or interested in the slightest. And thirdly there was indeed a voicemail, the notification increasingly tempting. Biting the inside of his lip and placing his console controller down onto the messy coffee table the student let his curiosity win and picked up his roommate's phone.

"Sou, they left a message, I'm gonna put it on speaker, 'kay?"

A muffled 'alright' from Sousuke had the student typing on the mobile device, letting the dial tone echo around the apartment before an attractive fluid voice spoke through the speaker.

 _"Yamazaki, it's Nanase, I found your drawing, very mature. I'm hoping this is your number and you weren't playing a sick joke. I was just wondering if... if you wanted to meet up for a drink? Or maybe food? Call me back."_

The dark brow was joined with its counterpart, surprise etched on the boys face, he hadn't known Sousuke had pulled the night they went out. The sudden silence from the other room had the roommate slowly smiling in knowing.

"Sou?"

"Shit!"

A bark of laughter left his lips at Sousuke exclamation. When the boy appeared at the door leaning against its frame heavily in astonishment, the dark brows lowered but his amusement never left his face.

"You alright, buddy?"

"I didn't expect him to actually call." Sousuke furrowed his brow, his features contorting from confusion to sudden realisation of the situation.

"Is he cute?"

"Yeah," Sousuke replied a little breathlessly, pushing himself forward and repossessing his phone. He let his fingers tap at the screen gently before he let the cocky smile grace his lips.

"Wait, Nanase?" The boy sitting comfortably on the sofa suddenly remembered the name, clicking his fingers in recognition. "Isn't he the one who looked after your drunken arse the other night?"

"Yeah, he saw me naked too."

"He what?!"

Sousuke snapped his head from his phone and waved his hand frantically in denial at his roommate.

"I didn't say that! No!"

"Oh yes, yes you did!" The boy sniggered before diving for his phone. "Wait till the boys hear about this."

* * *

Haruka hadn't realised he had forgotten his phone until he went to check the time. His hands clutched at thin air, patting his jean pockets to find them empty. Haruka let a yawn pass his lips as he walked, it wasn't a big deal, he wasn't far from his apartment and he was ready for a long soak in the tub. As he unlocked the door and stepped inside, Haru let his bag slide down his arm and slip to the floor. Stretching his neck as he went the ravenette found his phone sitting motionlessly on the table. The blinking light indicating a notification had Haruka unlocking his phone. A missed call, from Sousuke. The flush was unable to be contained as it spread down past his neckline, it seemed the brunette had left him a voicemail and Haruka put his phone to his ear and listened to it as he entered his bathroom, letting the water flood from the tap, filling the bathtub.

 _"Hey Nanase, it's Yamazaki. Can I come over tonight? Oh god, that sounded super forward, dude. Will you shut it?! *cough* We can cook or something? Watch a movie? Just text me when you get this. Bye."_

The smile that had made its way to Haru's lips was unable to be swiped away, biting the inside off his bottom lip the ravenette replied with a text placing his phone on the side before sliding himself into the soothing water.

 **Nanase:** Bring the movie.

* * *

Sousuke's smile didn't fade until Haruka's apartment building came into view. The excitement was suddenly replaced with both fear and anxiety. He was about to spend personal time with Haruka Nanase. The boy he held a grudge against in his last year of high school, the freestyle swimmer that caused more than a few confusing feelings to pool at the pit of his stomach. Sousuke gulped as his hand grasped the long silver door handle of the apartment building, shaking his head roughly, steeling himself before pushing forward.

When the ravenette answered the door after the sudden rap the two students stared at one another in awkwardness. It hadn't been often the two were left alone together back in high school in fear a fight would break out. It was strange to think everything they had felt vanished after one drunken night.

"Hey, Nanase." Sousuke's lip quirked at one side as his hand came to scratch the back of his neck.

"Hi." Haruka smiled moving aside so the brunette could enter. He followed Sousuke to the living room where a flash of inappropriateness came and went.

"Do you live here alone?"

"Yeah," Haru replied before heading to the kitchen, holding up a fresh fish. "Is Mackerel okay?"

Sousuke was unable to hold back the gruff of laughter. He nodded and joined the boy, nudging him away as he began to prepare the fish. Haru rose a brow but let the brunette take the utensils and stared in awe as Sousuke expertly prepared the fish with ease.

"I went fishing with Rin and his dad a lot when we were younger. He taught us how to prep all sorts of fish."

"If you're trying to woo me, it's certainly working." Haruka hummed thoughtfully. There was a silence where Haru realised what had escaped from his mouth and Sousuke watched the flush of colour coat the ravenette cheeks and let the egotistic smile shine through as Haruka turned away and began cutting the vegetables. It seemed like forever until Haruka spoke again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay," Sousuke shrugged as he chopped the fish into equal fillets. "For all you know I could have been trying to 'woo' you."

"Then, don't stop."

Sousuke glanced over at the ravenette who was chopping with amazing precision, eyes focusing on the fresh food before him. Sousuke noticed the quirk of a smirk on the boy's lips and the brunette hummed in response, gently placing the fish in its pan before turning around, pushing himself against Haruka's back. The sizzling of the fish in the background was nothing but white noise as Sousuke nestled his mouth against Haru's throat. The shiver that coursed through the ravenette's body and the way Haru tilted his head to the side to allow Sousuke more access had the brunette nibbling at his earlobe.

"Yamazaki." Haruka's breath hitched, fingers curled into fists, biting his lip to suppress a light moan that was bubbling to the surface. The way the brunette held him by his waist, gently thumbing his hip as Sousuke's long fingers tightened their hold.

"Is this okay, Nanase?" Sousuke hovered against the nape of his neck, letting his warm breath caress him. The small needy nod was suddenly drowned out by the sudden smell of burning and Sousuke jumped away with a flash and took the pan from the heat. When laughter filled his ears Sousuke tilted his head towards Haruka who was muffling his amusement behind his hand. "What's so funny?"

"I've never seen you move so fast." Haru left his hand fall before offering to take the burnt fish. Sousuke blinked in confusion as the boy placed the pieces of fish on a separate plate and took a knife to the flesh, slicing away at the charcoal. "There, good as new."

Sousuke snorted with humour before following the ravenette to his dining table, plates in hand. Sitting opposite Haruka with the memory of being naked with nothing but a bed sheet to cover his body made for an uncomfortable silence. The clatter of knives and forks the only sound echoing within the apartment.

"What are you studying?"

"Studying?" Sousuke rose his head noting the unexpected interest in the ocean blue eyes. "Criminal Justice, you?"

"Visual Arts."

"You can paint?"

"Paint, draw, write, sculpt." Haruka rattled them off. "I'm an all-rounder when it comes to art."

"Impressive."

"Thanks." Haru smiled appreciatively, having to turn his gaze down in embarrassment.

"So you live here alone and you're doing an art degree, what do you do for fun?"

"Read, cook." Haruka tapped his fork against his plate. "Not very exciting."

"Sounds good to me." Sousuke placed the last piece of fish into his mouth, swallowing it before continuing. "I could eat this every day."

Haruka chewed the inside of his cheek staring into the intense teal that were causing small shivers to travel down his spine. The sudden clatter of Sousuke's cutlery on his plate had Haru snapping from his thoughts, his eyes landing on the empty plate that sat before the brunette. The ravenette rose from his spot taking Sousuke's and his own plate back to the kitchen, placing them gently in the sink.

"I can do that if you want?"

"Oh no, it's okay, I'll do it in the morning,"

"Alright, movie now?" Sousuke offered, smiling at the nod Haru aimed his way. He offered the ravenette his outstretched hand, closing his eyes for a moment letting the sudden warmth that Haru's palm presented as their fingers intertwined.

It was a blissful feeling watching an action movie with a body pressed up close to his own. Haru's head was nestled comfortably on his shoulder, their legs were laced together with Sousuke's arm draped over the top of the sofa, his fingers gently grazing the ravenette's shoulder. Sousuke hitched his breath at the ghost of Haru's lips grazing his collarbone, his mind no longer focusing on the gunfight that had just broken out in the movie.

"Haruka, what are you doing?" Sousuke glanced down as the boy shifted his body, the brunette let his arm fall down, letting his hand spread over the small of Haru's back. The ravenette's ocean blue eyes were shrouded in desire, half-lidded and were doing things to Sousuke's body that had the brunette groaning out loud. Before Sousuke knew what he was really doing he had pinned Haruka down beneath him on the sofa, letting the ravenette trace his jaw with gentle nibbles. Sousuke tilted his head and captured Haru's lips with his own, testing the waters with a tongue stroke over Haru's bottom lip. They tongued tied for a few more moments before Sousuke pulled away panting against Haru's own gasps of air. They were both flushed from the heat and Haruka traced the man's jawline with his fingertips, down the brunette's neck to land on large muscled pecs.

"My bed is much comfier."

Sousuke let out a gruff snort of laughter before pulling Haruka into his arms letting the boy link his ankles behind his back. The brunette made a beeline to the ravenette's bedroom, letting the two of them collapse into the boy's sheets. Sousuke smiled down at the equally happy Haruka and bowed his head to entice a needy moan from the ravenette as their lips connected.


End file.
